Third Generation
by GoldNS
Summary: Una nueva aventura se avecina para este grupo de jóvenes que se ha juntado a base de sus propias habilidades fuera de la compresión humana. Una historia larga y disfrutable al más puro estilo Shonen de Acción.
1. Chapter 1: First Meet

Según ancestrales historias, los seres humanos, antaño convivieron mano a mano con fabulosas criaturas, capaces de controlar los elementos de la naturaleza, tales como el fuego, el agua, la electricidad o inclusive energías del más allá. A día de hoy, no hay prueba alguna que compruebe la existencia de estas criaturas, los únicos vestigios de estos, son las pinturas rupestres de hordas de estos, conviviendo con seres humanos y batallando unos contra otros, aun así, jamás se han encontrado restos de este tipo de criaturas, que se habrían extinto hace miles de años, mas a lo largo de todo el mundo desde tiempos inmemoriales, se veneran a ciertas especies de estas criaturas, los considerados como "Legendarios"; que se dice han vivido desde aquellos tiempos en que poblaban las tierras y que seguirían vivos a día de hoy. Avistamientos de estos han sido registrados a lo largo de toda la historia de la humanidad, templos ancestrales con estatuas de estos son abundantes en el globo, o los relatos con pocos siglos de antigüedad que hablan de estos y aún a día de hoy, hay gente que asegura haber avistado a estas criaturas inmortales; sin embargo, una muy pequeña cantidad de personas habrían sido capaces no de tan sólo hacer contacto con estas leyendas vivas, sino de hasta convivir y aprender de ellas.

Chapter 1: First Meet.

Spring, June 15th... 11:24 PM

La nieve caía y no parecía planear detenerse. Dendemille era una pequeña ciudad al norte de la región, bastante conocida por la eterna nevada que llevaba azotándola desde hace más de medio milenio y por el gran molino de viento que antaño era la principal herramienta de la poca agricultura que se podía llevar en tan helado sitio, aunque actualmente servía más como punto turístico y mirador. La mayoría de edificaciones parecían hechas del mismo material, ladrillos blancos y tejados de color azul oscuro, combinando con los tonos que la nevada otorgaba al lugar. Las calles parecían hechas del mismo tipo de ladrillo.

Todos los habitantes que pasaban por las calles iban vestidos con abrigos, bufandas y guantes para cubrirse de la fría noche que congelaba a los transeúntes; mas un hombre joven recibía miradas curiosas y extrañadas; razonable, pues este a pesar de sus vestimentas parecía no verse afectado por las bajas temperaturas. Por cómo se veía, cualquiera diría que era un turista; no era muy alto, su tono de piel era moreno, de cabello negro y de ropa: Una chaqueta delgada azul marino abierta con bordes blancos y las mangas subidas hasta los codos, bajo esta, una playera sencilla negra; por lo bajo llevaba unos pantalones de Jean grisáceos; todo esto, acompañado por guantes negros sin dedos de muñequeras rojas, una gorra blanca de visera roja y zapatillas rojas de cordones negros, se veía como mínimo decepcionado.

Se dirigió hacia los árboles que rodeaban el poblado, muchos estaban muertos, otros tantos tenían sus hojas cubiertas por la nieve que caía encima de estas. Cruzó entre ellos con dificultad, estaban muy juntos y no parecía que la barrera natural fuese delgada, no se alcanzaba a ver el otro lado. Chasqueó la lengua e inhaló. El bosque retumbó un poco y del otro lado del bosque, él salió de entre un par de árboles, quitándose hojas y pequeñas ramas de la ropa. Llegó a un campo irregular nevado bastante sencillo y llano. Caminó bordeando los árboles hacia el sur, hasta que tres árboles, con su parte baja congelada en un gran bloque de hielo llamaran su atención, parecían haberse helado repentinamente y era tan sólo la parte baja de esos tres, todos los árboles restantes se mantenían gruesos bajo la nieve, ninguno llegaba a ocultarse bajo el hielo... no pudo evitar el sonreír, eso era lo que había estado buscando. Se agachó y acercó su mano, la posó sobre el hielo y este se descongeló rápidamente, se levantó miró por entre los árboles, viendo como el hielo se expandía en lo profundo. Volvió al interior del bosque, curioso de lo que habría ocurrido.

El frío se intensificaba cada vez más y los árboles ya parecían ser completamente de hielo al igual que el suelo. Al final de ellos, había un claro en mitad de los árboles, los cuales se curvaban hacia el centro, cubriendo la parte superior, el claro era imposible de ver desde el aire.

Los pinos y robles estaban enfriados casi hasta las copas a más de cuatro metros de altura. Allí, la nieve no llegaba, sin contar los pocos copos que caían con las hojas, aun así, el suelo estaba congelado y lo que debería ser pasto se habría vuelto pequeñas estalagmitas de hielo. Vio una hoja caer desde los árboles, esta se heló a mitad del aire y al caer al suelo de hizo pedazos. El hielo se derretía con sus pasos dejando ver el verde césped bajo sus huellas que rápidamente se tornaba blancas de nuevo.

Sentada en un tocón en la orilla del claro, una chica tranquilamente movía al compás de su mano el aire frío con trozos de hielo y copos de nieve que bailaban a su alrededor; al notar al chico se levantó acelerada, encarándolo con las manos cerca del pecho. Llevaba un abrigo rojo forrado con pelo blanco en el interior de la capucha que descansaba en su espalda, en las mangas y por el borde inferior. Las mangas las tenía por el codo y el abrigo abierto; llevaba un chaleco de lana azul claro; un short blanco corto de costuras negras; calzas negras que cubrían todas sus piernas y unas botas de nieve marrón oscuro largas; su piel era clara y su cabello castaño bajaba liso en dos largos mechones a cada lado de su rostro y sobre lado izquierdo un corto flequillo; sobre su cabeza, un pañuelo negro con el diseño de una rosa rojo oscuro, amarrada a su cabeza; por último sus manos tenían unos guantes blancos de muñequera y dedos negros.

\- ¿Vi... viste? - Preguntó nerviosa en posición de defensa.

\- Lo vi - Respondió él sencillamente con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ella no sabía qué hacer, sus manos temblaban, pensó que, como cualquier otra persona, reaccionaría con miedo al ver su habilidad, que la trataría como un monstruo. Se sorprendió al ver la leve sonrisa en la cara de él. Suspiró y bajó sus brazos - ¿No dirás nada? - Cuestionó la chica aún un tanto nerviosa - ¿Sobre "eso"?

\- Mmm... - Lo pensó un poco - ¿Quién te adoptó? - Preguntó con duda.

\- ¿Eh? - Ella no podía estar más extrañada por su pregunta - ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Agh - Se quejó pensando en cómo explicarlo - Alguien te tiene que haber enseñado a hacer eso ¿verdad? - Ella asintió lentamente sin dejar su desconfianza - Fue un ser legendario ¿Verdad?

Con sus azules ojos abiertos y su boca dejando ver su dentadura superior entre sus labios de sorpresa y algo de miedo - ¿Cómo sabes sobre eso? - Preguntó alejándose lentamente de él.

\- ¿No lo he dicho aún? - Estaba confuso, ella negó con su cabeza - Mi nombre es Ash, mi padre adoptivo fue "El Dragón Blanco Veraz", Reshiram... y si tú eres el hielo - Sonrió orgullosamente y saco sus manos de sus bolsillo, se sacó el guante izquierdo y le mostró el dorso de su mano, la cual comenzó a arder con fuerza, cubriéndose de fuego hasta la punta de sus dedos; desde su cuerpo, comenzó a generar un enorme calor que derritió todo el hielo del claro, dejando ver de nuevo el suelo verde y el color oscuro de la corteza de los árboles cercanos, un calor tan grande que ella se cubrió con sus brazos para no quemarse el rostro - Yo soy fuego - Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, cayó al piso con las rodillas juntas y se sentó en el pasto que quedaba entre sus pantorrillas, comenzó a sollozar débilmente con sus manos en su cara intentando detener las pocas lágrimas que salían de ella. Ash se acercó lentamente, con la sonrisa más consoladora que le podía dar, entendía la situación en la que ella estaba, por primera vez habría encontrado a alguien que no la tratará como una bestia no-humana, alguien lo más mínimamente similar a ella, que no la juzgaría por sus extraños poderes. Se sentó con una rodilla en el piso y la otra levantada en el pasto mojado tanto por el hielo derretido como por las leves lágrimas de ella. Acercó su mano sin guante a su rostro sabiendo que aún estaba algo caliente y sacó las manos de ella de su rostro, ella estaba paralizada por su tacto, aun así, sonrió. Soltó sus manos de su rostro tras secar las lágrimas - Entonces... ¿Quién eres tú? - Preguntó Ash, para luego colocar las manos por detrás, de apoyo para recostarse un poco.

\- ¿Eh?... oh, claro, perdón - Dijo tras recordar el no haberse presentado – May Balance - Miró hacia un lado con algo de molestia y siguió - Hija de... Articuno... el ave de hielo y esta - Dijo acercando sus manos al bolsillo de su abrigo, sacando una esfera, mitad roja, mitad blanca divididas con una línea negra y un botón por el centro y se la mostró - Es Glaceon - Volvió a meter la esfera en el mismo bolsillo, el derecho. Ella seguía sonriendo, él le sonrió de vuelta.

\- Ya veo, un gusto conocerte May - Se volvió a colocar su guante y se levantó, extendiendo su mano hacia ella para que se pusiese de pie igualmente, la cual aceptó su invitación tomando su mano.

Tras colocarse de pie, le respondió - Un gusto también, Ash - No podía dejar de sonreír, aun cuando las lágrimas no dejaban de salir poco a poco.

Salieron juntos de aquel claro, atravesando los árboles en dirección contraria al pueblo. May iba agarrada a la manga de la chaqueta de Ash, para no perderlo en aquel bosque oscuro por la poca luz lunar que entraba por entre las ramas muertas de los árboles y por entre las nubes negras por la oscuridad de la noche. Aun entremedio de los árboles, que en aquella parte del bosque dejaban caminos por los que transitar, la nieve no se había detenido, aunque a May no parecía importarle la nieve que le caía, al final esta se derretía al acercarse a alguno de los dos, por acción de Ash.

El bosque no era tétrico en lo absoluto, la nieve y los pocos rayos de luna daban un ambiente ameno y bello a los árboles que se movían con el viento frío que surcaba el lugar.

\- Entonces... ¿qué hacías aquí? - Preguntó Ash volteando su rostro para mirarla - En Dendemille, digo.

\- Vivo aquí, tengo un departamento en la ciudad.

\- Ya veo, ha de ser cómodo - Dijo volviendo a mirar al frente - Yo soy un viajero - Dijo con orgullo en su voz.

\- Entonces... eres un vagabundo - Le respondió algo decepcionada y soltando su chaqueta con algo de asco irónico en su expresión.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! - Se quejó insultado - Acampo, me consigo mis provisiones y voy de norte a sur y de este a oeste por distintas regiones - Intentó defenderse

\- Ya... igual que un vagabundo ¿no? - Dijo queriendo hacerlo enojar, cosa que consiguió.

\- ¡No! ¡Yo si tengo dinero!

\- Ok... entendido, sí, eres un "viajero" - Dijo con ironía y risa - Entonces... "viajero" ¿Qué te trajo a Dendemille? Un sitio tan frío y sin atractivo turísticos alguno, más que com punto intermedio a las montañas.

Ash se detuvo y habló - Escuché de unos residentes de aquí, que habían huido hacia el sur porque en el pueblo y por los bosques, a veces, sitios se helaban espontáneamente y que había un frío tan horrible que cualquiera que se acercase moriría por necrosis, habían huido con miedo de que les pasara algo y muriesen congelados - Ella sólo pudo moverse un tanto incómoda - Supuse que tenía que ser alguien como yo, un Usuario del Poder de los Legendarios o de directamente un legendario; quise venir a ver si encontraba... a alguien - Se dio la vuelta a mirarla de frente con una sonrisa, tranquilizándola - Y te encontré a ti - Ella sólo pudo sonreír - Supongo que tienes algo que ver ¿No?

\- La verdad... Sí - Respondió resignada - A veces me pasa, se congela todo en un instante.

\- ¿No es un poder sorprendente? - Dijo con ilusión - Yo lo único que puedo hacer es quemar todo - Rió.

\- Supongo ¿no? - Rió igualmente.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta llegar a aquella planicie nevada que cubría el noroeste de la región.

\- A Glaceon le encanta este lugar - Mencionó May sacando de su bolsillo aquella esfera bicolor, Ash sólo miró como ella la lanzó al aire con delicadeza y como esta, a mitad del aire estalló en trozos de hielo y aire gélido de los que luego aparecería un zorro níveo de un tono celeste claro en su pelaje, de largas orejas y delgada cola; con diseños de rombos verde agua sobre su lomo y en la punta de su rabo; sobre su rostro, otros tres rombos de un tono azul oscuro y dos largos listones que caían hacia cada lado; no media más de un metro y era bastante delgado. Surgió con un agudo y largo aullido, cuando se volteó a ver a su dueña gruñó con el ceño fruncido intentando intimidar a Ash que se encontraba a un lado de esta, comenzando a rugirle para que se alejara mientras se acercaba lentamente a su dueña.

\- Tranquila, Glaceon - El zorro cortó su intento de proteger a su dueña para escucharla - No hará nada - Aún con algo de desconfianza se sentó a un lado de las piernas de May aún gruñéndole a Ash - Lo siento, no está acostumbrada a la gente para nada - Se excusó con Ash.

\- No me extraña, mi compañero es igual a veces.

\- ¿Tu compañero? - Dijo extrañada - ¿Viajas con alguien acaso?

\- Me refiero a la cosa esa que me acompaña, es un pájaro de fuego - Dijo con orgullo.

Ella esperó un momento y al ver que Ash no hacía amago de sacar a su criatura... - ¿No lo sacarás? - Cuestionó dudosa, esperaba ver al acompañante de Ash.

\- Claro, perdón, lo olvidé - Se sacó el guante derecho y encendió una llama en su mano, levantó el brazo y disparó un proyectil de fuego que explotó sutilmente a decenas de metros de altura - Debería llegar en cualquier momento - Dijo.

\- ¿Por qué no lo tienes en su ball?

\- No me gusta tenerlo encerrado, prefiero que vuele por allí, mientras yo estoy en las ciudades, así descansa un poco quiero creer, además dudo que le gustase estar todo el tiempo conmigo.

\- Ah - Dijo comprendiéndole - A mi Glaceon parece no importarle, así que la meto para tenerla cerca - Se agachó y comenzó a acariciar fuertemente su cabeza y debajo de su mandíbula, el zorro sólo aceptó gustoso las caricias - Supongo que es parte de su naturaleza el meterse y salirse de ellas.

\- Supongo que sí - Dijo viendo como el Glaceon empezaba a relajarse en manos de May.

Un enorme e intimidante rugido resonó en la zona, proveniente de las espaldas de Ash, el sólo se giró contento y May se sorprendió, abriendo la boca y los ojos al ver que se acercaba - ¡Es un maldito dragón! - Dijo May sorprendida al ver como un lagarto alado de tono naranja se acercaba a gran velocidad por el aire, rugiendo.

\- Nah - Le negó a May con la cabeza - Es más un pájaro-lagarto que un dragón - Dijo apuntando al ser en el aire tras recolocarse el guante.

Tras unos segundo, el dragón se detuvo en el aire y aterrizó de pie a un lado de Ash, haciendo retumbar el lugar con su caída, extendió las alas y rugió al aire subiendo sus pequeños brazos con garras; su abdomen era de un tono amarillo; su cola estaba curvada, quedando junto a las garras de sus patas; tenía un par de cuernos en la cabeza; el interior de sus alas era azul marino y sus ojos, de un fiero azul claro; sería una criatura imponente... si no fuera del mismo tamaño que Ash. Él se apoyó en el hombro del dragón, con la mano derecha, colocando una pierna detrás de la otra y con la otra mano a la cintura dijo - Te presentó a mi Charizard - Con la sonrisa más grande que pudo dar y los ojos cerrados.

Tras aquel enorme dragón haber hecho su aparición frente a May, ella seguía completamente sorprendida, ver a un dragón volando hacia ti, no era algo común en ninguna parte, el Glaceon de May, se escondió detrás de ella, escondiéndose tanto del acompañante de Ash, como del calor que ambos emitían.

Aquella intimidante mirada que el Charizard tenía, se fue volviendo más amena a medida que dejaba de expulsar fuego por la abertura de sus labios y miraba a May, ella sólo le saludó nerviosa, agitando la mano lentamente, con un leve rugido y un movimiento de cabeza, el dragón le respondió. El zorro salió lentamente de su escondite, gruñéndole al Charizard, que bajó un poco la cabeza y suspiró un poco de fuego que se desvaneció en el aire, el Glaceon volvió a su escondite.

\- No puedo creer que tengas un dragón – May se agachó a rascar el lomo su amiga - Glaceon es pequeña al lado de esa cosa.

\- Primero, no es un dragón - Dijo mirando al Charizard que respondía con un gruñido de queja - Yo soy más dragón que él - Cruzándose de brazos y sacando pecho frente al lagarto con la intención de molestarle, ella podria jurar que la llama de su cola se tornaba azul

\- Bromeas ¿no? - Respondió May indignada y apuntando al lagarto con alas - Eso es un dragón - Ahora él se levanta de pecho frente a Ash con orgullo.

\- No digas eso, lo alabas - Dijo acercándose un poco a May, dejando al Charizard a su espalda - Me costó quitarle la idea de que es un dragón, no se la vuelvas a meter en la cabeza ¿Sí? - Ella asintió resignada - Es un lagarto, no un dragón – Le habló lentamente sílaba por sílaba.

\- Lo sé, ya entendí, no es un dragón, no tienes que explicarme así - Dijo quejándose con las manos a la cadera.

Ash río hasta que vio como el Glaceon detrás de May se iba rápidamente sin que ella se diera cuenta - ¡Cuidado! - Dijo levantando a May desde la cintura con el brazo izquierdo, impulsándose con llamas en sus piernas hacia el aire, mientras ella reaccionaba cerrando los ojos y con un agudo grito por el improviso; cuando los volvió a abrir, tenía calor; aunque Ash ya había apagado el fuego, su cuerpo aún emitía un intenso calor, mas el aire frío ayudaba; aun estando a unos cientos de metros del piso donde habían llegado en los no más de cinco segundos que cerró los párpados, seguían subiendo por el impulso aunque a una velocidad muy inferior.

May miró el suelo viendo como el Charizard había usado su cola como látigo hacia donde estaban ellos antes, en media luna al frente de él, un radio enorme de nieve se había derretido en la dirección donde el Charizard había agitado su cola, de la cual aún salían pequeñas llamas que se apagaron rápidamente por el aire - ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! - Gritó desde el agarre de Ash, no parecía importarle la altura, sino más bien el devastador ataque del Charizard.

\- ¡Eso fue la Heat Wave de Charizard, ya viste como funciona! - Ash hablaba fuerte, el sonido del viento era ensordecedor. Suspiró y con los dientes rápidamente se quitó el guante derecho para levantar el brazo, sus pantalones se habían quemado en la parte de los talones y sus zapatos habían ardido completamente en el ascenso, el cual acaba de terminar y empezaban a caer finalmente, el Charizard abrió sus alas y voló directamente hacia arriba con la intención de colisionar con su dueño mientras sus alas brillaban de un tono blanco. Una enorme llama se encendió desde el antebrazo de Ash, que se extendía por el aire a medida que bajaban - ¡Prepárate! ¡Le devolveré un ataque aún más poderoso! - Dijo con una preocupante sonrisa para una May con miedo del preocupante ataque que se avecinaba.

\- ¡Que no se te ocurra! - Gritó May preocupada tratando de soltarse de Ash.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Ya se me ocurrió! - Encendió sus piernas por un momento para volcarse de cabeza al piso y empezar a impulsarse en picado al suelo encendiendo sus piernas para acelerar su caída. May se intentaba soltar desesperadamente con su agudo grito que Ash ya se había acostumbrado a escuchar. La llama de su brazo empezó a alargarse hacia lo alto, empezando desde su puño y terminando más allá de las nubes, atravesándolas por un agujero donde las nubes se habían dispersado y evaporado por el calor.

Caían en picado directo hacia el Charizard, con el puño de Ash por delante, extendiendo la columna de llamas y evitando quemar a May que ya resignado había optado por aferrarse todo lo posible a Ash, ocultándose en su pecho. Las piernas de Ash comenzaron a arder con más fuerza, aumentando la velocidad con la que caían - FIRE!... - Gritaba Ash mientras se acercaba lo suficiente al lagarto desde frente como para golpearlo con aquel ardiente puñetazo - ...PLEDGE! – El Charizard recibió aquel puñetazo que explotó en una enorme llamarada y una cortina de humo que derritió todas las piedras y la nieve; las nubes se esparcieron y la nevada se detuvo en seco, el lagarto cayó al suelo en perpendicular, alejándose de Ash y ardiendo con una enorme fuerza, aun así, Ash, no se detuvo y siguió cayendo a gran velocidad hasta el piso donde habría vuelto a golpear, esta vez el terreno, provocando la misma reacción que antes pero a un radio mayor, dejando grietas y rupturas en la zona del impacto.

Aquel día a las afueras de Dendemille, se creó un cráter volcánico, que a pesar de no ser muy profundo, tenía alrededor de diez metros de diámetro e hilos de lava y piedras a medio fundir saliendo de este por las grietas que surcaban el punto, en el centro, Ash, que a pesar de tener humo y pequeñas llamas saliéndose hasta por los oídos, su orgullosa sonrisa no se la quitaba nadie, en sus brazos May con la ropa un tanto quemada por los bordes y con unas cuántas quemaduras en su rostro, había quedado completamente inconsciente; la velocidad, el calor y el impacto fueron demasiado para ella. El Charizard estaba igual, tirado inconsciente a unas decenas de metros donde había caído por el golpe y rematado por la caída de Ash y el Glaceon que se había salvado por ocultarse en lo profundo del bosque. Volvió lentamente soplando viento frío hacia abajo, enfriando el suelo que aún ardía.

\- ¿Crees que me sobrepasé? - Preguntó Ash al verla acercarse, acomodó a May en su hombro derecho y con el otro brazo sacudió la ceniza de su ropa y de la de ella y miró al Glaceon, el zorro asentía con la cabeza hacia Ash - Sí, quizás sí - La nevada comenzó a caer una vez más y Ash escuchó como pasos de un cúmulo de gente venía desde la puerta al sur de Dendemille - Será mejor que vuelvas - Le dijo al Glaceon de May, el cual parecía no querer ir en contra de Ash y se convirtió en aire gélido con trozos de hielo que se dirigieron rápidamente hacia May, metiéndose en su bolsillo para volverse en la esfera que era antes adentro de este, Ash sólo miró al Charizard que se desvanecía en llamas que se dirigieron hacia la mano de Ash, donde se enrollaron y convirtieron en el mismo tipo de bola roja y blanca; sujetó a May en su hombro y voló a ras de suelo usando sus piernas como propulsores otra vez, dirigiéndose al norte del bosque.

* * *

May despertó dos horas después y lentamente abrió los ojos para mirar a su alrededor. Estaba recostada en la orilla de un río, con el agua hasta el cuello, el río de agua congelada cruzaba el bosque y la ciudad, llevando trozos de hielo en él. Su chaleco, abrigo, bandana y botas estaban a un lado del río cubriéndose de nieve mientras Glaceon dormía a un lado, vio como aun llevaba las calzas que le llegaban hasta las pantorrillas, sus shorts y una remera de tirantes apretada de tono rosa que usaba por debajo del chaleco; su cabello estaba suelto y mojado, llegando hasta sus hombros ondulado. No parecía molestarle el agua congelada y salió de esta sin mayor esfuerzo, sentándose en el borde, arremangándose las calzas (ahora agujereadas por el fuego) hasta las rodillas y quedando sólo sus piernas en el agua. Se sacudió el cabello, quitándose la nieve de encima y se volvió a colocar la pañoleta, se miró en el agua y vio su cabello que a pesar de estar ondulado, no se veía mal en sus mechones por debajo del pañuelo; miró sus brazos y lo único que vio fue una pequeña quemadura leve en el dorso de su mano derecha, quemadura que lentamente iba volviendo a ser su piel normal, en su rostro ya no tenía ninguna quemadura o en ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Se dio vuelta y vio como el forro y la mitad de su abrigo estaban completamente calcinados, al igual que el cuello de su sweater azul, Intentó recordar lo que había ocurrido antes de caer inconsciente... lo último que recordaba era aquel calor, el sonido de una enorme cantidad de fuego crepitando cerca de ella, el viento, el agarre de alguien en ella y aquel gritó desgarrador que había sido aquel "Fire Pledge" de...

\- ¿Ash? - Volvió a fijarse en el bosque girando su cabeza de un lado al otro. Salió del agua y se arrodilló junto a su compañera y la sacudió - Glaceon, Glaceon - La llamaba en voz baja, el zorro despertó con un quejido y al ver a su dueña perfectamente, alegré se apoyó en su pecho con las patas delanteras y comenzó a lamer su rostro contenta, May río y bajó a su amiga de encima - Glaceon... ¿Y Ash? - El zorro tembló por un momento al escuchar ese nombre, se giró y apuntó con su hocico hacia el interior del bosque tras rastrear su olor por unos segundos, luego empezó a caminar hacia aquella dirección, May tomó sus cosas y se encaminó detrás de ella.

Cruzando detrás de aquellos árboles tan apretados, había otro claro, aunque mucho más pequeño que el anterior. La nieve se derretía en el suelo, mientras Ash cerca de un bolso negro, ya con otros pantalones de color gris, se cambiaba la chaqueta que tenía el brazo y el hombro derecho completamente incinerado, al igual que la playera de manga corta que llevaba por debajo, se sacó ambos, su cuerpo era más tonificado de lo que parecía a primera vista, se cambió a una sudadera azul claro con un gorro negro, mangas largas negras y un bolsillo en el estómago del mismo color sin nada por debajo, miró May una vez terminó de colocarse la prenda, metió sus manos en el bolsillo y se acercó a ella, a medida que se acercaba, el Glaceon se refugiaba detrás de las piernas de May, hasta que volvió a dispersarse en aire frió y volver al bolsillo de su dueña, esta vez en el de su short - ¿Estás bien ya? Tenías unas quemaduras graves, así que te dejé en el agua.

\- Gracias por eso, pero ya estoy bien - Dijo con un rostro serio - Aun así - Su tono empezaba a ser más fuerte - ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!

\- ¿Por qué? - Miró como iba May y dijo - ¿Fue por qué te desvestí? - May se enfurecía cada vez más - No te quejes, no te hice nada - Intentaba excusarse desesperadamente.

\- ¡No, imbécil!... ¡Que también! ¡Pero! ¡¿Por qué quemaste mi ropa?! - Dijo enseñándole la ropa que traía en sus brazos

\- ¿Y te quejas por eso? - Susurró - Eso, pues... ¡Era inevitable! ¡Es tu culpa por estar cerca cuando se me ocurre quemar todo!

\- ¡Tú me tomaste por la fuerza!

-... ... Cierto - Se golpeó el rostro con la palma - Aun así, no es culpa mía, yo te advertí.

\- ¡¿Y qué podía hacer yo?! - Dijo soltando la ropa, dejándola caer sobre la nieve y apuntándose a sí misma - Me intenté soltar y ¡no me dejabas!

\- ¡Agh! Como sea, dijiste que tenías un departamento, te acompañaré hasta allí - Abrió su bolso y sacó una sudadera con capucha, negra y se la arrojó a May que ya resignada, la atrapó en el aire - Ponte eso, dudo que quieras ir así por la calle - dijo apuntando a su remera que remarcaba su figura y "dotada" delantera, ella sólo se cubrió con los brazos, y se dio la vuelta mientras ella se colocaba el polerón, Ash tomó las cosas quemadas de May y las metió en su bolso, colgándoselo en el hombro izquierdo.

May se dio la vuelta y miró a Ash, la sudadera le quedaba un tanto grande, aun así, no le quedaba mal, la sudadera no tenía ningún diseño además de la cremallera blanca, además era lo suficientemente corta para que aun se viese un poco de los shorts que llevaba; metió las manos en los bolsillos y posó ligeramente - ¿Qué tal? - Dijo nerviosa.

\- Te queda perfecto - Le sonrió

\- Gracias - Se relajó – Entonces... ¿Nos vamos? - Ash asintió y ella comenzó a mirar a los alrededores apuntando de un lado al otro lentamente con un dedo que sobresalía del brazo de la sudadera que le quedaba largo.

\- La ciudad está hacia allá - Dijo Ash apuntando hacia su derecha - Hacia el sur.

\- Claro vamos hacia allá - Dijo May encaminándose hacia donde Ash había apuntado, suspiró y habló - No puedo esperar a llegar a casa.

* * *

Caminaban por Dendemille, las calles estaban mucho más vacías que antes, al fin y al cabo, era de madrugada y la conmoción de un supuesto meteorito había atraído a varias personas a lugar del impacto.

Caminaron en silencio, hasta llegar al edificio en donde May vivía, de tono blanco como la mayoría en la ciudad y de siete pisos. El edificio era una cuadra entera en terreno, la mitad en la edificación y la otra mitad en un parque cubierto de nieve.

\- ¿Aquí es? - Preguntó Ash mirando la estructura desde el suelo hasta lo alto.

\- Sí, aquí es - May metió su mano en su bolsillo, sus llaves se habían enfriado en el río, dejando de arder, al menos no habían llegado a derretirse. Abrió el portón del edificio y mantuvo la puerta dejando pasar a Ash, una vez entró, cerró la puerta de nuevo, quedando ambos en el Jardín del lugar

\- Y.… es un lindo sitio - Dijo buscando iniciar una conversación.

\- ¿Lo es? - Ash asintió - Llevo viviendo aquí cinco años, me he acostumbrado a verlo.

\- ¿Cinco años? - May sonrió - ¿Vives sola?

\- ¿No te dije que casi no tengo conocidos? ¿O por lo menos no cercanos?... bueno, supongo que vivo con Glaceon.

\- Cierto, lo había olvidado - Ash río - Si llevas cinco años sola... ¿qué edad tienes?

\- ¿Yo? Dieciocho, aunque técnicamente son seis años sola - May soltó un suspiro - ¿En qué rayos estaba pensado ese maldito...? - Murmuró con una voz baja que Ash llegó a ir.

\- Peor aún - May sólo pudo sonreír resignada - Yo llevo ocho años viajando, pero jamás me ha gustado ir sólo, así que terminó haciendo conocidos en todas partes... de los que conocieron mi habilidad... murieron calcinados o huyeron al enterarse, viaje con unas cuantas personas, jamás terminaron de acostumbrarse.

May entendía perfectamente la situación de Ash, aunque sólo permaneció en silencio mientras entraba al edificio principal a esperar el elevador, en cuanto este llegó, entró y Ash con ella, iban relativamente separados, Ash con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y May con las manos juntas mientras se agitaba ligeramente, bastante nerviosa, miró a Ash y se fijó por los espejos que eran las paredes del ascensor en lo bastante más alto que era Ash que ella.

\- ¿Y tú? - Ash se giró en su dirección mirándola, esperando a que explicase su pregunta, ella al ver que no se enteraba, prosiguió - Tu edad.

\- Diecinueve, estamos bastante cerca

\- Oye - Llamó la atención de Ash - ¿Por qué no me cuentas de tus viajes? - Al llegar el ascensor al piso cinco, las puertas se abrieron, May salió y desde afuera miró a Ash con las manos en la espalda esperando su respuesta. Ash salió después de ella.

\- No es mucho, simplemente es caminar y volar con Charizard siguiendo cualquier rumor que me llegue, además tengo un problema serio de agarrarme con cualquier persona a golpes por nada - Rió nerviosamente

May apoyó su espalda en la puerta más alejada del elevador - Aun asi, ha de ser divertido ir de un lado al otro sin preocupaciones... me encantaría viajar por el mundo - Dijo con una sonrisa de ilusión en su rostro que brillaba con su declaración.

\- Lo es, no me arrepiento en lo absoluto de haber estado todos estos años de un lado al otro.

\- Como pregunta - Dijo volviendo a ese nerviosismo y posición de antes - Si no quieres, no, claro... pero... si te preguntara... si puedo viajar contigo ¿Qué responderías? - Dijo mirando al suelo.

\- Que me encantaría viajar con otra persona.

El rostro de May se iluminó y una enorme sonrisa apareció en ella, se abalanzó sobre Ash, abrazándolo del cuello y tirándolo al suelo con el impulso del salto tan fuerte que May había dado, había llegado a dejar marcas en el suelo donde antes estaban sus pies. Ya en el suelo le dijo - Gracias - Quedó tirada arriba de él, para luego colocarse de pie de nuevo. Ash sólo sonrió mientras se sentaba, aún en el piso.

May ayudó a Ash a levantarse extendiendo su mano y luego se dirigió al interior de su departamento.

Ash sacó su móvil de su pantalón, no era tan grande y tenía un color negro y miró la pantalla... 2:27 Am - Partimos en dos horas

\- No - Respondió May sencillamente - Te veo mañana, 6 de la tarde, en la entrada de la ruta 6 ¿Te parece? - Dijo cerrando la puerta, dejando a un Ash sin tiempo de reaccionar afuera.

May apoyó su espalda en la puerta de nuevo mientras sus labios temblaban intentando no formar una sonrisa, al final, no pudo y ese brillante rostro de felicidad volvió a aparecer, dando pequeños y altos saltos, avanzó hacia el interior.

El departamento de May era sencillo, estaba pintado de un color guinda que se veía oscuro por la poca luz que atravesaba las cortinas del balcón. Desde la puerta de entrada, un corto pasillo llevaba a la sala principal, donde a la izquierda se veía la cocina que no tenía puerta y a la derecha, el baño y la única habitación del lugar, la mesa de comedor era rectangular, alargada y estaba en la cocina, por lo que el living se veía bastante amplio; en la muralla que separaba la habitación del living, un sofá largo de color negro a la derecha del ventanal, al frente una alfombra roja con el diseño de flores negras, unas repisas al frente, apoyadas a la otra pared y una mesita cercana al sofá; sobre las repisas, una televisión plana bastante pequeña permanecía apagada, también a la derecha del sofá a un par de metros en la otra esquina, una mesa redonda con varias bolsas de mercancías sobre esta y finalmente, en la pared a un lado de la puerta había un perchero con dos abrigos, uno de un tono rosa con forro de pelo al igual que el rojo y otro de color negro bastante más largo y elegante pero sin el forrado.

Miró su reflejo en el cristal que daba al balcón y principalmente, miraba aquella enorme sonrisa que estaba en su rostro. se fijó en su cabello, que seguía ondulado y suspiró sin perder su alegría. Dormiría primero y ya se ducharía al despertar. Se dejó caer en el sofá abrazando sus piernas ocultando su cabeza en sus rodillas, reteniendo un grito de alegría, se fijó en que aún llevaba la ropa de Ash y en lo cálida que esta era; levantó el cuello de la prenda, se lo acercó al rostro, aspiró profundamente y sintió un ligero olor a humo, posiblemente toda su ropa olería igual. Se tiró hacia un lado y recostada en el sofá, se durmió tras aquel largo día.

* * *

Unos ligeros golpes la despertaron, se sentó aún adormilada y con un bostezo se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta, ella espabiló al darse cuenta que a medida que se acercaba a la puerta, los golpes sonaban más lejanos, se dio la vuelta y mientras los golpes resonaban en el lugar, se dirigió a paso rápido al balcón, tomó las cortinas y las abrió, viendo como Ash estaba sentado en la baranda y golpeando débilmente el vidrio con los nudillos, May miró hacia un lado, había un pequeño reloj cerca de la televisión, 4:16 AM, abrió bruscamente el ventanal - ¿No te dije que nos veríamos a las 6?

\- ¿Y no te dije que partíamos en dos horas?

\- Agh, como quieras - se quejó May, cerrando el ventanal y dirigiéndose a su habitación, abrió el ropero que yacía a un lado de la cama, sacó un par de prendas, dos toallas y se dirigió al baño que se encontraba a un lado de su habitación.

Tras cuarenta minutos, May salió ya vestida con una playera negra de mangas de tres cuartos bajo un chaleco sin mangas y abierto de color rojo, unos Jean azules, una bandana roja con dos círculos blancos en la cabeza y zapatos negros, de interior, suela y cordones rosas; a la cintura un pequeño bolso rosa con cremalleras negras y el polerón de Ash en mano - ¿Qué rayos hiciste? - Dijo enojada viendo a Ash tirado a lo largo del sofá con un brazo detrás del cuello y viendo su móvil tranquilamente mientras a su lado, el vidrio había sido completamente derretido en un círculo por el que había entrado a la fuerza.

Ash la miró y ella le lanzó su sudadera en la cara - No te preocupes, no es mucho... aún quedan las esquinas ¿no? - Dijo viendo lo que antes era un cristal sólido - Además, no creo que uses mucho este apartamento de aquí en adelante.

May suspiró - Cuando vuelva estará lleno de nieve - Mencionó al ver como la nieve que caía ya se metía entre la alfombra.

\- Bueno, si en algún momento volvemos, yo me encargaré de derretir toda la nieve - Ash, se puso de pie y se acercó a May.

\- Como sea, puedo remplazarla con hielo además necesito hacer mi equipaje, sólo déjame...

Ash se colocó a espaldas de May y lanzó la bola que guardaba a su Charizard por la ventana, tomó a May desde sus corvas y espaldas, la levantó y corrió hacia el balcón. May soltó un pequeño grito al ser levantada - ¿Qué rayos crees qué... - Ash saltó desde la baranda, ante esto, ella no reaccionó particularmente asustada. Lo que May pensó que sería una caída libre desde el quinto piso, acabó siendo una caída sobre lomos del, en principio, dragón de Ash, que ahora llevaba por la espalda una correa desde el hombro izquierdo a por debajo del ala derecha, llevaba colgando el bolso negro de su dueño. Al sentir a ambos en su espalda, rugió y voló hacia el sur, conmocionando a las pocas personas que se encontraban a esa hora por las calles nevadas de Dendemille. Ash la bajó y ambos quedaron sentados sobre el dragón que para no ser tan grande podía llevar a dos personas con facilidad, May miró a los lados y hacia el suelo, al menos parecía no tener vértigo - ¡¿Hacia a dónde vamos?! - Le gritó por el fuerte sonido del viento.

\- ¡May! ¡¿Alguna vez has estado en la capital?! - Dijo con una sonrisa, los ojos de May se iluminaron, la capital era su sueño y llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo ir - ¡En este momento! - Habló lentamente presagiando su primer gran viaje - ¡Nos vamos a Lilycove! - La alegría de ambos la acompañó el rugido del Charizard, mientras sobrevolaban la ruta 6 con sus caminos escarpados. En unas horas llegarían a Lilycove, la capital de la región... donde esta historia continuará.

Spring, June 16th... 04:53 AM

Chapter 1, End  
Next: Inherited Rivalry

Extra:

Ash Ketchum.  
\- Altura: 1,72  
\- Peso: 64 Kl  
\- Edad: 19  
\- Tipos: Fuego, Dragón  
\- Legendario: Reshiram  
\- Especie: Dragón  
\- Color Fav: Azul Marino  
\- Bebida Fav: Gaseosas  
\- (Confidencial)  
\- (Confidencial)  
\- (Confidencial)  
\- (Confidencial)

May Balance  
\- Altura: 1,63  
\- Peso: (Secreto)  
\- Edad: 18  
\- Tipos: Hielo, Volador.  
\- Legendario: Articuno  
\- Especie: Ave  
\- Color Fav: Celeste  
\- Bebida Fav: Agua Mineral  
\- (Confidencial)  
\- (Confidencial)  
\- (Confidencial)  
\- (Confidencial

1,5

Aclaraciones:

Personajes:

Los personajes comparten nombre y apariencia (casi en todos los casos) con los personajes de la serie original, aun así, no compartirán actitud necesariamente. En pocas palabras, Los personajes son distintos.

Mapa:

A pesar de que se mencionen ciudades y puntos de las regiones conocidas actualmente, esto no se lleva a cabo en ninguna de estas, se lleva a cabo en una región "nueva" conformada por puntos de mapas anteriores (el mapa y diseños de personaje planeó subirlos a una cuenta específica para esto en alguna red social siempre que haya alguien a quien le interesen porque si no ¿Para qué?

Relaciones:

La concordancia entre personajes y por aquellos que los criaron, no implica nada, simplemente fueron elegidos por selección entre varias opciones para el mismo puesto (hablando de los usuarios y legendarios, claro está)

Esto es mi "Ficción":

Finalmente, si quiero pasarme por el forro de las protuberancias de Castform ciertos aspectos mostrados en la saga original, lo haré y el que quiere oponerse, mala suerte.

También cabe destacar, esta historia lleva en proceso desde 2015 o 14, ha pasado por muchas modificaciones, la historia está completamente planificada (no por ende escrita, que no lo está) mas, tras tres años, me decidí a reescribir los primero diez capítulos que ya tenía escritos, desde... a saber cuándo. Temas aparte, la historia actual no pasará por ninguna modificación y los detalles ya están completamente planeados, costó, pero terminé todos los preámbulos para empezar a escribir esta historia, que aspira a mucho.

(En caso de que más aclaraciones sean necesitadas a futuro, se publicará con el mismo modelo sin infringir en la periodicidad de publicación de la historia, que se planea sea un capítulo cada dos semanas. En caso de que me quedé corto de capítulos, la historia se pondrá en Stop, por espacios de no más de un mes, situación que espero no sea necesaria)


	2. Chapter 2: Inherited Rivalry

Chapter 2: Inherited Rivalry.

Spring, June 16th... 04:58 AM

El Charizard descendería tras haber sobrevolado un bosque cuyo olor putrefacto llegaba a afectar incluso a decenas de metros sobre él, aquel bosque era el conocido como: Shady Forest, el único sitio que escalaba el enorme risco que separaba la ruta cuatro y seis, aquel risco era el primer ascenso hacia las montañas detrás de Dendemille, estando esta ciudad en el altiplano sobre la falda de la montaña, siendo la alta elevación el causante de las bajas temperaturas. La región en su zona central y sur se convertía en un destino mucho más templado y hasta caribeño en las islas cercanas, la ruta cuatro conectaba el norte de Lilycove y el sur del bosque; mientras que la ruta seis, el norte del bosque y la puerta sur de Dendemille, además aquel frondoso sitio era el más grande cementerio de la historia, habiendo sido usado como fosa pública durante siglos; actualmente se dice que está a rebosar de cadáveres tanto de los tiempos de guerra con el continente al Oeste como los de aquellos que no tenían permisos para cementerios debido a las limitaciones religiosas hace siglos o el de todos aquellos que no podían pagar un funeral, los cuerpos no identificados también terminaban allí y aquellos que habían sido asesinados también se les llevaba con el fin de los cuerpos jamás fuesen encontrados. El Shady Forest, era un sitio al que nadie en su sano juicio se querría acercar; a pie lo normal era tomar la desviación de la ruta seis, tomando el tren que atravesaba el risco, bajando en perpendicular por dentro de la montaña; pasar por Pallet Town y luego por la ruta cinco que se conectaba con la cuarta para finalmente llegar a la capital, mas Ash prefirió ir lo más rápido posible y eso era sobrevolando el bosque, que ya de por si eran bastante horas de viaje.

En la región, las ciudades más grandes o más importantes, tenían un interesante método de distribución, que a pesar de estar completamente conectadas, llevaban cada una sus propias funciones como de si sitios a parte se tratasen, en caso de Lilycove, la distribución era en cinco zonas; el sector central, Lumiose; el sector Norte, Celadon; el sector oeste, Goldenrod; el sector este, Nimbasa y por último, el sector sur de Veilstone; esas cinco zonas formaban la capital de Lilycove.

Mientras aún iban en el Charizard, Ash decidió comenzar conversación, acababan de sobrevolar los límites de Dendemille y la velocidad a la que iban, había disminuido considerablemente y el sonido del viento había dejado de ser un estorbo al hablar, por lo que Ash decidió contarle finalmente.

\- May - Llamó su atención. Ella iba adelante, sentada en los hombros del Charizard, con las piernas sueltas a los lados de su cuello mientras miraba como el horizonte se expandía a medida que avanzaban. Se giró a ver a Ash que iba sentado con las piernas cruzadas a la altura de sus alas - Aún no te dicho porque vamos a Lilycove ¿no?

\- ¿No vamos a comprar? - Dijo con decepción.

\- También, pero... además vamos a algo más importante - May le prestó más atención a sus palabras - Después de dejarte en tu apartamento escuché una historia muy interesante en un bar, ya te dije que me gusta seguir los rumores para alargar mi... nuestro viaje, esta vez escuché algo muy, muy interesante - May comenzaba a desesperarse, Ash hablaba lento y pausado, con un tono de intriga en su voz y May no soportaba la duda.

\- ¿Vas a decirlo de una maldita vez? - Dijo ella creando un trozo de hielo con el que lo amenazaba con cortarle el cuello, la tensión la sacaba de quicio.

\- Tranquilízate - Dijo tomando el trozo afilado de hielo, derritiéndolo a su tacto - Escuché que en la capital están habiendo "rayos" durante las noches.

\- ¿Y? ¿Acaso te preocupan las tormentas eléctricas? - Preguntó ella con cierto deje de burla en su voz.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! - Se defendió, Ash se ofendía fácilmente - El problema está en que los rayos no vienen de las nubes, los relámpagos cruzan la ciudad de un lado al otro, no caen.

\- ¿Cómo pasa eso?

\- No lo sé, sólo escuché que, por las noches, una figuraba viajaba por la ciudad en forma de rayo, me sonó interesante ¿Te apetece ir a "investigar" un poco?

\- Suena bien para mí, aunque no sé qué tan sencillo sea perseguir a un rayo, además, es temprano - May sacó de su riñonera un móvil blanco con una carcasa de un rojo pálido - Aún no dan las cinco de la mañana, tendríamos que esperar todo el día.

\- Mmm... llegaremos a Lilycove alrededor de las ocho, si tienes dinero, tienes todo el día para comprar lo que quieras, aunque intenta que no sea mucho, recuerda que es equipaje a llevar.

\- Ohh - May exhalaba decepcionada - Esta bien, compraré lo que pueda cargar.

\- Compra mucho menos de lo que puedes cargar.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! - May se exaltaba

\- Porque como yo, eres usuaria, eres más fuerte que un humano ¿todo lo que puedas cargar? te llevarías toneladas de... yo que sé, ropa o algo, además dudo tu Glaceon lo pueda levantar

\- Ni que fueras tú el que lo va a llevar.

\- Yo no, pero si mi Charizard - El dragón rugió, coincidiendo con su dueño - Como sea, haz lo que quieras, yo investigaré lo de los rayos ¿te parece?

\- Adelante, como quieras.

* * *

El resto del viaje fue más tranquilo, Ash y May conversaron de temas mucho más mundanos, entre estos, cambiar números de teléfono para reagruparse luego de que cada uno investigara la ciudad por su cuenta. Lilycove se podía ver claramente, la ruta cuatro se terminaba unos kilómetros en adelante. May era la más emocionada, mientras, se levantaba de su puesto a ver la capital que se veía frente a ellos, la altura a la que el Charizard volaba facilitaba la visual de la gran ciudad.

\- ¡Charizard! ¡Baja! - Ash le mandó desde su lugar - Vamos a descender, podría armarse un gran problema si ven a esta cosa volar en la capital así que...

\- Puedo llegar a la capital desde aquí - May le dijo mientras se ponía de pie sobre el Charizard e intentaba equilibrarse - Nos vemos a la Noche en alguna parte - May se aseguró de que su equipaje estaba bien sujeto a su cintura y saltó desde el Charizard que aún no comenzaba a bajar, estaban a más de cuatrocientos metros de altura, aun así, ella saltó sin pensárselo dos veces.

Pasaron unos segundos para que Ash y Charizard salieran de su asombro, el Charizard giró el cuello, viendo preocupado como Ash comenzaba a rascarse la cabeza desesperadamente - ¡Esa chica está loca! - Le gritó a su Charizard, que le asintió - Desciende lo más rápido que puedas... sin ir en picado, conozco como eres - El Charizard accedió soltando un *Tch* y unas pequeñas llamas desde su nariz. comenzó a inclinarse lentamente hacia adelante mientras que la punta de su cola que iba estirada en el aire, comenzara a propulsar más fuego de lo normal.

En algún momento... habían empezado a ir en picado y en pocos segundos habían llegado al piso. donde el enorme lagarto aterrizó de pie con un gran estruendo, Ash se soltó del lomo de Charizard, apuntó su mano hacia él y su Charizard se esfumó en llamas que al llegar a la mano de Ash, volvieron a la forma de Ball. miró hacia adelante, unos metros frente a él, May estaba de pie en mitad de la ruta con una expresión de orgullo, una mano en la cadera y la otra levantada en dirección a Ash con el dedo índice y medio levantados.

\- ¡Aterrizaje perfecto¡ - Dijo orgullosa de su salto.

\- ¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?! ¡¿estás bien siquiera?! - Ash decía alterado mientras corría hacia ella.

\- Tranquilízate, estoy bien, soy una usuaria de tipo volador, mi especialidad es saltar extremadamente alto y caer de grandes alturas, esto no es nada - May rió nerviosa - Creo que se me olvidó mencionarlo.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡Avísame eso antes de saltar! - Dijo relajándose, May sólo sonrió en respuesta.

\- Entonces... - May se dio la vuelta y encaró la ciudad que se erguía ante ella - Allá voy, Lilycove - May corrió emocionada en dirección a su destino. Ash corrió detrás de ella.

\- Espérame ahí... lo que sea que sean esos truenos - Con una sonrisa, imitó a May, le emocionaba saber que lo esperaba en la capital y en su primer destino, el sector norte, Celadon.

Ambos entraron acelerados por la primera avenida, los altos edificios, los grandes carteles, la gran cantidad de locales, el arco de entrada desde la ruta detrás de ellos, la gente y los vehículos yendo de un lado al otro y el sol en lo alto; la ciudad era completamente diferente de Dendemille. Era una ciudad claramente dedicada a la producción, a pesar de tener unos cuantos sitios a visitar, los pocos puntos verdes de la ciudad lo dejaban en claro.

Con el recordatorio de llamarse para juntarse a la noche, cada uno salió corriendo hacia un lado distinto, con un par de indicaciones de Ash, May llegó al centro comercial de Celadon; Ash ya había estado en la ciudad un par de veces, aun así, la capital siempre era un punto emocionante que visitar. Ash se dirigió directamente al sector central con la intención de subir a lo más alto de la torre más alta de la ciudad, La Torre de Lumiose, una alta estructura blanca ubicada exactamente en el centro de la capital y rodeada por un extenso parque.

El parque central era enorme y estaba cubierto por altos árboles de alrededor de tres metros de altura, dando placenteras sombras al terreno, los faroles estaban apagados y estrechos caminos pavimentados cruzaban el pasto, la única razón por la que el sitio no estaba a rebosar de gente, era por la hora, aunque el parque siempre está lleno de gente. Ash siguió recto y en el centro del parque, estaba la Torre de Lumiose, un edificio en forma piramidal que otorgaba luz a toda la ciudad, además de ser la principal fuente de electricidad de la misma. Entró por el arco de medio punto de la entrada. Adentro era un lugar pulcro, de baldosas negras por el piso y luces por todas partes, lo único que había en el primer piso; eran asientos, gente y un elevador. Ash se dirigió directo al ascensor y subió al único destino, el mirador.

El ascensor estaba vacío y lleno de espejos; en las paredes metálicas. Tras unos segundos, las puertas de abrieron, dando paso a un cuarto, bastante más pequeño que el primero y en donde otra vez, el ascensor se encontraba exactamente en el centro, las baldosas negras estaban presentes de nuevo junto con las paredes blancas, de no más de un metro, arriba de estos largos vidrios rodeaban el sitio por detrás de una reja.

Las personas se colocaban contra los cristales para observar los paisajes de la ciudad y en los prismáticos ubicados en todas las direcciones para observar los paisajes fuera de la ciudad; al norte, los paisajes nevados; al oeste, el mar de la región y su archipiélago; al este, un gran desierto y volcanes al extremo norte de éste; mientras que, hacia el sur, se veían los verdes terrenos y el lago debajo de la capital.

Ash caminó directo al vidrio que estaba en frente, apuntaba hacia el norte, la ciudad llegaba a casi la extensión de la visual, y usando los prismáticos fijos al sitio, usables por un par de monedas, eran apreciables hasta cierto punto los demás sitios de la región, donde se veían las altas montañas nevadas ubicadas kilómetros detrás de Dendemille, Snowpeak, la más alta y a la izquierda, Snowhead, la más baja de las dos, a la derecha de todo aquel nevado sitio, había una abertura al mar, similar a un largo cabo con sus aguas congeladas, y luego más al noroeste, más tierra nevada donde se encontraban Mahogany y Snowpoint, otras dos ciudad donde su principal atractivo eran sus paisajes nevados. El enorme alto de la Torre y la enorme potencia dé los prismáticos hacían posible el ver tan lejos.

Para Ash más que la visual, era importante ver la ciudad entera, quería tener un buen punto de vista desde el que observarla en su totalidad para cuando aquel relámpago apareciese, y el mirador no parecía ser un buen lugar, al fin y al cabo, había puntos que se perdían por la propia Torre y la gente se volvería un estorbo a la hora de investigar, sin contar el dinero que perdería con los prismáticos. Levantó el rostro y cruzó los brazos, intentando recordar un buen lugar desde el que poder mirar... al volver a abrir los ojos, se le vino una idea a la mente: el tejado del mirador; era el sitio más cercano, y con la forma de la Torre, podría apreciar bien las calles. Miró a su alrededor, habían varias personas y cámaras de seguridad, no era el sitio idóneo donde usar sus poderes, Ash se alejó unos pasos del vidrio y empezó a caminar por el mirador tomando aire, tras unos paso y llenar sus pulmones, rápidamente sopló una cortina de humo negro que llenó el sitio en un par de segundos, una vez nada se podía ver a través de su "Smokescreen", Ash, con los dientes de quitó los guantes, se acercó al ventanal y colocó su mano en éste, derritiendo tanto el vidrio como la reja metálica; Ash saltó por el agujero que había dejado e impulsándose hacia arriba con el fuego de su mano voló los pocos metros hasta la parte más alta mientras el humo comenzaba a escapar por el orificio que había creado. Una vez estuvo cerca del techo dejó de generar llamas y se afirmó al borde, con un poco de fuerza logró subir.

Arriba había un viento ligero, Ash miró las calles que tan pequeñas se veían, por suerte casi no había nubes y podía apreciarlas bien, al mirar al tejado de la torre, vio como este era amplio, blanco y con una antena en el centro; vio a pocos metros de él un chico descansando tranquilamente, estaba recostado en el techo, lo que era ahora su suelo, con los brazos detrás del cuello.

Su cabello era castaño y en distintos mechones hacia adelante; de piel más clara que la de Ash y en su vestuario, llevaba una camiseta negra de manga en tres cuartos y unos pantalones marrón oscuro y una camisa verde oscuro de mangas cortas, abierta sobre la playera, sus zapatillas, blancas de suelas y cordones negros. Él, dejó de mirar al horizonte al sentir como alguien había llegado al tejado, miró hacia un lado a ver quién había interrumpido su descanso. Ash se acercó, se sacó el guante de la boca, se lo colocó y se sentó a su lado con los brazos por detrás y pierna flexionada. Cerca de un metro de distancia los separaba, ambos en el piso, comenzaron a hablar.

\- Creí que nadie lograría llegar hasta aquí - Dijo con una voz bastante calmada aquel que había llegado primero, volviendo a colocar su vista en el horizonte, hacia el sur.

\- Tuve que causar un pequeño disturbio, espero que haya valido la pena - Dijo Ash mirando en la misma dirección.

\- ¿Disturbio? ¿cómo qué? - Miró hacia Ash y como detrás de él, una hilera de humo se elevaba, humo que obviamente provenía del mirador - ¿Qué demonios? ¿pusiste una bomba o qué? - El chico, apuntaba al humo negro detrás de Ash mientras que el otro miraba a la dirección que apuntaba

\- Sólo quemé un poco - Ash río ligeramente.

\- Como sea - Volvió a usar su brazo como almohada - Gary - Dijo cerrando los ojos y dejando salir un suspiro.

\- ¿Gary? - Ash parecía confundido.

\- Mi nombre - Explicó

\- Ash Ketchum - Dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el recién conocido Gary - Un gusto

\- Igual, supongo - El castaño, se acomodó y se relajó, parecía intentar dormir ahí mismo.

\- Y.… ¿eres de aquí?;- Ash se hizo hacia adelante, cruzó las pantorrillas y colocó sus brazos en el espacio entre él y sus piernas, intentando iniciar una conversación.

\- Llevó un par de años viviendo aquí, pero no sé si soy exactamente de esta región - Gary seguía igual de relajado.

\- Ah, yo tampoco provengo de aquí, soy un viajero.

\- ¿Viajero? - El otro le miró intrigado.

\- Sí, me gusta recorrer el mundo y volví a esta ciudad por un rumor que escuché - Ash, se levantó, se acercó al borde y miró la inmensa ciudad en lo bajo de la torre.

Gary se sentó y miró como Ash estaba despreocupadamente en la orilla mirando las calles - ¿Qué tipo de rumor podría haber traído a un viajero aquí?

Ash se giró con las manos a la cintura y le contestó - Escuché de un relámpago viviente en esta ciudad, vine a ver si era real - Se volvió a girar y observó la ciudad de un lado al otro.

\- Ya veo - Gary se levantó, caminó lentamente hacia Ash y se puso a su lado, colocó una mano en su hombro y habló con una amenazante voz apretando su hombro - Yo creo, que no deberías meterte en esas cosas - Suavizó su agarre y tiró la mano hacia adelante, con esta a Ash, empujándolo desde lo alto de la Torre de Lumiose.

Gary tras empujarlo se dio la vuelta y logro dar unos pocos pasos hacia el centro de la azotea. Ash al irse hacia adelante reaccionó rápidamente y con una enorme bocanada de fuego, su Flamethrower, recuperó el equilibrio, al escucharlo Gary se giró sorprendido al ver como el otro no había caído. Ash dando se la vuelta y antes de que el otro pudiese reaccionar, se subió la manga izquierda hasta el bíceps, enciendo una llama en su puño y otra en su codo, impulsó el puñetazo que le dio en la cara con una enorme velocidad, aunque su guante se había quemado completamente.

Gary, con el golpe que con suerte y pudo ver que le llegara, voló un par de metros, por suerte el tejado de la torre era amplio y cayó en el norte del techo, mientras el volaba, Ash corría en la misma dirección y en cuanto cayó, lo pateó en el estómago mientras seguía en el suelo esta vez sin fuego, alejando a Gary aún más rodando y rebotando pesadamente hasta el borde donde se logró aferrar para no caer, las posiciones habían cambiado; Ash corrió hacia él y desde arriba lo miró sin la menor intención de ayudarlo a subir, tomó aire y arrojó otro Flamethrower hacia Gary que colgaba aferrado con una sola mano; tras el fuerte exhalo de fuego y que las llamas de dispersaran con el viento tras unos segundos, Gary no estaba, miró hacia abajo por si había caído, aunque sólo sintió un agarré en su costado derecho; se volteó y lo vio detrás de él sujetando su costado y como desde ese punto, una fuerte corriente eléctrica comenzaba a surgir y se esparcía por todo su cuerpo mientras su ropa en ese parte se empezaba a romper y desgarrar por los pequeño relámpagos amarillos que salían de su mano. Ash suprimió un grito y retuvo su cuerpo de convulsionar, y temblando agarró la muñeca de Gary, que aún no paraba de soltar electricidad cada vez más fuerte, con su mano derecha y con una sonrisa altanera ante la sorpresa de Gary, Ash no parecía gravemente afectado por las corrientes que surcaban su cuerpo y se movía relativamente libre, sorprendiéndolo aún más. Su mano comenzó a arder al igual que su otro guante y con él, la muñeca de Gary, que lo soltó inmediatamente y se alejó, toda la parte baja de su manga derecha estaba calcinada y en su brazo una quemadura al igual que en su rostro más precisamente en su pómulo derecho. Se miraron cada uno desde su punto, alejados un par de metros, cada uno sonreía con ego y emoción.

\- Así que tú también eres usuario - Gary se irguió y se puso la mano quemada en la cintura, parecía que no le dolía más ya que estaba se empezaba a regenerar y la de su rostro poco a poco ya se desvanecía.

\- Me sorprende que tú igual - Ash se irguió igualmente con los brazos detrás del cuello, tronándoselo hacia un lado

Gary cerró los ojos y respiró fuertemente, luego, exhalo de manera calmada - Hueles a perfume de mujer ¿sabías?

\- No me había percatado, gracias por el aviso - Ash, seguía con un tono desafiante.

Tomó aire de nuevo - Puedo sentir ese mismo aroma en la ciudad, los sentidos de un dragón son bastante buenos - Ash empezaba a dudar de sus intenciones mientras alzaba una ceja, Gary seguía oliendo el aire con los ojos cerrados, intentando rastrear sutilmente - Celadon - Ash corrió rápidamente hacia él y le propinó otro puñetazo ígneo al descubrir sus intenciones, ese tipo quería ir a por May. Al dejar las llamas de cubrir su vista, notó como Gary ya no estaba más, se dio la vuelta y lo vio dándole la espalda, mirando al sector de Celadon, giró la cabeza y miró a Ash con una sonrisa - Me pregunto... ¿qué pasara si voy por ella?

\- ¡Sobre mi maldito cadáver! - Ash lanzó otra bocanada de fuego hacia Gary, el cual simplemente volvió a desaparecer y apareció a su espalda, se subió la pierna derecha del pantalón y electrificándola pateó a Ash en el costado derecho, haciendo lo volar un par de metros, Ash se deslizó por el piso y se levantó de una manera ágil usando sus brazos para impulsarse hacia arriba dando un salto, un giro y cayendo a pie, encarando a Gary una vez más. Se dirigió una vez más hacia Gary, esta vez con ambos puños en combustión, al acercarse lo suficiente, el castaño sólo sonrió y Ash pudo apenas ver como Gary desaparecía en una corriente eléctrica en un pestañeo del lugar, dejando a Ash sólo en aquel tejado. Corrió hacia el borde y observó el sector de Celadon, cerro los ojos y olió el aire fuertemente, encontró el olor del perfume de May y al mirar en la dirección en donde provenía, gracias a su buena visión, logro ver a la distancia como la parte frontal del centro comercial había caído, quedando los pedazos del muro tapando la entrada.

May corría de un lado al otro entre las tiendas del centro comercial, llevaba unas cuantas bolsas de distintos colores en mano y una mochila; parecía haber mantenido su palabra de no cargar tanto. Bajó al primer piso, había terminado más rápido de lo que esperaba y ya eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana. May, bajó por la escalera mecánica y se dirigió a la salida del centro comercial, quizás daría unas cuántas vueltas por la ciudad y distintos locales antes de reunirse con Ash.

El sitio era un amplio pasillo con las escaleras justo en el centro a no más de diez metros de la puerta principal, lozas de un tono piel-amarillo adornaban el lugar, con dos filas de pilares de cemento, negros; el segundo piso terminaba en un balcón a la altura de las escaleras con una baranda de no más de un metro de lozas negras que en el centro tenían cristales como pequeñas ventanas, todos los locales se encontraban a los lados del pasillo, metidos en las paredes.

Una vez estuvo abajo de las escaleras, un fuerte temblor seguido de una cortina de polvo y escombros voló desde la entrada, el muro que daba a la calle y parte del segundo piso, había sido derrumbado de un fuerte impacto, May se cubrió con los brazos del polvo y los escombros que le pudiesen llegar mientras toda las personas empezaban a correr en la dirección contraria, dirigiéndose al interior del sitio y saliendo por la entrada del otro lado de la cuadra, en unos pocos segundos el sitio quedó vacío y May tras bajar sus brazos, tomó aire y de un fuerte y largo soplido, despejó todo el polvo a su alrededor junto con los escombros más pequeños - Defog - May dijo con una voz clara y baja tras retomar el aire que había soltado.

Tras aquel enorme torbellino que había lanzado, adelante de los escombros Gary se encontraba de pie limpiándose el polvo de los pantalones tras su fuerte aterrizaje, con el rostro en perfecto estado. Ante la extrañada mirada de May, sólo dijo - Te encontré - Con una sonrisa preocupante.

\- ¿Me buscabas a mí? - Dijo May, aunque confusa, daba un paso atrás.

Gary inhaló - Sí, definitivamente eres tú la chica que estaba con ese tipo, Ash.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Ash? - May avanzó preocupada hacia él, el cual sólo desapareció y volvió a aparecer a su espalda sin que ella se diera cuenta, cubriendo sus manos en pequeños rayos que salían despedidos de sus manos con un fuerte sonido acercándose a la cintura de May.

Él al igual que todo el espacio alrededor, había sido cubierto por una gruesa capa de hielo, Gary había quedado inmovilizado

May se dio la vuelta y se puso en frente de la estalagmita se hielo en la que Gary se encontraba, dándole un rodillazo haciendo el trozo de hielo volar en mil pedazos. Encajó el golpe en el estómago de Gary, que rodó un par de metros por los amplios pasillos del centro comercial, haciendo eco en el lugar hasta que su espalda chocó con las escaleras y se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? - Gary se apoyó con los brazos y las rodillas con dificultad intentando levantarse, le había dolido, recordó el puñetazo ígneo que le habían dado, eso no había dolido ni la mitad de esa patada.

May comenzó a caminar a paso fuerte hacia Gary que se intentaba levantar - ¿Vas a responder? - Un segundo estruendo se escuchó en el centro comercial, atravesando la pared destruida y chocando contra el piso a una enorme velocidad, Ash colisionó en el segundo piso, habiendo llegado a una velocidad imperceptible.

\- ¡May! - Ash se asomó desde el balcón del segundo piso y la llamó preocupado, viendo a May erguida con las manos con bolsas a la cintura viendo a Ash con todo el sitio cubierto en una superficie helada, que se había derretido en ciertas partes con la llegada del "Dragón de Fuego"; Gary intentaba levantarse del piso apoyado en sus rodilla, antebrazo derecho y puño izquierdo, Ash no pudo si no sorprenderse - ¿Qué pasó aquí?

May no alcanzó a responder cuando Gary había desaparecido en sutiles rayos, llamando la atención de ambos, apreciando a unos metros de May, aferrándose el estómago y jadeando ligeramente, la miró de frente y soltando un - Maldita - Una tormenta de rayos con él como núcleo se esparció en onda por el pasillo, destruyendo más la propiedad de lo que ya estaba y destrozando el hielo a su alrededor - Discharge! - Ash saltó del segundo piso y se colocó entre May y Gary con una mirada amenazante, enfrentando al castaño nuevamente y de paso protegiendo a May de los relámpagos que fácilmente hubieran destrozado la defensa de hielo que se había creado.

Ash caminó hacia Gary lentamente, parecía no aproblemarse por los rayos que a pesar de que rasgaban sus prendas, no parecían dañar mucho su cuerpo, al ver inútil su ataque, la descarga constante de rayos cesó, mientras Gary sólo se quedaba quieto con una actitud semejante a la de Ash, se metió las manos a sus bolsillos, y esperó a que se acercara. La distancia era corta desde el principio Ash en un par de segundos corrió hacia el con su puño derecho en llamas. Intentó golpearlo con un gancho en el mentón, Gary se desvaneció e intentó patearlo por la espalda, a una enorme velocidad, su pantalón esta vez de rasgó a lo largo de su pierna izquierda por las corrientes eléctricas que esta generaba.

Antes de que Ash se percatase de que Gary no había recibido su golpe, ya tenía una patada encajada por la izquierda. Sin moverse mucho ante el ataque, Ash agarró su pierna, limitando esa enorme velocidad y como pudo se dio la vuelta, volviendo a encender su mano derecha quemando el agarre que tenía sobre él, esta vez sin soltarlo y con la derecha, dirigió un puño ígneo directo a su estómago, soltándolo y dejándolo salir disparado hacia May. Ella dio un gran salto que la hizo subir directamente al segundo piso, mientras Gary atravesaba las paredes de hielo que había creado antes para defenderse de los rayos, al caer al piso su cuerpo volvió a desaparecer, volviendo fuera de la vista Ash, metros justo sobre su cabeza - ¡Ash! - May gritó preocupada, Gary se cubrió completamente de electricidad, haciendo un gran estruendo dentro del centro y May por un momento pudo jurar como los ojos de Gary adquirían un tono rojo con irises grisáceas.

Ash miró hacia arriba y Gary cayó de cabeza desde el tercer piso hacia él con una técnica extremadamente fuerte que le llegó de manera directa, chocando de cabeza con él, con esa enorme cantidad de voltios recubriéndolo y agarrando su cuello - BOLT STRIKE! - El grito del castaño resonó seguido del ruido constante y molesto que sus rayos dorados emitían, haciendo a May ocultarse detrás de la baranda, apretar los ojos y cubrirse los oídos intentando evitar el más mínimo daño de esa técnica que empezaba a romper las paredes, técnica que May sintió más poderosa como el Fire Pledge de Ash, aunque no causase tanto daño colateral.

May volvió a levantarse una vez el ruido se calmó y miró hacia abajo, como Ash completamente desgastado y con sus ropas principalmente destruidas como si una lluvia de clavos le hubieran caído, seguía en pie intentando soltarse de Gary con ambas manos, obviamente lastimado, el castaño en otra parte, también había dañado sus propias prendas con ese ataque, aunque no tanto como las de Ash y lo seguía teniendo agarrado del cuello y chocando su frente contra la suya mientras sangre comenzaba a fluir de esa colisión... a saber de quién de los dos era, esas caras amenazantes y altaneras de antes, habían sido completamente remplazadas por dos sonrisas desafiantes y emocionadas, ambos estaban disfrutando ese combate.

El cuerpo de Ash comenzó a emitir un enorme calor, Gary intentó alejarse al sentir como sus manos ardían, más Ash no lo soltó, quemando sus muñecas, de donde lo tenía agarrado, mientras Gary comenzaba a electrocutar sus brazos y con ello a Ash intentando zafarse, cosa que no pudo, Ash lo sostuvo incluso con su Spark activo. El hielo de alrededor se derritió en pocos segundo e incluso los pilares comenzaron a fundirse; humo negro junto con pequeñas flamas empezó a salir de la nariz y oídos de Ash, al abrir la boca ocurrió lo mismo y mientras ese mismo humo tapaba su visión le dijo a Gary - Mientras más uso este ataque, más débil es, pero ahora... ¡Debería estar en su máxima potencia! - Una sonrisa se podía visualizar por entre medio del humo, Gary sólo empezó a hacer más fuertes sus descargas, temiendo lo que aquel ataque podría hacer, sus rayos empezaron a conectar con el humo y dispersarse hacia todas partes, aun así, Ash no lo soltó y prosiguió a atacar. Gary, sudando, utilizó toda la fuerza que pudo para intentar soltarse para no recibir el ataque que se empezaba a formar en la garganta de Ash mientras el calor nublaba su visión - OVERHEAT! - Una enorme lanza de Fuego concentrado que giraba como un espiral apretado, salió de la boca de Ash directamente sobre Gary que no tuvo oportunidad alguna de evadir ese ataque de potencia similar a aquel Bolt Strike, Ash lo soltó al lanzar el ataque al ser enviado hacia atrás por su propia potencia hasta que recobró el equilibrio unos pasó más atrás, aunque aquel ataque en horizontal lo impulsaba hacia atrás, deslizándose rápidamente en el suelo de losas fundidas hasta que los escombros lo detuvieron, mientras el castaño seguía recibiendo aquel enorme ataque sin moverse del lugar. May veía agotada con una sonrisa, sudaba y respiraba pesadamente, le costaba mucho lidiar con el calor.

Al terminar de lanzar su técnica, Gary cayó al piso, con la parte superior del cuerpo, el torso y brazos desde la cintura hacia arriba y el rostro lleno de quemaduras que poco a poco empezaban a curarse, su cabello también había sido quemado en varias partes, quedando bastante mal herido, su ropa había sido incinerada en las partes mencionadas. Había perdido la consciencia y solo se encontraba tirado en el piso boca arriba, los brazos extendidos con la boca ligeramente abierta mostrando su dentadura y los ojos un tanto abiertos en los que sólo a veía la parte blanca.

El humo seguía saliendo desde los orificios en la cara de Ash, en cuanto se disipó, caminó en dirección a las escaleras pasando por un lado de Gary y subió las escaleras mecánicas que habían dejado de funcionar, subió lento y afirmándose en la baranda que había dejado de fundirse, jadeando, pero con satisfacción en su rostro, May lo miraba subir y solo esperó arriba de las escaleras con una pequeña sonrisa

Spring, June 16th... 10:14 AM

Chapter 2, End

Next: Next Destination

Extras:

La Torre de Lumiose en la historia es una extraña mezcla entre la Torre Eiffel, la propia Torre de Lumiose de X/Y y la aguja de Seattle.


	3. Chapter 3: Next Destination

Chapter 3: Next Destination

Spring, June 16th... 10:14 AM

\- ¿Qué te pareció? - Ash estaba emocionado como podía. Una vez ya había llegado al segundo piso, se recostó apoyando su espalda baja en la baranda de loza mientras levantaba los brazos para estirarse, rasgando más su ropa de lo que ya estaba, la parte superior de su atuendo dejaba varios lugares al descubierto, principalmente en los hombros, mangas y espalda y los pantalones tenían diferentes cortes por todas partes.

\- Sorprendente - May le animó colocándose a su lado izquierdo, mostrándole la palma de su mano con una sonrisa, Ash le sonrió de vuelta y chocó su palma contra la de May. Ella volvió a meter las manos a los bolsillos de su chaleco y Ash se colocó una mano en la nuca y la otra en la cadera haciendo tronar su cuello hacia la derecha. Miró hacia el primer piso, donde Gary estaba tirado, aún inconsciente, pero con sus heridas en mucho mejor estado - Ese tipo es el relámpago que vinimos a buscar ¿Me equivoco?

\- Ah - Ash miró en su dirección - Sí, es él... - Se fijó un poco más en el cuerpo de Gary, luego se miró a sí mismo, sus brazos, pecho y espalda como podía - Es mi idea... o ese tipo se cura más rápido.

May miró a Gary y luego a Ash, y repitió el proceso una vez más - Ahora que lo dices... parece que mientras más grave la herida, más rápido se regeneran o él se regenera más rápido.

\- Supongo, hasta su cabello ha vuelto a crecer - Ash se sostuvo de la baranda y saltó hacia al primer piso, cayendo a unos metros de Gary para encaminarse hacia él, sujetándose el costado derecho con ambas manos - Parece que ya estás bien ¿no?

\- ¡¿Recuperó la consciencia?! - May seguía en el segundo piso ¿Qué tan rápida era su regeneración?

\- Eso parece - Gary habló en la misma posición y con los ojos aún cerrados y una sonrisa, estaba completamente derrotado e ignorando a May - Las tuyas ¿Qué tal?

\- Nada muy serio, en un rato estarán bien - Rió pasando su mano izquierda a su cuello, moviéndolo y haciéndolo tronar.

\- Ya veo.

\- Quiero saber algo - Gary abrió los ojos y lo miró desde el piso - ¿Por qué intentaste matarme? - Ash preguntó.

\- Ah, eso, me disculpo - Su tono serio y tranquilo hacían difícil saber si era verdad o no - No sabía que eras alguien con el poder de un legendario.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver?

\- No soporto que hablen de mis poderes, jamás es para nada bueno, no sabía que querías con mis poderes - Gary ya recuperado se sentó y Ash frente a él, seguían agotados.

\- Nos pasa a todos - El castaño suspiró, no era el único con problemas - Tanto ella como yo hemos tenido "altercados" - Ash tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba lentamente - Tú... eres el hijo del dragón negro ¿verdad?

Gary reaccionó completamente sorprendido, no sabía que decir mientras movía los labios - Tú... Tú... ¿Sabes algo sobre Zekrom? - Parecía hasta cierto punto esperanzado y desesperado por una respuesta, aunque intentaba mantener esa imagen seria - Me dejó hace unos años diciendo que estaba en una situación peligrosa y que debía alejarse de mí - Dijo apretando los dientes y mirando al suelo.

\- No, no sé nada, Reshiram me contó sobre él hace muchos años - Ash mencionó con una sonrisa recordando los años que pasó con aquel Dragón de pelaje y escamas blancas - Dijo que debía llevarme mal con el hijo de aquel dragón y que tenía que pelear con él - Ash se levantó del suelo y miró a Gary, el cual sólo suspiró, se había ganado otro enemigo - Pero... no quiero, en esto, no le haré caso - Dijo extendiendo su mano para ayudar al otro a levantarse - May y yo estamos en un viaje sin destino, simplemente yendo donde sea, ven con nosotros - Gary miró su mano luego a él y volvió a ver su mano extrañado - Viajó por hacer algo, aunque sinceramente me gustaría volver a ver a Reshiram, así que te ayudaré a encontrar al dragón negro, si me ayudas a encontrar a Reshiram.

Gary suspiró con una ligera sonrisa que mantenía ese aire altanero que tenía - Es Zekrom - Dijo agarrando su mano y levantándose - Creo... creo que tomaré tu oferta - Es mejor que vivir aquí, me ayudará a volverme más fuerte... y cuando eso ocurra, volveremos a pelear, esa vez, usaré todo mi poder, aún tengo unos cuantos trucos bajo la manga que no he usado y ganaré ¿entendiste? - Le retó apretando más su mano, habían empezado un cruce de fieras miradas y sonrisas orgullosas, May empezaba a bajar desde el segundo piso viendo con una sonrisa la situación y la rivalidad tan infantil de esos dos.

\- Inténtalo - Dijo apretando igualmente, tras ambos soltarse, metió las manos en el bolsillo del polerón... o lo que quedaba de éste y Gary en los de su pantalón, que no había salido tan afectado. Ash dijo - entonces, me presentaré de nuevo, Ash Ketchum, de tipo dragón y fuego e hijo del dragón Blanco Veraz, Reshiram.

\- Gary Oak, de tipo dragón y eléctrico e hijo del dragón Negro Puro, Zekrom, un placer conocerte - Sonrió y Ash igualmente.

May llegó después de su lento y tranquilo descenso por la escalera que había dejado a funcionar hace bastante - May Balance, tipo hielo y volador, un gusto - May sonrió y agitó la mano con sus ojos cerrados.

Gary la miró, luego bajó la mirada un tanto y la volvió a subir rápidamente - Sí, un gusto igualmente - No pudo evitar escanear por un momento el cuerpo de May ahora que no tenía una prioridad violenta.

Ash se acercó a ella y pasó un brazo por detrás de su cuello ante lo que ella poco y reaccionó - Salgamos de aquí mejor - Gary solo sonrió un poco ante los dos y los tres se dirigieron a la salida por donde las demás personas habían escapado, Gary caminó por la derecha de Ash, puesto que tenía a May a la izquierda, al verlo, Ash levantó su brazo, ya que Gary era un tanto más alto que él y lo agarró del cuello atrayéndolo hacia él y apretando a los dos, abrazándolos y sonriendo ampliamente, Gary y May también sonrieron de su propia manera uno separando los labios un poco y los ojos cerrados y la otra con los labios cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa mirando a Ash, tras unos segundos los soltó y se dirigieron a la salida del otro extremo del edificio.

* * *

Al salir vieron la conmoción que había afuera y los policías intentando detener a las personas de no pasar de cierto rango de cercanía del edificio; al salir un guardia se dirigió hacia ellos, preguntándoles tanto por lo que había ocurrido como por la condición en la que Ash y Gary se encontraban. Fue Gary el que explicó cómo pudo que: "El muro había colapsado sin previo aviso y ambos habían quedado bajo los escombros y May ayudándoles a salir", simplemente los dejaron ir tras esa declaración.

Tras alejarse lo suficiente Ash río un tanto, ahora caminaban separados y ambos seguían a Gary a donde sea que se dirigiese - No sabemos qué ocurrió - Rió - Como no la destruiste tú mismo... - Ash le dijo sarcásticamente a Gary.

\- Cállate, tú destruiste lo que a mi faltó, no tienes derecho alguno a quejarte.

\- Pero yo no le mentí descaradamente a un oficial - Ash seguía riendo.

\- ¿Tú le habrías dicho la verdad acaso? - May dijo tras ver la estúpida charla.

\- Pfffff, No... - Dijo con un tono de obviedad.

\- ¿Ves?

\- Yo habría salido por otra parte, no por donde los guardias - Ash siguió caminando con los brazos detrás su propio cuello.

\- Fue por ti que salimos por... - A Gary lo empezaba a sacar de quicio.

\- Como sea, Gary ¿A dónde vamos? - May lo interrumpió terminando la discusión con un codazo cubierto de hielo en las costillas izquierdas de Ash, codazo que se deslizó hasta el diafragma y quitando todo el aire de Ash que por poco y cae al suelo.

\- Maldita - Se quejó sin aire.

\- Vamos a viajar ¿no? - Gary le preguntó y ella asintió mientras Ash se sostenía en su hombro recuperando el aliento - Voy a hacer mi equipaje - Ella miró las bolsas en sus manos y luego a Ash de mala gana... hacer equipaje...

Gary al igual que May vivía en un apartamento pequeño, en un treceavo piso; el edificio por fuera era blanco y muy alto, veinte o más pisos; se habían demorado un tanto en llegar caminando, al fin y al cabo, se encontraba en el sector de Veilstone, al sur y la capital no era precisamente pequeña. Llegaron agotados.

* * *

El apartamento era de muros blancos conformado por cuatro habitaciones, el Living-Comedor, un cuarto, cocina y un baño. Junto a la entrada al lado derecho, la cocina estrecha, pero alargada y sin puerta; más al fondo desde el salón, un pasillo y en este, una puerta en la pared izquierda y otra más, al fondo del mismo. El salón era sencillo, el balcón en la pared contraria a la puerta, cerca de la ventana, un par de repisas con distintas cosas dispersas; desde libros hasta llaves y lo que hubiera dejado en ellas y finalmente un sillón alargado debajo de éstas, apegado a la pared que daba al pasillo; en pocas palabras, el departamento de Gary era bastante más simple y pequeño que el de May, aunque no por ende más barato.

Agotado, Ash en cuanto vio el sofá corrió hacia este y se tiró de espalda relajándose automáticamente hasta que May se le tiró encima de cabeza, en el estómago; haciéndole abrir los ojos y levantarse un tanto con el golpe junto a un quejido intentando no escupir; dejándolo sin aire de nuevo, tras unos segundos después de que Ash cayese de vuelta al sofá, May se deslizó hacia un lado con un corto gritó, el peso de sus bolsas la había tirado del sillón, quedando sentada en el piso y la nuca recostada en el estómago de Ash que se seguía recuperando del golpe. Gary los ignoró y miró hacia el pasillo que se encontraba entre el sofá y la puerta principal, ambos lo miraron y escucharon como la televisión de la habitación del otro lado de la pared estaba encendida.

\- ¡Ya llegué! - Gritó hacia adentro del apartamento y la televisión se apagó, sintieron un fuerte golpe insonoro en el piso como si una enorme bolsa hubiese sido soltada, unos fuertes pasos y la puerta abrirse, fuertes pasos en el pasillo se sentían. Gary se alejó un tanto del pasillo, dejando a quien venía, pasar al salón, por el caminar, ya suponían que sería la bestia acompañante de Gary y suponían que sería en pocas palabras... grande, y no se equivocaban, una bestia enorme, un tanto más alta que Gary de abundante pelaje principalmente amarillo, con líneas negras en este, haciendo de cintas en las muñecas, tobillos y alrededor de la cabeza; a lo alto por el torso tenía pelaje negro suelto en el pecho y un punto en la frente; Un cuerpo macizo y dos delgadas y largas colas negras de puntas rojas, similares a cables; dos "cuernos" en la cabeza similares a focos de luz y ojos rojos resaltantes en el pelaje negro que los cubría. Salió del pasillo gritándole contento a su dueño para luego mirar a los dos tirados en el sofá y volver a mirar a Gary apuntándolos con sus dedos negros.

Gary se acercó un par de pasos a Ash y May y apuntó hacia atrás con su pulgar sobre su hombro - Este es mi Electivire. Se los presento.

\- Y decías que mi Charizard era grande - Ash río hacia May.

\- Cállate - May lo golpeó ligeramente en un brazo, luego, sacó la ball de su Glaceon de su riñonera y la lanzó al aire, la esfera estalló en polvo helado y el zorro blanco cayó al suelo alfombrado y se acostó en las piernas cruzadas de May, no sin antes gruñirle a Gary y su Electivire - Esta es mi Glaceon - Dijo acariciándole el cuello mientras el zorro se regocijaba sobre sus muslos.

\- Mi Charizard no lo tengo ahora conmigo, quizás te lo presentó luego, es una lagartija naranja, parece dragón, tira fuego, mide más o menos lo mismo que yo... vuela... - Ash movía un tanto las manos intenta explicar la contextura de su Charizard.

\- Como sea, que lo conocieran, yo voy a hacer mi maleta - Gary se dirigió hacia la habitación y su Electivire le siguió.

\- ¡Yo que tú no llevaría maleta! ¡No vamos a turistear! - Ash desde el sofá le gritó hacia la habitación. Tras unos segundos Gary volvió a aparecer.

\- Yo sí - Desde su cuarto, trajo dos boletos azules con barcos dibujados en ellos; se los mostró.

\- ¿Qué son? - May aún seguía en el suelo.

\- Pasajes en barco a las Islas Sevii... aunque sólo tengo dos, los saqué de un sorteo al que entré hace un tiempo.

Islas Sevii, un archipiélago de siete islas interconectadas por medio de puentes al suroeste de Lilycove: Knot Island, Boon Island, Kin Island, Floe Island, Chrono Island, Fortune Island y Quest Island; estas eran el principal punto turístico de la región, donde personas de todo el mundo llegan a vacacionar. Las siete islas están rellenas de mercados, playas, restaurantes, hoteles, plazas y todo tipo de atracciones, un punto digno de ser reconocido a nivel mundial.

\- Pero... ¿De qué sirven dos?

\- Yo puedo ir en mi Charizard, vayan ustedes y nos vemos allá.

\- Problema resuelto entonces - Tras concluir, Gary volvió a su cuarto.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - May hizo presión con su nuca contra el estómago de Ash para mirarlo - ¿Siquiera sabes dónde se encuentran?

\- Se ven desde la Torre de Lumiose. Están hacia el est... oest... están a la derecha.

\- ¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa? - Ash sólo levantó los hombros y los volvió a bajar... Ni él sabía - Como sea... ¡Gary!

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Le contestó desde el otro lado de la pared.

\- ¡¿Para cuándo son?!

\- ¡Están en blanco! ¡Podemos ir cuando queramos!... ¡Siempre que haya un viaje disponible, claro está!

\- ¡¿Y eso cuando sería?!

\- ¡Salen barcos todos los días a Knot Island! ¡Solo habría que ver la hora!

\- Entonces vayamos hoy - Ash se sentó emocionado tirando a May en el proceso.

\- No - Ella se colocó de pie y lo agarró de las mejillas agachándolo hacia ella - Mañana mínimo, aún quiero explorar la ciudad, y quiero descansar del viaje.

\- Pero si vinimos en Charizard, no hiciste nada - May seguía tirándole las mejillas.

\- Pero fue un viaje largo, fueron casi cinco horas.

\- ¿Sabes que tan lejos esta Dendemille? No te quejes. Y mi Charizard no va tan rápido como para llegar en menos tiempo.

Gary salió desde el pasillo y se sentó en el brazo del sofá a los pies de Ash - Concuerdo con ella, deberíamos partir mañana, tómense el día, turisteen, báñense, coman, tenemos tiempo - Ash, derrotado, no se quejó más. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta principal - ¿A dónde vas? - Gary le preguntó.

\- A encontrarme con mi Charizard, tiene mi equipaje, quiero cambiarme de ropa - Sin decir más Ash salió dejando a los otros dos solos.

Gary se levantó igualmente y se dirigió a su habitación - Yo también debería - Dijo viendo su ropa, su camiseta se había calcinado y solo quedaba de la cintura para abajo de su playera, así que llevaba descubierto el pecho y de sus pantalones se habían hecho pequeños cortes por las piernas. May por su parte se sentó en la mesa, colocando sus bolsas sobre ésta para ordenar un tanto sus compras en lo que Ash regresaba, hablando de Ash cuando salió por la puerta podría haber jurado que había visto líneas en la espalda de Ash por entre la ropa rasgada... ¿heridas? No, ya deberían haberse regenerado... entonces ¿Qué?

* * *

Spring, June, 17... 02:27 PM

Los tres se sentaron resignados en una de las bancas de la plaza a las afueras del puerto de Veilstone; May en el centro con las manos en las rodillas, mirando al suelo y suspirando; A su izquierda Ash recostado completamente molesto y al otro extremo Gary se encontraba sentado en el brazo de la banca con los brazos cruzados. Sus ropas habían cambiado, Ash llevaba la misma gorra que hace dos días cuando conoció a May, una playera verde oscuro de mangas cortas con dos signos orientales (Kanjis: 四竜) negros en vertical a la izquierda, muñequeras negras, un pantalón de jean igual negro y calzado negro de suela blanca, más, el bolso negro donde siempre tenía su equipaje colgado del hombro izquierdo hacia la cadera en la derecha; May por su parte llevaba las mismas zapatillas deportivas negras con rosa del día anterior, más unas calzas negras hasta medio muslo desde debajo de la minifalda blanca de encajes, que al ser del mismo tono poco se veían, la falda tenía bastante tul de tela blanca por debajo, levantando e inflándola un tanto, aunque las calzas cubrían lo que la falda no. Por arriba, una playera roja sencilla de tirantes cuyo cuello termina en el punto perfecto para no mostrar escote, además de la misma pañoleta roja con blanco y la mochila negra que había comprado el día anterior. Mostrando bastante de su piel, muy clara debido a donde había estado viviendo los últimos años; y en cuanto a Gary, llevaba una camisa celeste abierta de mangas cortas y botones con un bolsillo a la izquierda del pecho sobre una camiseta blanca y shorts negros, ambos sin diseño, más el mismo par de zapatillas blancas con negro que se habían salvado de la batalla el día anterior. El clima era bastante caluroso y se habían preparado para ello, además su destino era una isla tropical.

Molestia... se les veía en la cara, Ash suspiró con un *Tch*, May apretaba los dientes mientras miraba con rabia a los transeúntes y Gary cerraba y apretaba los párpados golpeando el suelo débil y repetidamente con la punta del pie. En el puerto lo primero que les dijeron fue que no saldrían ferris hasta que supiesen porque la Torre Radio de Goldenrod había dejado súbitamente de funcionar, normalmente no sería un problema muy grande si fuese sólo por la radio, el problema es que la Torre Radio funcionaba dirigiendo todas las ondas necesarias hacia toda la ciudad y hacia afuera de esta, entre todas las que operaba, se encargaban de dirigir las radios de control en los barcos, no podían mandar barcos incomunicados al mar. Ash se levantó de golpe y comenzó a caminar enojado.

Al sentirlo Gary se levantó a detenerlo, agarrándolo del hombro, May observaba desde su lugar - ¿A dónde vas?

\- A ver qué ocurre en la estúpida radio - Ash siguió caminando, entre May y Gary se miraron y le siguieron.

* * *

Tras unas decenas de minutos caminando y un taxi al notar que no llegaban a ninguna parte, llegaron a la Torre Radio de Goldenrod; un edifico alto de color negro con una mitad más larga que la otra, muchos cristales de tonos amarillentos, de varios pisos y antenas enormes en lo alto de ambas mitades, aunque, no se podían acercar al edificio; estaba cercado con cintas policiales para que nadie pasará, mas ni un sólo policía o investigador se encontraba en la zona, lo único que habían eran hombres vestidos de traje, pantalón y zapatos negros; chaqueta con un sólo botón por debajo del pecho del mismo tono que el pantalón sobre una camisa roja y corbata negra igualmente, boinas con visera negras y las manos a la espalda. Unos cuantos estaban a los lados de la entrada al edificio protegiéndola y otros tantos hacían rondas por el lugar

Se ocultaron detrás de una esquina de un edificio para observar sin que los vieran.

\- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? - May estaba intrigada ante la escena.

\- No lo sé, pero algo me preocupa - Gary inspeccionaba el lugar con la mirada de un lado al otro.

\- ¿Qué no es preocupante aquí? - Ash le dijo.

\- Cállate y mira, están armados y no parece que sea por defensa - en efecto todos los que daban guardia, llevaban armas de fuego a la cintura, pistolas cortas de no más de 9mm de calibre, eso si no las llevaban directamente en las manos. Ash salió de su escondite y caminó directamente hacia la cinta donde había dos de aquellos sujetos hablando, que al notar a Ash dejaron su charla para observarlo - Ese imbécil - Gary se quejó al verlo.

\- Mocoso, fuera de aquí - Dijo el guardia a su izquierda moviendo la mano señalándole a Ash que se alejara.

\- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

\- Nada de tu incumbencia, fuera - El de su derecha habló.

\- Es mi problema, mi barco no saldrá mientras la torre siga así - Ash apuntó a él edificio con un dedo.

\- Eso no es problema nuestro, espera a que terminemos nuestros "negocios" - El mismo le contestó.

Ash lo agarró desde el cuello de su camisa y lo levantó en el aire. El de su izquierda le puso su arma en la cien - No te recomiendo hacer eso, suéltalo si no quieres que te vuele la cabeza - Ash lo miró sin soltar al otro, volvió a mirar al que tenía y lo bajó, mientras el hombre empezaba a bajar el arma; no terminó debido al gancho de fuego que Ash le propinó en la mandíbula en cuanto el otro tocó el suelo, el puñetazo en su trayectoria, había derretido la banda que le impedía pasar. El otro empezó a sacar su arma, mas antes de que pudiera, un puñetazo en la nariz con la otra mano (pues la derecha seguía alzada) también con fuego, lo aplastó contra la pared del edificio contiguo a la Torre. Ambos cayeron al piso sin consciencia mientras todos los otros funcionarios le apuntaban a la cabeza. Ash corrió atravesando la cinta quemada hasta el tipo más cercano derritiendo todas las balas que se le acercaron, las cuales cayeron como gotas al suelo si es que no se evaporaban antes, en tanto el mismo suelo se derretía con sus pasos. Gary salió de su escondite, intentar no ser vistos ya era inútil.

Con el puño derecho en combustión saltó para acabar con otro de los tipos de negro; otro de los de los funcionarios se puso en medio a recibir el golpe, la lluvia de balas no se había detenido incluso después de ver que era inútil. Gary llegó con su excelsa velocidad y alejó al tipo que se metió en medio con un rodillazo en las costillas atravesando el lugar antes de que Ash golpeara, cayendo al piso arrodillado con el puño en la cara del primer tipo al que planeaba atacar, estrellando su nuca contra la calle, al caer Ash y Gary al suelo dando sus golpes a ambos hombres inconscientes, una corriente eléctrica se esparció por el piso, electrocutando y dejando fuera de combate a todos los funcionarios de sólo ese ataque.

\- Podrían haberse contenido un poco ¿no? - May caminó por el medio de la calle acercándose a ellos mirando y evitando pisar a todos los hombres tirados en el suelo.

\- ¡Yo no hice eso! - Enojado Gary respondió apuntando a los hombres en el piso por la corriente eléctrica.

\- Como sea, el camino está despejado, entremos a la radio - Ash se dirigió directamente a las puertas de vidrio negro que daban el acceso a la Torre de Goldenrod... derritiéndolas en su camino.

Dentro, la Torre Radio no era particularmente grande, el suelo de porcelanato blanco-amarillento, paredes negras al igual que el mostrador; más un ascensor a la izquierda cerca de unas escaleras del mismo material que el suelo que tras unos escalones tenían un descanso y daban la vuelta; en los bordes de la sala habían sillones rojos y taburetes del mismo color por detrás del recibidor, lo único que no terminaban de entender... era que estuviese vacío, ni una sola persona en el piso, ni trabajadores ni aquellos tipos de negro que merodeaban afuera... ¿habrían sido todos los de fuera?

\- Aquí no hay nada, vámonos - May se dirigió a las puertas, o a los bordes que quedaban de estas.

\- Aquí no hay nada, subamos - Ash se encaminó directo hacia las escaleras y Gary con él... Al final May los siguió.

A diferencia del primero, el segundo piso los recibió con todos los hombres posibles apuntándoles a la cabeza... desde el segundo piso habían visto lo que había ocurrido afuera, algunos temblaban un poco ante el cómo las manos de Ash empezaban a arder, el cuerpo de Gary empezaba a soltar pequeñas chispas y el cómo May soltaba un vaho gélido por entre sus labios - No se contengan, son fuertes, ellos... son como los ejecutivos... - Murmullos entre los miembros se escuchaban junto a un único disparo, Gary apareció de la nada pateando al que había disparado en su nuca cubierta por hielo, mandando la cabeza de la escultura helada a los pies de Ash, destrozándose en pequeños cristales, mientras la bala caía al suelo con un golpe seco resquebrajándose tanto esta como el piso... la sala se había congelado completamente en lo que May empezaba a levantar el brazo derecho hacia la sala. Ash que estaba a su lado se giró hacia ella con la boca "ligeramente" por no decir enteramente abierta al igual que sus ojos y Gary sólo la miraba sorprendido.

May hizo su cadera hacia un lado y puso su mano derecha sobre esta - Vamos a seguir subiendo ¿o qué? - Ash recobró su expresión y se dirigió a las escaleras a un lado de las que daban al primer nivel, Gary no se movió, seguía mirando a May hasta que giró su rostro para ver la sala y a todos los hombres helados hasta los huesos, y luego a May que empezaba a subir por detrás de Ash, había congelado todo antes de que él fuese capaz de moverse... antes de que un relámpago fuese capaz de cruzar tan corta distancia como un par de metros. Sacudió su cabeza y sólo siguió a los otros dos al tercer piso, si algo pasaba en esa torre, estaría en los pisos más altos.

En el tercer nivel ocurrió lo mismo, aunque esta vez May no congeló a los intrusos, Ash los hizo arder a todos junto con varias decoraciones. Al llegar Gary al nivel, Ash y ella revisaban todos los escritorios, salas de edición y grabación entrando a la fuerza a base de fundir los cerrojos; al final no encontraron nada que les ayudase a saber porque habrían atacado la Torre y detenido su funcionamiento, la búsqueda prosiguió en el cuarto nivel.

El siguiente piso, completamente vacío; ni siquiera paredes internas había; era bastante más pequeño que los demás, quizás tan sólo la mitad en área que los pisos anteriores. Poseía la misma estética que todos los otros y lo único que había eran las escaleras al quinto nivel y un enorme ventanal del tamaño de la pared justo enfrente de las escaleras que daba a una terraza donde se veían las enormes antenas que la radio utilizaba para retransmitir todas las ondas de la ciudad, que por culpa del asalto a la Torre se había cortado en la ciudad entera, todo tipo de conexión satelital. Afuera se veían junto a una antena tres personas una mujer y dos hombres. Gary caminó hacia el vidrio dispuesto a volarlo si estaba cerrado, por suerte para la estructura, estaba abierto.

Caminando lentamente se acercaron a los tres que ya estaban en la azotea.

Los dos hombres llevaban el mismo traje que todos los otros, pantalón, zapatos, boina, camisa y corbata, mas no fue hasta ahora que los miraban de cerca detenidamente que vieron las "R" de un tono rojo brillante en el bolsillo a la izquierda del pecho de la chaqueta, la misma "R" que llevaban todos los hombres que habían visto en la Torre.

En cuanto a la chica, llevaba un traje bastante distinto, recordaban haber visto mujeres con traje a lo largo de la Torre, pero el traje de estas era similar al de los hombres con la única diferencia de que la falda negra era corta, botas negras y medias blancas además de que las mangas de la chaqueta eran un tanto más cortas que en los hombres llegando a la mitad del antebrazo, en cambio ella; llevaba un sweater delgado y apretado al cuerpo de color negro con mangas de tres cuartos y un cuello abierto, a la izquierda del pecho, llevaba bordada una "R" bastante curva y fina en manuscrita; por debajo del sweater, una blusa desarreglada, blanca de la que sólo se veían en los puños doblados y el borde de la cintura, llegando más abajo que el sweater y quedando justo encima del ombligo, junto al cuello doblado por encima del cuello redondeado del sweater; el primer botón estaba desabrochado y a pesar de que no llegaba a mostrar escote, llegaba a mostrar su clavícula; Llevaba unos pantalones por debajo de la cadera iguales al sweater, bastante ajustados y del mismo color, negro, aunque tenían una línea desde la cadera hasta el tobillo por la pierna izquierda de color rojo, más botines de cuero marrón; ella era de pelo negro, azulado en algunos reflejos con una larguísima cola en la parte posterior, además de su buena figura resaltada por su traje. Ella no era del mismo rango que todos los otros, se notaba.

Se dirigió hacia ellos al irrumpir en la terraza. Puso una pierna delante de la otra, una mano en la cintura y con la cabeza inclinada, habló de la manera más arrogante posible.

\- ¿Qué quieren unos mocosos aquí?

\- Que desalojen la maldita torre - Gary le contestó con un tono similar, mientras apuntaba con su pulgar por arriba de su hombro hacia el ventanal a sus espaldas; Ash y May a su lado parecían no moverse.

Ella, soltó un *Tch* molesta - ¿Por qué habríamos de? - Su rostro comenzaba a verse más molesta a medida que Gary se acercaba a ella lentamente.

\- Porque si no, los sacaremos a la fuerza.

Tapó sus labios con su mano y rió por lo bajo - ¿Sacarnos por la fuerza? - Rió más fuerte con un brazo en el estómago, los otros dos a su lado parecían mantener la calma, aunque se les veía el cómo les hacía gracia su declaración. Aunque a Gary le hacía más gracia el que lo subestimaran - ¿Qué pueden hacer unos mocosos como ustedes?

\- Más de lo que crees, no somos gente normal; no lo repetiré váyanse y dejen a la Torre volver a su funcionamiento - Gary se detuvo a pocos metros de ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Ustedes jamás podrían ser gente normal, tienen el poder de bestias legendarias ¿no? - Ella se agachó hacia adelante viéndolo de más cerca. A Gary lo tomó por sorpresa el que supiera sobre ellos - No me sorprende que se hayan encargado de todos los miembros que habían en la torre - Se alejó un par de pasos y dándole la espalda suspiró - Aun así, jamás podrían derrotarme a mí - Un halo de luz púrpura apareció desde un lado de su cadera hasta el otro, dando una larga media vuelta, giró su rostro hacia él y vio como sus ojos pasaban de su tono rojo a unos completamente morados sin iris y con unas pequeñas pupilas blancas; junto con la enorme presión que se sentía en la azotea, las corrientes de aire comenzaban a soplar más fuerte con tan sólo su presencia - No son los únicos con ese tipo de habilidad.

Gary subió el brazo y lo bajó rápidamente hacia ella, soltando un relámpago que se detuvo de un momento a otro en mitad del aire frente a ella a tan solo unos centímetros, sonando fuertemente al soltar chispas - ¡¿Qué?! - El relámpago se elevó hacia el aire continuando su trayectoria tras doblar súbitamente.

\- No tengo intenciones de pelear - Ella levantó una mano y apuntó a Gary con su palma; habló de manera calmada y al terminar, una enorme onda de fuerza en el aire alejó a Gary de ella, estrellándose y atravesando el ventanal cuya puerta izquierda se destruyó en pedazos.

Se levantó y se quitó trozos de vidrio de los brazos en lo que los cortes se regeneraban rápidamente, una vez en pie, ya no tenía heridas y su ropa había salido ilesa de milagro, hasta cierto punto. Iba a dirigirse hacia ella en electricidad, pero se detuvo al notar como Ash y May no se habían movido un sólo centímetro, ni siquiera se habían volteado a verlo y seguían en la misma posición en la que habían estado todo ese tiempo, completamente rígidos, con los brazos a los lados y mirando hacia abajo - ¡Ash! ¡May! ¿Qué diablos les pasa a ustedes dos? - En un momento apareció junto a ellos y tomó el hombro de Ash viéndolo a la cara en lo que Ash peleaba para musitar unas palabras y por meter un mano en su bolsillo.

\- N... No... Puedo moverme - May estaba igual, lo que sea que lo había detenido, los estaba afectando a ambos.

\- Maldita - Gary miraba a la chica enfrente con rabia mientras ella mantenía su pequeña sonrisa ególatra. Su mano comenzó a arder en el hombro de Ash y se alejó de él, tomó a May que no soportaba el calor y también la alejó de Ash. Él había comenzado a generar calor de manera masiva, incluso las barandas metálicas a los bordes de la terraza habían empezado a derretirse y doblarse, los dos tipos que la acompañaban se protegieron detrás de la chica que retrocedía ante la temperatura dejándolo moverse con algo más de soltura a medida que se alejaba, aún sin haberse soltado del control completamente, logró meter la punta de sus dedos a su bolsillo y llamas empezaron a salir desmesuradamente en dirección a ella. Se dispuso a desviarlas como con el rayo de antes, a pesar de ello, el fuego siguió avanzando en su dirección y un brazo delgado, naranja y con tres garras salió del fuego en un puño, golpeándola en la mejilla derecha, El Charizard de Ash había entrado al combate.

Spring, June 17th... 03:52 PM

Chapter 3, End.

Next: Sevii Islands

Extra:

Gary Oak.

\- Altura: 1,78  
\- Peso: 68 kl  
\- Edad: 19  
\- Tipos: Eléctrico, Dragón  
\- Legendario: Zekrom  
\- Especie: Dragón  
\- Color Fav: Verde Oscuro  
\- Bebida Fav: Vino.  
\- (Confidencial)  
\- (Confidencial)  
\- (Confidencial)  
\- (Confidencial)

Como punto aparte (respuesta a ZeroxMd) (leer completo)

Es una pregunta que me interesa responder, quizás a futuro lo ponga en las aclaraciones, sea actualizándose o publicando unas nuevas. Esto NO es un advanceshipping, en lo absoluto, en ese aspecto es más similar a series como One Piece, es acción llevada a lo largo de distintos arcos argumentales en sagas, con un grupo que se va formando poco a poco a medida que aparecen personajes que por una razón u otra, sea mundana o importante, deciden unirse a la travesía que el grupo lleva. Aun así, he de mencionar que no por ello se salva de tener sus momentos de pareja, pueden haber mil momentos muy sangrientos como es volarle la cabeza a alguien, como pueden haber mil momentos muy diabéticos de lo dulces que son y que están dedicados a un shippeo, aun así, tampoco es Fairy Tail, (por mucho que los conceptos y métodos estén muy basados en este último) por lo que no hay una pareja para cada personaje y shippeos específicos, hay ciertos personajes como xxxxxxe o xxxxk y xxxxxxr (personajes que no mencionaré debido que no han aparecido aún) que si tiene una pareja destinada, aunque hay otros como Ash mismo, que se debaten entre distintas posibles parejas (los shippeos posibles ya se verán, están decididos; cada personaje de la historia lo está)

Así que me daré mi tiempo a desarrollar cada una de estas relaciones como me doy el tiempo a desarrollar la historia. Si eso responde tu pregunta, perfecto. A fin de cuentas y en pocas palabras será de acción/aventura con sus momentos tanto de advanceshipping como de otros en el tema, aunque estos momentos como situación principal, no vendrán hasta mucho más adelante en la historia y no tomarán demasiado protagonismo pues no es el motivo de la historia, pero habrán, dudo que tomen capítulos enteros protagónicos, pero habrá.


	4. Chapter 4: Sevii Island

Chapter 4: Sevii Island.

Spring, June 17th,... 03:52 PM.

Las llamas se desvanecieron en el aire mientras el dragón se alzaba victorioso, ella sólo se apoyó con un mano en el suelo y se volvió a erguir con un mortal hacia atrás bastante ágil de su parte. Encaró al dragón anaranjado, que llevaba cruzado aquel bolso donde estaban las cosas de Ash, y apuntó su palma hacia él y la movió rápidamente hacia la derecha, el dragón por su cuenta salió volando hacia la derecha, estrellándose de hocico en la baranda ardiente que el viento había empezado a enfriar una vez Ash había dejado de generar calor; se alejó rápidamente de la baranda con una marca de las rejas en la mejilla y a lo largo del hocico, se elevó en el aire, inhaló lo que más pudo y soltó un enorme torrente de fuego que sólo cambió de dirección hacia un lado en noventa grados enfrente de la chica.

Lo que no vio venir fue a Gary que llegó por enmedio del mar de llamas con una patada a la velocidad del rayo cubierta en relámpagos azules directo hacia su rostro, ella se agachó y logró evadirla por poco - Como pensé - al final Gary voló de nuevo súbitamente chocando con Ash y cayendo ambos al suelo congelado trizando el hielo. El clima cambió de la nada y granizo comenzó a caer sobre la capital, a pesar de ello ninguno era afectado por el granizo, Ash lo evaporaba al acercarse, la chica los redireccionaba sin moverse, cerca de May se pulverizaban en pequeños copos de nieves inofensivos y Gary era capaz de hacerlos estallar con las corrientes que su cuerpo emitía. Bajo el nuevo clima, la batalla campal continuó, los dos hombres que sobraban habían escapado hacia ya un rato. Gary lanzó una enorme cantidad de relámpagos azules hacia ella en un parpadeo que de alguna manera logró evadir a aquella enorme velocidad, ella juntó una enorme cantidad de peñazcos del granizo y los lanzó hacia ellos como proyectiles y fue Charizard el que se puso en medio y con un enorme rugido de fuego obliteró el granizo mientras las llamas se dirigían hacia ella derritiendo la cubierta de hielo en el suelo, sin que ella moviese un sólo dedo, las llamas pasaron de largo por un lado y dieron la vuelta por detrás de ella saliendo por el otro lado y dirigiéndose hacia Gary,

él de desvaneció y las llamas se extinguieron en el aire a medida que avanzaban, volvió a aparecer enseguida a espaldas de la chica con una mano que lanzaba relámpagos apuntando peligrosamente a agarrar su cuello, pero antes de llegar a ella salió disparado y logró agarrarse la baranda para no caer, colgando del borde del edificio. Convertido en electricidad volvió a aparecer en su posición inicial con un impulso que lo desplazó por el hielo... ahora que lo pensaba, ella no parecía haberse visto afectada por el hielo del suelo que se regeneraba a medida que se derritia y trizaba por el granizo que caía, manteniendo siempre la cubierta del piso que dificultaba su movimiento, el Charizard se mantenía en el aire agitando sus alas constantemente por lo que no a veia afectado por ello,... pero aquella chica no se había resbalado ni un sólo centímetro, no supo porque hasta mirar sus pies, era completamente imperceptible, sólo su visión aguda por su tipo dragón le permitieron ver como ella levitaba unos milímetros por encima del hielo, no mucho pero lo suficiente como para poder ignorar completamente el suelo helado... ¿Cuántas cosas puede hacer una sola persona? - Quiero terminar esto rápido - Se escuchó la suave voz de aquella chica - No me gusta tener que hacer esto pero, ya hicimos lo que queríamos, no necesitamos estar más aquí - Exhaló y bajo la mirada de Ash, May, Gary y el Charizard, levantó su mano al aire y chasqueo su dedos... los cuatro cayeron pesadamente sobre aquella capa de hielo.

Ash se encontraba junto con May que se habían mantenido alejados de la pelea al ser incapaces de moverse con libertad, debajo de ambos el hielo empezaba derretirse al igual que debajo del dragón perteneciente a Ash. El granizo disminuyó su frecuencia hasta tras un par de segundos detenerse completamente, ella caminó lentamente hasta el ventanal, donde los dos hombres la esperaban - Como se esperaba de alguien de su nivel

\- Simplemente impresionante señorita - alagaron ambos.

\- Eso no fue nada comparado a lo que alguien como Gheist puede hacer... como sea, nos vamos

\- Pero aún no hemos recibido la llamada del señ...

\- La recibiremos en poco, creanme no es necesario permanecer más tiempo aqui. Tenemos lo suficiente para el proyecto "Playing Toxic"

\- Como diga - y así los tres se fueron de la torre de radio mientras los otros cuatro dormían plácidamente en la azotea a medida que el hielo se derretía y evaporaba con la temperatura corporal de Ash y la de su Charizard.

Spring, June 17th... 06:03 PM

Gary fue el primero en despertar, estaba un tanto desorientado miró a lo largo de la azotea y recordó a la chica contra la que habían peleado, apoyo su palmas en el suelo a los lados de su cabeza, subió las piernas y se irguió de un salto, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro buscándola... ya no estaba, se giró a ver a Ash y May que dormían plácidamente en el suelo, cerca de Gary, el Charizard roncaba fuertemente.

Habían perdido.

Tras despertarlos, los tres salieron del edificio, lentamente, todos lo pisos habían sido limpiados de cualquier rastro de aquellos tipos antes de que ellos despertaran de aquel sueño que aunque ninguno lo dijiera, no podían negar que habían dormido extremadamente bien. A medida que se alejaban, se dieron cuenta como tanto policías como trabajores volvían a la Torre, donde ésta seguiría su rutina diaria tras aquel atentado. Se alejaron lentamente hasta que una limusina se detuvo obstruyendo su camino, una limusina no extremadente larga, negra y vidrios oscuros. La puerta trasera se abrió y un hombre quizás un tanto más bajo que May, con pelo y bigote blanco, además un traje de oficina azul oscuro, bajo del automóvil, no era obeso sin embargo si tenía un tanto de sobrepeso - Ustedes son los que sacaron a esos hombres de la Torre Radio ¿me equivoco? - el hombre habló mirándolos hacia arriba.

\- ¿Y qué si fuimos nosotros? - Gary contestó un tanto molesto, el haber sido derrotado por aquella chica no lo traía de buen humor.

Aquel hombro sólo agachó la cabeza - Se los agradezco, de no ser por ustedes no se cuanto más tiempo habrían estado en la torre interrumpiendo el funcionamiento de la ciudad - se movió hacia un lado y les dejo paso libre al largo vehículo negro - hablaremos dentro.

Los tres se miraron y tras dudarlo un poco, entraron seguidos del hombre que tras cerrar la puerta y sentarse el auto les preguntó - ¿Necesitan que los lleve a algún lado?

\- Si nos puede llevar al puerto de Veilstone, sería grandioso - May contestó y el vehículo comenzó a andar.

\- Dudo que éste funcionando ahora, en unas horas los barcos volverán a salir. Me presentó, Soy el director de la Torre de comunicaciones de Goldenrod, o la torre de radio y les repito, agradezco que hayan cumplido una labor tan peligrosa como oponerse a aquellas personas.

\- ¿oponerse a ellos es peligroso? - Gary había comenzado a calmarse.

\- ¿saben con quienes se acaban de meter? - Su respuesta fueron las caras de confusión de los tres jóvenes - los que atracaron la torre son la organización más peligrosa del mundo, no sólo por su fuerza por decirlo "militar" si no también por su poder político, El Team Rocket su poder los lleva al punto de la inmunidad Política, y ni siquiera el Gobierno sería capaz de hacerles frente. A pesar de ello ustedes siguen vivos.

\- ¿para que quería una organización como esa la radio? - Gary llevaba la conversación, mientras los otros dos escuchaban.

\- nuestra torre no sólo se encarga de la radio, lo dije ¿no?, es la torre de comunicaciones, es la torre donde nos encargamos de todas las señales de la ciudad y de la región, las señales de teléfono, Internet, televisión e incluso la del radar de los barcos y su comunicación con las bases, por ello mismo si la torre no esta en funcionamiento, los barcos no funcionan y casi ningún tipo de señal funcionará, por ello era importante que salieran lo más pronto posible, quizás necesitaban el control de las ondas, lamentó decir que desconozco el para que, sin embargo, eso no quita el riesgo que tomaron, si en algún momento necesitan algo, no duden en pedirlo y haré todo lo que este en mis manos.

Alrededor de las seis y media de la tarde, habrían llegado de vuelta al puerto del sector oeste, en efecto el servicio estaba volviendo al funcionamiento habitual. May se dedicó a explorar el sector, Ash y Gary se quedaron en el puerto a esperar.

Tras retirar los boletos para el primer barco hacia el archipiélago, Ash se sentó a un lado de Gary en el enorme salón de espera para abordar, vacío de ninguna otra persona excepto por ellos.

\- ¿Sigues molesto? - Ash dijo tras sentarse.

\- ¿Cómo podría no estarlo? - Gary tenía una expresión bastante sería en su rostro - esa chica... era más fuerte de lo que me esperaba.

\- Tú pudiste hacer algo, sea cual sea su poder es algo con lo que no podemos pelear ahora mismo, supongo que jamás me había acostumbrado a perder.

\- Hay que hacernos más fuertes, lo tres, si queremos encontrar a los dragones que nos criaron... nos aguarda algo más difícil que esto - Tras asentir y un suave choque de sus puños, sonrieron y Gary se levantó - ¿A qué hora sale el primer barco?

\- cinco minutos para las diez de la noche, tenemos que estar aquí a las nueve como máximo ¿tienes alguna idea de que hacer hasta entonces?

\- Vamos a entrenar... a ese lugar.

\- ¿dónde estás pensando?

\- En la cima de la Torre de Lumiose, tenemos dos horas - Gary agarró a Ash del brazo y se dispuso a correr hacia la entrada; ambos se desvanecieron en el aire, dejando tan sólo una mancha negra y calcinada en el suelo tras de ellos.

May por su parte estaba explorando el sector de Veilstone, y se detuvo en un local de comida con una según ella: "preciosa vista al océano". Se sentó y cruzó las piernas en una de las mesas en el balcón del segundo piso, el suelo era de porcelanato con simulación madera y una delgada y bastante diseñada baranda negra recorría el balcón con seis u ocho mesas, con dos sillas cada una; más el techo que era una Pérgola de madera con vidrio. El sito era bastante confortable. Uno de los mejores lugares evaluados de Veilstone y de Lilycove en general. No pasó mucho hasta que le trajeron lo que había pedido, un helado de copa, uno bastante elaborado cabe destacar con una copa ancha, helado de chocholate y lúcuma más una salsa igualmente de chocolate y pequeños trozos de barquillo.

A ella le encantaban las comidas heladas, digamos que las comidas calientes no son sus predilectas por razones obvias, por lo que el helado se había vuelto una de sus favoritas eventualmente, aunque en Dendemille, era cuanto menos dificil encontrar algún local con este tipo de aperitivo... hablando de eso... aún con la pequeña cuchara plástica en los labios tras haber probado el primer bocado, sacó su teléfono y aprovechando el Internet gratis que el local le proveía buscó un poco más con la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda volvía al helado, una tarea que se le hacía más sencilla siendo zurda... Las Islas Sevii, un archipiélago conformado de siete islas,.. digamos que el mayor punto turístico de la región le interesaba cuanto menos bastante... necesitaba algun traje de baño, o algunos cuantos de hecho, al fin y al cabo no sabía cuanto tiempo se hospedarían.

A las nueve de la noche, los tres a habían reunido en el puerto, Ash los acompañó hasta donde lo dejaron pasar, ambos pasaron sencillamente sin llevar equipaje alguno, saltándose la mayoría de protocolos. Nueve y media, Gary y May ya habían abordado. El barco no era excesivamente grande, era un yate con no más de diez cuartos y pasillos externos en él, el yate era de un tono blanco, suelos de madera clara y detalles azules y negros, Ash los vio partir desde la costa, agitando el brazo mientras los May le respondía igualmente en la parte posterior del barco, entre la oscuridad de la noche y la distancia, el barco pronto dejó de ser visible y el faro en lo alto del puerto comenzó a brillar fuertemente. Ash sacó las tres esferas rojas de su bolsillo, el se encargaría de llevar a Glaceon, Electivire y Charizard, sería un dilema el que vieran ese tipo de aparato en los sensores de metal, al fin al cabo, no era algo que se viera normalmente, Ash se dirigió hacia la ruta, caminando lentamente por las calles iluminadas por las farolas y las luces de los edificios para empezar su propio viaje hacia las islas donde Gary y May lo esperarían

May se quedó en la proa viendo como el mar se abría ante ella y el cielo nocturno, había sido bastante capaz de ver la diferencia entre el cielo estrellado y el cielo de Dendemille, siempre cubierto por nubes y nieve; por su parte Gary se encerró en el cuarto que le habían dado y no volvió a salir. El yate en el que iban no era muy grande o lujoso, pero tenía lo suficiente para verse bien y May le encantó, estuvo más de una hora dando vueltas por el barco entre el Buffet, pasillos, vistas hasta que se quedó eventualmente en la proa hasta las once de la noche, y finalmente fue a su cuarto, demasiado le había ocurrido en los últimos días, en su vida había visto a más personas con poderes singulares a los suyos y tan sólo en dos días había visto tanto, la capital, el mar, habia conocido a Gary,... A Ash,... suspiró, tenía bastante que agradecerle a Ash, sin el quizás cuanto más tiempo habría estado en Dendemille, maldiciéndose por sus poderes,... supongo que Ash lograba acelerar un poco su corazón, aún así, las Islas Sevii la esperaban, Islas tropicales, paisajes, playas, hoteles, restaurantes, alcohol; todo lo que quisiera la esperaba allí, no podía esperar a llegar. Terminó por caer dormida sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa o acostarse debajo de las sábanas, los últimos días habían sido demasiado para ella y ojalá los días siguientes fuesen igual, ese era uno de sus mayores deseos.

Por su propia parte, Ash empezó su viaje, en principio llegaría antes que el barco de May y Gary, al fin y al cabo su Charizard, con años de experiencias en viajar largas distancias con él encima, podía alcanzar velocidades bastante más altas que un barco industrial. Además aprovechando el que el Electivire de Gary llevaba tanto el equipaje de Gary como el de Ash, iban más ligeros que normalmente. Aprovechando ello, no sería malo explicar las facilidades que tienen las pokebolas, ya que estas no sólo tienen la capacidad de disminuir considerable el espacio que el pokemon en si utiliza, si no que también son capaces de tomar todo lo que el pokemon lleve consigo que no este en contacto con el suelo, siempre que este no tenga vida, algo que cualquier persona que tenga la costumbre de viajar, aprecia hacerlo sin llevar peso o más barato, aunque se vuelve un problema el tener que pasar la pokebola por los sensores de metal. Por ello en este momento, Ash es el encargado de llevar todo el equipaje, aunque deja de ser un problema cuando se tiene esa ventaja.

El viajar en su Charizard era quizás una de las cosas que más le encantaban, el sentimiento del viento frio, la velocidad y el calor que ambos generaban, normalmente viajaban por arriba de las nubes para evitar cualquier tipo de situación,... ignorando aquella vez que casi se estrellan contra un avión... en cualquier caso, viajar a raz del agua también era algo que le encantaba. El dragón viajaba rápido y dando acrobacias de vez en cuando, y Ash las soportaba agarrado de las alas, del punto donde estás se juntaban con la espalda y afirmado con las piernas a los lados, en ese aspecto, era bastante similar a ir en una motocileta.

Llegaron a las islas alrededor de las tres de la mañana, aún arriba de su Charizard, se quitó la polera y zapatos, la gorra se la había sacado antes de empezar a volar, una costumbre que tomó después de que una de sus gorras favoritas volará de su cabeza a mitad de un viaje. Se arremangó los pantalones y puso su mano sobre la espalda del Charizard, este junto con su ropa de tornaron en fuego y la pokebola quedó en su mano, oprimió el botón del centro y esta se hizo más pequeña aún. Se la metió al bolsillo y nadó hasta la orilla de la isla más cercana.

Para las pocas mujeres que estaban el playa a esa hora, ver salir a Ash fue un deleite. Al fin y al cabo era un hombre joven, con bastante musculatura, apuesto y mojado. Ash salió del agua, se sacó el agua de la cara y se paso las manos por la cabeza para que el pelo no le quedase en la cara, ambos brazos con las muñequeras negras detrás en la cabeza, los labios entre abiertos, mostrando músculo y con los pantalones arremangados hasta las canillas apretados por el agua y eso sumado a que el bello corporal de Ash a diferencia de el de su cabeza, ardía con facilidad lo que convertía en una vista que... uff, en pocas palabras, un deleite para las mujeres.

Ash caminó por la playa para llegar al sector turístico, aunque lo hizo atrayendo tanto las miradas envidiosas de los hombres tanto por la atención que atraía como por el cuerpo que muchos matarían por tener, por otra parte estaban las chicas la mayoría no superaba los viente seis, que miraban a Ash mordiéndose los labios.

No se demoró mucho en cruzar por la playa y llegar a la acera con pérgolas y ramas arriba, junto con las luces de las farolas cada cuantos metros y los altos hoteles, era entendible la popularidad de aquel sitio. En cuanto comenzó a caminar por las calles, ya se había secado gracias a su capacidad de generar calor, decidió reservar cuartos enseguida para cuando llegarán Gary y May. Se alejó un poco de las calles principales, aún si no había demasiada gente por la hora, siempre era bueno esconderse un poco, en un callejón oscuro entre dos hoteles, se agachó, reunió un poco de fuego y de un fuerte impulso y una explosión pequeña, voló hasta el tejado en un parpadeo, el suelo quedó negro, pero al menos las paredes no habían quedado igual. Intentó utilizar el menor fuego posible para que la luz no fuese un problema y amortiguo su caída de la misma forma, ya arriba del edificio lanzó la pokebola del Electivire hacia arriba, esta se destruyó con un flash cegante y una corriente eléctrica, aquella enorme bestia, cayó al suelo sin generar demasiado ruido y le entregó su bolso a Ash para luego volver a la esfera de la que habia salido.

Se cambió de ropa; los mismo pantalones, una camiseta naranja y diseños ondulados negros desde la cintura a la izquierda y zapatillas negras con caña y suela blanca; también sacó la unica tarjeta de crédito que tenía, se colgó su bolso y bajó delizandose lentamente por entre los dos edificios. Tras bajar, observó ambos hoteles, examinado un poco cual sería más aceptable, terminó por dirigirse al de la izquierda.

No le tomó mucho tomar un par de habitaciones tras explicar el que se había adelantado y que necesitaba un cuarto extra por sus acompañantes. 301 y 304... luego les cobraría a Gary y May, no había salido barato. Tan sólo subió a su cuarto, el 304.

El cuarto no era especialmente lujoso, pero tenia lo necesario, lo primero que se veía al entrar era un living-comedor de color blanco en las paredes, una mesa y dos sillas negras más un sofá del mismo color, a unos metros había una puerta, posiblemente el baño, y detrás de una pared, con dos entradas al living por cada lado del muro, Habían dos camas, ambas eran iguales, de dos plazas con sábanas blancas y negras, y unas repisa en las paredes cercanas, además al frente de estas, se encontraba una ventana casi tan grande como la pared con cortinas blancas, no era extremadamente grande o lujoso, pero era bastante bueno. Ash dejó el bolso junto con las tres pokeball en la mesa y se dirigió la habitación, se sacó la ropa, se tiró sobre la cama de la izquierda desde la ventana, se tapó y se quedó a dormir hasta que el barco en el que venían sus dos acompañantes llegara.

Spring, June 18th... 8:34 AM.

El sol ya estaba en lo alto, iluminando las islas del archipiélago y a diferencia de la ciudad, era durante la mañana que las playas, locales y hoteles estaba llenos de vida, con gente de un lado al otro, principalmente en trajes de baño y bikinis. El paraíso turístico de la región merecia ese nombre, con playas en casi cada costa, una temperatura ideal, aguas templadas y cristalinas y con paisajes dignos de su reconocimiento; lo más solicitado, eran dfinitivamente los cócteles de fruta cercanos a las playas junto con la gran variedad de restaurantes, las Islas Sevii, eran un destino que dejaba corto cualquier destino caribeño a imaginar. Las islas no se alejaban mucho de la región, estando entre la zona Marítima de la región, la península que la región era y el continente al oeste, por ello mismo, era un punto ideal al que se llegaba rápidamente tanto desde la península como desde la zona continental.

La embarcación desde Lilycove había llegado y estaba atracando en el puerto de Knot Island junto a otros tres que lo triplicaban en tamaño, si es que no más. May fue la primera en bajar, saltando desde la armadura de babor del barco hacia la orilla de piedra del puerto con un enorme salto, dando un mortal en el aire y cayendo limpiamente con una rodilla en el suelo, se levantó y corrió por el interior, del puerto saltándose todos los procedimientos de desembarque y corriendo hacia la salida; Gary tuvo que hacerse cargo de llevar todo el desembarque por parte de ambos. Tras unos minutos, llegó a la salida donde May se encontraba mirando todos los paisajes que la isla le entregaba, era la imagen perfecta de un isla tropical, y a May le encantaba, aunque por mucho que quisiera correr a la playa, lo primero era reunirse con Ash, tomar una ducha y cambiarse de ropa - yo me encargó de juntarme con Ash ¿por que no vas a dar una vuelta? - por mucho que la oferta de Gary sonara tentadora, May que aún le daba la espalda, movió la cabeza de un lado al otro,... primero tenía que ir a por su equipaje, ambos seguían con la ropa del día anterior y tenía que bañarse, probarse los bikinis que había conseguido y... al menos esa era su idea hasta que vio un local de bebidas de fruta, su primera parada sería esa. Una tienda pequeña bastante acorde al lugar, hecha de madera, al aire libre y con un techo de ramas secas a un lado de la playa más cercana. Gary se dedicó a llamar a Ash mientras May iba por su cóctel.

Ash seguía durmiendo en su habitación y el tener el teléfono en el bolso que estaba en la mesa, no ayudaba mucho. Tras tres o cuatro llamadas y que Ash no contestará, Gary dejó de insistir y se dedicó a inhalar fuertemente - ¿qué rayos haces? - le dijo May tras volver con un trago de fresa en un vaso plástico que tomaba lentamente con una pajilla.

\- Intento encontrar el olor de Ash, ese idiota no quiere responder las llamadas.

\- Cierto, ustedes tienen buen olfato ¿no? Entonces,...usas tu olfato para rastrearlo ¿no necesitas una prenda o algo con su olor?

\- No soy un perro, no lo estoy rastreando, intentó ver que dirección tomamos, además no voy a ser capaz de encontrarlo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque "alguien" tiene un maldito trago de fresa con un olor demasiado fuerte cerca, además de todos los malditos olores de la isla, Sin que Ash este cerca dudo poder encontrarlo si no tengo algo de lo que sacar su olor.

\- Entonces si eres como un perro.

\- Cállate ¿Quieres? Por cierto ¿Qué tiene esa cosa? no es jugo ¿verdad?

\- No lo sé, dijieron que era una margarita,... tiene Frutilla, Tequila, azúcar, hielo y algo más supongo ¿Quieres? - dijo este diendole el vaso para que tomara un sorbo.

\- No soy bueno con el alcohol.

\- ¿Qué tipo de niña eres? - May lo miró, se habría estado riendo de él si no fuera porque estaba bebiendo.

\- Como sea, vamos a dar una vuelta hasta que encuentre el olor de Ash,... aunque a saber a que demonios huele.

\- No es muy difícil, huele a humo - May le respondió tranquilamente para luego tomar un sorbo, Gary sólo la miró extrañado - ¿Qué? - le dijo ella

\- ¿Cómo sabes? Se supone que somos nosotros los de buen olfato ¿Qué tanto han hecho tú y Ash?

May sólo se puso nerviosa al recordar el momento en el que se dispuso a oler el chaleco de Ash, era una costumbre de cualquier chica - ¿Qué te importa? - dijo May ya sorbeteando lo último de su margarita.

\- Okey, no me meteré,... en cuanto a Ash, debe haber venido en línea recta desde Lilycove, Así que dudo que este en esta isla, vamos a la siguiente a ver si logro captar el olor de Ash - Gary tomó aire con los ojsos y un pisotón en el suelo, y una corriente débil corriente de viente se liberó - definitivamente no está aquí - abrió los ojos - vamos.

\- adelante, pero antes, me voy a comprar otra - y así May se dirigió nuevamente hacia el local tras arrojar el vaso en el basurero al lado de la tienda.

No fue hasta alrededor de las nueve que Ash se despertó, la cama era cómoda y no quería salir, aun así se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha con una toalla y un traje de baño con el que salir después y así caminó lentamente hacia el baño. Tras un poco menos de quince minutos, Ash salió con un traje de baño rojo con el diseño de llamas negras a lo alto de la pierna derecha, pasó por la mesa y tomó su teléfono, encendió la pantalla y empezó a mencionar lo que veia en la pantalla - Dieciocho de junio, 9:21 AM, treinta por ciento, soleado, poco espacio disponible, ocho llamadas perdidas de "May", cinco llamadas sin responder de "Gary" - se preocupó, corrió a la habitación tomó la playera que dejó tirada en la cama la noche anterior, se la puso, tomó las llaves, el teléfono, su Charizard y salió corriendo con los pies descalzos.

Gary y May estaban sentados en una mesa de un restaurante en Boon Island con vista al mar y la playa, la mayoría de locales tenían una estética similar a las orillas del mar siendo casi iguales en cuanto a estructura, May se encontraba comiendo un helado en copa de chocolate y vainilla más una salsa de caramelo y trozos de barquillo, mientras Gary a su lado tomaba un jugo de fruta con hielo, probablemente piña debido al color. Estuvieron en silencio hasta que el teléfono de Gary empezó a sonar, lo sacó y miró - Es Ash - le dijo a May mientras respondía, lo dejó en altavoz y lo dejó sobre la mesa boca arriba mientras seguía bebiendo.

\- Oye tenía un par de llamadas, estuve ocupado buscando un hotel, dejando el equipaje y...

\- Estuviste durmiendo ¿no? - May lo interrumpió.

Ash se quedó en silencio - ... ... Sí,... voy por ustedes ahora ¿Dónde están?

\- A la orilla este de Boon Island, May y yo iremos en camino ¿en que isla estás?

\- Estoy en... ah... buena pregunta ¿Zónde se supone estoy?

\- ¿Cómo se supone que sepa?

\- Espérenme allá, iré yo.

\- ¿Conseguiste hospedaje?

\- Sí, recuerdo donde está, nos vemos allá.

\- Adiós - May se despidió, la llamada se cortó y Gary se volvió a guardar su teléfono en el bolsillo del short y siguió bebiendo. No pasaron muchos segundo hasta qué Ash llegó colisionando en la arena y rodando unas decenas de metros por la enorme velocidad que llevaba hasta llegar al agua con un enorme *splash* a veces el impulsarse con fuego no era la mejor idea - Ese fue Ash ¿verdad? - May dijo tras ver la nube de polvo y arena que se había producido.

\- Ese fue definitivamente Ash - en efecto el mencionado salió del agua empadado y se encaminó por la playa, quitándose la playera y quitándose el agua de la cara con esta, en su pequeño accidente había pasado desapercibido sin que nadie supiera que rayos había ocurrido, la nube de arena sopló con el viento y simplemente se dejó atrás como si no hubiese ocurrido en primer lugar, Ash se acercó a la mesa, acercándose a la silla libre y colgó la camiseta en el respaldo para luego sentarse junto a ellos - Estuvimos esperándote una maldita hora ¿sabías? - Gary se quejó.

\- Al menos llegué rápido ¿no?

\- Como sea. ¿Eso no fue lo hiciste cuando peleamos? cuando volaste desde lumiose hasta Celadon detrás de mi ¿Qué tan rápido te mueves así? ¿Siquiera necesitas a tu Charizard para viajar?

\- Digamos que hay unos cuantos problemas con ello, es complicado hacerlo con equipaje, las cosa pueden salir de los bolsillos, Además que hago si me ocurre algo por la velocidad...

\- ¿Es por el aterrizaje? - dijo cortando las excusas de Ash.

\- Es por el aterrizaje - Ash miró hacia un lado avergonzado - Ignorando eso, encontre un hotel que les gustará, conseguí un cuarto para nosotros dos y otro para... ¿May? - Ambos la miraron extrañados, May estaba completamente distraída de la conversación, igual de hipnotizada que todas las chicas de las mesas cercanas, Ash sin camiseta y humedo simplemente... llamaba demasiado la atención, cualquera envidiaría el cuerpo que Ash había desarrollado - ¡May! - la volvió a llamar, ella finalmente salió de su trance y miró a Ash un tanto roja.

\- ¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Qué te ocurre a ti? - ella no respondió y tan solo se volvió hacia su helado para seguir comiendo, Ash suspiro - decía que te conseguí un cuarto para ti sola ... y les voy a cobrar, el sitio no era barato.

\- ¿Nos vas a cobrar? - May dijo indignada - Podrías haber tomado un sitio más barato si lo ibas a hacer.

\- Habrías sido la primera en quejarte - May que iba a responder, se tragó sus palabras y volvió a su lado, no podia negar que en efecto, lo habría hecho - Esta en la isla al norte de aquí, no sé cuál es.

\- Kin Island - Dijo Gary tras tomar el último sorbo de su trago.

\- ¿Piña Colada? - Ash le pregunto tras ver su bebida. Aunque fue May quien le respondió.

\- No bebe alcohol - dijo May apuntándolo con un dedo.

Ash se burló por su parte tras pasar de ver a May a Gary - Que Mar...

\- Déjenme tranquilo de una vez - Gary lo interrumpió, levantándose de su Asiento y haciendo un gesto con el brazo al camarero, que trajo la cuenta por ambos pedidos, Gary pagó mientras May terminaba de comer para dirigirse al hotel que Ash había elegido. Finalmente podrían disfrutar de las islas caribeñas como era merecido.

Spring, June 18th... 09:29 AM.

Chapter 4, End.

Next: Sevii Island II

Tras volver el director a la Torre, subió a su oficina en el sexto piso donde el jefe de los guardias lo esperaba.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo? - el director preguntó tras ver el rostro de su trabajador.

\- No, bueno, sí - decía nervioso, tomó aire se clamó y volvió a hablar - Tras volver a la Torre me dediqué a resivar si estaban en su lugar todos los bienes de la Torre, si no se habían llevado nada y revisé también,... las cámaras de seguridad y encontré algo que quizás usted pueda entender mejor que yo.

Tras ello se dirigió al ordenador en el escritorio mientras el otro hombre se sentaba en su silla. Conectó un pendrive y cuatros archivos de video se abrieron en una carpeta, los reprodució uno tras otro; uno sobre la congelación súbita del súbita del segundo piso, de la que ya no rastros habían, sobre la quemazón en el tercer piso, la pelea ocurrida en las afueras del edificio y la batalla ocurrida en el balcón del cuarto piso - ¿Alguien más ha visto esto?

\- No señor, preferí mostrárselo a usted primero.

\- No dejes que nadie los vea y no se lo comentes a nadie más, ahora fuera

\- Sí, señor

Luego de que el guardia se fuera, se dirigió a su ventanal y observando el sector de Goldenrod, recordó algo que le habían contado hacia ya muchos años - Así que ellos son parte del juego al que tanto tenes ¿no? Sam.


	5. Chapter 5: Sevii Island, Part II

Chapter 5: Sevii Island, Part II

Spring, June 18th... 11:47 AM

Boon Island.

Gary y Ash se encontraban sentados a la orrila entre la acera y la playa, sentados en el borde de la calle con los pies en la arena. Gary se había cambiado por una playera verde oscuro sin mangas y de cuello y brazos abiertos, dejando lo suficiente para ver que Gary si bien no tenía un cuerpo como el de Ash, tenía más que suficientes músculos; también llevaba un traje de baño blanco con dos líneas negras en diagonal desde el centro de la cintura hacia la pierna izquierda, además tenía un cordel negro sobre el elástico de la cadera. Ash por su parte llevaba el mismo traje de baño, aunque ahora traía una mochila con un par de cosas que compraron para usar en la playa y otras que ellos mismos habían traído, toallas, una pelota de playa, un parasol plegable, y un abrigo de May por si llegaba hacerse tarde y ellos aun seguían fuera.

Estaban esperando a May que deberia llegar en algún momento, se habían adelantado tras notar que May se demoraría en elegir entre todos los trajes de baño que había llevado. Gary se sentó a un lado de Ash y le entregó una lata con bebida que había comprado, Ash la tomó, la abrió y comenzó a beber mirando el océano detrás de la gente que pasaba de un lado al otro por la arena, Boon Island era definitivamente donde más gente iba si el destino deseado era la playa, después de todo, era donde las costas eran más extensas y los negocios cercanos dé dedicaban casi expresamente al negocio de accesorios y comidas acorde al espacio.

Ash dejó su lata a un lado y sin dejar de observar al frente dijo - El amarillo con negro era el mejor - Dijo recordando uno en particular entre los bikinis que May tenía tirados en fila sobre la cama, uno cuyo pecho era un similar a una faja de un color amarillo y la parte de abajo era un slip negro.

\- El rojo con blanco se le vería mejor - le respondió, de alguna manera entre hombres entendían cuando hablaban de un tema relacionado con mujeres en paños menores. Entre todos los trajes de baño de May había uno que tenía la mitad del pecho roja y la otra parte blanca, (los bordes y cordeles eran rojos igual) atado a la espalda, mientras que tenía una parte de abajo blanca con un borde de hilos rojos atado a los lados.

\- No, definitivamente el amarillo con negro se le vería mejor - Ash respondió encarándolo seriamente

\- Te digo que el rojo y blanco era mejor que ese - Gary le contestó con una reacción similar.

\- Sólo lo dices porque así podrías verle mejor las...

\- ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? - Ash comenzó a sudar, estuvo a nada de decir algo muy,... muy peligroso para sus costillas, Gary enfrete suya estaba igual, no querían mirar hacia la calle, de donde había provenido esa voz,... era obvio quien sería y sinceramente ninguno quería verla en este momen... espera... ¿habría escogido el bikini rojo con blanco e hilos o el de peto amarillo y bañador negro?... la duda les estaba matando, y si era así ¿se vería mejor de lo que pensaban?... lentamente giraron sus rostros. Lastimosamente no llevaba ni uno ni el otro, había decido por llevar el que más le gustó a ella, era un bikini de hilos similar al que Gary había pensado que usaría, pero con un pecho más cubierto, y tenía un diseño difuminado en el que pasaba de un tono verde agua a la derecha a un celeste claro a la izquierda, este llevaba también un pareo corto con el mismo diseño junto con unas sandalias negras con un tacón no demasiado alto.

\- M...May... - Gary musitaba... Aún estaba nervioso, esa chica enserio era sencilla de sacar de quisio y golpeaba más fuerte de lo que debería.

\- ¿De qué hablaban? - preguntó nuevamente esta vez sentándose en medio de ambos.

\- Cosas de hombres, no te interesarían, créeme - Gary le dijo mirando hacia el mar de nuevo.

\- Si tú lo dices... - dijo resignada.

Ash se levantó - ahora que llegaste, podemos empezar por fin, se supone que vinimos a disfrutar ¿no? - May asintió y se levantó detrás de él y Gary si no, se vio obligado a seguirlos.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya se veía a lo que cada uno se dedicaría en las horas que venían, May se dispuso a colocar una toalla sobre la arena junto a la mochila debajo del parasol que Gary había puesto. El parasol no era muy necesario, no es como que una quemadura por sol fuera a hacerles mucho, ya que a medida que sus cuerpos se dañan por cualquier causa, el daño simplemente se regenera y algo como una quemadura de primer grado, no duraba más de diez minutos, todas sus heridas se regeneraban, exceptuando heridas letales que causasen la muerte antes de que se pudiese regenerar, incluso aquellas heridas que se habían hecho antes de obtener la capacidad de regenerarse se curaban una vez obtenían la habilidad para hacerlo, otro factor era el que sus cuerpo tienen la capacidad de volver a un punto base para regenerase, así que los pigmentos de la piel tampoco cambian, ese factor es lo que hace a cualquiera con este poder tener buena figura, al fin y al cabo sus habilidades curativas los mantenían en plena forma, pero eso no quita el que siguen siendo humanos, así que factores como genética, entrenamiento personal y dieta también afectan, aunque en mucho menor medida de lo que lo hacen normalmente. Ash es el perfecto ejemplo a pasado una vida peleando, caminando y comiendo lo necesario por sus viajes y a desarrollado un cuerpo bastante superior al de Gary que a pesar de ser más alto, es citadino, no tiene las costumbres de Ash, o May que a pesar de tener una figura envidiable, que se notaba claramente en como los hombres pasaban a mirarla y las mujeres la veían con envidia... envidia que se devanecia al ver a Ash y Gary en el agua, a fin de cuentas May no tenía ningún tipo de musculatura además de la obligatoria, contribuyendo a su imagen de chica frágil, que bastante claro era... que no tenía nada que ver con ella. Aunque May tenía factores atrayentes como su... bastante buen busto aunque ni en rostro, cintura o cadera, tenía nada que enviadiar a nadie. Gary era de los tres el menos resaltante,... bueno, estando junto a Ash, es cuanto menos complicado resaltar físicamente, pero incluso con ello tenía ese atractivo serio, alto y frío que Ash no tenía. Hablando de Ash y Gary, ellos dos se encontraba golpeando la pelota plástico inflada, empezaron como cualquier persona... el juego se desvirtuó completamente cuando se empezaron a alejar, primero de a poco, después corrían hacia atrás, hasta que literalmente empezaron a arrojársela desde un lado de la playa al otro, con quizás más de ciento setenta metros de distancia entre ellos; la lanzaban con la suficiente fuerza como para que llegase alto, lejos y rápido; teniendo que dar saltos de más de metro y medio para alcanzar la pelota y devolverla de un golpe de potencia similar, este espectáculo superaba con creces cualquier tipo de presentación olímpica de Voley Playa que nadie hubiese visto, al final se abrió un enorme espacio y la mayoría de los turistas se quedaron a observar el partido, unos pocos dibujaron una cancha en la arena, uno llegó a ponerse de referí viendo la pelota volar de un lado al otro y contando puntos cada vez que no lograban alcanzar el balón, todos aquellos alrededor habían empezado a echar porras y animar el partido que se había convertido en un estadio en mitad de la playa de un momento a otro, sin duda lo que más emocionaba al público era lo serio que se tomaban el juego esos dos exclamando cosas como: "¡Dorya!", "¡Uwooh!", "¡Kura E!" y similares cada vez que daban un golpe.

Gary ganó tras ocho minutos de juego, en un diez a siete tomaron aliento, bebieron algo de los que vendedores ambulantes que negociaban con el público para luego empezar el segundo partido.

La única persona ignorando el tumulto de gente era si no, May que había aprovechado que la gente se había acumulado allí, para irse a comprar otra de las margaritas que tanto le habían gustado y se encontraba recostada en una silla de playa que alguien había dejado suelta para ir a ver el partido, con su toalla en esta, el parasol y lentes de sol, el unico problema a su tranquilidad eran los gritos tanto del público como de los dos chicos. Rebuscó en la mochila y sacó unos audífonos pequeños negros, eran de Gary, pero a quién le importa. Los conectó a su teléfono y comenzó a escuchar su propia música, ahora sí estaba disfrutando su día en la playa. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a beber tranquilamente disfrutando la briza templada, la música, el sabor del licor, el como alguien le picaba constantemente un brazo... abrió los ojos y miró a un lado, viendo como una chica un tanto más alta que ella, de hecho, bastante más alta, debía de ser de la altura de Ash mínimo aunque era difícil de decir ya estaba estirada en la silla al lado de May que hace unos minutos estaba vacía, ella no tenía un tono de piel que era un punto medio entre el bronceado de Ash y el piel común de Gary, llevaba un traje de baño negro conformado por un slip y un sujetador bastante revelador, además de un par de muñequeras negras que le quedaban un tanto sueltas, más como pulseras metálicas gruesas, aquella chica tenia un cuerpo bastante torneado con una buena musculatura, aunque no la suficiente como para que dejase de verse sexy; su cabello era de un tono bastante medio entre el rojo y el naranja, nadie sabría decir si era colorina o pelirroja o puede que fuese cosa de la luz, en este llevaba una cola a lo alto de la cabeza, llevando casi todo el cabello en esa cola "no muy arreglada" por no decir revuelta o salvaje directamente y lo otro era un largo mechón de pelo que bajaba por la derecha de su rostro tapando parte de su ojo y frente, otra cosa a denotar de ella era el que llevaba dos pequeñas cicatrices similares a quemaduras, una en el hombro izquierdo empezando en el frente del hombro cerca de la axila y terminando posiblemente antes del omoplato, la otra se encontraba en vertical al lado izquierdo de los abdominales que se veían en su estómago, ninguna parecía ser grave y parecían haber cicatrizado hacia años ya.

May se quitó los audífonos para escuchar si le quería decir algo y la chica le preguntó bastante curiosa - ¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo por allí? - mencionó apuntando al grupo enorme de gente que se habia reunido.

\- Un partido, bastante emocionante según parece - dijo levantándose los lentes con un fino borde dorado sobre la cabeza para observar el como cada cierto tiempo por encima de todo el tumulto podía ver el como Gary el más cercano, saltaba para lograr golpearla y como bastantes metros más atrás, Ash hacia lo mismo, estaba bien que se emocionaran, pero se habían pasado un poco.

\- Ehh - aquella joven sólo se recostó en la silla con los brazos tras la nuca.

\- ¿No irás irás ver?

\- Jamás me ha interesado mucho nada relacionado con el deporte, aunque debo decir que los dos que están jugando, no se ven tan mal.

\- ¿Ash y Gary?

\- ¿los conoces?

\- Desde hace un par de días, vinimos juntos aquí - Mientras el partido seguía, ambas siguieron hablando, se presentaron y tras unos mintos, la chica se levantó de su asiento y empezó caminar hacia al conjunto de personas - Supongo que iré a ver - dijo despidiéndose de May con una mano, May volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes, disfrutando del tiempo que pasaría ahí.

Pasó una media hora hasta que ambos volvieron cansados de sus tres rondas de voleyball de playa, donde Gary había ganado dos de las tres. Ash sólo se acercó a May y se tiró de cara en la arena con un golpe seco mientras el sudor se evaporaba de su piel, May lo vio caer fijándose por primera vez en aquellas líneas que había visto en su espalda, un tatuaje negro con la cara y cuello de una bestia peluda, cejas que se alargaban hacia atras y colmillos prominetes, al igual que un largo hocico, ojos fieros y dos aros alrededor del cuello, el tatuaje cubría desde el hombro derecho hasta el centro de su espalda cubriendo por completo el omóplato, esta parecía ir en bajada rugiendo, aún sin nadie aparte de Ash que lo supiera, era el rostro de Reshiram. Gary por su lado se dirigió al agua y la multitud se repartió por la playa denuevo, los tres estuvieron juntos el resto del día, aunque no volvieron a llamar la atención de manera tan drástica y se dedicaron a explorar las islas, los locales de comida y tiendas de distinto tipo, los puntos más interesantes que encontraron, fueron: Las costas de Boon Island, Un bar en Floe Island, un volcán desactivo con cuevas internas en Quest Island, el mercado de Knot Island, el museo de piedras preciosas de Chrono Island y en donde se encontraban actualmente, el casino de Fortune Island.

La noche ya había caído y la vida del casino empezaba a elevarse a medida que entraba la noche, los colores rojos, negros y dorados estaban por todas partes junto con las personas de gala, que si bien el sitio no tenía un código de vestimenta la gente prefería ir de esa manera más "elegante", estos deambulaban de un lado al otro cambiando de juegos o se quedaban intentando suerte una y otra vez en el mismo. Estaban entrando al casino, se habían cambiado, si bien no iban de gala, el frío los había obligado a cambiarse,... al menos a Gary, May solo se colocó una chaqueta negra y una cartera de cuero negro para combinar con el ambiente y Ash ni eso, seguía meramente con el traje de baño. Al entrar May se sorprendió y se quedó quieta cerca de la entrada mirando el sitio, era mucho más grande de lo que parecía desde afuera, alfombrado el suelo de un tono azul y las paredes pintadas de blanco y rojo con adornos dorados por todas partes y candelabros desde el techo que parecía extremadamente alto debido al domo que este era. Gary estaba en una condición similar pero a menor escala, ya conocía el casino de Veilstone en Lilycove, aunque el de Fortune Island era casi tan impresionante como aquel, por cierto su atuendo contaba por un pantalón largo negro, una camiseta amarilla con unas letras poco apreciables ya que sólo eran visibles por el cuello debajo de la sudadera roja con cordones blancos colgando desde el gorro de la misma prenda que llevaba puesta, junto con las mismas zapatillas de siempre. En cuanto a Ash, que había intentado entrar casi desnudo al casino, lo detuvieron en la entrada y lo sacaron un poco a la fuerza. Afuera Ash se dedicó a... en pocas palabras... partirles la boca a los dos guardias que lo habían sacado, uno que lo llevaba agarrado del brazo, le golpeó con el codo quemándole la mejilla y al otro un cabezazo, ambos cayeron bastante fácil. Tras ver a ambos en el suelo, prefirió alejarse del sitio antes de que alguien lo notará dejando a ambos tirados en la puerta del casino.

May se sentó frente a una máquina traga monedas, en una fila enorme de estas. Una pantalla, colores brillantes y una palanca que se bajaba para activar la máquina - Quiero probar esta, es lo más sencillo - le dijo a Gary que estaba a su lado.

\- ¿Jamás has estado en un casino?

\- Nop, jamás, además sería un problema si pierdo demasiado dinero, ya perdí bastante con todo lo que compré entre Lilycove y aquí.

\- Entonces intenta no perder, aunque todo dependerá de tu suerte, yo iré a probar las mesas de póker.

\- ¿Juegas cartas?

\- he de decir, que soy bastante bueno - dijo orgulloso de su habilidad en lo que cartas respecta, una mesera con un par de tragos pasó por un lado y May tomó uno, bebió y Gary siguio hablando mirando a su alrededor - ¿Dónde está Ash?

May escupió un poco, del licor que salio a presión de entre sus labios, tragó, tosió y observó el pasillo entre las máquinas - ¡¿Ese idiota no está?!... de nuevo, lo hace cada vez que salimos, lo ha hecho tres veces tan sólo hoy ¿sabes?

\- Lo sé, también estuve ahí, como sea, él se sabe cuidar sólo, ya lo llamaré más tarde - dijo alejandose hacia las mesas de póker y May solo tomó otro sorbo y se encaró con la máquina.

Ash caminaba por la falda del volcán de Quest Island rodeando la isla para llegar a una de las entradas del sistema de cuevas que esta tenia, había intentado entrar durante el día ,pero Gary lo detuvo, aunque, durante el día, podía asegurar que no había tantos guardias y oficiales en la entrada ¿habría ocurrido algo en el volcán?

Ash miró hacia arriba hacia la cima y vio algo bastante distinto a lo que había durante el día, aquel enorme volcán que era casi la isla entera y que supuestamente estaba fuera de cualquier actividad volcánica, había comenzado a expulsar humo desde su chimenea, eso era preocupante cuanto mínimo, posiblemente si estallase, la lava sería capaz de cubrir hasta las cuatro islas más cercanas, con algo de suerte, la lava bajaría hacia el noreste y descendería hacia el mar, aunque seguiría siendo extremadamente peligroso, cerró los ojos y tomó aire y se concentró para oír la conversación que estaban teniendo los oficiales de la entrada, su sentido del oido era tan afinado como su olfato. Según había escuchado Ash, el volcán había entrado en actividad subitamente tras que "aquello" ocurriese en Chrono Island, no lo mencionaron, tan sólo dijeron "eso", según lo poco que pudieron ver, el interior de la falda del volcán estaba en pésima condición como para entrar a revisar, se encontraba completamente lleno de vapores y humos tóxicos que salían desde las fosas de lava por todas partes. A Ash no le precocupaba mucho, él sería el único capaz de sobrevivir dentro de un volcán en esas condiciones, podía fácilmente quemar los gases tóxicos con su propia temperatura y ante el caso de que no, su cuerpo se regeneraría de cualquier daño que el vapor le pudiese causar, además Ash no era demasiado susceptible a las altas temperaturas así que la lava no le haría mucho, el único problema era que no lo dejarían entrar por la entrada del frente y el que el volcán "entrase en actividad súbitamente" le llamaba bastante la atención la atención.

Decidió dirigirse a la parte trasera de la montaña, aquella que daba casi directamente al mar, encendió una llama en su mano y golpeó la roca con un fuerte puñetazo mientras las llamas seguían exapandiendose desde su brazo masivamente, el agua por detrás suyo empezaba a evaporarse y una enorme cantidad de llamas se concentraban en su mano para luego salir propulsadas hacia atrás, la roca ígnea del volcán, empezó derretirse y poco a poco Ash iba creando su propio camino a medida que avanzaba. Tras unos segundos, cuarenta o un tanto más yendo en línea recta por dentro del volcán, la piedra cayó al suelo en una sustancia viscosa dando paso al sistema de túneles tan complejo que el volcán tenía, su trabajo había terminado ahí, el aire estaba negro por el humo tapando parte de la visual, además el calor mismo distorisionaba lo poco que se podía ver; el olor a azufre y otros compuestos era casi repulsivo, además tambien estaban las distintas fuentes de luz que la lava proporcionaba. Se tapó la nariz mientras caminaba en aquel sitio tan caluroso; las fosas de lava no eran tan profundas, no le llegaban a las rodillas, por lo que siguió caminando, ciertas veces se destaba la nariz a respirar y en una de esas ocasiones, un olor diferente a todo el olor tóxico del sitio, se esparcía con una fuente que se movía a un lado al otro, un olor mucho mejor que el del lugar, un aroma casi dulce; intentó ignorar el aroma del azufre e intentó seguir aquel olor, que definitivamente no debería estar en un sitio así, comenzó a seguir distintos túneles siguiendo su olfato y a un olor tan débil. Terminó por llegar a una pared tras un charco de lava, aun así el olor lo había guiado hasta allí, Ash se propuso a acercarse y derretir el muro tras el que había definitivamente un espacio al que debería de poder llegarse desde otro túnel, se acercó a la lava y tras poner un pie en ella se dio cuenta de como está era bastante más profunda que todas las otras con la que se había encontrado, se le ocurrió una idea, decidió sacarse el traje de baño, sería una molestia que se quemase, luego sacó su pokebola del bolsillo de la prenda y la lanzó generando un gran caridad de llamas, el charizard salió y se recostó en el suelo, Ash sólo le lanzó encima el traje de baño y lo devolvió con el traje en mano a la pokebola y Ash ahora que no tuviese nada que se lo impidiera (literamente estaba sin nada) tomó aire, saltó al lava con la pokebola en una mano y de un chapuzón cayó y se hundió en está, eran alrededor de tres metros de profundidad, extrañamente era un pozo de lava que parecía no provenir de ninguna parte, a pesar de ello, este no se helaba al estar la temperatura interna de los túneles ardiendo; era un pasaje largo por debajo del muro de piedra, aunque la lava tenía una salida hacia el otro lado de esta, era un pasaje "subacuático" en lava. Eran alrededor de veinte metros a lo largo por lo que tuvo que bucear sin tomar aire hasta que encontró un espacio por el que salir, se afirmó del borde y salió de la lava sentándose en la orilla; habían pasado años desde la última vez que nadó en lava, lo extrañaba, según Ash era bastante más reconfortante de lo que parecía a simple vista; el aroma que estaba siguiendo se había intensificado considerablemente mientras el de la lava había dejado de ser un problema.

Sacó a su Charizard, se volvió a colocar el traje de baño y siguió caminando con su Charizard a un lado, el sitio al que había salido sólo tenía una salida desde el que provenía bastante luz había un par de olores detrás dé la pared a su espalda... ¿dos?... no, tres personas el olor que había estado siguiendo era de uno de los tres, se apegó al muro ardiente y se puso un dedo sobre los labios señalándole a su Charizard que no hiciese ruido, y por el borde se dispuso a observar la situación sin que lo descubriesen, el Charizard aprovechó su largo cuello e hizo lo mismo por arriba de la cabeza de Ash. Era un espacio bastante grande similar a un salón espacioso, con cascadas de lava en los muros y una gran salida al exterior que daba a lo alto de la montaña, por el enorme agujero se veía el océano detrás de la isla y el cielo negro tanto por la noche, como debido a la cercanía con la chimenea del volcán y el humo que de esta salía. En efecto, habían tres personas, una chica de espaldas a Ash y otros dos hombres de espaldas a la salida por la que se escapaba el humo y el olor a azufre. Podía ver claramente a los dos hombres ambos bastante altos, uno llevaba un chaleco largo abotonado negro con bordes rojos, el lado izquierdo del abrigo tapaba completamente el lado derecho y en su esquina superior cerca del hombro derecho tenía una "M" con un diseño montañoso, y entre las dos líneas externas, se encontraba una letra "R" imprenta y más curva que la que tenían los soldados rasos del Team Rocket, más no era manuscrita como la de aquella chica que dé encontraron en la torre; el hombre tenía el cabello rojo, arreglado hacia atrás y unos lentes de marco negro; por debajo del chaleco que llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, llevaba pantalones y zapatos negros y con los brazos cruzados a su espalda; aquel hombre era Maxie, el presidente del departamento Magma del Team Rocket, encargados de las fundicines y trabajos en terreno montañosos y excavasiones por materias primas para la organización.

A su lado había otro hombre, unos tantos centímetros más alto, levaba un traje sencillo, conformado por pantalones y zapatos negros y por arriba llevaba un saco negro abierto sin nada por debajo dejando ver un torso bastante musculoso y una cadena en el cuello, el saco por el interior era de un azul claro, él por su parte, tenia una densa barba y una bandana azul en la cabeza con un signo similar a una "A" blanca donde el espacio central era un círculo en el que dentro se encontraba el mismo tipo de "R" en un tono blanco; ese era Archie, el presidente del departamento Aqua del Team Rocket, encargados de todo tipo de expedición y trabajo subacuático que fuera necesario. Ambos parecían haberse juntando con aquella chica, que llevaba un peto negro con bordes similares a volantes por debajo de una tela similar una faja amarilla bajo el pecho y arriba del borde, aunque el peto dejaba ver gran parte de su estómago; la polera-peto usaba tirantes por lo que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto dejando visible su cicatriz, aunque tenía mangas cortas juntas a la polera por debajo del brazo que terminaban a la altura del bícep en volantes iguales a los de la cintura; también llevaba un pantalón de Jean azul, bastante abultado, parecía ser más de hombre que para una chica, lo llevaba sujeto con un cinturón, ddemás de las pulseras negras que colgaban de sus muñecas; su cabello, o por lo menos lo que podía ver de su nuca era un tono colorín o rojo en una cola que caía desordenada y en mechones sueltos, era la misma chica que May se había encontrado en la playa durante el día, aunque Ash no la reconocería por ello.

Ella giró su cuello hacia la entrada donde estaba Ash que se escondió en la pared golpeando el mentón del Charizard para que se ocultase igual, ¿descubiertos tan rápido? Ella volvió a voltearse al no ver a nadie y Ash se dispuso a observar otra vez. La chica de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña bolsa negra de cuero de animal con un cordel dorado, la abrió para que ambos vieran lo que se encontraba dentro, observaron y Maxie se dispuso a hablar - Esplendido trabajo, jovencita, no esperaba que fueras capaz de cumplir una petición así en tan poco tiempo - hablaba de manera elegante con un tono no pedante, más bastante ególatra se podría decir.

\- No fue tan complicado, no mientras ella este a mi lado.

\- Sin duda maravilloso, con esto - dijo Archie tomando el pequeño saco de ella, por su parte, su voz era mas aspera y no tenía el menor parecido con el modo de hablar de su campañero - Seremos capaces de proseguir con nuestros planes.

Ella respondió - No interesan mucho los planes que tengan, sólo quiero que me entrguen lo que me deben por eso - dijo apuntando al saco que Archie tenía entre los dedos. El mismo, dio vuelta el saco en su mano izquierda y dos piedras preciosas cayeron una sobre otra, con una forma de prisma hexagonal con cortes similares a los de un diamante, uno de un tono rojo transparente y la otra exactamente igual, pero azul, tomó la roja y se la arrojó a su acompañante mientras lanzaba el saco vacío a los lagos de lava que rodeaban el espacio.

\- Por supuesto que te daremos lo que te debemos, al fin y al cabo, no deberíamos hacer esperar a una ladrona profesional como tú ¿no? - Maxie conversaba

\- No fue la gran cosa.

\- ¿Cómo pueses decir eso? Robaste las dos piedras más importantes de la joyería de Chrono Island y posiblemente, de la región entera, este rubí y este zafiro, no son como cualquier otro, poseen una capacidad impresionante para liberar aura - decía con el rubí en su mano levantada mirándolo hacia arriba y girándolo lentamente entre sus dedos, mientras su otra mano se mantenía en su espalda - con esto seremos capaces de mantener constante la fundición de "aquel" material.

\- En efecto, el zafiro, nos permitirá potenciar el motor del submarino con el que queremos explorar los puntos más bajos del oceano - Archie entró en la conversación.

\- Dije que sólo quería mi paga ¿no?

\- Lo hiciste y te la entregaremos - Archie le decía dando un vuelta a su alrededor, quedando a su espalda, pero antes... - decía acercándose a ella peligrosamente por la espalda, la chica se giró rápidamente y le propinó un golpe con la pantorrilla en la mandíbula y un disparo se escuchó, Ash y se Charizad salieron de su escondite y con un puñetazo, el dragón arrojó a Maxie que tenía un arma en la mano cerca de la salida, Ash fue directamente a ver a la joven arrodillada en el suelo, Archie se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la salida para escapar.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Ash se acercó a verla, aquel dulce aroma, provenía de ella notó al aproximarse; se apretaba el hombro derecho e hilos de sangre comezaban a pasar entre sus dedos bajando por dentro de la manga, la polera había salido intacta.

\- lo estoy, ese maldito no sabía apuntar ella se levantó e hizo algo de fuerza con el hombro, se quejó del dolor y vio la herida extrañada, se metió una uña como pudo, intentó sacar la bala, cada vez mas confundida, cuando la logró sacar la arrojó a la lava y corrió hacia el enorme agujero en el muro - Ayúdame a detener a esos dos por haberme engañados, mátalos si te parece - Ash corrió con ella por el agujero y vio como ambos habían escapado por caminos distintos, Maxie había escapado en una cuatrimoto bajando por el volcán mientras Archie huía en una moto acuatica desde la costa

\- Puedo encargarme de ambos ¡Charizard! - Ash le dijo a su acompañante que empezó a volar y salió rápidamente agarrando a Ash desde los hombros con sus garras y se dirigieron tras Maxie.

Ella veía sorprendida al dragón que salio volando con él. Sacudió su cabeza - nosotras también debemos hacer algo - y salió por el agujero, la herida parecía haberla dejado de molestar y bajo corriendo por ladera del volcán.

Una vez Maxie estuvo bajó él, Ash le pidió a su Charizard que lo soltase y se tiró en picado con llamas en sus piernas y las ocupó para girar verticalmente en el aire, encendiendo su cuerpo completo en fuego, cayendo con una patada en la cara con las piernas juntas sobre aquel hombre - FLAME WHEEL - dijo Ash cayendo al suelo con un mortal hacía adelante luego de golpearlo y apagando todas las llamas para que su única prenda, el traje de baño, no ardiese más.

Maxie se levantó se limpió la sangre que había escupido y que permanecía es su boca con el brazo, su rostro ardía y su mejilla derecha estaba roja - así que eres la misma cosa que esa chica, una lástima, porque soy el peor enemigo con el que te podrías haber encontrado - Maxie mencionó apuntando a Ash con la misma pistola negra con la que había apuntado a la chica y disparó dos veces, Ash logró agacharse a tiempo y evadió ambos tiros, en su sorpresa, Maxie recibio un corto Flamethrower de Ash que seguía agachado, Maxie con un par de problemas y luego de que sus lentes cayeran y su piel se quemase un tanto junto a su ropa, cruzó entre las llamas sonriendo con un cuchillo de mango negro y filo de un azul metalico en la mano derecha.

Ash se levantó - se fundirá al tocarme - le dijo encendiendo una mano para golpearlo cuando se acercase lo suficiente, Maxie rápidamente estiró el brazo para clavarle el cuchillo que ya había empezado a fundirse lentamente con una estocada en el estómago, en cuanto el cuchillo tocó a Ash, dejó de deretirse, la temperatura descendió rápidamente y la llama en su mano se apagó, dándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula a Maxie, mas este no tenía llama alguna, Ash se quejó del dolor, la herida no se regeneraba, ni empujaba el cuchillo hacia afuera y el tajo no se cauterizaba, tomó el mango y se sacó el cuchillo bruscamente, para luego arrojarlo lejos, la herida sanó en un par de segundos en los que Maxie se volvía a levantar, Ash vio sus manos confundido y las volvió a encender en fuego, el hombre pelirrojo reía por lo bajo, al verlas en llamas se calmó y dirigio su mirada seria hacia Maxie mientras bajaba las manos y las llamas subían desde la punta de los dedos hasta los codos.

\- Esa era la reacción que esperaba ver, mocoso - dijo volviendose a limpiar tras escupir un diente en una bola de sangre y sacando un cuchillo igual al anterior desde dentro de lo quedaba de su abrigo.

Spring, June 19th... 00:54 AM.

Chapter 5, End

Next: That Girl.

Extra (Aside From The Story) si te interesa la temática, la publicación y la información adicional, leer hasta el final. Hay información interesante.

Tengo que aceptar que dudo que pueda publicar el seis, el capítulo seis a tiempo porque que para ello debe tener mínino iniciado el 9 y nisiquiera voy a la mitad del capítulo siete, porque estas últimas dos semanas no he hecho nada con respecto a escribir, tengo un par de historias por publicar como "A Warm Night", "Photoshoot" o "What With My Rockstar" pero no he escrito, y no voy a decir que es por la escuela, porque yo soy el que mejor sabe que no estudió, que no hago mis tareas, que no hago mis trabajos y que duermo en clases, así que por el Liceo, no es. Simplemente no he escrito, quizás tiene que ver con el siete, no es capítulo de filler, pero si es más tranquilo porque es el paso entre este arco, el de Sevii Island y el siguiente, las otras posibilidades, son o que me de tiempo tras publicar el seis (para que el arco de Sevii Island no quede inconcluso), o publicar un capítulo siete más corto cuando llegué le momento, o cambiar la duración de los capítulos, aunque eso incluiría cambiar la frecuencia de la publicación.

Lo único que he hecho es tener partes escritas que se publicarán a futuro.

He de decir que, si no lo publicó en el capítulo siete, será en el ocho, el primer gran enemigo se acerca, el que pondrá punto y final a la primera saga.

Por si alguien le interesa, se acerca el ser más poderoso de todo la historia, así de que... literal, ni todos los enemigos de todos los arcos juntos podrían hacerle frente, es el ser más poderoso, sin comparación, él simplemente esta a otro nivel y nadie lo conoce porque es un personaje de mi propia invención (no tengo intenciones de poner más personajes así, no llenarán la historia ni serán más, sólo este por las posibilidades que conlleva un personaje así y porque ninguno de la saga me terminaba de caber para el puesto) y será presentado en el siguiente arco.

Hablando de eso, consideró que debería publicar un mapa, la región esta diseñada y creo que debería mostrar un mapa para que se puedan visualizar la región y sus distintas ciudades, aunque siempre depende de la opinión pública.

Si leíste esto, gracias, me demuestra que te interesa la historia. Así que, eso, necesito saber qué creen que debería hacer con la publicación, si quieren que publiqué los diseños de personajes y de mapas tipo, de la región, los departamentos o las ciudades. O de si siquera debería o no dar este tipo de información adicional y el modo o vía por el que debería hacerlo en caso de.

Bye. - El autor, GoldNS.


	6. Chapter 6: That Girl (Sevii Island III)

Chapter 6: That Girl

Spring, June 19th.. 00:55 AM

Gary salía del casino derrotado tras probar los distintos juegos que el sitio ofrecía, al final no había logrado ganar una sola partida de nada. Por su parte May, había conseguida las mejores puntuaciones que podría haber conseguido, su secreto, congelar los sitemas internos para que girase más lento o que directamente no lo hiciese, al final, había funcionado ya que las máquinas no habían cambiado a un sistema completamente digital por lo menos en el casino de Fortune Island. Ambos caminaban mientras May contaba los billetes en su cartera.

\- Cincuenta, sesenta, ochenta y cinco, noventa y uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cien... - y seguía mientras Gary caminaba a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo rayos lograste sacar tanto dinero?

\- Trampas, si puedo congelar cosas, mínimo debería aprovecharlo ¿no?

\- Touche, yo no tenía mucho que hacer, esos tipos eran mejores de lo que esperaba.

\- Hablando de eso,... ¿cómo perdiste? Estaban todos borrachos - decía mientras susurraba números más altos, llegando ya a los doscientos.

\- Tuvieron suerte con sus cartas...

\- Sí, claro - a burló él con un tono sarcástico.

\- No había mucho que pudiera hacer, dependía de la suerte.

\- Ash te golpería por no saber excusarte... ... - Ambos se quedaron en silencio - Cierto,... ese idiota desapareció.

\- Maldita sea, lo olvidé - Gary sacó su teléfono, buscó a Ash entre sus contactos, que entre que no tenía demasiados y que su nombre comenzaba por "A" no le llevo mucho; marcó, llamando... llamando,... llamando... al final no contestó, lo normal, al fin y al cabo... lo había dejado en el cuarto de hotel a cargar cuando May y Gary pasaron a cambiarse - No contesta.

\- ¿En que se habrá metido ahora?

\- ¿Crees que vaya a tener algún problema?

\- Dudo que haya algo que no pueda resolver a su manera... a la fuerza.

\- Supongo que eso es un no - Gary volvía a meter su teléfono en su bolsillo - Deberíamos volver al hotel, quizás Ash ya esté durmiendo allí, además, no deberías ir con tanto dinero por la calle y menos a esta hora.

\- Sé protegerme sola ¿'Key?

\- Creeme lo sé, aún me duele esa maldita patada - dijo dirigiéndose una mano al estómago, recordando el golpe que le dio May en el centro comercial cuando se encontraron por primera vez, hacia tan solo un par de días.

\- Entonces... ¿Hacia dónde quedaba el hotel?

\- Se supones que eres un ave ¿cómo es posible que te falte tanto el sentido de la orientación?

\- Cállate, se supone que una no debería haberme movido de Dendemille, Articuno no era una ave migratoria - decía un tanto molesta.

\- Como sea, Debemos pasar por Chrono Island y Floe para llegar al hotel en Kin Island.

\- Vayamos entonces - dijo empezando a caminar Gary se quedó quieto en su lugar.

\- ... Hacia el otro lado - dijo tras dejarla alejarse en poco, May se detuvo en seco y empezó a ir hacia la dirección contraria a la que se dirigía hasta hace un momento.

Ash corrió hacia Maxie con ambos puños en fuego, lanzando puñetazos que el pelirrojo lograba evadir alejándose rápidamente mientras intentaba acertar otra estocada en Ash, aunque él tampoco estaba obteniendo demasiado resultado ya que Ash desviaba su manos antes de que el cuchillo lo tocara. Una sucesión rápida entre cuchillazos y puñetazos que de no haberlos evadido, todos habrían acertado debido a la cercanía; a pesar de su apariencia, Maxie era un digno luchador para ser un humano corriente, ello lo dejó en claro cuando esquivó un derechazo de Ash, agarró su antebrazo derecho con su mano izquierda sin acercarse a las llamas y antes de que lo golpease con la izquierda o que las llamas de la derecha aumentasen, logró darle un tajo a lo largo del pecho, desde el abdomen por la derecha subiendo recto hasta el cuello y cortando hasta la piel del mentón al echar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sangre salía volando desde el cuerpo de Ash y sus llamas se habían apagado al tacto del cuchillo en su carne abierta, aun si el tajo nonera profundo. En cuanto el cuchillo terminó su trayecto, Ash de dirigió hacia adelante con un cabezazo que alejó a Maxie sobándose la frente con su cabello desarreglado en medio, Ash se alejó mientra la herida se cerraba rápidamente desde abajo hacia arriba, en cuanto se cerró pasó un mano por donde había estado el corte, limpió la sangre que quedó sobre su pecho y cuello y sacudió la mano tirando el líquido rojo al suelo en el que la sangre hirvió. Se habían acercado peligrosamente al cráter del volcán, Ash no lo había notado, pero Maxie ya estaba siendo afectado por el calor y el gas, tapándose la boca con una mano y viendo sus zapatos empezar a derretirse, Ash a pesar de ir descalzo no parecía molestarle lo más minimo la temperatura del suelo.

\- ¿De que rayos esta hecho ese cuchillo? ¿Cómo demonios hace eso?

\- ¿Por qué debería de decírselo a un mocoso que ni siquiera sabe como funcionan sus poderes?

\- ¡¿Qué sabes tú sobre mis poderes?!

\- Más que tú, mocoso, si supieras como funciona esa habilidad tuya, deberías entender que es lo que hace este material - dijo apuntando la navaja hacia Ash.

\- Tú no sabes nada sobre el poder que me dio Reshiram.

\- Así que tú eres el hijo de Reshiram ¿eh?... "El Dragón Blanco Veraz".

Ash quedó en silencio, no sabía que decir y las llamas en sus manos se volvieron más inestables, temblaba un poco y su expresión era de puro asombro - ¿Qué sabes sobre Reshiram?

\- Repito ¿por que debería decírselo a un enano que no sabe sobre su propia... - se detuvo, Ash apareció de la nada frente a él y con un gancho en la mandíbula, lo arrojó hacia lo alto mientras un pilar de fuego se elevaba con él.

\- ¡Charizard! - llamó Ash, y el dragón voló a raz de piso, Ash subió de un salto a su lomo, volaron hacia arriba y con una a sus garras el lagarto agarró a Maxie de lo poco que quedaba de su abrigo, llevándolo a la chimenea del volcán. Ash se agarró de uno de los hombros de su Charizard y comenzó a bajar agarrándose por su brazo, para quedar colgado apretando su brazo mientras el dragón hacia lo mismo con él para que no cayese, aunque poco pasaría aunque lo hiciera. Maxie colgaba de la otra garra - ¿Qué sabes de Reshiram?

\- No tengo por que decirte nad... - lo detuvo un puñetazo ígneo en la boca.

\- ¡Habla! - le exigió Ash amenzándolo con sus llamas, Maxie ya no tenía como defenderse, no tenía tanta libertad de movimiento como Ash, su cuchillo y pistola habían caído y si llegaba a soltarse, caería a la lava ardiente, no sabía que hacer.

\- Si me bajan, hablaré.

\- No, te bajaré, pero debes hablas primero.

\- Así no funcionan las cosas, mocoso.

\- Las haré funcionar - Dijo preparandose para golpearlo otro vez, Enciendiendo su brazo entero para golpearlo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el Charizard lo soltase y este cayese hacia la ladera del volcán, Ash se tiró tras de él, cayendo con un puñetazo ardiente en la caja toráxica que mínimo le habría roto unas costillas entre la caida y el golpe en sí. Estaban al borde del cráter, la lava se lograba ver a la espalda de Maxie que se levantó como pudo, Ash lo agarró del cuello, y lo empujó hacia atrás, quedando su espalda sobre la lava y sus pies al filo de la roca a punto de caer.

\- No sé nada - respondió rápidamente, exhaló, se calmó y retomó a la actitud seria que había tenido todo el tiempo - Sólo he escuhado de él en leyendas, no sé nada sobre el dragón que te crió.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que me crió?

\- No eres el único que creció con una criatura así, conozco más personas como tú - Ash no pudo evitar recordar a aquella chica de la Torre radio, ella también era parte del Team Rocket - aunque, conozco a alguien que asegura haber peleado con criaturas legendarias de ese calibre - Ash sólo escuchaba.

\- ¿Quién?

\- El segundo líder al mando del Team Rocket en su unidad central, el presidente ejecutivo - suspiró - tan sólo decir su nombre da escalofríos.

\- ¿Quién? - volvió a preguntar Ash, esta vez más fuerte.

\- Gheist Darkessvelop, si ese hombre es así, no quiero ni pensar como será el Presidente General - murmuraba para si.

Ash suspiró, no logró sacar nada sobe el paradero de su padre - Una última cosa.

\- ¿Otra más? - Decía Maxie un tanto irritado.

\- ¿Cómo usas ese cuchillo para anular mis poderes?

\- Es un material que descubrimos hace poco, no hemos decidido un nombre, sólo sabemos que tiene la habilidad de anular la capacidad de moldear el aura.

\- Moldear... ¿qué?

\- ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera sabes como funciona tu... - se detuvo al Ash sacudirlo, amenazándolo con arrojarlo a lava - ya dije lo que querías,... déjame ir en paz - Ash no rechistó y sólo lo arrojó al suelo de roca ígnea para luego llamar a su Charizard, que pasó a raz del volcán para que este se subiera de un salto y bajar de la montaña, Maxie se alejó del cráter completamente derrotado, tapándose la boca y nariz con una mano, mientras con la otra se sujetaba el estómago, y se fue cojeando lentamente, buscó en su bolsillo del pantalón por su teléfono, tenía uno bastante resistente hecho y pedido para soportar bastante situaciones, no debería haberle pasado mucho por ese combate, lo sacó, sólo tenía una pequeña trizadura en la parte superior de la pantalla, aunque parecía seguir funcionando perfectamente, lo desbloqueo pasando un dedo por la pantalla y busco entre sus números para que lo viniesen a recoger... a él, Archie no importaba... aunque algo había conseguido... aún tenía el rubí en su pode... se buscó en un bolsillo, se buscó en el otro... quizás ya no lo tenía en su poder, suspiró resignado, lo pensó un poco y llegó a la conclusión de que había caído cuando el mocoso ese lo hizo volar con un gancho, él debería habérselo quitado en ese momento, lo que en efecto, había ocurrido.

Ash se encontraba sobre el lomo del Charizard viendo la pequeña piedra roja en sus manos... ¿en serio tenían alguna capacidad en especial? Para él sólo parecían piedras normales, miró hacia abajo y vio como la lancha en la que el otro tipo había escapado, estaba barada y estrellada en un camino de magma en mitad del océano que se había creado partiendo desde la costa y llendo recto hacia la lancha, la chica se encontraba sentada sobre la lancha volcada mirando el zafiro entre sus dedos y Archie alejándose rápidamente en el agua, nadando. La miró mientras el Charizard descendía lentamente y una frase resonaba en su cabeza "así que eres la misma cosa que esa chica" esas palabras de Maxie al ver sus poderes... viendo el camino de magma que había creado y que se enfriaba con el agua, ya no le cabían dudas... ella también tenía una habilidad así y lo más importante, ella también era tipo fuego, ella debía de ser la causante de que el volcán entrase en erupción, cosa que confirmó al notar como la actividad volcánica había cesado tras que ella saliese del volcán por tan sólo unos minutos,... activar volcanes a voluntad... una habilidad ciertamente temible.

Descendió hacia ella, saltando hacia el magma y caminando hacia ella un par de metros. Mientras su Charizard volvía a entrar en su ball. El magma aún estaba bastante caliente y todavía no se enfriaba completamente, mas a Ash no le importaba mucho aunque fuese descalzo, Ash se le acercó, ella se quedó quieta esperándolo y mostrándole el zafiro con una sonrisa, Ash sacó el rubí de su bolsillo y se lo arrojó, ella se hizo un poco hacia atrás y lo atrapó con ambas manos sobre el pecho, un sonido propio del crsital sonó al chocarse el rubí que había atrapado y el zafiro que tenía en las manos desde antes - ¿qué ocurrió con ese tipo? - Ash le preguntó al ver como Archie ya no se encontraba en la visual.

\- intento escapar nadando cuando se dio cuenta que no podía hacer nada - respondió recordando el rostro de horror de Archie cuando su lancha se volcó con ella sobre el parabrisas agarrandolo del cuello abierto de su chaleco amenazandolo con un puño que goteaba lava, atravesando la tapa frotal de lancha. Él le entrego el zafiro pacificamente y escapó nadando hacia la isla muerto de miedo, parece que Maxie a pesar de ser más bajo y tener menos músculo y actitud, al menos tenía más valor para pelear como mínimo.

\- ¿Tú hiciste esto? - dijo golpeando la roca que se había endurecido con la planta del pie.

\- Supongo que no tengo que explicar como ¿no? - Ash negó con la cabeza - Vi parte de tu combate contra Maxie, fuego ¿eh?

\- ¿Cómo? - Ash miro la montaña detras de él.

\- Digamos que hacías bastante luz, usas fuego después a todo.

\- Supongo que sí, también usas fuego ¿no?

\- Exacto, aunque mi especialidad es la lava y el magma.

\- Soy Ash.

\- Lo sé, te vi durante el dia en la playa además conocí una amiga tuya durante el día, una tetuda - Dijo intentando recordar su nombre, y se ha de decir, la llamaba así, pero ella no se quedaba atrás en comparación.

\- ¿May? - pocas personas coincidían tan bien con esa descripción, no le llevó mucho saber a quien a refería.

\- Si, a ella me refería.

\- ¿Dónde la viste estuvimos juntos todo el día y no te vi?

\- En la playa, temprano.

\- Ya veo - Ash la observó mientras ella rodaba ambas piedras en la Palma de su mano - ¿sabes que hacer con ellas?

\- No, las robé porque se supone que me darían una buena cantidad por ellas y siendo esos dos del Team Rocket, no tenía dudas sobre que tenían el dinero, aunque ahora que no me pagarán... supongo que habré de venderselas a alguien más, aunque no podré salir de este archipiélago tras efectuar un robo así y menos con estas piedras en mano.

\- ¿No puedes devolverlas simplemente?

\- ¿Qué tipo de persona hace eso? - le preguntó extrañada - ya no es por ser ladrón, pero si tienes algo así en tus manos ¿quien los devolvería? Por ahora me las quedaré, no tengo nada que hacer con las joyas por ahora.

Tras terminar su conversación, ambos se fueron caminando por la orilla de la isla, rodeando el volcán que terminaba por expulsar su última columna de humo, Ash la seguía unos paso por detrás, por un motivo en específico...

\- Debería volver, Gary y May han de estar preocupados.

\- Gary... el otro chico con el que estaban ¿no?

\- Sí, ahora que lo pienso, debería decírtelo, pero Gary y May también tiene poderes así, Gary crea rayos y May hielo, interesante ¿no?

\- Bastante, no conocía a más personas como yo, aunque era consciente de que habían.

\- ¿Sabías? Yo supe hace un par de años hasta que conocí a una chica con una habilidad similar, antes de ello Reshiram posiblemente me contó una vez algo.

\- Mi padre me contó sobre como habrían otros como yo, al fin y al cabo era parte de un grupo con otros dos similares a él - ella miraba hacia el volcán que volvia a su letargo recordando a la bestia que la crió.

\- Hablando de ello, ¿de quien eres hija? Yo soy hijo de un dragón blanco, Reshiram.

\- Cierto, no me he presentado, Soy hija de Entei, la bestia de llamas, me llamo Flannery - le dijo con una sonrisa girándose su torso un poco para verlo de frente.

Tras que May hubiese depositado todo lo que había ganado a su tarjeta y volviesen al hotel, ella entró a su cuarto mientras Gary se dirigía al suyo del otro lado del pasillo esperando ver a Ash dentro. Entró y encendió la luz - ¡Ash! Llamó hacia la habitación, no recibió respuesta, así que se dirigió a la cama... vacía - ¿Qué manía tiene ese tipo con desaparecerse? - Sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y marcó su número... ... ... tras un par de segundos el tono típico de la compañía del chip, empezó a sonar desde una de las estanterías sobre la cama de Ash, su teléfono estaba conectado sobre la estantería de madera barnizada vibrando y sonando con la pantalla encendida "Incoming Call - Gary" era lo único legible en letras blancas sobre la pantalla azul y dos círculos, rojo y verde para cortar y responder respectivamente. Se alejó el móvil del rostro, cortó y tomó el de Ash que había cambiado el contenido de la pantalla, ahora se veía la pantalla bloqueada... jamás había visto la pantalla bloqueda de Ash, era una fotografía que se había sacado él con una chica de piel clara y de cabello azul, largo y lacio; ambos sonriendo y él abranzandola por el cuello con el brazo derecho, mientras con el izquierdo tomaba la foto, ambos tenian los ojos cerrados y sonreían ampliamente, ella levantaba un puño con los dedos índice y medio levantado cerca de su propio rostro. Sobre la fotografia se encontraba una notificación... ¿7 llamadas perdidas?... ¿Acaso May también lo había llamado? Desplazó el dedo hacia abajo desde el recuadro blanco y se mostraron sobre la pantalla bloqueda las siete llamadas, dos de él y las otras cinco habían sido de alguien más, ni de él mismo, ni de May; en lo que habían hablado, Ash dijo que por muchas personas que conoció en sus viajes, había cortado relaciones con basicamente todas y que ver que May y el le llamarán le alegraba al ser las únicas que recibía ignorando las de la compañía. Gary sólo leyó un tanto intrigado y en voz alta el nombre escrito de quien había hecho las otras cinco llamadas entre espacios de tiempo que no superaban el minuto - ¿Dawn? - musitó el nombre.

Gary desconectó el teléfono y se lo metió en el bolsillo sobre su propio celular; se dirigió a la habitación de May, toco la puerta de madera negra contrastando con los muros blancos, solo recibió una respuesta - Pasa - escucho desde adentro, no la había pensado mucho, sabía que nadie que no fueran ellos dos la visitarían. Gary entró, su cuarto no era distinto al de ellos, era exactamente igual tanto el living como la recámara , solo que en vez de dos, había tan sólo una cama; cama en la que ella se encontraba con los tacones en el suelo alfombrado y ella apoyada en la pared a su espalda con su teléfono entre las manos.

\- Ash no está - dijo sencillamente.

May giró su rostro hacia él - Bromeas ¿No? Se supone que estaría aquí.

\- Era una opción, pero resulta que no.

\- ¿Lo llamaste?

\- Dejó su celular aquí - Gary se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y se lo mostró.

\- Como sea, volverá en algún momento... espero, dudo que se haya metido en algún problema... creo... es posible... conociéndolo... ¿en qué se metió ahora? - su confianza en Ash parecía disminuir a cada segundo

\- No sé si lo viste, pero ese volcán que vimos durante la tarde, ese al que Ash tenía tantas ganas de entrar, ese que lleva siglos en descanso ¿lo recuerdas? - ella asintió - ese mismo volcán, estaba en erupción cuando salimos del casino

\- No insinuas que...

Él asintió esta vez - No me extrañaría que pudiese hacer algo así, y dudo que alguien más tenga una capacidad como esa.

\- Vamos a buscarlo, a saber en qué se metió.

\- Esperaba que lo dijeras - Y así se encaminó hacía la puerta, ella tomó las zapatillas de siempre que se encontraban cerca y fue tras él, no era momento de salir con los tacones. May salió por las grandes puertas de cristal de la entrada al Lobby del hotel saliendo a la calle donde Gary la esperaba. Él estaba parado dándole la espalda con los brazos cruzados, May se acercó a decirle algo, más el otro la silencio con un *shh* tomó aire con los ojos cerrados, levantó un tanto una pierna ante la mirada de duda de May, dio un fuerte pisotón abriendo los ojos de golpe, May sintió como una fuerte presión se expandió desde Gary cuyos ojos brillaban en un tono celeste muy claro, chasqueó la lengua molesto y mientas sus ojos volvían a su verde normal - No está aquí, ha de estar en otra isla.

\- ¿Flannery? - Ash repitió.

\- Exacto.

\- Un gusto conocerte entonces, Flannery.

\- Igualmente, Ash - Ambos comenzaron a caminar una vez más.

\- Quería preguntarte algo, si no te molesta, claro - Ash corrió un par de pasos para colocarse a su lado.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- Bueno... - Ash se rascó la nuca - ¿Cómo hiciste para activar un volcán que lleva siglos dormido?

\- Sobre eso, soy hija de Entei, el pokemón volcán, se dice que él era capaz de hacer volcanes entrar en erupción rugiendo o pasando a su lado - decía mirando al cielo con las manos a la espalda - aunque yo jamás sería capaz de algo así, solo esparcí lava aquí y allá, el volcán se encargó del resto, debería decir que el volcán se reactivó sólo ante el estímulo que mi presencia crea en los volcanes, supongo que algo así tuvo que pasar.

\- Sorprendente ¿no? - ella lo miró - digo, activar un volcán es algo que yo no podría ni soñar con hacer, me queda un largo camino como para hacer algo así.

\- Supongo que tienes razón - Flannery sonrió.

\- Deberia presentarte a Gary, dado que a May ya la conoces ¿no?

\- No es necesario, sería una incordio en sus "vacaciones"

\- Pero quiero hacerlo, nosotros nos quedaremos un par de días más y tú no tienes forma de salir de estas islas, por ahora como mínimo. Será entretenido ¿Por que no te quedas con nosotros estos días?

\- No dejaras que me niegue ¿Verdad?

\- No - Ash le respondió cortamente.

\- Entonces, no tengo de otra según veo - Flannery suspiró resignada, pero alegre, Ash le sonrió devuelta.

Caminaron juntos hablando y riendo, hasta que en Fortune Island, se toparon finalmente con los dos acompañantes de Ash.

\- ¡Flannery! - May dijo sorprendida al ver a la chica junto a Ash que sólo la saludó moviendo la mano, un tanto nerviosa. Gary se volteó hacia ella.

\- ¿Se conocen? ¿Quién es ella?

\- Flannery Heet. Nos vimos en la mañana ¿No es así, May? - Flannery sr presentó y la mencionada asintió. Tras la breve introducción, siguieron caminando hacia el hotel, hablando sobre ella, sus poderes, lo que habían hecho. No fue hasta que llegaron al hotel en Kin, en el pasillo del tercer piso mientras May y Flannery entraban al cuarto de May charlando, que Gary le arrojó su teléfono Ash, él lo atrapó en el aire con una mano y miró a Gary.

\- Te llamaron - Ash encendió su teléfono y vio las llamadas, se sorprendió y empezó a marcar devuelta - ¿Quién es Dawn? - Ash se colocó el celular en el oido y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al balcón que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

\- Una amiga - respondió cerrando la puerta de cristal detrás de él. Gary suspiró y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Ash.

En un bar de paredes de madera, un par de mesas y una enorme colección de licores y botellas por detrás de la barra, iluminado por la luz de unas velas con música tranquila que sonaba desde el escenario, la misma chica que aparecía en la fotografía del teléfono de Ash, se encontraba sentada en la barra sobre un taburete rojo con sus largas piernas cruzadas llevaba el cabello suelto; un abrigo marrón abierto que claramente no era de su talla, siendo que tan sólo la punta de sus dedos se veían desde el puño del abrigo o el como los hombros caían por las mangas sin mantenerse en su lugar, le quedaba bastante grande en todos los aspectos; por debajo llevaba una polera apretada apretada de dos colores, separados en vertical por un diseño ondulado que iba desde la cadera izquierda hasta el centro del cuello, separando la mitad negra de la rosa; una falda blanca con bolsillos que parecía estar hecha de jean era lo otro que llevaba, debajo de esta, unas largas calzas negras que cubrían sus piernas hasta las botas marrón a la altura de la pantorrilla; como último accesorio, llevaba un clip rosa a la izquierda de la frente que sostenía su cabellera por detrás del oído, en cambio por la derecha su cabello caía en corto mechón que cubría su oreja derecha. Bebía en una pequeña copa triangular con una rodaja de limón a un lado, tomó un sorbo y el móvil en el bolsillo de su abrigo comenzó a zumbar, dejó la copa en el mesón y se subió la manga lo suficiente para que su mano saliese, tomó su teléfono "Ashy" salía en la pantalla, lo tomó y respondió - Te demoraste bastante ¿sabes? - le dijo ella en reprimenda .

\- Estuve ocupado, no había mucho que pudiera hacer y no llevaba mi móvil conmigo. No pensé que llamarías tan pronto - Ash se cargaba en la baranda de fierro con un antebrazo y un codo.

\- Tengo mis métodos.

\- Sí, lo sé, algún día te haré escupir esos métodos ¿oíste? - Ash le dijo jugando con ella.

\- Puedes obligarme a lo que quieras, cuando quieras, pensé que luego de "aquello" lo sabrías - Dawn respondió con un tono tan sensual como juguetón, uno que fácilmente volvería loco a cualquier hombre que la oyera.

\- Sabes que no haría nada así - Se excusó

\- Y es una lástima que no.

\- Dejando eso de lado, si llamaste, supongo que obtuviste información ¿no?

\- Por supuesto - dijo orgullosa de si misma.

\- ¿Y? - Ash le respondió expectante ante el silencio repentino de ella.

\- No siquiera me has saludado ¿Y ya quieres que te diga?

\- No juegues Dawn, sabes que necesito esa información, es mi objetivo más importante ahora mismo.

\- Y yo ya te he dicho suficientes veces que no es necesario que hagas todo esto.

\- ¿Pero y si vuelve? - Se notaba cierta tensión y preocupación en las palabras de Ash

\- No volverá, ¿Por que no puedes quedarte tranquilo? Por mi, aunque sea.

\- Es exactamente por tí, que hago esto.

\- Huiste un dia diciendo que necesitabas buscar más poder para ello y te fuiste siguiendo un rumor que te guió a Dendemille sobre algo incongruente, ya ni recuerdo que era - suspiró.

\- No digas "Huiste un día", te avisé, te dije, además no ha pasado tanto tiempo.

\- Si lo ha hecho...

\- ¿Cuánto? ¿una Semana? Menos de hecho.

\- Hablando de ello ¿Encontraste algo en Dendemille?

\- Bueno... - Ash a giró a mirar el interior del pasillo, muros blancos, una alfombra roja con bordes dorados y muchos adornos también dorados a los lados, posando su mirada en la puerta negra que daba al cuarto de May - Sí, encontré algo, aunque no sólo eso, he encontrado mucho más, ahora estoy seguro de que puedo hacerlo, tengo apoyo y fuerza suficiente.

\- Siempre tuviste la fuerza suficiente.

\- Como sea ¿Dónde?

Dawn suspiró y bebió todo lo que le quedaba de un sorbo y con un tono ya resignado - Entre Mahogany y Snowpoint, en medio deberías encontrarlo.

\- Entendido, Gracias por decirme.

\- Hasta luego, besos - le dijo cortando la llamada para volver a quejarse y soltar un "idiota"

Ash, se volteó, recostando su espalda baja en la baranda y mirando la pantalla en rojo de su móvil. Cerró los ojos y con una expresión satisfecha inhaló un poco de la brisa nocturna. Ash volvió a entrar al pasillo y se dirigió a al cuarto que compartía con Gary, no sin antes notar el coro de risas provenientes del cuarto en el que ambas chicas se encontraban, parecían llevarse bien al menos. Al entrar en el pequeño living blanco, escuchó el agua de la ducha, Gary debía de estar allí así que pasó de largo a su cama, tirándose sobre ella, algo que tenía que decir sobre el hotel era el que las camas eran extremadamente cómodas y acolchadas. Se quedó ahí unos segundos mirando las distintas opciones que su móvil le ofrecía, estiró la mano hacia la mochila tirada a los pies de la cama para sacar unos pequeños audífonos de color blanco y unos pocos detalles en azul claro, seguido se los colocó, aún no planeaba dormir, eso era bastante sencillo de ver.

No pasó mucho hasta que Gary salió de la ducha con una toalla rodeando su cintura, entró a la habilitación y miró a Ash sentado en horizontal a su cama con la espalda en la pared y las dos almohadas, una tras su nuca y otra en su espada baja, estaba revisando su móvil y escuchando musica. Gary le habló, Ash no lo oyó, se quitó uno de los audífonos y lo miró para que le repitiria - Háceme el favor - dijo Gary señalándose, Ash asintió y la temperatura del cuarto aumentó rápidamente, provocando el agua en el cuerpo de Gary evaporar. Tras unos segundos, estaba secó y empezó a cambiarse de ropa mientras le decía un tanto molesto al ver que Ash no se movía - ¿Tú no te vas bañar? - Ash lo miró extrañado y Gary suspiró - No sé si te diste cuenta, pero estuviste en la playa, lleno de sal y arena, hueles a azufre y por si no fuera suficiente tienes sangre encima - Enumeró en lo que Ash se veía el torso.

\- Tienes razón - Ash dijo dándose cuenta de la sangre que tenía tanto en los puños como en el torso por la puñalada que le habían dado, Ash a levantó dejando su teléfono en la cama y tronandose el cuello se dirigió al baño. Gary suspiró, Ash era bastante idiota a veces, se colocó una camiseta blanca cuyo único diseño eran unos cascos negros con un cable, abrió la ventana para que se fuese el olor a azufre y se dirigió a su cama.

Las distintas atracciones y la incapacidad de salir de las islas debido al atraco de la joyería de Chrono Island, fueron la razón de que la estadía en el archipelago se alargase más de lo planeado, aunque nadie se quejó realmente, las siguientes días pasaron rápidamente con Flannery acompañándolos y quedándose con May, según ella no tenía donde hospedarse, su plan era llegar, robar, recibir su paga e irse, mas las circunstancias no se lo permitieron, no fue hasta tras cuatro días más que fueron capaces de proseguir su viaje tranquilamente, volverían a Lilycove y podrian proseguir a su siguiente destino... Mahogany.

Durante estos cuatro días, las visitas a la playa fueron lo más común donde la principal atracción era ver a Flannery y May juntas, Flannery a pesar de no tener tanto busto, le sacaba bastante terreno en lo que cadera y cintura respecta, no importaba lo que llevase, jamás se quitaba las pulseras que colgaban en sus muñecas; también pasaron los días visitando todas los locales, bares y miradores. Y sólo Gary se preguntaba por la rutina de ejercicio pesado que Ash empezó a trabajar antes de salir de su cuarto o en la propia playa donde era capaz de correr kilometros por la costa o durante las noches, donde Flannery lo acompañaba, aunque ambos aún sin saber para lo que Ash se preparaba.

El día 23 de Junio por la noche usando el mismo procedimiento que usaron para llegar, dejaron las islas atrás en compañía de la hija de la bestia de fuego que había optado por acompañarlos en lo que sea que se avecinase.

Chapter 6, End

Next: Sheer Cold.

Extra:

Flannery Heet.

\- Altura: 1,71 Mt (5,7 Ft)

\- Peso: (Secreto)

\- Edad: 20

\- Tipo: Fuego

\- Legendario: Entei

\- Especie: Bestia

\- Color Fav: Anaranjado

\- Bebida Fav: Cerveza

\- (Confidencial)

\- (Confidencial)

\- (Confidencial)

\- (Confidencial)


	7. Chapter 7: Sheer Cold

Chapter 7: Sheer Cold.

Summer, June 24... 03:47 PM

May se despertó con un dolor de cabeza horrible, agarrandose el cabello por instinto y quejándose; miró a su alrededor,... era el departamento de Gary, pero... ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? El sitio era un desastre, principalmente la mesa que habían movido adelante del sillón,estaba llena de latas y botellas de cerveza, vino, pisco, tequila, vodka y distintos alcoholes más, vacías cabe destacar; cajas de frituras, pizza y otras comidas rápidas; el ventanal estaba cerrado y había una enorme cortina de humo con olor bastante particular impregnado en toda la habitación; el teléfono negro de Flannery conectado a un pequeño parlante,... hablando de Flannery, ella se encontraba tirada de estómago a lo largo del sofá con su pokemon al que habían conocido en los últimos días, un zorro de pelaje entre dorado y blanco con nueve largas colas, un Ninetales, que estaba acurrucado sobre su espalda durmiendo plácidamente, la chica llevaba un pantalón negro no muy ajustado ni tan suelto como el que llevaba unos días atrás y un peto negro que cubría lo necesario, su cabello rojo estaba suelto y caía hacia el lado del sillón terminado sus puntas en el suelo, su rostro completamente oculto en el cojín.

Ash estaba tirado con tan sólo un pantalón de Jean gris, en el suelo del otro lado de la mesa roncando sonoramente en la alfombra rascándose el estómago con el brazo derecho y el brazo izquierdo estirado; Gary no estaba por ninguna parte.

May se apoyó en la "pared" que tenía detrás para levantarse, era blanda y parecía hasta un poco acolchada eso sin contar el hecho de que era cómodamente cálida, se dio la vuelta y vio el como se había quedado dormida sentada en el suelo y recostada en el estómago del Charizard de Ash, que dormía plácidamente en suelo contra la pared, exhalando un par de ascuas cada vez que respiraba, llamas que rápidamente se apagaban en el aire. Su cabeza aún la mataba, era fácil de figurarse lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, tras llegar de madrugada a la ciudad, fueron directamente al apartamento de Gary, que a May aún se le hacía bastante pequeño comparado al suyo,... aunque era normal, un departamente pequeño en la capital era más caro que el departamente relativamente grande que ella tenía en Dendemille; puntos a parte, tras llegar al apartamento, habrían pedido distintos deliverys de comida rápida y licohores para pasar toda la maldita noche en una pequeña fiesta improvisada. May olió el humo una vez más, no necesitaba tener un sentido agudizado como sus tres acompañates, (Flannery siendo hija de una bestia, tenía unos sentidos de olfato y visión bastante agudos, aunque no tanto como los de Gary y Ash), el olor cualquiera que lo conociera lo reconocería, ella lo conoció en las bastantes veces que Flannery fumaba en el hotel cerca de la ventana, Ash también había fumado y para que negarlo, ella y Gary también... el olor a hierba se sentía fuertemente en toda la habitación y posiblemente en el apartamente entero. Se levantó apoyada en el dragón aún afirmándose la cabeza. Ella no estaba mucho mejor que Flannery, una camisa azul celeste que le quedaba obviamente grande, completamente abierta,... sin nada debajo, la dejó así, mientras no hubiese nadie, no habría problema y por si alguien le cabía duda, era una de las camisas de Gary; llevaba también unos shorts blancos, se acercó a la ventana pasando por encima del cuerpo de Ash para abrir el ventanal y que el olor se fuera. Se recostó en el balcón, viendo la visual que la capital le ofrecía... en las islas el cielo se veía mucho más claro, aunque con lo que en la capital se lograba ver, era más que suficiente para ella.

Volvió a la sala, viendo como Ash y Flannery aún no tenían plan alguno de moverse o de siquiera despertar, en cuanto Gary,... May se dirigió al único cuarto del apartamento y entró a ver si él se encontraba allí, las sábanas estaban a los pies de la cama, Gary había dormido allí, aunque ya no se encontraba, lo único que había en el cuarto era el Electivire de Gary durmiendo de una manera bastante similar a Ash, se encontraba en medio de la habitación y también su Glaceon que dormía plácidamente acurrucada a los pies de la cama cubierta por las sábanas que le habían caído encima. Gary no estaba en el departamento. May volvió a la sala una vez más, observando la escena que había quedado, sería una molestia el tener que limpiar... pero alguien debía hacerlo.

Tras unos minutos en los que May sd dedicó a recoger las latas, cristales rotos de botella, cajas y restos en el suelo, Gary entró por la puerta, llevaba un pantalon de mezclilla café claro o caqui con una camiseta verde agua con un cuello en V y mangas cortas y una cosa que hasta ahora no le habían visto, que había tomado al volver a su apartamento, un reloj plateado de muñeca. Entró por la entrada principal con una bolsa plástica en mano, la dejó en la cocina y se acercó a May - ¿Dormiste bien?

\- Ignorando el dolor de cabeza, para haber dormido en el suelo, dormí bastante bien - Rió May cerrándose los botones de la camisa. Gary observó el montículo de basura en el suelo y le apuntó con una mano y con un relámpago ruidoso y brillante que cambiaba de forma y lugar en menos de un parpadeo, redució la basura a cenizas tras un par de segundos, con el ruido se despertaron todos los pokemon que estaban, levantándose exaltados, especialmente el Charizard y el Ninetales, los que de encontraban más cerca de aquel molesto ruido; Flannery se quejó con un gruñido, se tapó la cabeza con un pequeño cojín del sofá para luego seguir durmiendo. Ash... ni eso, ni siquera se movió o reaccionó.

En alrededor de unos quince minutos habían terminado de limpiar y ordenar, mientras que Gary se dirigió a la cocina para hacer algo con lo que había comprado, (pasta, un par de verduras y hamburguesas) para que los cuatr... ocho del departamento pudiese comer un poco, con "el bajón" que iban a tener los dos que faltaban por despertar.

May los despertó, tuvo que despertarlos de manera un tanto brusca, por no decir violenta directa, como lo es volcar en el sillón con Flannery en este o saltar sobre Ash con un codazo de lucha libre en el estómago al caer, tras unos minutos de que se quejaran del dolor de cabeza y el hambre, Flannery se dirigio al baño, se lavó y volvió, Ash se quedó sentado en el suelo sin nada que hacer además de quejarse. Tras una hora ya habían comido, se habían bañado tomando turnos y se habían quedado en la mesa tras recoger los platos y servicios usados, al final quién más había comido fue May, tres malditas veces y sin ganar un solo kilo, seguida de Ash y Flannery y Gary al final quejándose de que todos comían como animales y que sus pokemon tenían más modales que ellos.

\- Entonces... - Gary habló mirando a los otros que rodeaban la mesa, May con su glaceon en la falda, Ash tomándose la única lata de cerveza que sobró y Flannery quitándole la lata a Ash y tomándosela ella - ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - los tres lo miraron mientras hablaba, Gary se levantó de su silla, tomó una tablet de su bolso, buscó algo y la dejó sobre la mesa abriendo el mapa de la región - ¿A donde iremos ahora?

\- Podemos ir a la ciudad de Pallet por la ruta cinco - dijo Ash señalando con su dedo la ruta al norte de Lilycove y siguiendo el camino hacia el noreste hasta la siguiente ciudad.

\- Yo digo que si vamos a ir a Pallet, tenemos que hacer una visita hasta Dendemille, aún hay cosas que quiero sacar de mi apartamento y aún tengo aue presentar mi renuncia, ya que - Miró a Ash con un falso enojo en su rostro y con un tono más... "señalativo", dijo - "Alguien aquí presente" - haciendo clara alusión a Ash - me secuestró.

\- No te secuestré - se excusaba nervioso hasta cierto punto y haciéndose hacia atrás ante la mirada de May - Tú querías venir conmigo.

\- Irrumpiste en mi propiedad, me tomaste y me sacaste a la fuerza - May levantaba un dedo por cada cosa que decía mirando su mano - No encuentro la diferencia.

\- ¡Ash! - Gary llamó golpeando la mesa con ambos puños - ¡¿Qué es eso de que es eso de que andas secuestrando jovencitas?! - A pesar de su tono "serio" era obvio que sólo quería molestarlo, en cuanto a Flannery ella se reía en su sitio.

\- ¿Podrías mínimo decirlo de un modo en que no sonase como que soy un violador en potencia?

\- No - le respondió Gary claramente.

\- A mi no importaría que Ash me secuestrara.

\- No necesitaba tu ayuda, Flannery - Dijo Ash ante el comentario completamente anti-productivo, ella siguió riendo en voz baja - ¿Podemos ir después a Dendemille? Considero que deberíamos pasar hacia Mahogany, allí tambien hay nieve si eso es lo...

\- No, tu dijiste que vendríamos a Lilycove en primer lugar, luego por Gary, fuimos al archipiélago, es mi turno ahora - May se paró orgullosa de su asiento con las manos a las cadera.

\- Bien, iremos devuelta a Dendemille tras pasar por Pallet.

\- No puedes decir devuelta, yo jamás he ido allí - Flannery interrumpió.

\- Yo tampoco, aunque no tengo muchas ganas de ir, no soy muy bueno lidiando con el frío ha decir verdad.

\- Decidido entonces - May habló - A Dendemille se ha dicho.

Tras arreglar todo lo necesario y cambiarse de ropa; Ash con pantalón blanco grisáceo, una playera negra con letras blancas de contorno azul que decían divido en cuatro líneas que cubrían toda la camiseta "No-Tom-orr-ow!", las muñequeras apretadas negras junto a las zapatillas rojas con negro de las que parecía tener más de un par y una gorra blanca con azul oscuro; May llevaba el cabello amarrado en una corta cola por detrás de la cabeza amarrada con una pañoleta rosa de bordes negros, con ambos mechones que tendía usar a los lados del rostro, en la cola, dejando solo su chasquilla de siempre que tapaba la mitad izquierda de su frente por arrina del ojo para irse hacia un lado, llevaba una camiseta negra sin mangas de bordes rosa apretada al cuerpo y los shorts blancos, era una de las pocas veces que no usaba calzas o calcetas largas por debajo; Gary llevaba lo mismo que en la mañana sin ningún cambio aparente y Flannery, tampoco a había cambiado mucho, el pantalón era el mismo al igual que sólo se había puesto una blusa roja con la parte baja amarrada debajo del pecho dejando a la vista su estómago y el escote que dejaba ver el peto negro que llevaba, su cabello como siempre en esa desordenada y larga cola que llegaba más abajo de media espalda y el mechón a la derecha que tapaba parte de su ojo y bajaba por un sólo lado de su cara mientras por el otro el cabello se mantenía detrás de su oreja y apretado por la liga negra en su pelo.

Habían salido hacia la ruta cuatro; el trayecto no era largo en menos de una hora estarían allí si iban rápido, era simplemente pasar de la ruta cuatro a la cinco y cruzar un puente sobre el río principal de la región. Pallet estaba allí mismo. A la distancia aún se veía el Shady Forest escalando la falda de los montes nevados del noroeste hasta el altoplano en donde Dendemille se encontraba. May observaba los lados de la carretera recordando cuando habían llegado a Lilycove por primera vez, el sobrevolar la región era imposible ahora que viajaban en un grupo de a cuatro; Gary caminaba charlando o más bien discutiendo con Ash unos metros más adelante y Flannery del otro lado de Ash agarrándolo del hombro y haciendo presión con ambas manos para desbalancear a Ash y metiéndose en la discusión cada vez que podía para irritar a Gary o al propio Ash según la ocasión.

\- Sigo diciendo que deberíamos ir hacia Mahogany - Ash le decía.

\- Iremos a Dendemille, que tu hayas ido no significa que nosotros no podamos ir.

\- Yo quiero ver la nieve, no me importa mucho donde.

\- Entonces a Mahogany.

\- Iremos a Dendemille, Ash, deja a quejarte ¿Qué demonios quieres hacer en Mahogany de cualquier modo? - Ash no respondió - Iremos a Dendemille.

Ash dejó de quejarse y simplemente siguieron por la ruta, hablando y riendo a lo largo de todo el camino hasta que habían llegado a la bifurcación de las rutas, en unos kilometros, llegarían al río que dividía la región, un río que bajaba desde los montes nevados bajando por dendemille, alimentando al Shady Forest y siguiendo su camino hasta el enorme lago al sur de Lilycove que desembocaba al mar.

Se habían detenido a descansar tras el largo camino, a un lado de la carretera a unos cientos de metros de la división que separaba la ruta cuatro con la cinco y la antigua, abandonada y cubierta de polvo y tierra ruta cuatro que llevaba al bosque en el empinado risco.

\- ¿Porqué se supone que hace tanto frío? hay sol y estamos en verano - Gary se quejaba colocándose una chaqueta verde oscuro con gorro blanco.

\- La falda de Snowhead esta cerca - May le respondió.

\- Aún asi, no debería hacer tanto frío, aún quedan kilómetros hasta ese bosque putrefacto y mas aún para donde se supone haga frío.

\- Lídia con ello, no ha de ser tanta molestia - Flannery le dijo.

\- Pero hace más frío del que debería ¿acaso ustedes no lo sien... - Vio a los tres que estaban tranquilamente mirándolo aún sin cubrirse- ... Muéranse - recordando que el sentido de la temperatura en ellos era directamente inútil - Muéranse mucho.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaremos en Pallet? - May dijo sentada sobre la hierba que cubría la ruta.

\- Lo ideal es pasar la noche y partir a Dendemille por la mañana ¿no? - Gary.

\- Me gusta esa idea - Flannery se metió en la conversación - Pero ¿Cómo iremos a Dendemille desde Pallet? ¿hay manera de subir hasta el altiplano?

\- Existen dos maneras - Gary volvió a hablar - Una es atravesando el Shady Forest y cruzando por el bosque que sube la montaña - por sus rostros, a nadie parecía gustarle la idea - tomaremos la otra, que es tomar el tren que sube por dentro del risco y que lleva de Pallet a Dendemille y de vuelta.

\- Entonces... ¿qué esperamos? van a ser las seis, se nos hará tarde si seguimos aquí sentados - Ash se levantó de la piedra en la que estaba y se giró hacia los demás con las manos en la cintura, Gary estuvo a punto de cuestionarlo de nuevo por esa necesidad de apresurar las cosas que tomó desde hace poco, quizás no conocía a Ash demasiado aún, pero a grandes rasgos lo conocía como para saber que algo estaba mal.

\- Supongo que tienes razón, de cualquier modo no tenemos nada que hacer aquí - Dijo con un tono cansado ignorando la idea de decir algo sobre su actitud.

\- De cualquier modo no iremos a Dendemille hasta por la mañana, no me importa que nos tomemos un tiempo - Flannery se acercó a Ash y abrazando su brazo derecho le dijo con una voz, cuanto menos seductiva cerca del oído - Yo te seguiré a donde sea - Para luego soplar aire caliente junto con un par de brazas que siseaban y crepitaban en su oreja, Así enrojeció y alejó su rostro de ella.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? - Le respondió incómodo, ella se alejó riendo, Flannery tenía esas manías que usaba para molestar a Ash, cosa que a ella le encantaba hacer, poner nervioso a Ash y encelar a los otros dos que tendían a estar cerca, uno envidiando a Ash y la otra celosa. Como esa vez, la noche anterior que por poco se arma una pelea luego de que Flannery se subiera a la falda de Ash con las piernas a los lados, sus dedos en los hombros de Ash y haciendo el amago de besarlo acercando su rostro susurrando de manera candente y pasando sus labios a centímetros de su cuello y rostro, después sólo se bajó tranquilamente riendo de la situación que había causado; un Gary envidioso, una May encelada y Ash completamente excitado.

Llegaron al puente por encima del río, a las afueras de la ciudad de Pallet, el puente no era largo, sólo poco más diez metros de madera robusta llena de cuerdas, clavos, pernos y soportes; todo de tonos oscuros metros por arriba del agua y varios metros de ancho.

En todo el puentes solo había una sola persona, observando el agua pasar desde el borde. Era imposible de distiguir, su espalda estaba completamente cubierta por una capa negra. Flannery fue la primera en avanzar por el puente junto a May, Gary se quedó, al ver el como Ash apretaba los dientes mirando con rabia a aquella figura en el puente, no podía apreciarla, pero el olor, lo reconocería donde fuera - ¿Ash? - le pregunto al ver como pequeñas chispas chisporroteaban desde su puño y una delgada línea de humo sizeaba desde entre sus dientes, las dos chicas se dieron la vuelta para esperar a ambos en mitad de las tablas, hasta que Ash se impulsó haciendo explotar el suelo debajo de él porovocando que Gary volara un par de metros, en un par parpadeo Ash se había dirigido con un puño en una enorme bola de fuego hacia la persona en mitad del puente con la rabia pintada en el rostro.

Por las calles de Pallet paseaba aquella chica con la que Ash había hablado por teléfono hacia ya unos días, Dawn Berlitz. Sabiendo que Ash debería pasar por allí, había decido quedarse unos días en la ciudad para verlo si la oportunidad se daba, habían pasado un par de meses desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos y ella ya ansiaba verlo una vez más.

Paseaba con un pantalón apretado de jean negro y una blusa roja, corta y suelta, de tirantes sin mangas que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de medio muslo apretada a la cintura terminando con un corto frill; estaba dejando su largo cabello azul profundo caer por su espalda alejándolo de su rostro por un lado, el izquierdo con un clip amarillo sencillo que Ash le había comprado tras que ella perdiese el suyo tras cierto incidente, cabe decir que le guardaba bastante aprecio al broche que siempre llevaba en su cabello.

Pallet tenía un método de distribución bastante similar al de lilycove y era considerada una de las tres ciudades más importantes de la región, la ciudad sólo se dividía en tres zonas, New Bark cubriendo la zona oeste y la entrada de la ruta cinco, Twinleaf al este junto con la entrada de la ruta nueve al sur y la Zona de Pallet al norte que tenían tanto la estación del metro a Dendemille y la ruta siete que llevaba a la ciudad de Mahogany. Caminaba a paso lento por la acera con su caminar moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro provocativamente. Dawn no era demasiado alta, unos cuantos centímetros más que May, pero aun siendo un tanto baja, poseía un bello cuerpo; piel palida, ojos azul brillante en un lindo rostro, delgada, con un pecho que si bien no alcanza al de Flannery y menos aun al de May, seguía teniendo un busto bien formado y firme; una cintura bastante más pequeña que la de ambas y en cuanto a sus caderas no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie, ni siquiera a las caderas de la misma Flannery; sus largas piernas terminaban por adornar su figura. Sin embargo, Dawn no sólo tenía un buen cuerpo, poder no le faltaba, de hecho, tenía el suficiente como para que Ash ni siquiera pensase en enfrentarla, Ash era fuerte, pero ella, lo era incluso más, aunque sus habilidades, aún no ha llegado el tiempo de que sean reveladas, aunque sobra decir que ella también fue bendecida con el poder que una criatura que sólo se suponía existiese en la mitología le había otorgado. Caminaba a paso lento de manera elegante, con una pierna delante de la otra y una mano a la cintura mirando los edificios que rodeaban la calle que era claramente menos transcurrida que cualquiera que hubiese en la capital; su caminar no se detuvo hasta escuchar un fuerte ruido desde las afueras de la ciudad y ver como un enorne muro de hielo aparecía detrás de varios edificios, cubriendo de un lado a otro el oeste de la ciudad. Aquel enorme muro de hielo le daba un mal presentimiento mientras un recuerdo no muy disfrutable volvía a su cabeza, temió por Ash.

Parte del puente se había calcinado tras que el puño de Ash simplemente explotase en llamas al hacer contacto con un muro de hielo que se mantenía rígido aun tras el golpe, sin gotear y sin siquera trizarse, la pared de hielo se deshizo en partículas y se desmaterializó lentamene mientras Ash observaba con ambos brazos aún llameando. Aquella persona encapuchada que se protegió tras el muro de hielo, sólo se giró a ver a Ash echando su capucha negra sobre sus hombros mientras pronunciaba unas palabras - Cuando esos Rockets me dijeron que un grupo de mocosos con habilidades estaba vagando por la región, de algún modo sabía que tú estarías entre ellos, hijo de Reshiram - dijo con un tono lento, grave y ominoso, una figura alta y delgada con un largo cabello blanco, su cuerpo cubierto por una larga capa negra, su rostro, una mascara clara que no podía si no escalofriar a quien la viera, con rasgos puntiagudos y ojos negros vacíos al igual que el tajo largo y puntudo que hacía de boca - Me pregunto..., si alguno de ustedes será de utilidad.

Ash no respondió y tomó posición con los brazos y puños por delante, Gary se acercó a él y se puso a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos con una mirada sería, aquella persona era un enemigo de Ash, todo lo que necesitaba saber; May y Flannery se encontraban igual. Bastaron un par de segundos para que Ash saltase de nuevo elevándose en el aire con una explosion que causó una cortino de humo, cayó encendiendo ambas piernas juntas en fuego, la persona cubierta levantó su brazo para detener Ash creando una pantalla de hielo sobre su palma abierta, la pantalla detuvo el ataque de Ash, el cristal era fino y a pesar de que las llamas chisporroteaban por encima, no lograba ni derretir ni trizar el hielo con el golpe, un hielo extremadamente duro - A estas alturas ya deberías saber que mi hielo no es algo que tú puedas atravesar - el hielo y el fuego distorsionaban la imagen de Ash aún así él miraba hacia arriba.

\- Quizas yo no... - Ash saltó hacia atrás con un mortal y de la cortina de humo salieron Gary y Flannery agachados por frente y por la espalda de su adversario para encerrarlo en un torbellino de fuego que la pelirroja proporcionó al chocar ambas palmas para que la electricidad viajará a través de este, el torbellino de llamas electrocutadas se elevó un par de metros.

\- Haze!! - Una corriente de aire frío desde adentro dispersó el remolino, y el cielo se cubrió en una densa neblina, esa persona la había generado, tres lanzas de hielo se crearon a su alrededor - Icicle Spear - y se dirigieron a los tres atacantes.

\- Esquiven, no intenten derretirlo - Ash los llamó y ambos hicieron lo pedido al igual que él.

\- Así que otro de tipo de fuego y uno de tipo eléctrico... no son lo que estoy buscando... Una lástima - Mientras hablaba, el único miembro del grupo que faltaba apareció; May dio un salto pequeño para pegarle una patada en la nuca, patada que conectó con todo.

\- Aerial Ace - el hombre voló un par de metros en silencio hasta perderse en la niebla, sin quejarse o gruñir por el golpe, May cayó arrodilada al suelo, agarrándose la canilla con la que lo había golpeado, la izquierda. El hombre enmascarado se levantó sin apoyarse o saltar, su cuerpo tirado en el suelo sólo se levantó con el pecho por delante y la cabeza y extremidades colgando, hasta quedar nuevamente de pie, se arregló el cabello y habló:

\- Y por último, volador, definitivamente me serán inútiles.

\- ¡Flannery! - Ash se acercó a ella, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y ambos tomaron aire para soltar una bocanada de fuego hacia el hombre enmascarado, el doble lanzallamas avanzó con un tamaño descomunal, quizás tres veces más alto que el normal de Ash o el de Flannery, siendo un poco más alto que ambos mientras dejaba las tablas a su paso carbonizadas, su enemigo sólo se cubrió con un muro hielo, aunque no era lo suficientemente grande para cubrir el fuego entero aunque lo cubrió a él lo suficiente.

La neblina cubrió a May, aún donde mismo, aunque el dolor por haberlo golpeado seguía aun si ya habia sanado el pequeño moratón que le quedó, ella quedó a su espalda y apuntando con la palma, tomándose el codo con el brazo derecho, lanzando pequeños trozos de hielo en una rápida sucesión en lo que se creaban uno detras de otro desde los dedos de su mano derecha, llendo por su brazo y disparados por su mano izquierda por arriba de cada una de sus largas uñas a una enorme velocidad, una metralleta envidiaría la cadencia de tiro de su Ice Shard, aunque los trozos de hielo enterrados en su capa parecían no afectarlo, de hecho parecía ni siquiera haberse percatado y aún con el muro de hielo, se giró hacia May, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, al ver como se giraba lentamente y esa máscara tan siniestra la miraba fijamente, hasta que Gary llegó a su lado saltó y le pegó con la canilla izquerda en la máscara, golpeándolo contra el muro de hielo que había quedado a su espalda, la pared de hielo se trizó donde su cabeza chocó, aquellos relámpagos raramente azules se esparcieron por todas partes y se movieron por la niebla. May corrió hacia él y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago empujándolo con una fuerte corriente de viento, el muro a su espalda se hizo añicos y la máscara se había trizado con el golpe de Gary - Fire Blast!! - antes de caer fue golpeado por la espalda por una llamarada de cinco puntas como una estrella de puntas largas y delgadas que habia salido de la boca de Flannery que avanzó llevándose el cuerpo con ella, Al ver el fuego venir, ambos que se encontraban allí se agacharon para salir de la trayectoria, las dos puntas inferiores pasaron a sus lados, quedando Gary y May entremedio, en el centro de la estrella iba el hombre aquel, avanzó un par de metros hasta extinguirse en el aire húmedo cayendo el cuerpo al suelo de tierra tras el puente se levantó de la misma manera que antes, Gary se pasaba una mano por la canilla y May agitaba la mano.

Ash apareció ante la figura antes de que pudiera terminar de levantarse, juntó las manos por encima de su máscara y las encendió juntas bajándolas rápido con un fuerte golpe en la cara - FIRE FANG!!

Volvió a caer al suelo dejando un cráter esta vez, sus piernas y brazos terminaron de caer después que su cabeza, esta vez no se levantó de inmediato, aun así, igual que con todos los golpes, no hacía ningún ruido, un pilar de hielo se levantó debajo de Ash quien se impulsó hacia tras para evadirlo, la figura se levantó y el hielo se deshizo en copos - Parece que incluso yo tengo problemas contra cuatro mocosos - dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos cubiertos por un guante negro a lo largo de la trizadura en su máscara, trizadura que empezaba en la frente, donde su cabello no debaja ver, pasaba por su ojo y terminaba al conectar con su boca - De cualquier modo son inútiles, así que sólo tengo que matarlos aquí - puso su mano izquierda frente a su rostro, el puño de lado con el índice y el medio levantados, el pulgar daba a su máscara y el meñique daba al grupo de Ash, la neblina se volvió más fría de repente, algo que Solo Gary notó, soltando un *brrr*.

Ash les señaló retroceder del puente a los otros tres... o lo que quedaba de el puente que no entraría jamás de nuevo en la descripción de "Seguro" - Me gustaría que intentes matarnos - Ash lo retó, sus dedos empezaban a soltar pequeñas llamas, extendió sus brazos en vertical lo que más pudo, el izquerdo hacia lo alto y el derecho hacia el suelo y sus palmas abiertas, se preparó para correr haciendo las manos a un lado - Gary, te encargó sacarme de aquí - Dijo con una sonrisa confiada en lo que estaba apuntó de hacer, aun sabiendo que Ash no lo vería al estar de espalda, Gary asintió.

\- ¿Acaso no pasó esto mismo ya hace dos años, hijo de Reshiram? - Aquella voz ominosa dijo.

\- No volverá a pasar lo que ocurrió esa vez,... "Mask of Ice".

\- Eso aún esta por verse.

Tras su pequeña charla Ambos dijeron exactamente lo mismo al mismo tiempo - LAST ART! - Ash corrió los dos paso que pudo

\- BLA...

\- SHEER COLD!! - gritó con todos su pulmones "Mask Of Ice" mientras los dos dedos levantados los flexaba, doblándolos hacia abajo, una enorme ventisca alejó a Ash y lo arrojó sobre Gary, un enorme estruendo qur duró un par de segundos se escuchó, aunque la nevada no dejaba ver nada. La nieve no duró mucho y cuando pudieron volver a abrir los ojos, al detenerse súbitamente la súbita nevada, (fue a propósito), la neblina también había deaparecido y el sol que debería haber estado allí todo el día había vuelto aún sin intención de ocultarse, el puente, había sido completamente sustituido, en su lugar... el río debajo del puente se había congelado a lo largo de toda su extensión y sobre él, se había levantado un enorme muro de hielo de varias decenas o un par de centenas de metros de altura y varios otros de grosor; la pared de hielo, llegaba hasta donde daba la vista separando la ruta cinco de Pallet Town por completo, el hielo era seco y expulsaba un vapor gélido, el enorme muro quemaba al contacto.

Flannery se levantó y tras mirar al muro asombrada, ayudó a sus acompañantes a levantarse. Todos vieron como el puente había quedado oculto bajo la enorme capa de hielo seco, Ash se acercó enojado y le dio un puñetazo sin utilizar fuego y dejó su mano apoyada... - Maldición...

\- Y nos cerró el único acceso que teníamos a Pallet - May se quejó con una mano en la cadera, todos se miraron entre ellos para ver si surgía alguna idea, sus ropas habían salido perfectamente vivas de la pelea, excepto por la zapatillas de Ash cuyas suelas sólo llegaron a derretirse un poco y quedaron un poco negras, aunque no lo suficiente como para volverlas inútiles, aún eran bastante utilizables.

\- ¿No podemos simplemente derretirlo y pasar a través? - Gary le dijo a Flannery, Ash habló todavía apoyado y mirando el hielo.

\- No podemos, Mask Of Ice tiene una capacidad estúpidamente útil, su hielo no puede romperse o derretirse, sólo se deshace cuando él quiere o con el paso del tiempo, dudo que todo este hielo dure un mes

\- ¡¿Un mes?! - May fue la primera en reaccionar, soltó un *Agh* molesta y se dirigió hacia el ligeramente empinado, por no decir recto muro de hielo - quizá puedo treparlo - May puso una pierna en el hielo y haciendo fuerza saltó dando un único paso en el hielo, subió sus siete u ocho metros de sólo ese salto ante la mirada de sus compañeros, dio otro paso en el hielo y volvió a subir, pero cuando iba a dar el tercero... resbaló soltando un corto y agudo chillido muy similar a un *Kyaa!*

\- ¡May! - Los tres se preocuparon al verla caer de un poco más de veinte metros y corrieron debajo de ella para atraparla...el trío de idiotas, sólo lograron colisionar de cabeza entre ellos y caer los tres al suelo, May antes de caer logró darle una patada al hielo para impulsarse una última vez, dando un mortal y cayendo perfectamente de pie a un par de centimetros de los tres en el piso, los vio, se colocó una mano encima de los labios e intentó sin éxito contener la risa. Flannery se levantó molesta ante su risa y le dijo - Cállate - Los otros dos sólo se sentaron en el suelo y se rieron igualmente, Ash más fuerte que Gary, pero risa al fin y al cabo, Flannery también terminó riendo.

Summer, June 24... 06:10 PM

Chapter 7, End.

Next: The Other Way.

Extra:

El primer gran antagonista ha aparecido, Mask Of Ice, sus motivos aún son desconocidos y lo único que se sabe es su capacidad de hielo y que hace dos años tuvo un encuentro con Ash, yo los dejo a ustedes teorizar por su cuenta qué pasó y qué planea.


	8. Chapter 8: The Other Way

Chapter 8: The Other Way

Summer, June 24... 6:15 PM

Tras alejarse del hielo por petición de Gary, se dispusieron a discutir que sobre la situación actual del camino a Pallet. El frío que emanaba aún se sentía ya alejados, pero era bastante más soportable que antes.

\- Entonces... ¿Ahora qué ? - May se había creado un corto pilar de hielo seco que usó para sentarse.

\- ¿No podemos pasar por arriba con tu Charizard? - Flannery le reclamaba a Ash que estaba sentado en el suelo pastoso, Gary intervino.

\- No podemos, el otro lado debe estar lleno de personas, acaba de aparecer un muro de hielo del tamaño de una montaña, no falta mucho para que también lleguen a este lado... No podemos sólo sacar un dragón de la nada.

\- Entonces sólo tenemos que buscar otro lugar al que ir, Pallet no parece ser opción ahora - Ash le dijo

\- No hay otra opción - Gary hablaba lentamente con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, pensando en que podían hacer.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Su actitud y sus palabras hacía a todos preocupar

\- Parece que el río entero se congeló, si ese es el caso, debe haber cubierto de hielo desde el barranco que da a dendemille pasando por la ruta cinco y el río sigue rodeando Lilycove hasta desembocar al mar al sur, aunque no ha de haber llegado a congelar el lago, aun así el puente de debajo de Lilycove está en reparaciones y aunque pasaramos por encima volando, del otro lado esta "esa ciudad"...

\- ¿Osea?

\- Digo que el hielo ha de estar rodeando lilycove, excepto por debajo. En este momento, nuestra única salida es por el puerto o subir a Dendemille y de allí bajar a Pallet.

\- ¿No se supone que hay un puerto del otro lado de la región? - May propuso con las manos entrelazadas cerca de la rodilla izquerda que tenía levantada cerca de su pecho.

\- Está al sur, deberíamos volver a Lilycove, esperar un barco, tomar un viaje de más de un día , llegar al otro puerto y para llegar de ahí a Pallet,... bastante; puede tomarnos incluso una semana llegar desde aquí a Pallet si damos la vuelta.

\- ¿Y si damos la vuelta en el Charizard de Ash? Es más rápido que un barco.

\- No, mi Charizard es inútil y este caso también, no podría hacer ese viaje tres veces en el mismo día y menos aun si tiene que llevar a dos de nosotros a la vez, ni siquiera conmigo podría hacer un viaje tan largo sin descansar.

\- Sólo nos queda una opción si ese es el caso.

\- ¿Esperar en tu apartamento?

\- No,... Subir el risco por el que entrar a Dendemille, deberíamos llegar allí antes de que amanezca, si nos apuramos podemos estar arriba antes de media noche- ... las expresiones que recibió no eran alentadoras, ninguno parecía estar de acuerdo con la idea... Ash sólo miraba hacia el bosque en el norte, Flannery parecía un tanto asqueada, en cuanto a May...

\- ¡Me Niego! - Fue la primera en saltar, era la más en desacuerdo con la idea.

\- ¿Se te ocurre otro modo? - May sólo se quedó en silencio - Además no sé cuál es el problema, es sólo un bosque.

\- Es un cementerio - Flannery le dijo - Está lleno de cadáveres.

\- Y huele horrible - Ash dijo.

\- En dendemille se decía mucho que fantasmas aparecían allí.

\- Los fantasmas no existen May, además - Miró a ambos usuarios de fuego de pies a cabeza y devuelta - ¿No se supone que ustedes pueden quemar los gases con olor? - Ash y Flannery intentaron responder, hasta que recordaron que Gary tenía razón - ¡¿Y ahora lo recuerdan?!

\- De cualquier modo allí está lleno de cadáveres - Flannery se quejó igualmente.

\- ¿Acaso no los entierran? - No respondió - Entonces no hay problema, Sólo es un bosque, deberíamos poder llegar a Dendemille antes de media noche.

\- No pienso entrar a un sitio con un nombre tan tenebroso como Shady Habremos de dar la vuelta a la región, sólo nos tomará unos días.

Gary aún con los brazos cruzados y calmado como siempre empezó - De hecho...

\- ¡Sólo tomemos el otro camino de una vez! - A Ash ya le irritaba tal discusión y el no estar teniendo lugar en ella - Además May tiene razón, un sitio con un nombre así no es algo muy seguro.

\- Por eso digo, sólo se le dice Shady Forest, es un sobrenombre que se le puso por que era un cementerio, su nombre es Ilex, se supone que al principio sólo se ponían cadáveres allí como ofrendas a un dios y que protegiera la región. Luego se convirtió en un cementerio y luego a fosa pública y después para los cadáveres de guerra. Y por eso está asi.

\- Entonces, ¿no es un lugar maldito o algo así?

\- No, es sólo un bosque.

\- Deberíamos ir ¿Qué es lo que peor que podría pasar, si llega a ocurrir algo, Flannery y yo siempre podemos quemar el bosque entero ¿No? - Ash dijo intentando conciliar a las dos chicas.

Tras unos segundos ambas, resignadas aceptaron. Tras que Gary reafirmara la tarde que era, tomaron sus cosas y equipaje ligero ya que la mayoria se habia quedado en el departamento el departamento en Veilstone y se dirigieron hacia el bosque que se alzaba al noroeste.

* * *

Habían llegado al Shady Forest o más bien estaban cerca de la entrada, la temperatura había había aumentado considerablemente debido a que Ash y Flannery hacían arder el gas en el aire para eliminar los olores putrefactos del sitio y la temperatura ya empezaba a afectar a aquellos dos que no poseian el tipo fuego y empezaban a sudar. Los árboles se volvían más frondosos con cada paso y ya dentro del bosque era imposible de ver la luz del día.

El Ilex Forest, más conocido como "Shady Forest", se encuentra conformado por tres partes, una siendo la zona inferior, aquella que conecta con la ruta cuatro y Lilycove, siendo esta la parte que se encuentra antes del barranco sobre el que esta Dendemille, la primera mitad es extramdamente frondosa, al punto en que en lo profundo era imposible diferenciar si afuera era de día o de noche, ni un sólo rayo de luz podía atravesar las ramas de los árboles, la zona inferior era la que poseía más extensión; La segunda zona es como si no, el enpinado barranco con una gran cantidad de árboles saliendo de entre las piedras y escalando el muro, una cascada enorme que causaba un ruido estrepitoso era la característica más importante de esta parte, la cascada empezaba en el río de hielo que partía el pueblo de Dendemille en dos, un río que bajaba desde lo alto de los montes nevados para llegar a la catarata donde todos los trozos de hielos eran destrozados y derretidos dando paso al agua a acostumbrarse a la temperatura tropical de la región, el río continúa a lo largo de la región hasta desembocar al mar al sur de la capital, aún si en este momento, el enorme río de la región estaba enteramente cubierto por la colosal muralla de hielo seco que aquel hombre enmascarado habia creado en un par de segundos; La tercera y última sección es la superior, aquella que conecta la ruta seis en dirección al pueblo de May y el destino actual del grupo de Ash, esta zona no es ni de cerca tan frondosa como la inferior, allí sí es reconocible la hora exterior y el olor putrefacto no llega, en la zona superior, cubierta de hielo y nieve no hay ni un sólo rastro de que se haya enterrado un cadáver... hacían algo peor en tiempos antiguos, algo tan simple como lanzar los cuerpo por el acantilado, cientos de metros de caída para que se pudriesen en la zona inferior, la zona superior no posee ninguna relación con la oscura historia de la zona inferior, de hecho podrían hasta considerarse bosques distintos.

El Charizard de Ash volaba a un lado del grupo de jóvenes, había terminado cargando el equipaje tras que dijesen que la batalla contra Mask Of Ice los hubiese cansado, Flannery y May iban encima de él con Gary y Ash caminado a la derecha del dragón de anaranjadas escamas. Ash, más cerca que Gary, quien intentaba no acercarse más de lo necesario al ver el como Ash y su Charizard iban chocando las frentes, gruñéndose el uno al otro y exhalando fuego en el rostro del otro cada vez que lo hacían.

\- Yo no fui quien te dijo que llevaras las cosas - Unas brasas en la cara y un gruñido de queja fue todo lo que recibió - Lo hiciste porque tú te ofreciste - Le respondió igual - ¿Por qué no te dejas de quejar de una vez? Te estás volviendo cada vez más como él - Está vez el gruñido que recibió fue más suave mientras el Charizard no lo encaraba como si intentase excusarse sin darle la razón a Ash - Como quieras... ¡Gary!

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

\- ¿Porqué no haces que tu Electivire lleve algo de equipaje para que se deje de quejar?

\- ¿Te refieres a ademas de todas las maletas de May que ya lleva? - Dijo sacando la pequeña esfera de su bolsillo y recordándole el pequeño detalle.

\- Cierto, lo olvidé. Entonces dame mi bolso - le dijo al dragón que lo miró extrañado y rió por lo bajo gruñendo irónicamente - ¡¿Cómo que "Desde cuándo soy un buen dueño"?! - Ash le dijo escupiendo pequeñas llamas en su rostro - Siempre lo he sido, ahora cállate y dame eso.

\- Para pelear tanto entre ellos, se entienden demasiado ¿no? - Flannery le dijo a May viendo desde el lomo del Charizard el intercambio de gruñidos entre Ash y su dragón mientras intentaba quitarle el bolso de encima.

\- Supongo que ese es su modo de llevarse bien - Decía tras ver como esa pelea de gruñidos había terminado en un pelea amistosa en donde reían ambos aun intentando Ash quitarle el bolso

* * *

La oscuridad se hacía presente, la luz del sol ya era impercetible en lo profundo del bosque, los árboles encorvados y el ligero olor a muerto que lograba pasar por la quemazón de aire daban un aire demasiado tétrico al lugar. Habían caminado lo suficiente como para que fuese imposible saber por donde habían llegado, el retumbar de la cascada no ayudaba ya que se esparcía por los arboles causando un ruido de fondo no muy agradable con sus fuertes golpes uno tras otro como si de una imparable lluvia de balas sonase a la lejanía resonando ligeramente, casi imperceptible a las orillas del bosque pero que siempre estaba ahí.

Caminaban lentamente intentado causar el menor ruido posible, Ash sudaba con cada paso que daba en la oscuridad donde la única luz era la que la cola de su Charizard desprendía y la "antorcha" que se iluminaba por sobre su cabeza, algo enserio le daba un horrible presentimiento del bosque; Gary iba a su lado, relajado a más no poder, el ambiente parecía no afectarlo y caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y con un rostro cansado, sólo era un bosque al fin y al cabo; Flannery se había bajado del Charizard de Ash y había optado por mejor subirse a Ash mismo, ella levaba el bolso y Ash la llevaba en su espalda, Ash sosteniendo sus piernas y ella afirmándose con un brazo de su cuello, el derecho lo usaba para iluminar el camino, levantando el brazo y creando una llama lo suficientemente grande como para ailuminar. El espacio se había vuelto demasiado estrecho para que el Charizard pudiese extender sus alas y volar a ras de suelo, y había optado por simplemente caminar a un lado de su entrenador con May sobre sus hombros. Sobraba decir que May se aferraba fuertemente al largo cuello del Charizard y a sus cuernos, sus piernas tiritaban y se encontraba muy nerviosa; Flannery no iba mucho mejor, se mantenía oculta detrás de Ash para cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrir... moviendo sus pupilas de un lado al otro atenta a los árboles y a su espalda sin separarse mucho de Ash. Y ¿cómo llegó Flannery a la espalda de Ash, sencillo, resulta que cuando el Dragón tuvo que aterrizar, May que iba en sus hombros no tuvo que moverse, mas Flannery que iba más cerca de la cola, tuvo que bajar y al hacerlo, el ruido de algo rompiendose los alerto, un *Crack* fuerte y corto al ella caer al piso, lentamente, miró hacia abajo y vio como había caido sobre la parte superior del craneo de algún mamífero, psoblememte un ciervo y lo había roto al caer sobre él, Flannery dio un salto y soltó un agudo, largo y aterrorizado grito mientras corría hacia Ash, le saltó en el pecho afirmándose con las manos en su nuca y las piernas enredadas tras su cadera... desde entonces, no ha vuelto a bajar; se giró como pudo a la espalda de Ash sin tocar el suelo y no se ha movido desde ese momento. Para la imagen que desprendía, de una chicha, madura, sería y fuerte, casi hasta agresiva, Flannery era muy femenina cuando se le salía. Por ese motivo, iba tan alerta, no tan sólo ella, si no todo el grupo, excepto por Gary que poco parecía interesarle. Decir que el sitio era un cementerio, era poco, ni un sólo animal vivía en el bosque ni cuervos o aves de rapiña, absolutamente nada, lo único que había eran cráneos de personas, huesos y cadáveres humanos en descomposición incluso en las ramas de los árboles.

Cada ciertos metros se veía tras los árboles conjuntos de tumbas, con sus inscripciones en piedra antigua, aún con la gran cantidad de cadáveres enterrados, eran muchos más aquellos que sólo estaba tirados por ahí mientras la tierra aún no los terminaba de tragar, había cadáveres tirados encima de las lápidas, bajo ellas, estirados en el suelo, doblados o ya como un montón de huesos sueltos, en culquier caso, era una espantosa visual, era difícil de creer que un sitio así en verdad existiese.

Ninguno decía una sola palabra, sólo avanzaban en esa eterna oscuridad que se expandía en los estrechos pasillos entre árbol y árbol. Gary se había quedado un par de pasos atrás observando tranquilamente los árboles que en la falta de luz se veían como pilares negros, no muy altos, dos metros la mayoría, aunque muchos debían de variar entre dos y cinco metros como para que lograsen cubrir todos y cada uno de los rayos del sol. Según los móviles de todos no eran más de las ocho de la tarde, habían pasado un largo rato perdidos, por lo que el sol aún no d ebería de haberse ocultado siendo verano, hablando de los móviles, quizás sea un factor bastante obvio pero la señal no alcanzaba en un lugar así, un mapa digital era imposible de usar para ubicarse, los caminos no se veían y habían perdido completamente el rastro de por donde llegaron, no sería raro pensar que mínimo unos cuantos cadáveres son de personas que jamás encontraron un modo de salir, la única opción que tenían era seguir avanzando, gracias a los avanzados sentidos de todos excepto por May, sabían la dirección de la cascada, mientras siguieran avanzando deberían de estar bien,... o eso decía Gary cada vez que le preguntaban.

\- ¿E... en serio es por aquí? - Decía May lentamente casi en un susurro mirando con terror los enormes troncos de madera que bloqueaban cualquier camino.

\- Por cuarta vez, May - Gary le dijo sin perder su compostura - Vamos por buen camino.

\- Gary tiene razón deberíamos llegar al risco en unos minutos supongo.

\- ¿En unos minutos? - May decía con algo de "indignación" en su voz - Se supone que deberíamos haber llegado al risco a no más de las siete, llevamos una hora perdidos y no quiero pasar otra hora en este lugar.

\- ¿Qué... qué demonios es eso? - Dijo Flannery llamando la atención de todos los que discutían al ver "algo colgar de una rama... al notar lo que era, por poco cae de Ash por el susto y al tapar un grito con la mano que usaba para afirmase a él pasandola por su cuello y por poco lo ahorcó, se apoyó más en Ash que antes tapándose los labios, no podía apartar la vista de eso completamente aterrada.

Ash se mantuvo en su lugar para que Flannery no cayera y se mantuvo quieto para ver si en algo ayudaba a Flannery que temblaba sobre él, aunque él estaba también bastante sorprendido, no aterrado por sí incómodo por aquello, May quedó completamente paralizada y su piel a volvió más blanca de lo que ya era, el Charizard sólo optó por voltear el rostro sin observarlo directamente aun si no podía evitar verlo por el rabillo del ojo, caso de todos excepto por Gary que sólo dijo - Era de esperar - Se acercó al cadáver ahorcado por una soga que colgaba de una de las ramas más bajas del árbol, su piel aún mantenía el tono azul por la falta de oxígeno, sus extremidades flácidas, desde la comisura de sus labios todavía se veía un hilo de saliva seca cayendo y no había podido cerrar los ojos antes de morir, quedando con un aterrador semblante con los ojos entrabiertos, el cuerpo de un hombre joven que posiblemente no superaba los veintitrés, de cabellos largo, liso y de una delgada contextura un cuerpo muy, muy reciente, no debía de tener más de un par de días ahí colgado - Debe de haber tenido una vida dura como para suicidarse en un sitio donde jamás lo encontrarían - Gary pasó su mano por su frío rostro, se alejó y apuntó con un dedo a la soga en un parpadeo la cuerda se había partido y el cuerpo había caído al suelo - Ash.

Ash se asustó en primera y saltó un poco tras ser llamado en tan tenso momento aun con el rostro pálido - ¿S... si?

\- ¿Porqué no me ayudas a convertirlo en cenizas? - Gary aún con esa actitud fría y desinteresada, seguía siendo una persona que no soportaba tal visual y no quería dejar un cuerpo ahí colgado.

\- ..., S... sí, claro, Charizard, Ayúdanos - su dragón asintió y se acercaron al cadáver, encendiéndolo lentamente alejado de los arboles, Ash expulsando llamas desde una mano, Gary lanzado unos rayos y el Charizard soplando fuego, todos con cuidado de no causar un incendió, no llevó mucho hasta que el cuerpo se convirtió en cenizas, y el fuego se apagó en la tierra, sólo para continuar con su camino.

\- Viajar con ustedes me ha hecho blando - Dijo Gary.

\- Sí, ahora que recuerdo, intentaste matarme la primera vez que nos vimos - Rieron ambos en voz baja como pudieron.

\- Actualmente, no sé si pudiese matar a alguien.

\- ¿No es mejor así? - May le preguntó

\- Supongo que tienes razón - suspiró y se detuvo en seco con los párpados fuertemente cerrados, respiro lentamente y ante los tres que lo miraban, abrió los ojos con decisión - Ash.

\- ¿S... si? - preguntó extrañado ante su actitud.

\- Cuando salgamos desde este bosque, y mientras May hace lo que tenga que hacer, pelea conmigo una vez más.

Ash se relajó ante su propuesta, le calmaba algo tan sencillo - Claro, no tengo problema en entrenar un po...

\- No para entrenar, tengamos un batalla sería como la que tuvimos cuando nos conocimos, tú y tu Charizard - El dragón mencionado sólo se apuntó a sí mismo con una garra - Contra mi Electivire y yo. Aún tengo varios trucos bajo la manga.

Ash sonrió con emoción - En ese caso, que sepas que no eres el único que no ha mostrado todo su arsenal - Ash y Gary se miraron fijamente, retándose mutuamente hasta que Ash se giró y siguió caminando seguido de la lagartija con May encima. Gary siguió con ellos - Gary...

\- ¿Si?

\- Hablando de salir de este bosque ¿Cómo se supone que lleguemos a Dendemille desde aquí abajo?

\- Buena, pregunta, lo veremos en cuanto lleguemos.

\- ¡¿Ese es tu plan?! - May se quejó

\- ¿Se te ocurre uno mejor? No puedes llegar y subir expulsando fuego porque podrían Ash y Flannery quemar el bosque entero, yo no tengo manera de subir, May tampoco, nuestra única opción es subir con tu Charizard, haciendo camino entre las copas de los árboles - El mencionado dragón miró a Gary bajando un poco su largo cuello y soltando un gruñido muy similar a un indignado y molesto *¿ah?*.

\- ¿Puedes subirnos? - May le dijo haciendo hacia arriba el hocico del Charizard para que la viera, soltando un molesto gruñido y apuntando al equipaje que llevaba con su cola, se negó - No quiere.

\- Entonces buscaremos otro método de subir - Gary seguía avanzando con sus tranquilo caminar y su igual de tranquila actitud.

\- Siempre podemos atravesar el muro derritiéndolo en diagonal mientras May enfría el camino ¿no? - Flannery le comentó a Ash.

\- Sería más rapido dar la vuelta a la región entera.

* * *

Tras unos minutos la situación incial había vuelto, caminaban tensos por la oscuridad que el bosque proporcionaba.

\- Ash aún algo que me gustaría preguntarte - Gary le dijo caminando a su lado y el tono serio que jamás decaía en sus voz, Ash no respondió como queriendo evitar la pregunta, imaginando de lo que se trataría - ¿Quién era ese tipo? - Ash chasqueó la lengua y suspiró, en algún momento debía de contarlo.

\- Mask Of Ice, sobra de decir que es tipo hielo, aún no sé bien quién es, pero es fuerte, dos años atrás nos atacó a mi y a una amiga, ella quedó en muy mal estado, pasé días con ella para que se recuperará, parece que su cuerpo y sangre se congelaron de mala manera y estuvo con un resfrío horrible por tres semanas - Ash apretaba los dientes y su voz dejaba en claro su enojo, sus ojos eran imposibles de ver la gorra junto conque la luz estuviera sobre su cabeza no hacían más que ensombrecer su rostro, el Charizard también parecía algo enojado y las chicas sólo escuchaba la conversación - temblando constantemente, sufriendo todo ese tiempo... ¿Sabes lo que es ver a alguien que admiras por su fuerza en esa condición?

\- ¿Su fuerza?

\- Dawn es fuerte, mucho más que yo, jamás se me ocurriría pelear con ella y aún así el la derrotó tan fácil diciendo que ella le era inútil, en ese entonces peleamos, evitó pelear conmigo intento congelarme y se fue, he pasado los últimos dos años buscándolo para poder romperle la maldita cara,... sólo necesitaba algo más de fuerza para derrotarlo,... por eso... por eso... - Ash no quería continuar, algo no quería decir.

\- Y por eso estabas reuniendo otras personas con poderes para conseguir poder para derrotarlo - Ash no respondió - Solo querías usarnos como apoyo contra él ¿no? - Las palabras de Gary eran fuertes como quejándose con Ash por su intención.

\- ¡Gary! - Flannery habló - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ash no haría algo as...

\- Sí, lo hice, sólo quería usarlos como fuerza adicional, iba a hacerles algo horrible sólo para ganar poder yo, pero al ver a May dispuesta a viajar conmigo y ayudarme, simplemente no pude hacerlo. Preferí buscar apoyo humano... aún no puedo creer que enserio planeé hacer algo como "eso".

\- Sea lo que sea que hayas planeado hacer, me basta con saber que no planeas hacerlo más.

\- Por supuesto que no, somos amigos ¿no?

\- Sí, supongo que sí - Con una pequeña sonrisa Gary habló.

* * *

Un hombre joven se encontraba sentado sobre una unos restos de grandes piedras que muy posiblemente alguna vez pertenecieron a un lápida, el enorme muro de piedra y tierra se elevaba detrás de él, con una única entrada al interior del risco, un arco de piedra gris. Estaba recostado afirmándose con el brazo derecho por detrás de la espalda para mantenerse erguido observando el espacio alrededor suyo, la única zona del bosque iluminada por el sol de la tarde ya apuntó de ocultarse mientras los rayos de luna empezaban a hacer su aparición, los árboles de esa parte eran menos frondosos y habían menos alrededor por lo que la luz pasaba sin complicación al igual que las pequeñas gotas de agua fria que se deslizaban por las hojas de vez en cuando, las pocas gotas que llegaban a abajo del risco eran provenientes de la eterna nevada que había en lo alto. Tomó un pipa de madera a su lado, colocó un dedo debajo del cuerpo y aspiró mientras el humo empezaba a salir del hornillo, el humo bajó por su garganta, quedándose ahí un par de segundos se quitó la pipa de los dientes y la volvió a dejar a su lado mientras soltaba el humo por entre sus labios - ¿Hace cuantos años no usaba una de estas? - Se preguntó, mirando la pipa - Sigo prefiriendo un simple joint, jamas entenderé porque a Sam le gustan estas cosas, supongo que se la devolveré la próxima vez que lo vea - se levantó de su lugar mientras la pipa de madera desaparecía lentamente fundiendose con su propia sombra en la piedra, su figura se volvió visible bajo la luz de la luna, Delgado y de ropa negra casi en su totalidad, las sombra que aún quedaban hacían difícil identificar sus facciones faciales junto con su cabello que se mantenía en un mechón largo y ligeramente ondulado de pelo negro que tapaba el tercio derecho de su rostro por arriba del ojo y doblando por arriba de los labios y dirigiéndose en varias puntas y desordenados cabellos sueltos en toda su extensión hacia la derecha, su vesturio no era muy sospechoso ni conservador, no debía de estar muy lejos de la edad del grupo de Ash, era delgado y alargado, no por ello sin contextura, tenía buen ancho y se notaba que estaba tan en forma como Ash o Flannery, con un pantalón apretado negro de Jean, botas cortas negras, una playera gris con un par de letras en grande de color negro y un polerón negro de cremallera blanca al igual que dos cordones bajaban desde la capucha sobre su cabeza, la cremallera estaba abierta hasta abajo y las mangas arriba hasta los codos. Se encontraba de pie en una postura cuanto menos cuestionable, con una mano a la cadera y el otro brazo colgando a un lado, con la cadera hacia un lado haciendo espacio a su mano para que se apoyase y una pierna estirada recta y la otra inclinada hacia el lado contrario al que su cadera se inclinaba, erguido y sacando pecho, de su rostro lo único que la luz dejaba ver una sonrisa estúpidamente orgullosa y segura y una quemadura que subía desde el lado izquierdo desde abajo de su camiseta, pasando por su relativamente largo cuello y subiendo hasta terminar por la mejilla izquerda en punta cerca de la nariz y debajo del pómulo. De sus ojos ni se veía nada hasta que un pequeño brillo azul salió por un par de milisegundos para volver a quedar en la oscuridad y los pocos rayos lunares. Se giró hacía el arco de piedra, viendo como tres figuras cada una más alta que la anterior empezaban a salir aun cuando la luz no los alcanzaba - ¿Terminaron ya? - Habló aquel hombre joven aún en la misma postura, girando su torso hacia aquellas tres figuras, su voz era grave, más no era una voz profundo u ominosa, era una voz bastante sencilla y normal, esperable de alguien con su apariencia - Entonces les tengo buenas noticias, aunque ya han de haberse percatado de que hay más gente "así" aquí ¿No? Ya están extremadamente cerca - Esperó un poco y siguió hablando tras que le respondiera la más baja de esas figuras, que aún siendo la más pequeña de las tres seguía siendo bastante alta - ¿Qué si haré algo? No, los dejaré en paz, a menos que vengan aquí, con el trabajo que nos llevó limpiar este sitio, no dejaré que lleguen y pasen, pero a menos que ese caso ocurra, no haré nada, pero si vienen, supongo que podremos divertirnos un rato.

* * *

El retumbar de la cascada se hacía cada vez más fuerte, al menos para aquellos con un agudo oído. Los cadáveres habían dejado de ser tan recurrentes, muchos menos cuerpos habían quedado en aquella profunda parte del bosque, el ambiente no se había relajado y el terror se apoderaba de ellos ante cualquier ruido que hubiese. Flannery se había bajado por fin de la espalda de Ash, estaba más tranquila, aunque no por eso menos tensa iba los más cerca que podía de Ash, afirmándose de su camiseta para no perderlo; al igual que ella, May se había bajado del Charizard, el dragón iba un par de pasos por delante iluminando el camino con su cola que mantenía en alto. Ambas chicas caminaban cerca de Ash, May a la izquierda de él, mirando por arriba de su hombro y Flannery a la derecha, el único propósito de Ash allí, era ser el escudo humano de ellas en caso de que cualquier cosa ocurriese, aun que él iba tan tenso como ellas y de estar unos pasos más adelante, habría usado a sus Charizard de escudo, Gary por su parte, iba molesto y susceptivo, mirando hacia todos los árboles mientras sus ojos que brillaban con un tono azul, sus pupilas se movían rápidamente de un lado al otro, aun así se mostraba esa actitud tranquila tan suya, aún si sus acciones y el como escaneaba el terreno, lo demostraban tenso... *Crack* se escuchó y ambas chicas saltaron del susto y Ash retrocedió un poco de la sorpresa, los tres se giraron lentamente para ver como Gary acaba de pisar un largo hueso, posiblemente perteneciente a un brazo, que se había roto con la facilidad con la que se habría roto una rama debido a ya su tiempo y el terreno donde estaba siendo consumido por los minerales del suelo - Ah - Gary soltó, mirando hacia abajo, recién mirando sobre lo que había pisado tras completamente haber obviado el sonido - Perdón - dijo muy tranquilamente y empezando a reír un poco por la reacción y los rostros asustados de sus compañero, Ash río nerviosamente y Gary se detuvo al ver como ambas lo observaban con odio mientras humo negro y aire gélido salían de sus respectivos labios de manera amenazante - Perdón - dijo de nuevo, esta vez sinceramente... temiendo un poco por su vida.

Ash y Flannery se volvieron a girar para seguir caminando y Gary se puso a escanear el terreno otra vez, posando su vista en distintos sitios con aquellas irises que brillaban en azul claro, esta vez, la única persona que no siguió caminando, lo notó.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - May quien ahora iba a su lado le pregunto.

\- No mucho, es tan sólo que... Hay alguien.

\- ¿Alguien?

\- Hay alguien más en este bosque, vivo, varios de hecho - A pesar de ser un comentario tan simple a primera vista, había algo inquietante en la mirada de Gary, estaba nervioso, casi que aterrado sólo por la sensación que un par de personas eran capaces de generar, además ¿Qué haría una persona en un lugar así

\- ¿Enserio? No soy capaz de oler a nadie en esta situación - Ash movía su cabeza ligeramente intentando captar algún sonido a parte del ahogado retumbar de la catarata.

\- Tampoco se oye nada - Flannery le siguió.

\- Definitivamente hay alguien, además...

\- ¿Además?...

\- No, nada, quizás sean imaginaciones mías, aún así, lo mejor será que intentemos no toparnos con esa persona, aunque ya ha de saber que estamos aquí, con esa maldita presión... ¿Qué tipo de bestia es? - Gary decía tragando saliva

\- ¿No deberíamos estar buscando un modo para subir?

\- Eso es sencillo - Gary se quedó quieto y cerró los ojos por un momento, tomó aire y dio un pisotón fuerte en el suelo mientras sus párpados se abrían de par en par... una fuerte corriente se sintió con él como su origen, una lo suficientemente fuerte como para mover el cabello de todos, la corriente desapareció y sus peinados volvieron a la normalidad, May reconoció ese método para escanear el terreno que Gary usaba, la había visto un par de veces en acción durante su estancia en el archipiélago, principalmente cuando Ash o Flannery se perdían, o se perdían juntos, en su momento había dado por hecho que tenía algo que ver con sus habilidades eléctricas, aunque esa idea cada vez perdía más y más credibilidad. El color de los ojos de Gary había vuelto a su color habitual, verde, tras terminar con su reconocimiento - Es una maldita broma ¿No?

\- ¿Qué ocurre ahora? - Flannery le preguntó.

\- Hay una salida, un túnel interno en subida que debería de llegar hasta arriba.

\- ¿No es eso bueno? - Ash inquirió.

\- Lo es, el problema es que, sean quienes sean esas personas con las que enserio creo que no nos deberíamos topar, están en la maldita entrada.

Summer, June 24... ?:? PM

Chapter 8, End

Next: The Strongest Being.

Extra: Muy posiblemente hayan bastante faltas ortográficas en este capítulo, acabo de terminarlo y son las 3:20 de la mañana del viernes, se supone que publicó a las 11 del jueves. He tenido muchos problemas estas semanas; mi vida está en ese momento por el que toda persona pasa donde toda tu vida se va directo a la basura... de nuevo. Por ello no he podido escribir todo lo que me gustaría (creo que lo dije una vez durante el ch 5 o 6, que posiblemente no podría publicar el siguiente capítulo a tiempo y he podido arreglarmelas para mantener el ritmo hasta ahora, aunque no sé cuanto dure así, si en algún momento no publicó, que no se les haga extraño. Hablando de ortografía, resulta que yo cuando separo planos, cruzo la pantalla con una línea asquerosa de slashes (/), pero cuando paso el archivo a FanFiction, se pasa mis líneas asquerosas de guiones por el forro de sus protuberancias y no me había fijado hasta ahora que FanFictin, no me estaba separando los planos, así que voy a tener que pegarme una maldita maratón de mi propia historia para arreglar eso, así que dé aquí a una semana todos los capítulos (incluyendo este), estarán corregidos, con sus planos claramente dividos y aprovecharé para arreglar los errores de ortografía así que, intentaré dejar la historia que llevo hasta el momento lo más perfecta posible... ahora me arrepiento de hacer capítulos tan largos.


	9. Chapter 9: The Strongest Being

Chapter 9: The Strongest Being.

Summer, June, 24th... ?:? PM

La luna se veía a través de los árboles Aún con esas tres figuras extremadamente altas por lo que dejaban ver sus siluetas, aquel hombre habló dándoles la espalda aún con esa sonrisa orgullosa plasmada en su sombreada cara - Me pregunto... que podran hacer ustedes... miembros de la tercera generación... - Decía con un tono de intriga, hasta cierto punto burlesco, su posición se mantenía igual, sólo que con ambas manos en su cintura. Levemente inclinado hacia atrás con el pecho en alto.

\- Sean quienes sean, esas personas con las que no nos deberíamos topar, están justo afuera de la única salida... - Gary hablaba serio con una mano sobre el rostro - ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - Lo pensó un poco sin mover su mano - Yo podría simplemente pasar por un lado, antes de que se diese cuenta ya estaría arriba con mi velocidad, aunque no puedo ir en vertical tantos metros, pero ustedes...

\- ¿Porqué no deberíamos toparnos con ellos?

\- No es tanto ellos, aunque son varios, el problema es uno de ellos, aunque los otros no parecen sencillos...

\- ¿Alguien tiene...?

\- Sí, una persona normal y alguien con poderes, producen una sensación distinta, uno de ellos es definitivamente un usuario, aunque la energía de los otros sigue siendo enorme.

\- Siempre podemos congelarlos ¿no? - May dijo segura con las manos en la cintura - Si lo hacemos podemos pasar sin...

\- Sinceramente, no sé cuanto sirva, es cierto que los podríamos congelar en un parpadeo, aún asi, no sé de cuánta utilidad sea.

\- ¿Por?

\- Ya sabemos que pueden haber mas usuarios de un solo tipo - Miró a los dos tipo fuego a su lado - ¿Qué pasa si es un tipo fuego o un tipo hielo mismo? Congelarlo seria inútil. Esa presión... llega a dar escalofríos...

\- ¿Presión? - Flannery definitivamente había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

\- Te he querido preguntar sobre eso hacía ya un tiempo, Gary - May se dirigió a él, sería - ¿Qué es esa presión de la que hablas?¿Qué es lo que haces para rastrear? ¿Qué es la energía que sale de ti cuando lo haces? Y el cómo diferencias a un usuario.

Gary suspiro, miró su palmas y le contestó - ¿Sabes lo que es el "Aura"?

\- Se supone que es una energía que rodea a las personas ¿no? - Ash entró en la charla intrigado por las preguntas de May - ¿No es bulo de esta gente que dice que puede leer la manos y ver el futuro y tal... ¿cómo se llamaban?... aunque... - Terminó bajando cada vez más la voz, recordando ciertas acontecimientos que habían ocurrido hace poco.

/Quest Island/

Maxie con un par de problemas, luego de que sus lentes cayeran y su piel se quemase un tanto junto a su ropa, cruzó entre las llamas sonriendo con un cuchillo de mango negro y filo de un azul metalico en la mano derecha.

Ash se levantó - Se fundirá al tocarme - Le dijo encendiendo una mano para golpearlo cuando se acercase lo suficiente, Maxie rápidamente estiró el brazo para clavarle el cuchillo que ya había empezado a fundirse lentamente con una estocada en el estómago, en cuanto el cuchillo tocó a Ash, dejó de derretirse, la temperatura descendió rápidamente y la llama en su mano se apagó, dándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula a Maxie, mas este no tenía llama alguna, Ash se quejó del dolor, la herida no se regeneraba, ni empujaba el cuchillo hacia afuera y el tajo no se cauterizaba, tomó el mango y se sacó el cuchillo bruscamente, para luego arrojarlo lejos, la herida sanó en un par de segundos en los que Maxie se volvía a levantar, Ash vio sus manos confundido y las volvió a encender en fuego, el hombre pelirrojo reía por lo bajo, al verlas en llamas se calmó y dirigió su mirada seria hacia Maxie mientras bajaba las manos y las llamas subían desde la punta de sus dedos hasta sus codos.

\- Esa era la reacción que esperaba ver, mocoso.

Logró darle un tajo a lo largo del pecho, desde el abdomen por la derecha subiendo recto hasta el cuello y cortando hasta la piel del mentón al echar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sangre salía volando desde el cuerpo de Ash y sus llamas se habían apagado al tacto del cuchillo en su carne abierta, aun si el tajo no era profundo. En cuanto el cuchillo terminó su trayecto, Ash de dirigió hacia adelante con un cabezazo que alejó a Maxie sobándose la frente con su cabello desarreglado en medio, Ash se alejó mientra la herida se cerraba rápidamente desde abajo hacia arriba, en cuanto se cerró pasó una mano por donde había estado el corte, limpió la sangre que quedó sobre su pecho y cuello y sacudió la mano tirando el líquido rojo al suelo en el que la sangre hirvió. (...)

\- ¿De que rayos está hecho ese cuchillo? ¿Cómo demonios hace eso?

\- ¿Por qué debería de decírselo a un mocoso que ni siquiera sabe como funcionan sus poderes?

\- ¡¿Qué sabes tú sobre mis poderes?!

\- Más que tú, mocoso, si supieras como funciona esa habilidad tuya, deberías entender que es lo que hace este material - Dijo apuntando la navaja hacia Ash.

Ash suspiró, no logró sacar nada sobre el paradero de su padre - Una última cosa.

\- ¿Otra más? - Decía Maxie un tanto irritado.

\- ¿Cómo usas ese cuchillo para anular mis poderes?

\- Es un material que descubrimos hace poco, no hemos decidido un nombre, sólo sabemos que tiene la habilidad de anular la capacidad de moldear el aura.

\- Moldear... ¿qué?

\- ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera sabes como funciona tu... - se detuvo al Ash sacudirlo, amenazándolo con arrojarlo a lava - ya dije lo que querías,... déjame ir en paz/

\- ¿Videntes? - May le preguntó

\- ¡Eso!

\- En parte, tienes razón - Gary ignoró completamente su charla tras un suspiro - Pero te puedo asegurar una cosa, el aura existe - A medida que hablaba los ojos de Gary pasaban de su tono verde oscuro a un celeste brillante y una corriente fuerte de viento se empezaba a levantar, llevando con ella el polvo que levantaba del suelo, lo suficiente fuerte como para levantar su playera un poco y su cabello castaño claro. Si algo se podía sentir, era presión. Gary parecía cada vez más intimidante.

\- ¿Y que es entonces? - May retrocedió un paso para alejarse de tan abrumadora presencia.

Gary dejo de esparcir su energia y el aire se detuvo de girar a su alrededor - Vida, cada ser vivo y objetos no vivos tienen aura, energía que reside en todos y cada uno, he investigado, hace ya siglos los humanos podían usarla, pero la costumbre se ha perdido con los siglos y se ha vuelto casi un mito.

\- ¿Usarla?

\- La presión que cada uno genera,... Se puede usar como arma - Se detuvo un momento tras decirlo de manera bastante fuerte, tomó aire y prosiguió, apoyándose en el árbol a su espalda y deslizándose hasta el suelo. Todos los demás se sentaron alrededor, Flannery se encargó de hacer una fogata, cuyo nombre era Ninetales, y el Charizard de Ash volvió a su ball - Aunque no sé como.

\- ... Que decepcionante - Ash dijo tras perder toda la emoción tras el comentario de Gary.

\- Tiene mucho más usos útiles. Como lo es sentir las presencias a tu alrededor o reconocer el terreno, puedes hacerte una muy buena idea de el terreno cercano.

\- ¿Cómo la ecolocalización? - Flannery tras intentar prestar atención un poco, logró captar algo.

\- Ahora que lo dices, es estúpidamente similar a la ecolocalización - Flannery movió los puños de arriba hacia abajo soltando un "Nice", como felicitándose a ella misma, Ash a su lado sólo río y ella se quejó con un par de débiles golpes en su brazo, Ash seguía riendo sin hacer ruido - En cualquier caso, ese es su principal uso. El aura se siente de un color azul profundo en todos, llevando leves variaciones de color según más, como decirlo "Presión Aurática" tenga alguien o algo, y ahí es donde cae la diferencia entre usuarios y gente normal, nosotros poseemos una presión más fuerte que otras personas, nuestras auras son celeste brillante, no azul marino. No conocía a nadie con poderes antes de conocer a Ash y no puedo sentir mi propia aura, así que no tenía ni idea, pero tras ver a May, aquella chica que encontramos en Goldenrod y a Flannery, era evidencia suficiente para saberlo aunque no tengo demasiado rango, no más de cien metros - Se levantó - Y es por esa ligera diferencia que te puedo decir, Ash - Lo miró seriamente a los ojos antes de proseguir - Que sea quien fuera ese tipo, Mask Of Ice, él no es un usuario.

\- El silencio Reino, lo único que se oía era el casi inaudible retumbar de la cascada e incluso como el aire crepitaba de vez en cuando quemando el oxígeno a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué? - Ash no terminó de entender.

\- Eso, ese tipo no tiene ninguna presión de aura fuera de la normal, es un simple humano corriente, de hecho, su aura era extremadamente débil para ser una persona, casi como si no estuviese allí - suspiró relajando el tono áspero con el que había estado hablando hasta ese momento - Si me fiase más de mi percepción que de mis ojos, diría que ahí ni siquiera había una persona, no había diferencia entre él y un montón de tierra.

\- No es posible, ¡Tú lo viste! - Ash se levantó de golpe a medida que su voz hacía lo mismo, su brazo bajo rapidamente como su intentara cortar las palabras de Gary con él, su tono subiendo por cada palabra que decía, enojandose cada vez más - ¡Si eso no es un usuario, entonces qué diablos se supone que...!

\- No lo sé - lo cortó poniendo su mano en frente de Ash, haciéndolo retroceder ya que Ash se agachaba estirando su cuello para gritarle de más cerca, lo detuvo antes de que sus gritos se tornaran aún peor, ninguna de las chicas se levantó o dijo una palabra para no entrometerse en la discusión - No he dicho que no hay un usuario de hielo, pero no es con quien peleamos, Mask of Ice.

Ash retrocedió, tomó aire para calmarse y se desplomó en el suelo - ¿Entonces?

\- Entonces, sólo que hay que partirle la cara sea o no sea un usuario ¿o me equivoco? - Flannery le sonrió confiada y orgullosa, ladeando la cabeza un par de grados, Ash le sonrió devuelta igualmente.

\- Concuerdo - Tanto May como Flannery se levantaron con una sonrisa tras ver el asunto solucionado y en lo que May se limpiaba el polvo, tierra y hojas, Flannery le extendió una mano a Ash para que se levantase.

\- Entonces, hay que proseguir, mientras antes salgamos de aquí, antes le partiremos esa estúpida máscara - Flannery le dijo animándolo, Ash tomó su mano y se levantó con su ayuda, el Ninetales de la pelirroja se levantó de su posición acurrucado, bostezó y los siguió de cerca mientras tres esferas de fuego, daban vueltas a su alredor lentamente para iluminar

\- Por cierto, quien está en este bosque ahora - Gary decía de espaldas a todos caminando tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos - Su aura, es estúpidamente fuerte, ha de saber que estamos aquí desde que entramos al bosque. Intenten no entrar en una pelea.

\- Eso será inevitable - May le dijo apuntando con la cabeza a Ash y Flannery, que hablaban de lo emocionante que sería pelear contra alguien que sonaba así de fuerte.

\- Supongo que tienes razón - Ambos suspiraron decepcionados - Nada que podamos hacer.

La luz de la luna ya era visible para el grupo de Ash, al igual que el enorme muro de piedra, el Arco de medio punto que daba al interior del risco y los peñascos enormes, el aire se había vuelto respirable, por lo que no ya no era necesario quemar el oxígeno, las corrientes de aire pasaban tranquilamente por ahí y se llevaban los olores putrefactos con ellas, además los cadáveres se centraban en lo mas profundo del bosque, así que el aroma en primera no era tan fuerte y se dispersaba con facilidad, aun así, los cuatro se detuvieron en el claro que era en una palabra enorme, unas cuántas veces más grande del claro donde Ash y May a conocieron, se detuvieron, aunque no para apreciar el único sitio bello, lumínico y abierto del bosque, si no, por la unica persona ahí, todos estaban firmes, sabían quien era y por cómo Gary sudaba frío intentando mantenerse firme, era obvio que era él, aquel que tenía tan poderosa presencia, estaba sentando al borde de los gruesos escombros sobre la hierba y un par de flores pequeñas que se movian lentamente con el soplar del viento. Miraba hacia abajo, con las manos entrelazadas en el espacio entre sus piernas que se encontraban una colgando desde el borde y la otra flexada con el pie en el borde y la rodilla en alto, su cabello largo caía cubriendo su rostro y el que la luz estuviese en lo alto no ayudaba mucho, pero algo era seguro y era algo que ponía a Gary demasiado nervioso aun si parecía que nadie más lo había notado, estaba él; el hombre frente a ellos, estaba completamente sólo.

\- Puedo preguntar que hacen unos niños aquí - Preguntó sin mirarlos con una voz ominosa, grave e intimidante, totalmente al tanto de su presencia a pesar del silencio que intentaban mantener. Gary dio un paso al frente.

\- Sólo queremos llegar arriba del risco, a Dendemille - Gary habló sin dejar su desconfianza.

\- ¿Porqué quieren subir por el bosque? - Subió su rostro lentamente, causando un escalofrío bajar por la columna de todos, sólo se podía apreciar su ojo izquierdo, aún asi, su presencia era lo suficientemente fuerte y siniestra como para causar esa impresión.

Gary le respondió - Hubo un percance, hay un eno...

\- ...rme muro de hielo, dividiendo la región que está ahí porque se pelearon con el idiota de Mask Of Ice ¿no?

Cada palabra que decía volvía la situación más preocupante. Ni Ash, ni Flannery, ni May se movían de su sitio, aunque se veía como los dos primeros querían saltarle encima a aquel hombre para acabar rápido con la tensa situación, los tres sudaban, no sabían como tratar con la tensión que había, así que sólo se quedaron quietos con los nervios hasta arriba.

\- S... sí - Gary prefirió no preguntar, no quería meterse en un asunto fuera de su incumbencia.

\- Una lástima, sinceramente, no puedo dejarlos pasar por aquí - Dijo levantándose de las piedras, pasó de mirar a Gary a los tres atrás suyo, fijándose en cada detalle, examinándolos de arriba a abajo, centrándose en algo que se movia entre los dedos de Ash aún sin poder notar lo que era, soltó un suspiro y prosiguió - A menos que sean capaces de pasar por encima mio, aunque lo dudo - Con el cuerpo de lado, levantó una mano hacia ellos apuntándoles con el dorso de la mano derecha y con los dedos índice y medio levantados, los bajo una vez y los volvió a levantar con una sonrisa retándolos a atacar - Vengan a mí, tercera generación.

No bastó un sólo instante para que un fuerte viento detrás de Gary pasará con fevor, con el polvo y humo saliendo disparados hacia todas partes, se giró rápidamente para ver la explosión a su espalda, viendo a May y Flannery taparse los rostros con los brazos por la fuerza de la pequeña explosión que hubo en el espacio de no más de un metro entre ellas, la cola en cabello de Flannery ondeaba con fuerza al igual que le ocurría al cabello y ropa de May, sabiendo lo que había pasado volvió a girarse rápidamente viendo lo que se esparaba ver, Ash había saltado hacia ese hombre con un rodillazo al rostro que este supo detener con una mano, aún ni habia pasado un segundo desde que terminó de hablar y ya estaba forcejeando con Ash, quien se encontraba suspendido en el aire con el cuerpo hacia atrás por la fuerza de su salto y las piernas dobladas con la rodilla derecha por delante, Ash sonreía con emoción, aún sudando sabiendo a lo que se enfrentaba. Él otro tipo lo detuvo a unos diez centímetros de su rostro con la palma izquerda. Aquella persona de largo cabello negro sonreía, igual que Ash aunque claramente más calmado, su capucha había caido por el golpe, su cabello no era tan largo por atrás o por los lados, tan solo en el frente, su ojo derecho se había vuelto visible y ambia poseian un tomo marrón claro, el viento que siguió el golpe movió tanto la parte baja del chándal como el gorro que ondearon por detrás detrás de su espalda unos instantes. Ash encendió la otra pierna en fuego, la izquerda y sin gastar un sólo segundo dio la vuelta soltándose de su agarre y dando la vuelta en el aire con la pierna en llamas estirada con el fuego en la punta para golpearlo por la derecha tras su rápido giro en trescientos sesenta grados; no pudo si no sorprenderse al ver como su pierna simplemente pasaba a través de su cabeza sin oponer resistencia como si no estuviera ahí, mientras la parte inferior de su rostro conformado por el cuello y la mandíbula inferior se mantenían quietos y la superior conformada por la frente y el cabello levitaban un par de centímetros por arriba soltando algo similar a un humo o vapor bastante denso de tono negro-morado por el espacio faltante. Ash terminó de dar la vuelta con la otra pierna intentando golpear de nuevo el espacio donde deberia estar su rostro con la canilla derecha sin llama alguna, simplemente pasando de largo de nuevo mientras un par de centímetros más de su frente parecían desintegrarse en aquel vapor al pasar su pierna. Ash cayó tras eso a un par de metros a la izquierda de su adversario, deslizándose por la tierra con las piernas y una mano hasta detenerse, girando su rostro a verlo, quien no se había movido un milímetro y su cara volvía a su estado normal sellándose por arriba de la nariz mientras el vapor paraba de salir por la parte aún sin conectar, extinguiéndose tras volverse a unir, él no se había movido, su mano seguía donde mismo había detenido el rodillazo de Ash, mas su expresión había cambiado y tan sólo miraba a Ash arrodillado en el suelo tras deslizarse por el suelo con una calmada expresion y ojos atemorizantes.

\- ¿Qué demo... - Antes de que Ash pudiese expresar su sorpresa tras ver su golpe inútil, una puntapié en la quijada lo detuvo, propinada por el hombre de negro que lo había levantado un poco en el aire con el golpe ascendente, mas antes de que cayera, agarró a Ash de un brazo, cerca del codo, giró con una pierna en el suelo agarrando fuerza para luego arrojarle a Ash encima a los otros tres que tenían a Gary al frente.

Antes de que Ash les llegará, El usuario de tipo eléctrico desapareció, siendo Ash detenido por un pilar de hielo donde quedó congelado enfrente de ambas chicas; Gary apareció frente a él y con el cuerpo por lo bajo, subió la pierna izquierda para golpearlo en la quijada con la planta del pié, tras una sonrisa al ver el ataque cerca de él, la patada de Gary atravesó su rostro por la mandíbula haciéndose espacio entre el humo negro en el que su boca se había dispersado tan sólo en el espacio suficiente para dejar su pierna pasar. Gary confuso no reaccionó, mas su enemigo sí lo hizo, moviéndose hacia un lado y dándole una patada en el estómago a Gary que lo empujó un par de metros y lo hizo escupir algo de sangre. Flannery apareció para darle un puñetazo en el rostro frenándose en el suelo con la pierna que llevaba por delante, la izquierda, girando con todo el cuerpo a medida que daba un paso con el lado derecho, dirigiendo un derechazo con los nudillos chisporroteando en pequeñas explosiones; mientras ella apretaba los dientes con los labios abiertos en su rostro pintado de rabia, bajando las cejas por el lado interno y abriendo más sus ojos rojos un tanto más oscuros que su cabello, pero su puño sólo pasó al igual que el golpe de Gary, aunque una vez su dedos pasaron por detrás de su boca, con su brazo aún a traves de su cabeza, una enorme explosión de fuego estalló detrás de él, una que salió de su puño, una, quizás tres veces más alta que cualquiera de los dos y que se expandió varios metros hacia atras, reduciendo a cenizas inmediatamente los escombros, la hierba e incluso parte del risco, una explosión mucho más grande de lo que cualquiera habría esperado de ella, Ash miraba con asombro tras salir derritiendo el hielo en el que había quedado junto que May que estaba igual asombrada, y Gary lo mismo tras caer con las manos, deslizarse con las palmas hasta bajar las piernas y caer con una rodilla y un pie, levantado tan sólo una mano que colocó sobre la rodilla en alto que tenía, observando la enorme explosión que hizo retumbar el sitio; Flannery era bastante más fuerte de lo que parecía, ese poder de fuego ni Ash sabía si podría soltarlo de un simple puñetazo.

El hombre dio un paso a su izquierda mientras el puño de Flannery atravesaba su cuerpo a medida que pasaba y se sellaba tras hacerlo, se movió girándose para ver la enorme explosión que ya se desvanecía en el aire - Sorprendente - dijo levantando un poco las cejas sin perder su calma.

\- Una lástima, se supone que estallase en tu rostro - Flannery le dijo con ironía.

Mientra estaba dado vuelta, Gary, Ash y May volaron junto a Flannery y él, cada uno, soltando un golpe distinto; May saltó con un giro en el aire intentando darle con su "Aerial Ace" que pasó de largo de su nuca que se dividió en el mismo tipo de humo negro en el que se separaba ante cualquier golpe; Gary intentó darle un codazo a la altura del cuello con una tacleada con su cuerpo cubierto en electricidad con su "Wild Charge", mas también pasó a traves y Ash soltó una bocanada de fuego en su dirección tras que ambos salieran de su trayectoria, los tres se alejaron hacia distintos lados, Ash teniendo que agarrar a Flannery para sacarla de ahí. Tras alejarse un par de metros, el mismo hombre que se supone estuviese en la nube de fuego que se terminaba de extinguir en el aire, había aparecido y había detenido a Ash con un golpe en el rostro con algo que parecía una barra de hierro de lo fuerte que fue el golpe, aun al tan sólo ser una patada. Flannery iba cayendo hacia un lado, mas fue capaz de recobrarse a tiempo, cayó de pie y se preparó a contraatacar soltando distintos puñetazos en su dirección que a veces evadía y otras veces simplemente los dejaba pasar a través de su cuerpo, se alejó de un salto hacia atrás de Flannery y subió una patada en el aire hacia ella a metros de distancia, decenas de piedras pequeñas se levantaron del suelo y volaron hacia ella, Gary apareció destrozando las piedras con la electricidad que generaba su cuerpo hasta convertirlas en polvo, una vez lo hizo, Gary agarro a Flannery de un brazo y la arrojó hacia su enemigo, envuelta en una bola de fuego, pasó a traves de él y extinguió sus llamas para no quemar su ropa May se dispuso a atacar también.

Ash cayó al suelo con la parte baja del rostro llena de sangre que caía al suelo a chorros por su mandíbula que tan sólo el golpe le habia desencajado, la sangre hervía tanto en el suelo como en la cara de Ash y en pocos segundos mientras Flannery y Gary lo atacaban de distinto a flancos, saltando de un lado al otro con los puños envueltos en fuego y truenos mientras May lanzaba pequeños trozos de hielo de lejos a gran velocidad; la boca de Ash volvió a su lugar, aún no sana y se iba de vez en cuando, pero al menos ya no sangraba tras cauterizarlas. Su adversario se movía de un lado al otro con los ojos cerrados, evadiendo todos y cada uno de los ataques riendo tranquilamente, contraatacando con patadas y codazos de vez en cuando bajo la intensa lluvia de hielo que cada uno contrastaba a su propia forma. Hasta que de un momento a otro, su enemigo desapareció; la lluvia de hielo se detuvo, Gary y Flannery chocaron de frente al ya ni haber nadie en medio, cayendo al suelo cada uno hacia un lado - Eres una molestia ¿Sabías? - Se escuchó, los tres dirigieron sus miradas hacia May, aquel hombre había aparecido de la nada detrás de ella.

\- ¡May! - Flannery le grito levantándose de un salto usando las manos, antes de que la llamase, ella ya había reaccionado y giró para darle una patada con la pierna izquierda cubierta de hielo en el rostro al hombre que detuvo su patada con una mano sin demasiado problema; May saltó con la pierna que aun poseía en el piso e intentó golpearlo con hielo denuevo mientras desde su pierna izquerda el hielo empezaba a expandirse por su brazo, su adversario agachó la cabeza y el golpe de May pasó por arriba sin tocarlo, pero con el impulso logró librarse de la mano ya congelada de aquel hombre, su mano cubierta de hielo, se desprendió de su cuerpo y cayó al suelo resquebrajandose en pedazos al caer, mas su brazo estaba intacto como si su brazo jamás hubiese sido quebrado, May se dirigió hacia sus compañeros con un enorme salto largo de espaldas impulsada por un poco de viento.

Aquel hombre desapareció de nuevo transformando su cuerpo entero en humo morado que desapareció en el aire, aunque la amenaza que presentaba seguía ahí, amenazando con atacar en cualquier momento, los cuatro juntos esperaron en defensa con las espaldas juntas a que él atacara.

\- Gary hiciste lo que te pedí ¿verdad? - Ash le susurró

\- Sí, mientras ustedes dos forcejeaban, no parece haberse dado cuenta aún.

\- ¿Están listos?

\- Posiblemente.

\- Eso sirve.

\- Separemonos, si no lo hacemos, no aparecerá - Tras decir eso Gary corrió hacia un lado mientras Ash agarró a ambas chicas colocándose a May en un hombro y a Flannery por la cintura, hizo estallar el suelo debajo de él, elevándose un par de metros en el aire mientras aquel tipo aparecía en el suelo una vez más

\- ¿De que estaban hablando - May le questionó y Flannery le miraba tambien con duda

\- Ya verán - Ash respondió riendo

\- ¡Ahora! - Gary gritó moviéndose en un rayo todos los metros que pudo en el aire, ante su llamado, una explosión de rayos apareció en el cielo a decenas de metros de altura y de esta, Electivire cayó del cielo justo encima de aquel hombre que sólo observaba la situacion, la bestia cayó, y retumbó el suelo bajo si y haciendo temblar todas las cercanías - Earthquake! - la tierra tembló con furor tras su caída.

* * *

En ninguna estación, en ningún momento. En ningún lugar.

Las exageradamente grandes puertas blancas de lo que parecía ser piedra o cuarzo masiso se abrieron de par en par silenciosamente, dejando la luz pasar a la oscura habitación, lo único que se veía era una alfombra alargada de tono carmesí con un bordado dorado que pasan por debajo de las puertas ahora abiertas y se perdía en la oscuridad del cuarto tras subir unos peldaños, la habitación era en pocas palabras, exageradamente enorme, quizás más grande que cualquier salón de cualquier palacio, mucho mas extensa que una cancha olímpica y el techo no lograba verse por la oscuridad, pero ninguna pared se veía.

Una pequeña figura pasó por entre las puertas levitando a no más de un metro del suelo alfombrado, una pequeña figura de color rosado con una larga cola que colgaba y que se movía como un péndulo a medida que avanzaba lentamente por la enorme sala; si había alguna manera de describirlo, era como un pequeño felino sin pelaje, acurrucado en un ovillo en el aire con sus grandes párpados cerrados, avanzó un par de metros moviendose a paso tranquilo hasta quedar frente de la densa oscuridad, abrió los párpados y dos grandes ojos de color azul se dejaron ver, dio un giro en vertical en aire para soltar sus extremidades y tras un agudo sonido, se dirigió a la infinita oscuridad con una suave voz que no podría definirse con perteneciente a ningún género como si la voz de un niño se tratase, esa voz parecía resonar en toda la habitación y no se emitía desde ningún lugar específico haciendo eco en la enorme sala, aun siendo la voz del pequeño felino que no necesitaba mover los labios para hablar.

\- Parece, que finalmente va a comenzar - reino su voz en la habitación, tras unos segundos de silencio, prosiguió - ¿No está emocionado por esto? - El silencio se volvió a hacer presente - Aunque, era de esperar que el primer movimiento lo hiciese aquel hombre, al menos el primer movimiento entre ellos ¿Me equivoco? - El silencio se volvió a hacer presente una vez más - Me pregunto, si estará planeando hacer lo mismo una vez más.

\- No sueltes sinsentidos, Mew - Una voz ronca y ominosa habló de manera lenta desde la oscuridad de la habitación - Eso ni siquera era una duda, nadie más que él sería el primero en hacer "aquello", aun si el hijo de Reshiram actuó primero tras su acción cinco meses atrás y estuvo cerca de comenzar hacia ya una semana.

\- El hijo de Reshiram - la pequeña criatura reconocida como Mew se mencionó para si, como si estuviera meditando - Parece un buen candidato ¿no cree?

\- ¿Candidato? Todos ellos tienen una sola misión - La voz empezaba a sonar más severa y el sitio empezaba a temblar - Misión que ese hombre se dedica a entorpecer, el mocoso que heredó el poder de Reshiram aún no ha hecho nada en comparación al actuar del hombre con el poder de aquella bestia ¿Cuántos años más planea meterse en este asunto?

\- ¿Acaso no es él parte del asunto? - Mew le preguntó - Sin saber como, ese hombre se nos presentó en este sitio un día siendo el único al tanto de lo que ocurre y de esa "Misión".

\- No ha de ser el único, ha de haberlo hablado con mortales, aún así, por mucho que me moleste, ese hombre no perderá, no importa a cuantos se enfrente, no importa si están los enanos de Zekrom y Reshiram, no importa cuántos esten ahí, aún si los mismos Zekrom y Reshiram estuvieran allí, ese hombre no perderá.

\- ¿Seré yo o le tiene muchas esperanzas a ese hombre?

\- No sueltes estúpida palabrería - Ese hombre estaría mejor muerto, pero hay que reconocer que él está fuera de un nivel alcanzable por otros humanos.

\- ¿Aún si usted y yo somos mucho más fuertes?

\- Sin sentidos, aun con su poder, sigue siendo humano, eso ya es un limite inimaginable, incluso para él, aunque aun desconocenos la fuente de su poder. Por ahora, tan sólo dediquemonos a disfrutar el combate que están por librar - Dentro de la oscuridad a tan solo un par de metros del felino que permanecia en el halo de luz que ingresaba por la puerta, una enorme figura de decenas y decenas de metros de altura empezó a levantarse desdoblando sus patas sobre las que estaba acostado y lo único que se lograba devisar en la negra habitación, eran los dos ojos de esclerótica verde, irises rojas y pequeñas pupilas negras, al menos pequeñas considerando su colosal tamaño.

\- Como usted diga, Mi Señor Arceus.

Chapter 9, End

Next: Many More.


	10. Chapter 10: Many More

Chapter 10: Many More.

Summer, June 25th... ?:? AM

La pokebola cayó tras deslizarse por las alas del Charizard que sobrevolaba el campo de pelea, y mientras caía, estalló en relampagos iluminando la noche ante el llamado de su dueño y dejándose caer sobre aquel hombre contra el que se enfrentaban. El Electivire de Gary iba con varias cosas en el cuerpo, desde una riñonera en el brazo izquierdo por el bícep y un bolso alredor de su cintura que se mantenía debido a su anchura.

* * *

May se separó un poco de Ash a la fuerza aún en el aire y desequilibrando a Ash hizo fuerza y saltó hacia el risco, el salto de Ash habia sido suficiente para subirlos unos veinte o treinta metros, pero ella necesitaba aún más altura, se aferró de una rama no más gruesa que una barra de hierro, aunque bastante firme que crecía desde dentro del muro de roca. dio un giro digno de un acróbata raspando sus manos enguantadas contra la madera, usando sus piernas para columpiarse un poco agarrando fuerzas hasta que se soltó, volando unos metros hacia arriba, dando un mortal con su cuerpo estirado en el aire, se agarró de unos salientes en la piedra, pisó con fuerza y corrió en vertical por el muro unos cuatro o cinco pasos largos, hasta que haciendo presión en una sola pierna, saltó hacia atrás girando con su espalda recta, hasta quedar de cabeza a ya casi sesenta metros de altura, cruzó los brazos por las muñecas al frente de su rostro que encaraba hacia el suelo - Gust! - Dijo, mientras estiraba sus brazos rápidamente hacia el suelo, soltando un viento lo suficientemente fuerte como para impulsarse en el aire una vez más, terminó de dar el giro para quedar erguida otra vez mientras su cuerpo seguía subiendo hasta que el impulso se detuvo y empezó a caer, estiró las piernas hacia adelante y llamó - Charizard! - El dragón aceleró su vuelo, que ya iba dirigido hacia ella, pasando justamente por debajo, cayendo May sentada en su lomo, con las piernas a los lados de su cuello, las maletas se encontraban detras de ella, el dragón giró su largo cuello al verla con el lado del rostro y le sonrió subiendo el pulgar de sus garras hacia ella, May le sonrió de vuelta y le devolvió el gesto para luego dirigirse seria hacia él, palmando su cuello para llamar su atención - Charizard, Llévame arriba - El dragón la miró como arrepintiéndose de haberla agarrado y no haberla dejado caer - Iremos a dejar las cosas, arriba estarán seguras, tenemos que volver a ayudar - El dragón le asintió, May afirmó las malestas y cruzando sus piernas por debajo a su cuello, consciente de como era en lo que volar respecta, el pokemon de Ash, quien se enderezó para aumentar las llamas en su cola y subir en línea recta hacia arriba a alta velocidad.

* * *

Mientras May se elevaba saltando, Ash y Flannery se mantuvieron en el aire expulsando cada uno fuego por una de sus manos, el primero por la izquierda y la segunda expulsando una columna de fuego desde su palma derecha. A Ash le costaba mantener el equilibrio debido a la enorme cantidad de llamas que salía desde la mano Flannery constantemente, así que se dirigió a ella para que disminuyese la cantidad que expulsaba - Fla... - la iba a llamar, pero se detuvo al verla como respiraba pesadamente en un intenso jadeo, sus ojos aún mantenían ese tono rojo profundo sin brillo alguno, como si se formasen de un color liso, sin aquellos brillos anaranjados que siempre tenía alredor de su pupila y se veían más rojos de lo que lo hacían normalmente, entre sus labios se veían, unos largo y puntudos colmillos como si fuesen los de un animal, unos colmillos inhumanamente largos - ¿Flannery? - la llamó, aunque ella lo ignoro aún jadeando observando el suelo temblar con los ojos entreabiertos, aunque no parecía prestarle la mínima atención al terremoto - ¿Flannery?¿Estás bien? - ella no respondió - ¡Flannery! - la llamó un tanto más fuerte haciéndola reaccionar de un sobresalto, miró a un lado y después miró a Ash como confundida con su situación - ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿E~h?... ¿Po... por qué lo dices? - respondió entre jadeos.

\- Es que tus ojos se ven... - Ash le preguntó acercándose a su rostro y tras haber detenido de expulsar fuego con su palma, levantando el brazo y hsciendo las llamas salir desde su codo, usó sus dedos para mover el mechón de cabello que siempre estaba sobre su oreja a un lado de su rostro para verla mejor.

Flannery alejó su rostro de Ash - Mis ojos no son importantes ahora..., si quieres coquetear conmigo, hazlo cuando hayamos acabado con este tipo - Le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo soltó para dejarse caer en picado usando largas columnas de fuego para acelerar su caída.

\- Tu cabello... - Ash la vio caer mientras se equilibraba en el aire, se detuvo un poco observando como desde la punta de la cola del cabello de la chica, una hilera de denso humo blanco se elevaba a medida que ella caía - Está humeando - Ash se quedó pasmado un momento sacudió su cabeza y se dejó caer de la misma forma, antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en el suelo.

* * *

\- Earthquake! - Gary le dijo a la bestia en caída mientras se sujetaba de un saliente en las piedras del risco, el pokemon sólo siguió con su caída para caer de pie encima de aquel hombre que no se había movido de su lugar.

\- Smack Down! - Gritó el hombre mientras de su cintura, más específicamente de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón salía una luz cegadora que se elevó en el aire unos diez metros convirtiéndose en un montón de rocas marrones que estallaron desde el centro alejándose unas de otras unos centímetros levitando cerca de su sitio original y como si de un centro gravitatorio se tratase, volvieron al punto donde estaban antes, esta vez tomando un robusta y alta figura con brazos y piernas cortas y una larga cola que estaba aún en proceso de armarse de distinta a piedras; aquella figura se dirigió a interceptar al Electivire, agarrandolo de uno de sus brazos mientras su cuerpo tomaba su propio color, agarró al Electivire del bícep derecho, lo hizo girar en el aire y tal y como su dueño había hecho antes lo arrojó al suelo con fuerza, el pokemon de Gary cayó al suelo de espalda, y escupió un poco de sangre - Earthquake! - Ordenó esta vez a la criatura aún en el aire, que se dirigió al suelo con todo su peso, cayendo de pie justo en frente del pokemon eléctrico con su enorme tamaño y aterradora mirada; el suelo vibró con una enorme fuerza, temblando mientras las piedras salían del suelo creando desniveles en el pasto mientras los árboles se sacudían alguno cayeron y muchas rocas se desprendieron desde el risco, Gary se soltó de un salto y apuntando su mano al suelo, su pokemon se convirtió en rayos que al dirigirse a su mano volvieron a su pokebola, miró el suelo zarandearse generando un molesto ruido; Toda la región sufrió de un terremoto de intensidad 7.4 en la escala de Richter en su epicentro, ocasionando grandes oleadas por toda la costa de la región y de la zona costera del continente, recordando que la región es tan sólo una península divida de la región por las altas montañas de Snowhead ubicadas detrás de Dendemille. El pokemon cayó dejando apreciar su apariencia finalmente mientras soltaba un enorme rugido con la mandíbula hacia arriba como rugiendo hacia los cielos; una enorme bestia con dos metros de altura, su cuerpo parecía una coraza verde pálido con un par de agujeros cerca de su pecho y en sus piernas, su estómago parecía un tipo distinto de coraza que poseía un tono azul grisáceo; con enormes garras y una larga cola; en su espaldas, bastantes puntas se dejaban ver a la altura de sus hombros, subiendo por la nuca y hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza, otra de sus importante características eran sus largos colmillos y sus puntiagudos y aterradores ojos, por su forma era fácil decir era la más altas de las tres figuras que estaban con él previamente; Su nombre, Tyranitar - Bien hecho - Su dueño le dijo tras haber aparecido en algún momento, parado sobre el largo de su cola y apoyado con una mano en la nuca por entre las dos hileras de puntas a lo largo del cuello del enorme pokemon verde, del que bajó de un salto, a la vez que Gary caía al suelo, luego de ello, Flannery se solto de Ash y en nada había llegado al suelo, para poco después llegar Ash. Las tres personas pertenecientes al grupo de Ash, observaban a la bestia verdosa, sudaban nerviosamente sin perder la compostura, observando a los dos contrincantes intentando intimidar al hombre que los miraba con una sonrisa ególatra. El enorme pokemon de roca colapsó como unos simples escombros, que se hicieron rápidamente polvo y tomaron la forma de su ball que cayó en la mano de su propietario, el tamaño tamaño de du ball disminuyó a uno mucho menor y se la guardó en el bolsillo, donde dejó sus manos.

Gary, tras ver a su pokemon y recordando como él también había utilizado piedras para atacar a Flannery, se decidió decidió preguntar - ¿Qué tipo fue ese?

\- Tipo Roca, efectivo contra tipos fuego y hielo como ustedes.

\- Eso nos facilita las cosas, sólo que hay que golpearte hasta que te rompas - Flannery soltó un par de palabras y avanzó hacia él dejando un rastro de fuego detrás de ella usando su pierna izquierda para darle un golpe en el estómago, mas igual que con todos su ataques tan sólo pasó a través de él, reaccionó rápido, se giró mientras se delizaba por el suelo debido al impulso y llenó el interior de sus mejillas de fuego que intentaba salirse por entre sus labios de los que salía una cortina negra de humo al igual que de su nariz y odios, la hilera de humo que se generaba en su cabello también se volvió negra, hasta que los abrió los labios, soltando una bocanada de fuego de enorme tamaño que convirtió en cenizas unas cuántas decenas de metros hacia adelante en dirección al bosque, el suelo también ardió y la enorme conflagración no causó un incendio únicamente porque todo lo que tocó se convirtió inmediatamente en cenizas que no llegaron a hacer arder nada, la enorme llamarda pasó por un lado de Ash de como una enorme lanza que podría jurar que habia quemado las puntas a la izquerda de su cabeza, mostrando el enorme poder de fuego de Flannery. Tras que las llamas se desvanecieran, aquel hombre seguía intacto de pie en la misma posición en mitad del terreno del suelo incinerado al rojo vivo, ahí estaba, levitando a no más de medio metro del suelo. Sin generar ninguna propulsión y sin ningún tipo de soporte, tan sólo se mantuvo ahí en el aire, se giró tranquilo mientras los otros dos quedaron asombrados mirando el paso de destruccion que dejó su "Overheat", esa cosa estaba a un nivel distinto del de Ash.

Su enemigo se giró hacia ella y miró como salía humo desde entre los colmillos de Flannery que seguía jadeando, cada vez más fuerte y el humo de su cabello volvía a tornarse blanco, miró el humo, sus manos, sus ojos y sus colmillos - Ya veo - Se dijo para sí - Si tu "First Stage" tiene esta fuerza explosiva, no hay duda. Tú eres la hijita de Entei... El Pesado respirar de Flannery se detuvo, al instante y el humo que salía desde sus labios dejó de salir, el humo de su cabello hizo lo mismo, sus colmillos se hicieron más pequeños y sus ojos recuperaron su brillo por el shock, incluso los brazaletes que siempre llevaba, habían ardido desde sus muñecas y se desvanecieran en el aire; la respiración de Flannery se volvió inestable, acelerada e hiperventilada, dejó de pensar por un momento y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras su respiración no hacía más que aumentar su ritmo, cayó al suelo sentada con las piernas hacia los lados mirando a la persona que flotaba a unos metros de ella - Me lo esperaba - Ash al verla caer corrió hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú sobre el legendario de Flannery? - Gary apareció de la nada frente a él tras moverse en un rayo hacia él, aprovechando que estaba más alto intento agarrarlo del cuello de su camiseta que fue atravesada por sus dedos, no logrando su cometido.

\- Me lo pregunto igualmente - Le dijo sin inteciones de responder.

\- Ha... hace cuánto - Flannery se puso a pie con ayuda de Ash tras haberse calmado del shock inicial aún intentando poner en ritmo su respiracion - ¿Vi...viste a Entei? Si lo hiciste ¿Hace cuánto?

\- Cuatro años, si no me equivoco.

\- ¿Eh? - Flannery no sabía que decir - Él me dejó hace seis años diciendo que estaba en peligro ¿Fue mentira acaso?

\- No, definitivamente estaba en peligro hace cuatro años - Dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno más siniestro - Yo le "ayude" a salir de aquella situación.

\- ¡¿Qué le ocurrió a Entei?! - la chica empezaba a desesperarse.

\- ¿Quién sabe? - Dijo aquel hombre y Flannery respondió con rabia en su rostro, sus ojos volvieron a tornarse carmesís, sus colmillos se alargaron, su cabello humeó nuevamente y sus brazalete volvieron a aparecer. Al ver su reacción, él sonrió agarró a Gary y lo lanzó hacia un lado con una enorme corriente de aire que lo alejó aún más, tomó aire en sus pulmones y soltó en dirección a Flannery y Ash un rugido de fuego de tamaño descomunal, uno inclusive más grande que el overheat de Flannery, Ante la sorpresa de ver fuego ninguno se movió viendo por menos de un segundo que se sintió como una eternidad como un incedio se dirigía hacia ellos. Sin relacionar ante el ataque, salieron de la trayectoria gracias a que Gary había aparecido y con su velocidad los sacó de ahí agarrándolos del cuello de sus prendas mientras su cuerpo soltaba un par de rayos que se desprendía de sus brazos y piernas rasgando parte de su ropa. Los tres cayeron rodando en el suelo mientras el fuego se devanecía.

Gary se levantó agarrándose la cabeza y Flannery se levantó sacudiendose el cabello para quitarse el polvo esparciendo el humo de paso, ambos miraban a Ash que estaba sentado en el suelo viendo a la persona que los observaba desde la distancia como, esperándolos para seguir peleando. Ash tembló un poco y sudaba frío - No,... No es posible, acaso él...

\- Pensar que tenía una combinación de tipos así - Gary dijo mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la persona a su espalda.

\- ¿Combinación? - Ash pregunto saliéndo de su shock.

\- Sí, no es raro que tenga dos tipos, May también tiene dos tipos ¿No? Hielo y volador.

\- Ci... cierto - Ash se calmó y suspiró con calma para luego reír nerviosamente de una idea estúpida que se le había pasado por la cabeza - Claro, sólo heredó dos tipos de su legendario, aun siendo fuerte, sería imposible...

\- ¿Qué tanto murmuras,... Ash? - Flannery le preguntó respirando con dificultad y sudando un poco..

\- Nada importante - le respondió, levantó las piernas apoyando su peso en sus brazos y nuca para dar un salto y colocarse de pie y termino por decirse en su cabeza para que los refinados oídos de sus compañeros no captaran sus palabras - "No debería de comentarlo, menos aún, a ella" - Se dijo observando a Flannery quien se había dado la vuelta para encarar a aquel hombre, los labios cerrados de Ash, se abrieron lentamente y su quijada cayó unos centímetros a la derecha, ocupó su mano para ponerla en su lugar, aun no terminaban de acoplarse sus huesos, el dolor constante por debajo de sus pómulos se lo decía.

Gary estiró un poco las piernas tomó aire y se dispuso a atacarlo con un golpe de frente a la velocidad del rayo, no sin antes dirigirse a sus compañeros en voz baja fiándose de que entre la corta distancia y el agudo sentido del oido que los tres presentes tenían, sería suficiente para que lo oyesen sin problemas - Creo que sé como podemos dañarlo, hay que hacer tiempo hasta que llegue.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Si vas a contarnos, habla - Flannery se quejó.

\- No, no lo diré, no sabemos que tan agudos sean sus sentidos, el también puede que tenga un oído muy fuerte como nosotros tres como es posible que no, como May, en cualquier caso, no debemos arriesgarnos a descubrirlo.

\- Ten cuidado... Puede que tenga más de dos tipos - Tras terminar de hablar, Gary asintió confuso y desapareció para atacar, sintieron oir un golpe y antes de poder visualizarlo, Gary había volado decenas de metros hacia atrás dando vueltas en el aire hasta chocar contra un árbol, partirlo y hacerlo caer para seguir su trayectoria, cayendo al suelo rodando otro par de metros, rebotar una vez y deslizarse un poco por la tierra, aquel hombre estaba un par de metros enfrente de donde estaba Gary antes, él se encontraba cayendo al piso con una pierna levantada como si acabase de darle un rodillazo mientras aquel denso humo violeta desaparecía lentamente tras haber cubierto su rodilla derecha, eso era exactamente lo que había ocurrido, Gary logró dar un par de pasos hacia adelante a la velocidad del rayo para dirigirse hacia él hasta que aquel hombre había aparecido justo en frente dándole un rodillazo en la cara exactamente igual al que Ash le había propinado como saludo, sólo que el de esta vez iba con una capa del humo negro-violeta recubriendo su pierna por la zona por la que lo golpeó, dándole con la rodilla en la nariz y enviándolo a volar.

El viento del fuerte golpe recién se había sentido a la distancia de no más de unos metros entre aquel hombre con Ash y Flannery. Cuando se voltearon a apreciar lo ocurrido, la escena ya había terminado y ese hombre estaba cayendo la suelo mientras Gary se delizaba dejando la tierra impregnada de la sangre que salió de su rostro; tan sólo lo demostró por un momento, pero demostró ser más rápido que Gary, alguien capaz de moverse a la velocidad del rayo habia sido superado en velocidad.

De un momento a otro aparecía frente ambos encerrado su puño izquierdo en lo que parecía ser una burbuja de agua, dio un paso y de esa misma burbuja un enorme torrente de agua a presión salió disparado por suerte Ash alcanzó a agarrar a Flannery de la cintura y haciendo explotar sus pies contra el suelo los impulso unas decenas de metros hacia atrás, Ash se deslizó de espaldas con Flannery encima cayendo cerca de Gary que no se movía - ¡Gary! - lo llamó, dejó a Flannery en el suelo y se dirigió hacia él caminando sobre el piso cubierto de sangre. Lo levantó de la camisa, viendo como aun estaba desorientado y su nariz terminaba de recolocarse con su rostro aún lleno de sangre que había salido a su nariz, de sus labios y de pequeños cortes en la cara que ya habían sanado - Gary ¿estás vivo?

Se levantó usando a Ash de apoyo puso una mano en su cara y torció su nariz a su posición inicial sacando un poco más de sangre y un sonido no muy agradable de sus cartílagos recolocándose - Ese maldito... - Decía usando la misma mano para pasar electricidad a su rostro haciendo hervir la sangre mientra sus ojos pasaban a un tono celeste. Se giró hacia donde sintió su presencia para ver a aquel hombre que estaba quieto mientras Flannery intentaba darle golpes y patadas saltando de un lado al otro pasando a través del cuerpo de su adversario soltando enormes columnas de fuego en el proceso, él de vez en cuando la agarraba a pesar del fuego que la cubria y la daba vueltas para arrojarla aunque ella siempre volvía para intentar seguir atacándolo con todo el fuego que podía, causando enormes daños colaterales.

Granizo y nieve habian empezado a caer, cubriendo poco a poco el terreno enfriando el suelo aún a altas temperaturas luego de los ataques de Flannery; derritiéndose primeramente hasta que la fria temperatura superó a la ardiente. Cada uno evitaba los trozos de hielo de manera distinta, Ash y Flannery lo derretian, este estallaba cerca de Gary debido a la electricidad y alredor de aquel hombre esto a desaparecían en pequeños agujeros que se creaban constatemente a su alredor como pequeños agujeros negros que tragaban el hielo antes de que se acercase a él.

Un soplido se escuchó como si algo fuese cayendo desde arriba y los cuatro dirigieron sus miradas hacia el cielo, viendo a la chica que caía en picado con un brazo por delante - Powder Snow! - El hombre y Flannery prefierieron alejarse del punto de impacto, Flannery corrió por el suelo cubierto por una gruesa capa de hielo que había aparecido de un segundo a otro y su enemigo no fue capaz de moverse más más un par de metros hasta que su cuerpo quedase congelado dentro de una estalgamita de hielo a mitad del salto de espalda que había dado con la misma velocidad con la que había superado a Gary, aun siendo más rápido, no logró alejarse lo suficentea antes que el hielo apareciera. May giró en eje vertical, cayendo con la pierna izquerda por delante, la derecha fexlada y los brazos en alto, cayó y su patada pasó a traves del cuerpo de aquel hombre que había descongelado el hielo derritiendolo, o más bien se había derretido con la enorme llamarda que a había generado desde dentro el trozo de hielo, no generada por el hombre congelado si no, al abrirse una pokebola en su bolsillo que se había abierto por cuenta propia.

May encaró a aquel sujeto de frente, aquel que respiraba fuerte y lentamente, intentando recuperar su temperatura, exhalando en sus manos, el granizo se empezó a evaporar alredor del hombre y el pokemon a su lado, una bestia con un cuerpo robusto y pelaje grueso, el pokemon estaba a cuatro patas cerca del suelo debido a sus cortas extremidades, la mitad inferior o frontal de su cuerpo, su mandíbula y rostro estaban cubierto de pelaje pálido, su lomo y cabeza estaban cubiertos de pelaje azul oscuro que se dispersaba en la cola en varias puntas, sus ojos brillaban en un rojo intenso al igual que las llamas que se generaban desde su nuca en un collar a fuego que cruzaba su espalda pasando por sobre que hombros. Miraba de manera amenazante a May desde el suelo gruñéndole con los colmillos y la lengua fuera, estando a su lado acarició el lomo de su pokemon sin tocar el fuego - Gracias, Typhlosion - le dijo mientras el pokemon no perdía su semblante mientras amenazaba a May.

\- No hay duda - Ash dijo en voz baja, sus ojos abiertos y sudando - No hay maldita duda... - Su voz temblaba y el unico capaz de verlo era Gary quien estaba a su lado.

\- Ash - lo llamó sin recibir respuesta más que el aterrado rostro de su amigo - ¡Ash! - lo llamó más fuerte, sorprendiéndolo y haciendo al usuario de tipo fuego volver a sus cabales.

\- ¿Qué? - Dijo recobrando el ritmo de su respiración y de sus latidos.

\- ¿Qué te pasó?

\- Nada, tan sólo... - Tomó aire y lo soltó dejando su rostro tomar un semblante serio y decido - Gary, hay que exterminar a este tipo.

\- ¿El plan no era intentar irnos en cuanto podamos?

\- No, el ha hecho algo horrible - Se mordió el labio inferior para contener sus emociones de estallar - Hay que acabar con él.

* * *

Flannery se dispuso a colocarse en posición ofensiva, con los puños en alto por frente al cuerpo y con una pierna por delante; Su Ninetales se encontraba a su lado con sus largas colas estiradas en alto con el hocico cerca del suelo, las patas estiradas y gruñendo. May estaba a unos metros, May al frente de aquel hombre y Flannery a la derecha de él, El Charizard de Ash había aterrizado detrás de May y con las alas estiradas y el cuello estirado hacia delante rugía escupiendo llamas mientras a miraba desafiante con la criatura enemiga a unos metros las llamas que salían despedidas de ambas criaturas aumentaron su intensidad. Ash, Gary y su Electivire se acercaron y terminaron por rodear a aquel hombre por los dos flancos faltantes; si se viese en un brújula donde su enemigo estuviese en el centro, Flannery estaría al Oeste, May al Sur, Gary al Este y Ash Al norte; Ninetales al Suroeste, Charizard al

Sudeste y Electivire al Noreste. Situación no alejada de la realidad, siendo que el enorme risco estaba efectivamente a espaldas de Ash.

Aquel hombre levantó el brazo dejándolo tieso hacia un lado, giró con la planta de un pie con el brazo estirado pasando el brazo por arriba del pokemon y cortas lanzas de hielo,

más similares a flechas con una punta cónica iguales a las que Mask Of Ice había usado en un momento de la pelea, se crearon en trescientos sesenta grados alredor suyo mientras daba la vuelta y se dirigieron en todas direcciones disparadas una tras otra en una rápida sucesión como si la salida de una gatillase la que estaba a su derecha, empezando, por la dirección en la que estaba el Charizard, aunque antes de alcanzase a llegarle, todas ya habían salido disparadas - Icicle Spear! - el dragón soltó un "Flamethrower" vaporizando el hielo; May lo desvió de una patada ascendente; Frente al Ninetales este simplemte se detuvo en el aire rodeado por un borde rosa difuminado, Flannery lo incineró agitando su mano cubierta en llamas frente a ella en un swing; Ash igual que su pokemon, se deshizo de el soplando fuego; Gary lo evadió con su enorme velocidad y el Electivire lo atrapó con sus manos; la barra de hielo que se mantenía en el aire centímetros a la frente del zorro, se giró y volvió a salir disparada, esta vez en dirección a su creador que se movió hacia un lado y la dejó pasar, el trozo de hielo siguió su camino tras pasar entre Gary y su Electivire.

Aquel hombre observó la situación en la que se veía rodeado hasta que sintió algo atravesarlo por la espalda haciéndose espacio entre sus músculos y costillas para pasar atravesando su pulmón izquierdo hasta salir por delante su pecho causando salir un chorro de sangre, se quejó y giró su rostro viendo a Gary que había aparecido de la nada y lo había atravesado con la flecha de hielo que su Electivire había detenido - Exactamente como deduje - Dijo moviendo el hielo que quemaba su mano en el pulmón de su enemigo que para tener una barra de quizás quince centímetros de circunferencia atravesando su pecho no parecía reaccionar mucho más de su mueca de molestia, aunque parecía estar más molesto que con Gary que con el hielo atravesándolo - ¡Eres vulnerable al hielo! - Soltó fuertemente mientras sacaba de golpe la lanza de su pecho rápidamente - Y tal como Ash dijo, posees más de dos tipos, ¿Qué rayos se supone que e... - No terminó de hablar debido al puñetazo que recibió del pokemon de fuego que se levantó girando su peso en una pata irguiendose en las dos traseras y dándole un derechazo de fuego mientras rugía con fuerza e hilos de saliva unían sus colmillos, Gary voló un poco y su Electivire lo atrapó colocándolo devuelta en el suelo. La herida en su pecho ya había desaparecido como si jamás hubiese estado excepto por el agujero en su ropa - ¿Comó... - musitó.

Se miraron entre todos los pokemon y el grupo de Ash como planeando algo, una vez terminaron, todos se alejaron en dirección contraria del hombre, excepto por un par, Charizard y su entrenador que fueron de frente a atacar para ganarles tiempo a los demás. Ash fue de frente al pokemon de fuego que había golpeado a Gary con, fue con mejillas infladadas, preparándose para exhalar una llamarada; mientras el Charizard voló de frente con una garra por delante hacia él hombre que retrocedió un paso preparando su brazo para contraatacar una vez el dragón se acercase lo suficiente, el costado en la piel de su antebrazo se había tornado igual que la madera de un árbol, preparado para golpearlo con un "Wood Hammer" queriendo usar el dorso de su antebrazo para golpearlo; situación que jamás se dio.

Ash exhaló un estrella de fuego de cinco puntas de enorme potencia desde cerca al Typhlosion que no intentó defenderse, tan sólo recibió el ataque y tomando aire fuertemente, ingirió todo el fuego de Ash que se dirigió a sus colmillos rápidamente como si el viento dirigiera las llamas a su boca, tragando hasta las últimas ascuas de el enorme ataque de Ash sin dejar rastro alguno, como Si el ataque jamás hubiese sido lanzado, no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse al ver como una enorme luz amarillenta se encendía a un lado y el molesto ruído de la electricidad chisporroteaba; miró y vio a su Charizard rugir de dolor mientras una criatura más pequeña de pelaje puntiagudo y amarillo colgaba de su largo cuello mordiéndolo y provocando que una enorme nube de relámpagos se dispersarse desde el punto que mordió del cuello del Charizard. El dragón sacudía su cuello y sus alas de un lado al otro, aunque nadie sabría decir si era intentando sacarse al cuadrúpedo de encima o si era un reacción debido al enorme shock eléctrico que no se detenía, el pokemon colgado de su cuello se negaba a soltarlo aún con todo el zarandeo; un pokemon no más grande que el Ninetales de Flannery, un cuadrúpedo de pelaje puntiagudo amarillo, un cuello de pelaje espinoso blanco y largas orejas. Sus ojos eran de un morado oscuro sin iris o pupila evidente, un Jolteon.

El Charizard rugía con los ojos y la mandíbula abierta mientras intentaba soportar la corriente eléctrica que se esparcía fuertemente por su cuerpo - ¡Charizard! - Ash lo llamó preocupado y en una explosión voló los pocos metros hasta el Jolteon a gran velocidad, pero fue aquel hombre quien lo agarró con una mano desde el rostro y lo giró en el aire con cuidado para que no perdiera su impulso, lo arrojó hacia el risco, con la fuerza del propio salto de Ash - Foul Play - se dedicó a decir viendo a Ash levantarse del suelo.

Ash se puso de pie apoyándose en el muro, mientras su Charizard caía al suelo después del enorme Shock Eléctrico que había recibido - Tú... - Ash intentaba hablar mientras sangre caía entre sus labios y de su espalda dañada por el haber sido aventado un poco hacia todas partes.

\- ¿Yo...? - le dijo para que continuara hablando.

\- ¿Mataste a Entei?

* * *

\- No fui el único que lo vio ¿verdad? - Gary les dijo a las dos chicas a su lado tras haberse reagrupado entre los árboles, de no haber sido por el olfato de tanto Gary y Flannery que permitieron encontrarla, May se habría perdido ella sola por el bosque.

\- ¿Cuál de todas las cosas que han ocurrido? - Flannery le respondió, sus ojos y demás características habían vuelto a la normalidad al igual que el ritmo de su respiración

\- Lo de la herida.

\- ¿La que le hiciste?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué tiene? Quieres adular que pusiste dañarlo.

\- Ese es el problema, no pude.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Le atravesaste el pecho.

\- No sabía que nuestra regeneración podía soportar daños así - May habló.

\- Repito, ese es el problema, No puede.

\- ¿Cómo? - May no sabía a que se refería.

\- ¿Sabes como funcionan tus poderes - Gary le preguntó

\- Yo sólo sé creo hielo y salto alto y me curo.

\- ¿Sabes lo que son los Stages? - Flannery le preguntó, solo recibió una reacción de May, una que decía que no sabía de que rayos hablaban.

\- ¿Alguna vez escuchaste a Articuno cuando te explicó algo?

\- Jamás le preste demasiada atención, me dedicaba a jugar en la nieve, era pequeña.

Se miraron entre los otros dos y asistieron mutuamente.

\- May - Gary comenzó a hablar - Quizás sea hora de que entiendas un poco más de tus habilidades - Dijo dispuesto a explicarle aquello que el ave de hielo no tuvo éxito en.

Summer, June 25th... ?:?

Chapter 10, End.

Next: Time to Explain

Extra:

La publicación se atrasó, por distintos temas entre problemas familiares, un trabajo de investigación y vuelta a clases, nada muy importante.

No habrá siguiente capítulo hasta el día 30 de Agosto.


	11. Chapter 11: Time To Explain

Al final, el formato será este, mas o menos cinco mil palabras cada dos semanas.

Por cierto este arco ha sido tan eterno para mi como para cualquiera, lleva desde el capítulo 8 y posiblemente no termine hasta en un mes más, porque en el capítulo doce no será, con suerte el catorce empezará el siguiente arco... espero, jamás pensé que este arco fuese a alargarse tanto, supuse que tomaría Dos capítulos y medio, que iluso fui.

Capítulo más largo de lo habitual, creo que lo amerita luego del stop.

/Recapitulando:

\- Y es por esa ligera diferencia que te puedo decir, Ash, que sea quien fuera ese tipo, Mask Of Ice, él no es un usuario.

\- Puedo preguntar que hacen unos niños aquí

\- Vengan a mí, tercera generación.

\- Una lástima, se supone que estallase en tu rostro

Era la más altas de las tres figuras que estaban con él previamente; Su nombre, Tyranitar

\- ¡Sólo que hay que golpearte hasta que te rompas!

Igual que con todos su ataques tan sólo pasó a través de él

\- Tú eres la hijita de Entei.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú sobre el legendario de Flannery?

\- Pensar que tenía una combinación de tipos así

\- Creo que sé como podemos dañarlo

\- "No debería de comentarlo, menos aún, a ella"

Demostró ser más rápido que Gary, alguien capaz de moverse a la velocidad del rayo habia sido superado en velocidad.

el granizo se empezó a evaporar alredor del hombre y el pokemon a su lado, una bestia con un cuerpo robusto y pelaje grueso, Typhlosion

\- No, el ha hecho algo horrible. Hay que acabar con él.

\- ¡Eres vulnerable al hielo!

\- ¿Mataste a Entei?

\- May, quizás sea hora de que entiendas un poco más de tus habilidades

* * *

Chapter 11: Time to Explain.

Summer, June 25th

Se escuchaba el sonido de un tren en movimiento, el silbato sonó en lo que las ruedas se movían junto con todos los engranajes debajo del ferrocarril, provocando tan popular sonido.

\- Esto definitamente puede volverse un problema serio - Decía una voz grave y temblante, mirando el objeto en su mano, no todo su rostro era apreciable, tan sólo su quijada con la parte superior de los labios caida y arrugada, un hombre de edad ya mayor, sentado en un asiento acolchado al frente de una mesa mientras la habitación o más bien el vagón personal temblaba un poco. Miró por la ventana y la luna en lo alto en un aquélla despejada noche, para luego seguir con lo que hacía, dejó el objeto en la mesa y tomó de la misma, un cilindro con punta, como una estaca de cristal, y golpeó con fuerza el objeto en la mesa con la estaca, un agudo sonido se escuchó, y alejó la estaca, volviéndola a colocar a un lado del objeto sobre la mesa, tomó el objeto circular y lo volvió a mirar, aquella"cosa" no era si no, la máscara trizada de Mask Of Ice, trizadura provocada por Gary en su enfrentamiento, la trizadura se mantenía igual y la máscara no tenia ningún otro daño - Ni siqueria yo soy capaz de dañarlo... aquel mocoso de tipo eléctrico, puede realmente volverse un problema serio.

* * *

Ash se levantó apoyándose en el muro, mientras su Charizard caía al suelo después del enorme shock eléctrico que había recibido - Tú... - Ash intentaba hablar mientras sangre caía entre sus labios y de su espalda dañada por el haber sido aventado un poco hacia todas partes.

\- ¿Yo...? - le dijo para que continuara hablando.

\- ¿Mataste a Entei?

El silencio reinó y sólo el pasar del viento por entre las ramas y hojas de los árboles se oían junto con el ligero resonar de la cascada a la distancia.

\- Es posible - Respondió colcandose el gorro se su chándal y luego metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

\- ¿Has matado a más legendarios? - Ash lo miró serio mientras escupió un diente envuelto en sangre al suelo.

\- ¿Te serviría de algo saberlo?

\- Me demostraría si mi teoría es correcta.

\- No maté a Entei, aunque tienes razón, puedes robar tipos asesinando legendarios, pero hay método aún más sencillo de conseguir nuevos tipos - Sonrió mientras terminaba su frase con una voz más lenta y siniestra - Asesinar usuarios.

\- Ash se mordió labio inferior hablando en voz baja - Entonces, es verdad.

\- Pero pued a estar tranquilo en lo que a Entei respecta, esta vez no lo conocí.

\- ¿Esta vez? - No recibió respuesta - ¿Cómo reconociste que Flannery tenía una relación con Entei?

\- Su "Stage", No recuerdo en este momento uno que concuerde mejor.

\- ¿Stage?

* * *

\- May, Viste como se veía Flannery antes verdad ¿Verdad? - Gary le dijo, mientras se movían entre los árboles negros sientiendo cada vez más cerca el odor a muerte que poseía el bosque, movéndose paso tras paso para ejecutar su plan.

\- ¿Qué estaba humeando y tenía los ojos rojos?

\- ¿Sabes lo que fue eso? - Flannery que iba a su lado le preguntó mirándola hacia abajo, después de todo May era bastante más baja.

\- ¿Qué era?

Gary le respondió - "Awaken", la capacidad que todos tenemos de aumentar nuestra fuerza.

\- Básicamente es tomar poder de el pokemon legendario de quien recibiste tus poderes.

\- Lo que hizo Flannery fue tomar características de Entei, "La Bestia De Las Llamas" ¿no?

\- Ese sólo fue el primer "Stage"

\- ¿El primero? - Gary inquirió.

\- Jamás has activado tu Awaken ¿verdad? - Flannery le habló con una mano sobre los labios con la única intención de molestarlo visible en sus ojos

Gary que iba un poco por delante moviendo las ramas que estaban a baja altura del camino, volvió a centrar su vista en el frente dándole la espalda a ambas - No sé como, no parece que pueda llegarse por entrenamiento - Respondió.

\- Yo tampoco sé como lo hice, originalmente, pero hay dos tipos, "El First Stage" y "El Second Stage" - Flannery hizo una pausa antes de continuar, sintiéndose orgullosa de saber más que los demas, especialmente más que Gary - Al primero se puede llegar a través de entrenamiento, de hecho no hay otra manera, pero debes de haber entrado en el segundo antes.

\- ¿Qué tipo de lógica tiene eso? - May le dijo - ¿no deberían ser al revés entonces?

Gary se detuvo haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlas preguntó - El Second Stage, no se activa de manera natural ¿verdad? Es la única razón por la que se me ocurre su podría ser así.

* * *

\- Sólo fuertes emociones pueden activar el Second Stage - Aquel hombre le decía a Ash mientras este evadía las llamaradas de el pokemon cuadrúpedo de fuego de pelaje azul marino que intentaba acertarle con sus enorme llamaradas, que a pesar del fuego no tener demasiado efecto en Ash, su ropa era importante, además el pokemon era extremadamente poderoso, si le llegaba un ataque, no podía asegurar su propia seguridad - Es una emoción en específico que varia entre cada individuo, esa emoción que desata el Second Stage, es el considerado "Driver", una vez ya hayas entrado en tu Second Stage podrás llegar a tu First Stage, una versión de menos poder pero más sencilla de controlar - Ash itentaba acercarse al hombre que hablaba dando saltos y explosando sus llamas para moverse velozmente de un lado al otro, además de alejarse del pokemon eléctrico que saltaba lo suficientemente alto como para alcanzar casi a Ash cuando no se iba demasiado arriba e intentar darle un mordisco con sus chispeantes colmillos, Su Charizard se había recuperado del shock y se encontraba forcejeando intentando empujar a una nueva bestia que había aparecido, ambas usaban sus brazos para empujarse mutuamente mientras gruñian chocando sus cabezas y usando sus largas colas para no retroceder, un pokemon cuya piel era de un verde amarillento, con el vientre, rostro y patas negras, sus garras eran largas y rojas y tenía una contextura similar similar la del Charizard, era un poco más alto y carecía de alas, pero su distribución era bastante igual a la del dragón de Ash; su cuello tenía partes más prominentes como si de gruesos collares se tratase que sobresalian en punta por debajo de su nuca; de ambos lados de su mandibula dos largas y delgadas cuchillas salían debajo de sus rojos ojos, cuchillas negras similares a la cabeza de un hacha o una pequeña guadaña cuyo filo al exterior brillaba con tono carmesí, ese era su Haxorus. Ambos dragones forcejeaban en una pelea que obviamente el Charizard de Ash no iba ganando, siendo empujado con pocas dificultades por el dragón de aquel hombre.

Ash pensó un poco mientras evadía los ataques de las otras dos criaturas "Mientras Charizard este allí, no podré ayudarlo ni él a mi, debería de tener esa prioridad, pero ese tipo sigue siendo un problema" - Se dijo mirando al hombre que suspiraba revisando el agujero que Gary había forzado en su ropa - "Aún tiene a esa enorme cosa que derrotó al Electivire de Gary y no hay garantía de que esos sean todos los que tiene,... ... a cuántos habrá... a cuántos..." - Apretaba los dientes con rabia hasta que el fuego de sus manos que lo mantenía subiendo tuvo que detener tras sentir una punzada en el estómago sin origen alguno que lo hizo escupir un poco; sintió otra punzada en la pierna derecha, el cuello, los hombros, sintió dolor en distintos puntos, pero hizo lo mejor para mantenerse en el aire, sin darse cuenta de como una sombra aparecía a su espalda, que se elevaba en el aire al mismo ritmo que Ash, con el brazo tapando el rostro en su distorsionada figura, que solo se encontraba compuesta por la parte superior derecha del torso, el brazo del mismo lado y la cabeza, lo demás de su cuerpo se dispersaba en las tinieblas de la noche; sus ojos brillaban con preocupante tono entre violeta y rosa en su totalidad con pequeñas pupilas negras debajo de sus párpados superiores que tenían en el centro una punta, como si hubiese sido cortado un trozo en el párpado; sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad dando una imagen aterradora de como algo estaba detrás de Ash solo siendo apreciable por arriba de su hombro, ese "algo", tenía la postura perfecta para usar el antebrazo y el dorzo de su unico brazo apreciable para golpear a Ash.

Cuando Ash se dio cuenta de la presencia a su espalda y vio aquel par de aterradores ojos junto con un preocupante ruido que sonaba como un montón de cajas de cartón siendo revolvidas con fuerza sólo que un tanto diferente en el tono, uno más agudo, ese par de ojos se movían rapidamente mientra la cabeza de esa sombra a movía como figura de automóvil, dejando una aterradora risa psicópata como resultado, su brazo se extendió o más bien una garra salió de su brazo una incluso más grande que él, de un color violeta oscuro transparente y con esta golpeó a Ash y lo envió directo al suelo, el otro hombro lo agarró en el aire del cuello a la espalda de su playera y se lo tiró encima al Charizard que se había alejado del Haxorus y le exhalaba fuego desde lejos hasta que Ash le cayó encima, quedando ambos juntos sobre el suelo de tierra, ya poco hielo permanecía luego del combate. Todos los pokemon de aquel hombre volvieron a su ball y entraron a los bolsillos de su dueño sin demasiadas complicaciones. Ash se levantó con ayuda de su Charizard, que tras ayudarlo, se dispersó y volvió a su ball igualmente a descansar, ya se había herido bastante tanto contra el otro dragón como contra el Jolteon, cuya descarga había roto sus alas y no podía volar con las alas agujereadas... - "¿Qué rayos esperas,... Gary?"- Pensó

* * *

\- ¿Entendieron el plan? - Gary les preguntó mientras caminaba rápido y con fuerza en sus pasos.

\- ¡Sí! - Ambas asintieron fuertemente.

\- Entonces, ¡es hora de contraatacar!

Por entre los arboles salió un destello amarillo, que pasó a través del cuerpo y la ropa del hombre vestido de negro, perforando su estómago que se distorsionaba alrededor del enorme y largo relámpago que lo atravesaba ocasionando un molesto sonido que empezaba entre los árboles y no terminaba hasta que la electricidad chocaba en el risco, una vez se detuvo, el torso y la ropa de su enemigo se selló como si jamás hubiese sido atacado. Ash observó mientras se levantaba, miró hacia donde provino el ataque y sonrió, Gary estaba de pie entre dos árboles apuntando con una mano desde la que había lanzado el rayo; estaba sólo y sonreía amenazante con los labios torcidos. Caminó hacia ambos de manera rápida, ninguno de los dos se movió y esperaron a que llegara, aunque a medió camino desapareció tras volverse un rayo, no volvió a aparecer, al menos no de imediato. Por detrás de donde se había desvanecido Gary, Flannery apareció en una nube de fuego reduciendo los árboles detrás de ella a cenizas, Flannery voló en su dirección impulsándose con un pilar de fuego y ambas manos a la espalda, Flannery se impulsaba rápidamente, quizás en menos de cinco segundos ya habría llegado, aun así en ese pequeño espacio de tiempo en lo que Ash no alcanzó a hacer nada aparte de observar, los castaños ojos de aquel tipo se volvieron azules, o al menos el que se veía desde el lado de Ash, el izquierdo, el lado derecho lo cubría su cabello negro, un celeste brillante más bien y en una de sus manos, la derecha, encendió una pequeña llama celeste, que sus dedos ocultaban una que sólo se podía observar desde el ángulo desde el que Ash miraba sin pensar en nada más que el color de aquella llama... se le ocurrió una idea y Ash sonrió, eso funcionaría, Flannery se giró sin dejar de despedir fuego y May que iba agarrada de su mano no encendida, fue arrojada hacia él y una ventisca bajó inmediatamente, agitando el viento con fuerza, nieve, hielo, tierra e incluso pequeñas piedras se vieron revueltas en el aire y todo se cubrió de nieve una vez más , May aún en el aire a centímetros de él, apretaba los dientes mientras su brazo estirado al igual que su mano, intentaba alcanzar su cuello y agarrarlo, ya le faltaban pocos centímetros a sus dedos que brillaban en un tono azulado para agarrarlo y congelarlo... en mitad de la nieve un enorme muro de fuego azul se levantó en donde estaba May, con decenas de metros de altura y quizás medio metro de grosor, un muro de llamas celestes en distintos tonos separó aquel hombre de May, quien se vio envuelta en las llamas gritando de dolor. Con un sólo movimiento hacia arriba de su brazo, él, había creado ese enorme muro de fuego que se elevó rápidamente, una hilera de llantas que había partido el bosque en dos en poco tiempo.

\- ¡May! - se escucharon las voces de Flannery y Gary desde el otro lado del fuego. El hombre sonrió, había presentado a May por lo que atacó con fuego y sonrió seguro para sí hasta que sintió un par de fuertes punzadas en su cuello bajando al hombro, apretó los dientes y sintió un enorme frío recorrer su cuerpo congelando parte de su sangre mientras el hielo se esparcía por él y por el espacio alrededor suyo, miró a un lado y ahí estaba el Glaceon de May mordiendo su cuello por el lado derecho, los colmillos inferiores habían tenido que atravesar la ropa pero los superiores habían llegado directamente a su piel y se habían clavado más profundo haciendo una buena cantidad de sangre fluir desde las heridas, le dolió. Agarró al zorro y se lo quitó a la fuerza rasgando más su propia piel y haciendo la sangre salir en pequeños chorros, para arrojar al Glaceon a través del muro de fuego o lo que quedaba de este luego de que empezase a bajar tras recibir un ataque, miró hacia atrás, desde donde el pokemon había salido y vio a Ash de pie, él había arrojado la ball, él había tenido a Glaceon en sus manos desde incluso antes de empezar la pelea.

\- Tú... - Dijo enojado mirando a Ash ataraves de la nevada con sus ojos aún en un tono azul.

\- Según Gary si bien puedes hacerte una idea de tu entorno con el aura, el aura de un ser vivo varía en forma, se mueve como el fuego por lo que no puedes saber la postura de alguien a quien no estas mirando. No podrías saber que estaba arrojando una ball. Además no podrías sentir el aura de Glacen hasta que se hubiera formado, por lo que no podrías distinguir que se acercaba como hielo en mitad de una tormenta de nieve - Ash explicó sonriendo satisfacido de haberlo podido atacar satisfactoriamente, aun si la herida provocada, había dejado de existir hacia ya un rato e incluso la sangre se habia desvanecido, ese hombre miró hacia un lado buscando a Gary donde su percepción lo mostraba, a un lado de Flannery y bajando a May de sus brazos luego de haberla atrapado tras caer del muro de fuego, May se afirmaba de él adolorida aunque no parecía dañada excepto por pequeñas heridas, su ropa estaba intacta, sucia, pero intacta - Además,... es posible atacarte con cualquier pokemon ¿no? Sea de hielo o no - Ash dijo recordando haber visto aquel hombre echarse hacia atrás para evadir un golpe de su Charizard.

*tch* fue lo único que salió de los labios de aquel hombre, se giró de frente hacia Ash, pero manteniendo la vista en el grupo de Gary, quienes no parecían querer moverse ante la mirada de sus ojos que habían vuelto a su color original, tomó aire cerrando los ojos y los volvió a abrir de golpe, con un sonido similar a un golpe, un enorme portal azul apareció detrás de aquel hombre, un vórtice azul que parecía intentar succionar todo el aire posible agitando las corrientes de aire y deshaciéndose de la nieve, partes del suelo y del risco e incluso un árbol que había estado tirado en el suelo como resultado de la pelea se vio consumido junto con montañas de ceniza; aunque ignorando el movimiento de sus prendas, no parecía intentar tragar personas, de pronto, el sentido se invirtió y una enorme cantidad de ese vapor negro del que de conformaba su cuerpo empezó a salir, llegaba a causar escalofríos al entrar en contacto con la piel, el vapor que se camuflaria las tinieblas de no ser por su cantidad salió y cubrió el bosque entero. Aquel vapor, parecía formar rostros en el aire, rostros indefinidos que parecían aullar un agudo, largo y casi inaudible gemido. Los ojos de aquel hombre habían cambiado otra vez, esta vez a un color negro, no la iris, si no el ojo en su totalidad, una delgada iris roja se formó y en el centro un punto negro, su pupila. Miraba a Ash y un enorme sentimiento de miedo lo cubrió, el vapor empezó a soplar con más fuerza al igual que los llantos en el vapor, rondaba el campo con anta fuerza que voló toda la nieve que había; Flannery cayó sentada en el suelo, temblando, el miedo hacia que la gravedad se sintiera más pesada, May no cayó solo porque Gary la sostenía y él aún sudando y temblando, se negaba a caer, apretando las manos de May al punto de lastimarla aunque estaba demasiado atenta a la escena frente a ella como para darse cuenta.

Asg se mantuvo firme mientras pequeñas gotas recorrían su rostro y sus manos, la presencia de aquel hombre era aterradora siendo capaz de aterrarlos solo estando cerca mientras su ropa se levantaba al igual que su cabello por la fuerza de las figuras casi antropomórficas formadas en el aire, los lamentos sonaban cada vez más y más fuertes, un montón de almas en pena empezaron a rodearlos - ¿Y qué si descubrieron como golpearme? - Dijo con una atemorizante voz mientras los observaba casi que con disguto en su rostro, posiblemente generado por la molestia que le era Ash - Aún sabiendo, jamás serán capaces de vencerme - mientras hablaba movió el cuello de su playera al igual que parte de su chaleco para mostrarle a Ash el como no quedaba ninguna herida o sangre de la mordedura - Tambien pueden golpearme con Aura si tanto les interesa saber, mi intangibilidad viene de mi "habilidad" después de todo, el aura es capaz de pasar a través de "habilidades" y tipos, es incluso superior a las habilidades que les otorgaron los pokemon legendarios - hablaba con un tono calmado mientras daba lentos pasos hacia Ash que por reflejo retrocedía y las almas en pena pasaban a su lado gimiendo en sus oídos, mientras más se acercaba más terror provocaba. Ash estaba estupefacto, había caído en el suelo sentado temblando ante el hombre enfrente de él, sin poder apartar la vista de sus ojos rojos brillante en un fondo negro.

\- ¡Ash! - Escuchó y reaccionando de un sobresalto dejando el aire escapar de sus pulmones, vio a Flannery aún donde mismo - ¡Hay que huir!

Flannery tenía razón, Ash se levantó lentamente, sus piernas aún le fallaban y le costó coordinar sus pies, pero en cuanto pudo salió corriendo en dirección a la pelirroja, Mientras él, los observaba marcharse aún con las manos en los bolsillos. Los cuatro corrieron todo lo rápido que pudieron de vuelta en lo que quedaba de bosque, pensando más en salir de ahí con vida que en modo eficiente de alejarse. Corrieron todo lo rápido que pudieron respirando pesadamente quitándose de encima a los espiritus que parecían intetar agarralos aun si sus cuerpos etéreos se los impedía. Un pequeño agujero negro de tono azul, más similar a un portal se abrió en el aire y de él un relámpago dorado y cegador cayó frente a ellos generando una corriente lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandarlos a volar unos buenos metros hacia atrás mientras los árboles temblaban y sus hojas se dispersaban en el aire provocado por el impacto y de ahí, en el punto del impacto apareció aquel hombre, agachado, sonriendo con sus ojos aún brillando en rojo y negro - ¿En serio pensaron que podían huir? - Se irguió y entre sus manos empezó a formarse desde vapor circundante una vara extremadamente larga que tomó la forma de una guadaña con dos enormes filos, uno por extremo, saliendo hacia lados contrario del mango negro, a lo largo del fierro, tres almohadillas rojas se formaron para colocar las manos, una en el centro y las otras dos a medio camino hasta las hojas que tenían un color gris con tres líneas negras que empezaban en la punta y se extendían hasta la base; de ambas puntas de la vara, cabezales de lanza salieron, dorados y en puntas anchas aunque con los lados más rectos y poligonales, aunque esos cabezales eran tan sólo conformadas por los dorados bordes sin interior o relleno, dejando ver a través de ellos, en la parte de atrás del cabezal de las guadañas, aparecieron otros dos filos, alejados del bastón de metal por un par de centímetros y una vara más pequeña cruzada, estos eran mucho más pequeños, aunque del mismo alto y parecian más, ser filos de guillotina con un extreml más largo que el otro; todo el arma era de tonos oscuros y su largo total casi doblaba la altura de su portador quien la llevaba por detrás del cuello y aferrada por ambos extrmemos.

\- ¡Gary! - Ash se levantó apoyando uno de sus brazos en su pierna quedando enfrete de los otros tres que se levantaban como podían, aún tomaría un tiempo, con ese golpe, lo más probable es que alguien saliese con un hueso roto. Ash lo llamó mientras sus manos se encendían en fuego y extendía los brazos vertical - ¡Te encargo sacarme de aquí!

\- ¡¿Ah?! - Sin decir nada más y sin explicar a que se refería, Ash corrió hacia aquel hombre de frente, con ambas manos hacia un lado, dejando un ligero trazo de fuego rojizo en el aire que de un momento a otro se volvió gigantesco al punto de impulsar a Ash los metros que le faltaban. Una vez enfrente de su adversario que ni siquiera a preocupo de intentar evadirlo... - Last Art - Giró sus brazos uno detrás de otro en mismo sentido

\- ¿Arts? Los ataques más poderosos de cada tipo... Aún así no podrás darme.

Una vez sus brazos habían vuelto a quedar en vertical, sólo que esta vez quedaron del revés, y de dejar el rastro del círculo de fuego en el aire - ¡No buscaba golpearte! - Ash rió y mientras tomaba aire por la nariz con esa sonrisa torcida en su cara y el ceño fruncido, mientras el fuego seguía cada uno de sus movimientos,... chocó las palmas con un fuerte y sonoro golpe - BLAST BURN! - Un enorme tornado de fuego de enorme tamaño consumió gran parte del bosque mientras las llamas crepitaban y explotaban cada pocos centímetros con un enorme estruendo y un fuego capaz de consumirlo todo a medida que el tornado de fuego que iba recostado en el suelo avanzaba con velocidad, el bosque ardió con furia y la fuerza del ataque hizo a los tres volar hacia atrás una vez más, esta vez un largo mucho mayor, principalmente a Ash que salió rodando por los aires... al paso que iba, podría llegar arriba del risco por su cuenta... siguió volando hasta que su Charizard salió de su ball, lo agarró en el aire y ambos descendieron, al fin y al cabo él no podría volar con cómo tenía las alas, pero pudo apaciguar la caída con sus llamas, a estas alturas, ya no importaba si el bosque ardía o seguía ardiendo, ardería de cualquier forma.

Gary llegó corriendo a verlo, estaba tirado en el suelo con el dragón a un lado quien le gruñía como si lo estuviera regañando y Ash reía tirado en el suelo sin moverse como si todos los huesos de su cuerpo se hubiesen roto, que por suerte no era el caso, pero al paso que iba hubiese sido el resultado.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó sonriendo.

\- Perfecto, pero después después ese ataque, no podré moverme por un tiempo, efectos secundarios.

\- Pero lograste alejarnos lo más posible de aquel tipo - Gary dijo mirando a su espalda el mar de llamas en que se había transformado el bosque - Creo que te dejaste llevar un poco.

\- Siempre - Le dijo haciendo el único movimiento que pudo, levantar un pulgar.

\- ... ... - De pronto la expresion de Gary empezo a preocuparse, colocando su mano izquierda en su otro brazo y su mano derecha en su mentón, se dio vuelta lentamente y miró a Ash que reía ante los regaños de su pokemon... Aún si no lo mostraban siempre y tendían a discutir, a veces a escalas mayores, se preocupaban el uno por el otro... pero ese no era el punto - ¡Ash! - lo llamó mientras su cabello oscurecia su rostro, tras captar sus atención y la de su Charizard, Gary prosiguió - No ibas a hacer "eso" - Apuntó a la conflagración - En Pallet ¿Verdad? - le preguntó preocupado de lo que le podría haber ocurrido en la ciudad de no ser porque ese colosal muro de hielo apareció.

\- ah... - No supo responder, miró hacia un lado, hacia el otro, luego a su Charizard - No~ ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

\- Maldito idiota, ¡esa vez tuvimos suerte de que nadie nos vio debido a las cortinas de humo y la neblina, si no, nos hubiesen visto y tú planeabas hacer algo "así"! - Le decía fuertemente esta vez apuntando al incendio con ambas manos sin apartar su vista de Ash.

\- ¡No! - Ash reaccionó y respondió con orgullo y decisión - Eso te lo puedo negar completamente - El otro lo miraba con una ceja en alto, esperando una explicación convincente, Ash sin perder su tono o expresión terminó su frase - No lo planeé - Tanto Gary como su Charizard lo patearon en el suelo, una vez vez cada uno.

Gary empezó a ayudar a Ash a levantarse para llevárselo, hasta que una fuerte corriente de aire pasó desde detrás de ellos y botó a Ash al suelo denuevo, al darse vuelta...

* * *

May ayudó a Flannery a levantarse, quien parecía haberse hecho un esquince en en tobillo que llevaría unos minutos o media hora en regenerar, la llevó hasta un tronco caído y la sentó para revisar la herida levantando pantalón de ella.

\- No te muevas mucho - le dijo May mientras cubría su tobillo con hielo, reponiéndolo a medida que se derretía al entrar en contacto con la piel de Flannery. Además de la temperatura no ser ideal, los árboles en llamas estaban más cerca de ellas de lo que estaban de Ash y compañía.

\- ¿Crees que "eso" haya bastado? - Flannery apuntó con la punta de la nariz al incedio, May dejó de ver el esguince y miró después de ella.

\- Espero - Mencionó para volver a la pierna de Flannery, quien la miraba.

\- Algo así no será suficente - Una tercera voz dijo, con aquel tono irónico que habían estado escuchando a lo largo de la noche, y ambas chicas dejaron de moverse sin siquiera mirar hacia donde provenía la voz, que claramente venía del infierno en que se había convertido el bosque. Sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta, sus manos temblaban y habian empezado ambas a sudar frío, lo único que se escuchaban eran un par de pasos, el siseo del hielo de May al derretirse, el crepitar de las llamas y el constante aumento en los latidos de ambas junto con su ritmo cardíaco.

Flannery lentamente dio vuelta a ver la figura que caminaba tranquilamente a través del fuego a medida que árboles caían a su espalda y ardían sin cesar; May aún no se movía y hacía presión al punto de lastimar el tobillo de Flannery, aunque esta parecía no notarla del nerviosismo, no podía apartar su vista de él.

Aquel hombre estaba intacto, de pie en medio de las llamas con esa enorme arma por encima de los hombros sosteniéndola con un sólo brazo mientras el otro descansaba a su costado, miró despreocupado el fuego y extendiendo los brazos, sorprendentemente sosteniendo los tres metros de lanza-guadaña-guillotina perfectamente estirada en horizontal a pesar de tenerla de un extremo con una sola mano. Dio un giro en su propio eje con la punta de un pie y con tan sólo esa vuelta y la corriente que salió de esta, ante la asombrada mirada de Flannery y May que incluso sin querer ver, había notado lo ocurrido, el infierno se extinguió.

Las llamas se apagaron en una reacción en cadena ante la ligera brisa que "él" había provocado con un simple giro.

Las más cercanas se sofocaron de manera casi inmediata mientras la brisa se alejaba apagando todas las llamas a la redonda.

\- Mentira... - Flannery no podía si no responder pasmada y May por primera vez levantó la mirada, observando el bosque que estaba en proceso de convertirse en cenizas ser completamente apagado sin dejar una sola flama en lo que las cenizas se levantaban del suelo y ennegrecian en aire en una ya oscura noche. Las estrellas no se podían apreciar debido a las nubes en lo alto que provocan la nevada en lo alto de las montañas, nubes cuyos extremos alcanzaban el bosque bajando como agua y dando el agua necesaria al bosque junto con el gran río que descendía por el risco, y así, empezó a llover.

Aquel hombre avanzó hacia ellas, con aquella enorme arma sobre los hombros sonriendo con egolatría, y su único ojo visible, el izquierdo había vuelto a su estado normal. Flannery se puso de pie aún con el tobillo lastimado y se puso enfrente de May.

\- May - Tomó aire y subió un brazo y apuntó hacía atrás de ella - Ve recto y ve por los chicos.

\- Pero tú...

\- ¡Yo veré que hago! - Exclamó encarando al enemigo que les daba tiempo a hablar, tenía la suficiente confianza como para dejarlas hacer lo que quisieran, nada funcionaría al fin y al cabo.

\- No podrás detenerlo

\- No lo sabré hasta que lo intente - Flannery se colocó en posición para atacar

\- Me perderé - decía cada vez más preocupada de dejarla sola

\- Sólo iras recto, yo no puedo correr ahora.

May tomó aire, se calmó y seria, asintió - Entendido - Agarró a Flannery del cuello de su ropa con ambas manos ante la sorpresa de esta y la curiosa mirada de él único hombre en escena - Disculpame por esto.

Él atento, subió el brazo con el que agarraba el arma por el centro de esta.

\- ¿Qué estas planeando hacer, May? -ella no respondió, tomó fuerza presionó su piernas contra el suelo y la levantó moviéndose hacia un lado mientras soltaba un pequeño grito, la hizo girar en el aire un par de vueltas mientras movía las piernas con agilidad para no tropezar y una corriente de aire fuerte empezó a girar alrededor de ellas, amenazando con cualquier momento transformarse en un huracán; él seguía igual. Tras May agarrar la fuerza suficiente la arrojó por los aires hacia donde había apuntado antes mientras una enorme y poderosa corriente de viento salió con ella seguida por un golpe seco.

Cuando may se dio cuenta y empezó a retomar el aire en sus pulmones vio cono a un par de metros estaba Flannery en el suelo con aquel hombre a un lado de pie y con el la punta del filo de su guadaña enterrado en el torso de Flannery, el sonido de aquel golpe seco sucumbió junto con el polvo que salió al caer ella; él había aparecido de la nada junto a Flannery y bajó el arma hacia un lado, golpeándola Flannery y haciéndola caer directamente al suelo y quedar con la guadaña ataravesada.

\- ¿Eh? - Fue lo único que May pudo pronunciar,... ¿Acaso él se había teletransportado? Pero más importante aún, Flannery, su sangre empezó a teñir el suelo.

Flannery intento levantarse con los brazos, escupió un poco de sangre que bajaba por sus labios e intento arrastrarse sin fuerza mientras un fuerte ardor y dolor punzante incomodaba su estómago, se giró y lo miró con rabia, él mirándola con un rostro serio que no mostraba emoción alguna, aun con lo que estaba apunto de hacer... Agarró el mango y deslizó la guadaña por el suelo de un tirón, rajando el torso de Flannery hacia un lado para sacar el arma...

La sangre salía hacia todas partes bañando el suelo con un chorro de sangre mientras el cuerpo de Flannery se abría y sus órganos, músculos y demases salían por el espacio abierto en su torso, aquel líquido rojo saltaba en chorros con un sonido que se camuflaba con el ligero retumbar de la cascada, May obserbaba atónita sin enterarse de lo que ocurría frente a ella, o más bien, sin querer creerlo pero el como sus ojos azules se habrían cada vez más, el como sus labios y piernas temblaban dejaban en claro como el temor se apoderaba de ella, no por lo que ese hombre le pudiese hacer, si no, miedo a que Flannery jamás se volviese a levantar, se mantuvo así, sin reaccionar hasta que cayó al suelo mientras la sangre se deslizaba por el suelo acercándose a ella, mientras May retrocedía en el suelo negando lentamente con la cabeza mientras su pulso aumentaba a un ritmo frenético, quería huir, quería correr, pero su cuerpo se lo impedía, sus piernas no reaccionaban, tampoco lo hacía su cerebro demasiado inserto en la escena frente a ella, tampoco habría resultado en correr, aquel hombre se teletransportaba, podía llegar donde fuese antes que ella y aun si no, simplemente no podía dejar a la pobre Flannery pudrirse como uno más de los centenares de cuerpos que habitan en profundo del frondoso bosque.

La sangre que lo alcanzaba tan sólo pasaba a través de su cuerpo y caía al suelo como si él no estuviese en medio; miró el cuerpo a su lado, hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la horrible vista de un cuerpo abierto por la mitad y con un rapido movimiento, sacudió el arma hacia el otro lado mientras la sangre salía del filo y caía en pequeñas gotas a la tierra que no había alcanzado a arder. Se giró a la chica sentada en el suelo cuyo cuerpo tembloroso retrocedía por mero instinto del cuerpo tirado de su amiga del que sus ojos, cubiertos de lágrimas que no encontraban fuerza para salir, no podían evitar mirar; sus labios intentaban pronunciar su nombre sin exito alguno simplemente soltando un soplido que cambiaba de tono y fuerza por el incesante movimiento de sus labios trémulos que intentaban soltar tan sólo una "F" sin resultado, temblaba y lloraba sin poder hacer nada, se sintió inútil, impotente y culpable... hasta que su cuerpo se detuvo. Su mente que ya no sabía como lidiar con la situación simplemente se detuvo; el terror ya no la invadió más, tan sólo no sabía que hacer así que solamente dejó que su entorno se encargara sin ella tener que estresarse más, su cuerpo en la misma posición quedó flácido sin movimiento alguno excepto por el de su lenta, lenta respiración - ¿Flannery? - llamó sabiendo que no recibiría ninguna respuesta de su cuerpo inerte y cuyo sangrado se detenía tras dejar su sangre de circular; llamó símplemente para completar su última tarea sin terminar para que su cerebro dejase de pensar y simplemente se dejase llevar mientras el hombre frente a ella se acercaba paso a paso con el filo de su arma apuntándola sin preocuparse de que ella opusiera resistencia, tanto él como ella misma, sabían que no estaba en condición de hacerlo.

Bajó su mirada al suelo mientras el filo de la guadaña similar a la de la muerte misma se posicionaba lentamente sobre su cuello, las últimas lágrimas empezaron a caer más seguido y libremente al dejar su cuerpo de ejercer presión, su cuello lánguido ante el ligero contacto de la filosa arma, empezó a soltar una pequeña y delgada gota de sangre que caía por su cuello desde el pequeño corte, ella seguía sin reaccionar, no podía hacerlo, no sabía si reír, llorar o enfadarse, simplemente se quedó ahí, esperando a que todo terminase para ella, sin recordar a nadie en sus últimos momentos, sin arrepentirse, sin... siquiera... pensar.

El sonido de un corte limpio y la sangre, dio por finalizada aquella sangrienta escena y dio por finalizada su vida.

Chapter 11, End

Next: Blue Rampage.


	12. Chapter 12: Blue Rampage

Chapter 12: Blue Rampage.

Summer, June 25th

\- ¿Ya te puedes levantar? - Gary preocupado se puso de pie después de un rato de estar sentado junto a Ash, esperando a que se recuperase, habían visto el fuego apagarse de repente, pero confiaba en que las dos chicas lograsen arreglárselas por su cuenta, en caso de cualquier cosa ocurriese; Flannery era posiblemente la más fuerte, aunque contra el enemigo que tenían, de poco serviría su poder, May era la única que podía atacar, al menos eso quería pensar hasta que tanto a su aguda nariz, como la de Charizard y la de Ash, captaron el aroma a sangre fresca que empezó a llegar, aquel bosque podía apestar a un millón de cosas relacionadas con la muerte, pero definitivamente la sangre, no era una de ellas y menos aún, fresca; eso los preocupaba.

Ash se puso de pie con ayuda de su Charizard, serio y usando su nariz para intentar rastrear de donde provenía el olor, se alejó un poco de su Charizard y se montó en su lomo para ir a ver la situación. Gary tomó aire, rastreó y desapareció en un destello de electricidad.

* * *

Gary llegó al sitio donde el metálico hedor a sangre se reunía formando una peste más fuerte que en cualquier otro sitio. Dio un paso una vez la electricidad desapareció y escuchó un salpicar al caer sus pies al suelo, miró hacia abajo y vio sus zapatos sobre una piscina de sangre que el suelo de tierra lentamente absorbía, en la sangre una mano y siguiendo el brazo estaba el cuerpo tirado, inerte, abierto y cortado de Flannery, dio un paso hacia atrás de la sorpresa combinada con el susto. La mayoría del cuerpo y la herida era cubierto por su cabello pelirrojo donde su cola se había esparcido por su espalda y su rostro era imposible de ver. Apretó los dientes, heridas letales no regenerarían, ese era sin duda alguna… un cadáver - Flannery - Fue lo único que musitó con una voz triste que amenazaba con soltar en lágrimas en cualquier momento, más no lo hizo; tomó aire soportando el hedor, se calmó y miró con rabia a la única otra persona viva en escena, aquel hombre que aún de espaldas había estirado el cuello para verlo, su cabello caía hacia un lado y dejaba ver claramente su rostro, no sonreía se encontraba serio, volvió a darse vuelta y suspiró alejando la guadaña del cuerpo en sangrante de la otra chica que al dejar de estar sujeto por el arma, cayó al suelo hacia un lado, con los brazos estirados soltando hilos de sangre en grandes cantidades por la herida abierta en su cuello, no lo suficientemente profunda como para decapitarla pero si lo suficiente como para asegurar su muerte, después de todo, ningún ser vivo sobrevivirá con la mitad frontal del cuello cortado y chorreando sangre que bajaba cada vez más en presión al disminuir su flujo cardíaco hasta que la sangre simplemente dejase de fluir.

Quizás fue mera coincidencia, pero el momento en que la última gota se deslizo hasta juntarse con el resto del charco de sangre, Gary voló con un estruendo cubriendo el entorno en rayos azul-celeste del mismo tono que sus ojos mientras se dispersaba por el aire tronando constantemente mientras rayos se generaban de su cuerpo y salían con furia desde su boca, brazos y torso. Dirigiéndose de frente con un rodillazo al rostro que aquel hombre detuvo con una sola mano, mano por la que la electricidad fluía haciendo cortes y rasgando su piel antes intangible, piel que se cortaba y volaba para deshacerse en el are mientras se regenera antes de sufrir daños menores.

Ambos se observaron serios antes de que Gary volviese a desparecer en un rayo para aparecer a su espalda mientras sus ojos soltaban chispas con cada movimiento intentando electrocutarlo a corto alcance, pero su enemigo se giró acertando un derechazo a Gary en el rostro mientras su puño brillaba en una luz blanca. El dragón eléctrico voló un par de metros mientras sangre salía de su rostro, era la segunda vez que se rompía la nariz en la noche y esta vez había roto un par de dientes de paso. A medida que iba por el aire Gary volvió a desparecer para quedar de pie en otro lugar lejos del supuesto punto de impacto. Escupió sangre tras recolocarse en equilibrio con ayuda de un árbol miró hacia su enemigo que se acercaba lentamente, aquella enorme guadaña había desaparecido del mismo modo en el que apareció, mezclándose en las tinieblas, su vista estaba borrosa y no podía apreciar bien su entorno, en un momento lo que sus ojos veían empezaba a multiplicarse sin que pudiese enfocar bien, se soltó del árbol y perdió su equilibrio rápidamente y se fue hacia un lado en que tuvo que volverse a afirmar del tronco de madera para no caer; se observó la mano derecha, aquella que no estaba de soporte, sin poder definir cuantos dedos poseía y volvió su vista a las tres figuras poco reconocibles que se le acercaban caminando lentamente, claramente aquel hombre había hecho algo en él.

\- Una molestia ¿no? - Escuchó su voz sin saber de dónde provenía, la oía en múltiples direcciones y tonos haciendo arder su cabeza que se recostó contra la corteza - Se llama confusión, claro, te fue inducida por mi "Dynamic Punch", te recomiendo no moverte mucho, nadie sabe qué podrías hacer en ese estado, aunque si te quedas quieto no puedo asegurar tu seguridad tampoco - Bastó una fracción de segundo para que Gary volviese a ser golpeado, esta vez por el puño de aquel hombre que soltaba trozos de hielo y congeló la mandíbula de Gary, tras ser golpeado por un gancho hacia arriba, el dolor punzante y fuerte fue suficiente para quitarle la confusión de encima y hacerlo espabilar, cayó al suelo afirmándose la mandíbula mientras derretía el hielo con sus rayos normales, dorados, mientras soltaba gruñidos de dolor por el hielo en su piel, el contacto del hielo le dolía más que los dientes sueltos que poco a poco se regeneraban al igual que su nariz a la que ya poco le faltaba, la sangre sobre su piel hervía frente a la electricidad. Gary se levantó, tomó aire y saltó hacia atrás cayó en sus manos y volvió a saltar esta vez quedando más alto en el aire para luego desaparecer en un rayo que se dirigió con una patada al pecho al otro desplegando sus nubes plasmáticas de un azul brillante; su enemigo se disipó en su propio gas y Gary cayó al suelo, pasando por el sitio donde antes estaba su objetivo, se deslizó por la tierra con una pierna primero hasta que bajó la otra y se detuvo a medida que sus rayos se desvanecían y se giraba hacia la persona ahora detrás suya - ¿Quién demonios se supone eres?

\- ¿Te ayudaría en algo saberlo? - Le respondió mientras se acercaba la mano derecha al cuello para luego hacerlo tronar moviendo y estirando su cuello para luego con la misma mano moverse el cabello que había terminado sobre su rostro y moverlo hacia un lado volviendo a su posición inicial, en ningún momento miró a Gary.

\- Quiero saber quién es la persona que va morir por haber acabado con mis amigas.

\- Esas chicas, Flannery y... - Se detuvo, como no queriendo decir el nombre, meditándolo letra por letra - ... May ¿no?

\- ¿Algo con ello?

\- Tan sólo por asegurarme de haber oído bien.

\- Habla, Quién o más bien ¿Qué eres? - Decía con Gary con su tono serio intentando amedrentarlo, intentando sobreponerse a la sensación que ese hombre provocaba.

\- Palabras bastante duras ¿no? Yo soy tan solo un usuario más, otro más que acabó en este juego suicida, no que pueda morir por algo así... - Tomó aire y sonrió levemente mientras sus labios temblaban al reír - A diferencia de ti - Dijo mientras ese irónico tono volvía a su voz; una enorme llamarada salió de sus labios y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Gary, quien reaccionó y se movió hacia un lado en electricidad, apareciendo en el aire a un lado de las llamas y creó dos largas lanzas de electricidad azul de no más de un metro en cada una de sus manos y las arrojó hacia aquel hombre.

\- Thunderbolt!

Las lanzas salieron de sus manos a una imperceptible velocidad, y al segundo siguiente, Gary aún en el aire, solo vio a aquel sujeto en el suelo con ambas lanzas sujetas en cada una de sus manos, la electricidad azul comenzó a quebrarse como un cristal mientras los rayos de luz chisporroteaban al quemar sus manos, aun así, él miraba a Gary con una sonrisa en el rostro, dio una vuelta para utilizar la propia fuerza con la que venían hacia él, al terminar de dar la vuelta la electricidad azul se había quebrado como si fuese tan solo una cubierta cayendo en cientos de pedazos que desaparecieron en el aire dejando en sus manos las aún brillantes lanzas de electricidad dorada, Gary planeó evadirlas una vez le fuesen lanzadas devuelta, que estuviese en el aire, no significaba que no las podía esquivar, hasta que aquel hombre se desvaneció en el suelo en lo que Gary sintió dos punzadas en el lado izquierdo del cuello bajando al hombro, mientras la electricidad atravesaba su cuerpo, haciéndolo soltar un grito de dolor, "él" había aparecido a su espalda de un momento a otro y había clavado las misma lanzas en su cuello, más bien las había puesto en su cuello sin conseguir clavarlas más de unos centímetros, una vez la electricidad se dispersó tras que aquel hombre las soltase con sus manos y dedos quemados, Gary cayó al suelo y aquel hombre se quedó en el aire un par de segundos para luego descender de golpe quedando a unos metros de Gary. Se miró las manos ahora intactas en lo que Gary se levantaba lentamente del suelo agarrándose el cuello con la mano derecha, la separó un momento y no vio sangre, la propia electricidad había cauterizado la herida que no había logrado ningún daño severo, luego miró al hombre frente a él quien soltó un suspiró mientras sacudía sus manos para quitarse la sensación de calambre en sus brazos – Eres el hijo de Zekrom ¿me equivoco?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó mirándolo serio, sangre saliendo de su boca.

\- Tienes una enorme resistencia a la electricidad, si eso hubiese sido super-efectivo tu cuerpo podría haber incluso volado en dos con solo una lanza, pero casi no pude hacerte nada con ella, pero era tu propia electricidad así que… o eres muy débil o tienes mucha resistencia incluso si fueras eléctrico puro debería haberte hecho algo más, por lo que doy por hecho, que o eres tipo eléctrico/planta o eléctrico/dragón y no puedes ser dragón/planta ya que usas ataques eléctricos, y aun si lo fueras, no hay Pokémon legendario del que pudieses sacar ni dragón/planta ni planta/dragón y el único Pokémon dragón/eléctrico es Zekrom, así que era la única opción.

\- ¿Cuánto maldito sabes? – Gary ya de pie tomo aire y alejó la mano de la herida que ya había empezado a sanar

\- Lo suficiente – fue lo último que dijo antes de que ambos desaparecieran para empezar a colisionar en distintos puntos del terreno a metros de distancia unos de otros debido a la enorme velocidad de ambos, chocando varias veces por segundo en distintos sitios mientras el ruido de los golpes sonaba mucho después de que los choque siguientes ocurriesen, o más bien sería correcto decir aquel hombre interceptaba a Gary cada vez que intentaba moverse para atacarlo, golpeándolo a mano limpia cada vez que lo hacía, puños, patadas o manotazos. En esa batalla de velocidad entre un hombre con un enorme catálogo de habilidades y un hombre capaz de moverse a la velocidad del rayo, el rayo iba a perdiendo y por mucho. Se alejaron y quedaron frente a frente una vez más.

\- Sigo sin entender cómo eres más rápido que yo.

Aquel hombre habló mientras movía una mano por el aire en un lento y gran circulo dejando a su rastro aquel vapor morado oscuro del cual salían rostros no distinguibles que soltaban espeluznantes, ahogados y largos gemidos – Una de las principales cualidades del tipo fantasma, es que usa energía fantasmagórica, hay dos tipos, una compuesta de almas de un tono más morado y otra de un tono más negro compuestas de sombras – Su otra mano empezó a moverse siguiendo el recorrido de la otra ésta liberando dicho gas negro – Mi cuerpo está compuesto de la segunda, ahora te pregunto ¿sabes a que velocidad se mueve una sombra? – Siguió hablando tras no recibir respuesta – Una sombra aparece, dispersa, multiplica y desaparece a la velocidad de la luz.

Antes de que Gary supiese porque, sintió un enorme dolor en la nuca y cayó de cabeza al suelo no sin antes girarse a ver lo que lo había atacado, se levantó rápido del suelo apoyándose con los brazos y saltando hacia adelante para alejarse de la criatura detrás suyo que intento arrancarle una pierna en lo que las levantaba con sus enormes tenazas con las que lo había atacado antes, por suerte, Gary se levantó literalmente a la velocidad del rayo, así que en cuanto intento atacarlo, ya era tarde tan sólo pasando a través de la electricidad residual en el aire; Ahí estaba equilibrándose sobre su cola un Pokémon de cuerpo violeta oscuro, su larga cola conformada por una cadena de esferas terminaba en una garra clavada al suelo manteniéndose firme sobre esta, su cuerpo era más pequeño, conformado en dos grandes partes, inferior y superior, separadas por su torso rojo y delgado al igual que sus brazos, sus patas eran cortas y tenían la misma estructura que su cola, su parte superior era un enorme pecho en media luna con dos puntas hacia abajo

\- ¿Qué rayos?

\- Te presento a mi Gliscor.

Por detrás de aquel hombre una figura distante, reconocible como Ash se acercaba de un salto mientras sus puños apretados dejaban rieles de fuego en el aire cada segundo más grandes, llamas que se alargaban mientras veía la escena debajo, principalmente los dos cuerpos ensangrentados, cayó haciendo el terreno explotar al caer agachado y chocando sus puños en el suelo, la tierra se levantó mientras nubes rojas de humo, polvo, cenizas y brasas se expandían en el aire.

Aquel hombre se giraba a centrar su atención en Ash, momento que Gary aprovecho para escapar alejándose en electricidad, Ash, quien se veía enfurecido al igual que las explosiones que causaba mientras sus llamas volaban de un lado al otro haciendo estallar todo a su paso; Ash detuvo sus explosiones indiscriminadas aún con el suelo ardiendo a alrededor para colocarse a uno metros en frente de su enemigo, sin decir nada, dio un paso hacia adelante mientras una hilera de fuego salía por entre sus apretados dientes. Ambos se miraron, uno serio y el otro expulsando rabia con tan sólo sus colmillos visibles que parecían más largos de lo habitual, sus ojos se habían cubierto por la sombra que su gorra dejaba, Ash se agachó hacia adelante y rugió con todas sus fuerzas ocasionado el fuego en el piso estallar nuevamente levantando más piedras y escombros mientras su gorra volaba lejos en la oscuridad de la noche sin que su dueño siquiera se fijase, aquel hombre joven se agarró el gorro de su chándal con un mano para que no se bajase ante el viento que venía desde enfrente trayendo piedras y demás escombros que pasaban por su cuerpo creando canales por su cuerpo de vapor negro que generaban con su peso traspasando su masa y rasgando a través del vapor que conformaba su figura.

El suelo debajo de Ash explotó para que él se dirigiese a atacar de frente a su enemigo pasando a través de este sin oponer resistencia alguna. Ash se estiró hacia adelante, raspando sus manos por el suelo para intentar frenar tras notar que había pasado de largo de su enemigo, se recolocó de un salto y cayó mientras sus pies intentaban frenar por el suelo, levantando polvo tras su rastro hasta que su cuerpo se detuvo. Ash se colocó de pie, aquel hombre quieto a unos metros, Ash tomó aire y dijo - Los ataques con Aura toman color azul ¿verdad? - Habló lentamente mientras giraba su rostro hacia él; no le respondió, tan sólo lo miró curioso y atento a lo que Ash estaba planeando - Me pregunto entonces si "esto" funcionará... No, quizás aún no es momento - Terminó bajando su voz con cada palabra.

Corrió una vez más hacia su adversario, con la ball de su Charizard en mano; la que arrojó a la vez que el otro arrojaba una a la vez.

\- Charizard!

\- Banette!

Las dos esferas chocaron en el aire al momento en que estallaron en llamas y en vapor negro respectivamente, ambos gases se juntaron en el aire y empezaron a rodar entre ellos como si forcejeasen en el aire intentando sofocar al otro, unas llamas brillantes y otras oscuras, esa era la pelea que se disputaba en ese momento hasta que se estrellaron nuevamente, a alejaron la una de la otra y tomaron sus respectivas formas, el anaranjado dragón de Ash que rugía a la criatura frente a él mientras planeaba de espaldas lentamente; la otra criatura también se deslizaba por el aire y gruñía a su modo, mientras Ash lo reconocía como el ser que lo había golpeado anteriormente.

/Previously/

Sin darse cuenta de cómo una sombra aparecía a su espalda, que se elevaba en el aire al mismo ritmo que Ash, con el brazo tapando el rostro en su distorsionada figura, que solo se encontraba compuesta por la parte superior derecha del torso, el brazo del mismo lado y la cabeza, lo demás de su cuerpo se dispersaba en las tinieblas de la noche; sus ojos brillaban con preocupante tono entre violeta y rosa en su totalidad con pequeñas pupilas negras debajo de sus párpados superiores que tenían en el centro una punta, como si hubiese sido cortado un trozo en el párpado; sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad dando una imagen aterradora/

Ash se preocupó al ver el Pokémon salir de aquel vapor que ya tantos problemas le habían causado y que emergía del Pokémon; el otro viendo como Ash observaba atentamente el gas negro, le dijo - No deberías de preocuparte, incluso si Banette también está formado de "esto", él no comparte mi "Wonder Guard" - Decía apoyándose en el Pokémon que levitaba a su lado, un Pokémon bastante pequeño comparado a los otros que ese hombre poseía.

* * *

Gary se escondió detrás de un árbol mirando desde el mismo a lo lejos la pelea que estaba a punto de empezar notable en las tensas miradas de ambos participantes, se sacudió el cuello de la camisa y se limpió el sudor de la frente, el calor aumentaba cada vez más por la presencia de Ash, se tocó la nuca con un mano para buscar la fuente del dolor que sentía, alejó su mano al instante después de tocar mientras un quejido salía de sus labios, se miró la palma y vio como algo de sangre fluía por entre sus dedos, solo una cosa lo había dañado en la nuca, el último Pokémon que apareció perteneciente a ese hombre, un escorpión murciélago que había estado acechando desde las copas de los árboles desde a saber cuánto,… tuvo suerte de haberse movido a tiempo para evadir el ataque, si se hubiese tardado uno o dos segundos más,… posiblemente, su cabeza ya no estaría sobre sus hombros. Ahora que se fijaba, el Pokémon había desaparecido del campo de batalla…Pero eso era lo de menos, aun había demasiadas dudas que responder, empezando con la cantidad de criaturas que poseía bajo su comando, como el por qué controla tantos tipos, de qué conoce a Mask Of Ice y a qué se refería con ciertas cosas que ha dicho, al menos, la más importante, el cómo atacarlo, ya estaba resuelto … May…, no era momento de lamentarse, ya habría tiempo en cuanto aquel hombre cayese, ahora, eso era prioridad… esos fueron sus últimos pensamientos aún sin notar a la enorme figura de pie a su espalda, si no fuese por la luz que generaba y el calor que emanaba no se habría dado cuenta, junto al gruñido que soltó mientras humeaba y soltaba brazas al aire por su nariz, un figura robusta, y rojiza que soltaba fuego, eso fue lo que Gary vio tras girarse.

* * *

Ash se lanzó con rabia hacia adelante en una explosión, pasando a un lado del Pokémon que poseía una cremallera a lo largo de su boca, quien tan sólo lo vio pasar hacia su entrenador, sin preocuparse por él; Ash se arrojó con el brazo derecho por delante para agarrar a su adversario mientras enormes nubes de fuego rojizo se generaban desde su brazo y desde el rastro de tierra quemada que dejaba a su paso; estaba solo a centímetros de su rostro con la palma extendida, había llegado ahí en tan solo una fracción de segundo y aun así aquel hombre desapareció en aquel humo negro que sonaba como un soplido al dispersarse en aire rápidamente pasando Ash y quemando los restos de ese gas que quedaron en el aire, cayó al suelo y logró darse cuenta con tan solo aspirar una vez, para captar el aroma de aquel hombre, se giró y lo vio dando una vuelta en el aire e intentar acertarle una patada en el rostro que Ash logró detener con un brazo, intento usar la otra mano para agarrar su pierna pero había vuelto a dispersarse, pero logró darse cuenta de algo, quizás una técnica común que había visto en alguna historia de ficción pero parecía tener sentido a la hora de pelear con un enemigo intangible,… es sólido al atacar, aunque aún tenía un truco bajo la manga, si no lograba mantener una pelea a corto rango, esperó a sentir una vez más el aroma de su enemigo o escuchar un sonido de él, cerró los ojos y solo consiguió encontrar el hedor de la sangre, no pudo evitar apretar los dientes y sentir un escalofrío al recordar los cuerpo de sus amigas, aún tirados en el suelo, en parte no podía evitar asquearse ante la escena de cuerpos abiertos, pero por otra parte no podía si no, no sentir otra cosa que lastima al ver a sus amigas así, tan solo por ser ellas, no podía asquearse, solo el remordimiento de no haber estado ahí para protegerlas… aun si no podía hacer nada por ellas como mínimo habría preferido sacrificarse con tal de que se salvaran… lo que sea con tal de no verlas así. No pudo evitar que la rabia aumentara dentro de su cuerpo, tanto hacia aquel hombre por herirlas, como hacia el mismo por no protegerlas aun cuando estaban tan cerca, esa era quizás una de las cosas que jamás se perdonaría. Pero ahora, debía centrarse en el asunto frente suyo, sus oídos captaron algo moviéndose en una briza que venía desde su espalda y pudo evadir girando hacia un lado al Pokémon que lo había atacado y pasado de largo, sus colmillos sonaron fuertemente al perder a su objetivo, con el cuerpo estirado en el aire, los brazos, hacia atrás y el cuello estirado, dio una vuelta antes de caer y clavo su aguijón en el suelo sobre el equilibraba su peso y se mantenía, el mismo Pokémon que había atacado a Gary y detrás de él, su entrenador, Gliscor. Ash desvió su vista un momento para fijarse en la batalla que su Charizard estaba librando a unos metros, y entonces vio, vio el cuerpo de su Charizard ser atravesado por una garra negra por el estómago, Ash no gritó, se asustó, sufrió y no pudo desviar la vista de la sangre que saltaba...

* * *

El árbol se remeció del fuerte golpe del Pokémon de fuego por encima de la cabeza de Gary quien logró agacharse para evadir, la parte superior del grueso árbol cayó hacía el Pokémon luego de que su palma envuelta en llamas, atravesase el árbol convirtiendo la parte central en cenizas. Gary miró hacia arriba y vio a su atacante un Pokémon enorme, bípedo y con colmillos inferiores que llegaban más arriba de sus ojos, su cuerpo tenía distintitos diseños ondulados sobre su estómago similar a una faja peluda al igual que sus brazos, miraba hacia abajo, como si observase a su presa con sus ojos de color rojo brillante al igual que las llamas que salían de su nariz al bufar de manera amenazante, levantó el otro brazo y abrió los dedos de su mano derecha que se envolvían en fuego e intento atacar un vez más a Gary en el suelo sentado contra lo que quedaba del árbol, alcanzó a desaparecer en un rayo y volvió aparecer a la espalda del Pokémon, dejando electricidad residual en el aire por donde pasaba, para golpear con una patada a la velocidad del rayo por la espalda mientras el Pokémon aún no tenía tiempo a darse cuenta, si su enemigo era un Pokémon, debería de poder derrotarlo.

El Pokémon no tuvo ocasión de reaccionar hasta que sintió el golpe en su espalda. Gary se sorprendió, el Pokémon seguía en el mismo lugar como si no hubiese reaccionado al golpe además de por el remezón en su cuerpo, giró su rostro y vio al joven a su espalda, el ataque de Gary no solo no lo había movido, no lo había afectado en lo más mínimo; rápidamente agarró Gary de su pierna, lo levantó y lo giró para azotarlo con toda la fuerza que pudo contra un árbol que salió volando junto con otros tres que se soltaran al pasar Gary por ellos aún sujeto por el Pokémon que lo hizo dar una vuelta entera cortando cada árbol a su paso debido a su enorme fuerza mientras soltaba un grave rugido hasta que lanzó a Gary cubierto de su propia sangre contra uno de los troncos aún en pie. Para el terror del apenas consciente Gary, la criatura planeaba seguir torturándolo un rato más.

* * *

Lo sintió, de un modo u otro sintió como la vida de Gary se había disipado, giró su rostro mirando la oscuridad entre los árboles, aquel hombre sonrió también notando la muerte de uno más, el porque lo había sentido, Ash no lo sabría hasta en unos momentos más.

Aún con la vista perdida en la oscuridad del bosque rebosante de cenizas que se pegaban al suelo por la lluvia, Ash habló mientras el agua de la lluvia bajaba por su cuerpo por primera vez sin evaporarse - ¿Por qué? - Preguntó al aire llamando la atención de la única otra persona en el bosque entero. Lo miró y volvió a preguntarle, esta vez más serio y viéndolo directamente a los ojos - ¡¿Por qué tenían que morir?! - Alzó la voz mientras lágrimas intentaban bajar por su rostro, evaporándose al hacerlo - ¡¿Por qué todos?! - Apretó sus puños humeantes al sofocarse dentro las llamas que intentaba crear mientras hablaba en lo que aquel hombre se dispuso a devolver sus dos Pokémon en escena a sus ball uno volviéndose un montón de sombras y otro en un simple montón de arena que se movió por el aire hasta sus manos, al fin y al cabo, el Charizard ya había sido derrotado - ¡¿Tanto querías sus poderes?! ¡¿Incluso cuando ya tenías todos nuestros tipos?! - Jadeó retomando las energías intentando calmarse luego de su ataque de rabia

\- Sobre eso - Metió las dos esferas, ahora pequeñas, en los bolsillos de su pantalón y habló serio, pero despreocupado, sin afectarse por las emociones a flor de piel de Ash - No todo era específicamente así - Movió su vista hasta entonces mirando hacia los lados, hacia Ash, provocando de nuevo esa sensación de temor y recelo en quien lo veía, Ash dio un paso hacia atrás sólo por instinto - Si bien es cierto que si asesinas a un Pokémon legendario, puedes arrebatar tanto sus tipos como sus características, habilidades, capacidades y ataques únicos; asesinar a un usuario no tiene las mismas ventajas, tan sólo te permite arrebatar el tipo y unas cuántas habilidades, no todas, toma por ejemplo a tu amiga, la hija Entei; Entei es un Pokémon que puede hacer estallar volcanes con sus rugidos y cuyas llamas consumen todo lo que tocan - Ash reaccionó ante esto último, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo - Supongo que también lo has notado, esa chica tiene una habilidad especial, una que ni tú, ni yo tenemos en nuestro fuego - Dijo mientras sacaba su mano de su bolsillos y encendía unas pequeñas llamas en la punta de sus dedos - Todo lo que sus llamas tocan es reducido inmediatamente a cenizas, no importa lo que esa chica haga, no puede quemar nada, tan sólo puede incinerar y derretir, te recomendaría tener cuidado si algún día pelean, un sólo golpe de su fuego podría significar tu muerte o al menos la pérdida de una extremidad, de algo así no te podrás regenerar, no mientras no se pueda curar naturalmente, pero la herida se cerrará rápido, tampoco lo hará una herida en un punto letal, te matará de cualquier forma, si llegase a incinerarte parte de la cabeza o el pecho, sería muerte inmediata - Ash escuchaba atentamente aun conteniendo sus ganas de atacar para escuchar las palabras de aquel hombre aun sabiendo que posiblemente era una mala idea - A pesar de ello - Las llamas en sus dedos crecieron y las arrojó a la copa de un árbol cercano la cual se encendió en fuego - Aún después de haberla matado, no puedo hacerlo, e incluso si hubiese asesinado a tu amigo por mi cuenta, ustedes dos ni siquiera han desarrollado Teravolt y Turboblaze, de haberlo hecho podrían haberme atacado desde el principio, aunque podría haberme quedado con ese Bolt Strike tan poderoso - Ash viendo venir las siguientes palabras, apretó los dientes para evitar saltarle encima y el agua alrededor suyo, se evaporó en unos instsntes - En pocas palabras, siendo que ya tenía todos sus tipos, fuego, hielo y eléctrico y que no tienen habilidades desarroladas que robar; matarlos es inútil, de hecho... es una pérdida de tiempo,.. sólo es adelantar lo inevitable.

Bastó eso para que en una explosión Ash apareciera enfrente suyo y lo agarraste del cuello de la Playera, levantando hacia él - ¡¿Entonces con que maldita razón?! - Le gritó con rabia.

El trozo de tela que Ash tenía en su puño se dispersó en sombras que se escaparon por entre sus dedos y volvieron a la Playera de ese hombre tras él alejarse unos centímetros, el cuello de su camiseta volvió como si nada hubiese pasado. Ahora aquel hombre era quien se veía enojado, tan sólo por una posibilidad en su cabeza que había formulado al sorprenderse de que Ash hubiese podido aferrarse a su cuerpo intangible, los ojos completamente azules de Ash tan sólo marcados en negro por el borde del iris, también azul y la pupila negra, le confirmaron su sospecha... Reshiram - Porque estaban en medio - Le dijo irritado.

Ash lo golpeó en el rostro con un enorme cúmulo de llamas azules envolviendo sus puños que explotaron al contacto cubriendo el terreno de polvo, humo y cenizas mientras rugía por puro enojo, el fuego siseaba al entrar en contacto con la lluvia, o más bien, se escuchaba el siseo del agua al evaporarse al entrar en contacto con las llamas de Ash - ¡Por Esa Maldita Razón! - Habló o más bien gritó entre sus bestiales rugidos - ¡Por eso Flannery! - Saltó en una explosión una vez más y cayó frente aquel hombre que lo veía serio, de pie con parte de su ropa y capucha quemadas por el golpe, aun cuando su piel y rostro estaban intactos - ¡May! - Intentó golpearlo una vez más pero aquel hombre desapareció antes de ser golpeado, y volvió a aparecer a su espalda con aquella enorme guadaña en mano una vez más con la intención de atacarlo por sorpresa sin hacer ruido, mas Ash se giró - ¡Incluso Gary! - Y logró acertar otro golpe con aquellas llamas azules esta vez en su estómago, golpe que lo arrojó lejos a pesar de no haber estallado - ¡Tenían que morir por ti! - Aquel hombre cayó y se deslizó con los pies un par de metros, una vez se detuvo, Ash había vuelto a aparecer frente suyo de la nada con una explosión en el punto donde estaba antes, un tanto agachado y con la intención de atacarlo hacia arriba con la palma y el brazo derecho estirados - Y, sobre todo, por Charizard. Incinerate! - Dijo Ash el nombre de su ataque en voz ronca y amenazante, sorprendido aquel hombre saltó hacia atrás por reflejo y una gigantesca nube de fuego azul salió con el swing del brazo de Ash en su dirección y avanzó metros en el aire, aquel hombre recibió el ataque cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos, el fuego cubrió toda la mitad superior de su cuerpo.

Una vez el fuego había dejado de cruzar por el aire y se había dispersado, la mitad inferior del cuerpo de aquel hombre quedó en el aire mientras las cenizas de la mitad superior y todo el cuerpo que se había visto envuelto en las llamas que se movían en el aire, la herida se había cremado y cauterizado por lo que ninguna gota de sangre había caído, las piernas cayeron hacia el suelo y Ash no pudo evitar sorprenderse, había quedado atónito ahí enfrente suyo, aquel hombre había caído de pie como si nada le hubiese pasado, como si su cuerpo nunca hubiese sido reducido a cenizas, aun cuando era innegable, su playera y chaleco habían ardido y quedó aquel hombre tronándose el cuello con el torso desnudo y el resto quemado de su ropa que había quedado colgando en su cadera, el mismo lo hizo arder.

Ash se fijó en su torso, el torso de aquel hombre estaba cubierto con heridas, la quemadura en su rostro, en su mejilla izquierda bajaba por el cuello y se expandía cubriendo el hombro y el pectoral izquierdo, un poco por debajo, había una quemadura más pequeña al lado izquierdo de su abdomen de un círculo con cuatro puntas que sobresalía como una cruz encima de la que sólo se veían las puntas, un símbolo muy perfecto como para haber sido hecho por casualidad, tenía otras heridas, cicatrices en el pecho, en el abdomen en la cadera a la izquierda tenía otra e incluso en los brazos de las cuales no se había fijado, tenía otra quemadura en el brazo derecho a la altura de la muñeca por debajo del meñique, la veía al ser la mano con que se tronaba el cuello.

\- ¿Cómo sobreviviste? - Preguntó enojado.

\- ¿Regenerando la parte que se quemó? - Dijo tranquilo bajando el brazo en su nuca.

\- ¡¿Cómo te regeneraste de una herida letal?! - Alzó la voz - ¡Todo tu cuerpo ardió hasta las cenizas! ¡¿Cómo?!

\- Yo soy especial, mi regeneración no solo es rápida al punto de ser inmediata, si no, que además puedo regenerarme de cualquier daño, cualquiera, por eso no pueden vencerme.

\- ¿Entonces porque diablos tienes tantas heridas?

\- ¿Enserio crees que es momento de preocuparse sobre mi apariencia?

\- ¿Qué insinúas?

\- ¿Acaso no te has visto a ti mismo? - Ante las palabras de su adversario, Ash bajó su vista y se miró, el fuego azul revoloteaba a su alrededor sin apagarse un momento iluminando su cuerpo, ahora cambiado, sus explosiones al saltar y atacar habían quemado su propia ropa, sus zapatos y camiseta habían ardido, de la última aún quedaba la parte que colgaba a su cadera; Ash no solo estaba unos centímetros más alto, la última falange de sus dedos se había alargado y transformado en garras blancas al igual que en sus pies, por sus antebrazos había crecido pelo blanco que caía como un ala, a los lados de su cadera pelo salía de su pantalón por el hueso de su cadera y en su cuello dos collares blancos se mantenían firmes sin caer como aferrados a su piel; sus colmillos habían crecido bastante, en los dorsos de sus manos, dos placas blancas cruzaban sus manos por debajo de los nudillos y dos largos mechones de cabello blanco habían crecido a cada lado de su cabeza o la altura de la cien, dos mechones que se suspendían en el aire hacia atrás de su cabeza y se movían con el viento como dos hileras de humo, Ash se sorprendió de su cuerpo - Eso, es tu Second Stage, tu ataque de ira lo activó.

\- Genial - Ash dijo mientras las venas en su frente vibraban al pasar la sangre - Con este poder puedo matarte de una vez.

Chapter 12, End.  
Next: Blue Rampage II

Extra:

Sé, sé, sé que dije que publicaría esto hace bastante, pero he estado ocupado, principalmente con Third Gen, he estado trabajando en esto al punto de que ha afectado en mi vida social y tenido que cancelar salir con amigos por quedarme escribiendo. No sé si alguien se haya fijado, pero he estado corrigiendo los errores en los capítulos ya publicados, llevo si no me equivoco los cuatro primeros capítulos y seguiré con los demás; también he estado escribiendo, tengo escritos, falta corregir para publicar, capítulos 13, 14, 15 y 16; y estoy trabajando en un especial para el aniversario que se viene en poco. Me disculpo por dejar la historia tanto tiempo en un punto tan crucial, proseguiré con los capítulos siguientes el periodo que se supone debiesen tener (capítulo cada dos semanas) para así poder darme tiempo a escribir el especial sin tener que seguir escribiendo capítulos


	13. Chapter 13: Blue Rampage II

Chapter 13: Blue Rampage II

Summer, June 25th

Bastó con que Ash soltase ese par de palabras, para que se lanzase en una nube calcinadora, haciendo arder todo lo que se topase en su trayectoria.

\- ¿Pelear contra mi? - Aquel hombre preguntó apareciendo frente a Ash y deteniéndolo en seco colocando una mano en la cara de Ash, su cuerpo intentó seguir moviéndose por la inercia, pero al haber sido agarrado, sólo colgó como una muñeca de trapo mientras las llamas se movían por el aire - No estás a ese nivel - Le dijo haciendo algo a fuerza para oprimir el rostro de Ash. Sus dedos dejaban el espacio suficiente para que Ash viese claramente, al menos por un ojo; Ash agarró su brazo con ambas manos intentando quitarselo de encima quemando su brazo, al fin y al cabo se regeneraría de cualquier daño recibido pero mientras le siguiese quemando, seguiría doliendo, así que Ash no se contuvo en lo más mínimo y rugió mientras las llamas azules empezaban a generarse desde sus manos; sus ojos apenas podían ver claramente lo que ocurría entre las llamas, pero sabía que la fuerza del agarre de aquel hombre no había disminuido en lo mínimo, se acercó a Ash aún sujetándolo y le habló cerca del oído - Sólo tuviste suerte de que tu Stage tuviera ojos azules - Oprimió un poco más fuerte y acercó su rostro al de Ash para hablarle más de cerca, mientras Ash aún intentaba quemarlo y pegarle patadas para soltarse sin éxito - No soporto aquellos stages con ojos azules, son concedidos con aura automáticamente; no soporto que te pongas a ese nivel, sólo porque tu Stage está activo, y sobre todo, no soporto... ¡Que tú¡ específicamente, con esa... ¡Maldita apariencia!... Tengas el poder de Reshiram - Su voz se alzaba en ciertas partes al igual que su fuerza, al acabar lo arrojó hacia un lado. Ash rodó por el piso, quemándolo al acercarse y evaporado la humedad del suelo, la tierra estalló y Ash se colocó de pie de nuevo de un salto.

Aquel hombre ni siquiera lo miraba y eso, estaba sólo estaba afectando al temperamento de Ash, se dispuso a atacarlo una vez más, pero prefirió esperar al verlo empezar a hacer algo. Ese hombre, tras apreciar su estado donde toda la ropa de la zona superior de su cuerpo había ardido hasta las cenizas, suspiró y levantó los brazos hacia adelante un poco por abajo de los hombros, Ash que lo veía de frente, esperó a ver lo que planeaba antes de atacar de manera imprudente; de la nada de su cuerpo, cubierto por las gotas de lluvia, pequeños puntos de luz aparecieron en la parte baja de su torso y a lo largo de sus brazos, y de esos puntos de luz, flores de algodón florecieron espontáneamente, junto a distintas agujas y delgados fierros metálicos, poco a poco, pero rápidamente su ropa volvía a tejerse llevando a cabo todo el proceso industrial en su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, desde los puños y la cadera, el tejido fue subiendo junto con las agujas; el algodón salía limpio y sin residuos, era deshilado, prensado y se unía al tejido ya existente a medida que se tintaba; en pocos instantes, se había hecho un chandal nuevo, rojo, de puños y bordes negros a la cadera y cuello, estaba abierto al centro, parecía que la cremallera no la había hecho.

Ash no preguntó nada, se agachó un poco hacia adelante y su cuerpo se vio envuelto en un mar de llamas azules para luego lanzarse en una colosal lanza ardiente de cabeza a su enemigo, el piso ardió y se redujo a cenizas mientras las llamas azules brotaban sin detenerse - FLARE BLITZ! - Aquel hombre se defendió con los brazos, el golpe hizo contacto y mientras su rugido resonaba en el aire aquel hombre se deslizó por metros arrastrando los pies en el suelo que después ardía al pasar Ash empujándolo. Tras decenas de metros Ash frenó y sus pies tocaron piso, rebotó hacia atrás y vio los brazos que aquel hombre usado para defenderse brillar, el brillo se expandió por su cuerpo e hizo lo mismo que Ash, se agachó hacia adelante y sus propias llamas azules lo cubrieron.

\- COUNTER! - Ash no tuvo tiempo a reccionar, en un simple destello aquel hombre le devolvió su propio ataque con el doble de fuerza, de tamaño y de velocidad. Ash voló metros sobre los árboles alejándose cada vez más de su adversario, se giró en el aire y haciendo explotar el fuego desde sus piernas regresó en un instante a donde estaba antes, levantándo polvo, tierra y escombros con su caída estrepitosa al suelo, irguiéndose lentamente mientras su vista se encontraba con la de él por medio del polvo, se agarró el estómago y escupió sangre, en su rostro, aún determinado a ganar se notaba el dolor. Tan sólo que ese hombre moviese una mano fue suficiente para que todos los escombros volasen lejos junto con las últimas gotas de lluvia que no se habían evaporado aún - Fuerte, supongo. Estas en tu Second Stage después de todo, aunque habría sido más fuerte de haber atacado con mi propio poder.

\- ¿Tan fuerte eres? - Ash preguntó sin mirarlo, revisando sus propias quemaduras en sus brazos y pecho tras recibir el ataque viendo como estas rápidamente se curaban a medida que las llamas que rondaban a su alrededor pasaban por sobre sus heridas.

\- Lo soy, aún estás a tiempo de rendirte, salir de este bosque y continuar tu vida. Ríndete.

\- No lo haré. Al menos a ti... - Ash se puso en posición para atacar mientras una vez más miraba con rabia y las llamas azules a su alrededor se volvían más vivaces quemando la tierra bajo si - ...Te haré arde hasta las cenizas.

\- Quiero ver que lo intentes - Dijo mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía en la oscuridad de la noche.

Ash tomó aire cerrando sus ojos, intentando tranquilizarse, de paso intentando encontrar algún olor que lo ayudase a encontrar a su adversario... nada; abrió los ojos y alcanzó a dar un salto hacia atrás haciendo estallar el suelo, cayó en sus manos y de ahí se irguió de un salto para ver una espada derritiéndose clavada en el punto donde estaba antes de saltar, olíó de nuevo el aire, aún nada, escuchó un disparo y se giró para ver la bala caer como una gota cerca suyo, la pólvora era el único olor en el aire, un par más de disparos prosiguieron desde distintas direcciones, aunque ninguna podía pasar a través de la temperatura que rodeaba el espacio personal de Ash. Levantó la vista y vio por primera vez como un montón de pequeños agujeros negros, o más bien vortices oscuros llenaban el sitio, vortices de los que salían puntas de distintas armas de fuego, junto con espadas, lanzas, cuchillos, todo el armamento necesario, y todo ese armamento y todas esas armas, todas y cada una, apuntando a Ash. Tomó aire y se preparó para la lluvia de balas y armas que cayó, soltó un rugido y las llamas azules a su alrededor lo cubrieron quemando el aire y derritendo todos los ataques, no parecía haber ninguna elemento anti aura, pues fue capaz de derretir todo. muchisimo humo y polvo se levantó, y vapor maloliente salía del metal derretido en el suelo junto con los mangos de plástico y madera ardiendo.

Ash no gritó y sólo soltó una queja al sentir un punzante dolor en su hombro izquierdo, a poco más de un metro volvía a estar aquel tipo, sosteniendo el arma con el que a había terminado con Flannery y May. La punta de la lanza se había incrustado entre el hombro y el pecho, cortando por la clavícula y el filo estaba cortando ligeramente la cara de Ash con un leve corte por la mejilla y el filo a punto de tocar el párpado de Ash - ¿No ardió? - Ash dijo confundido al ver el Arma metálica en perfecto estado "¿Acaso es un bloqueador de aura? no, aún tengo fuego y la temperatura no ha bajado, entonces... ¿qué?" Ash intentaba explicarse el porque la guadaña que cortaba su piel, no se derretía ni calentaba a pesar de estar en contacto con su piel, las venas y arterias se habían cuaterizado en cuanto el corte se hizo por lo que la herida no había alcanzado a sangrar tanto, aún así lo que sangró, se evaporó rápido.

\- Esto no va a arder - Dijo alejando lentamente el arma de Ash, haciendo fuerza para arrancar el filo incrustado en el hueso de su clavícula - Yuureiryuu no es un arma que pueda verse afectada por algo como temperatura, pero me sorprende que sepas sobre los bloqueadores de aura - Ash reaccionó subiendo su mano arrojando un cúmulo de llamas que estallaron a corta distancia aprovechando la cortina para alejarse, en lo que el corte se regeraba, aunque no tendría esos quince minu,... Ash se vio el pectoral izquierdo al no sentir el dolor punzante y se tocó el rostro, el corte ya no estaba, aunque aún sentía su clavícula rota

Aquel hombre utilizó su guadaña para "cortar" el fuego y quitárselo de encima, luego se dirigió hacia Ash que lo esperaba sonriendo al ver incluso su habilidad regenerativa mejorada, aún así, no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, cuando sintió una corriente de aire pasar por el gran corte que ahora había en su brazo derecho, se giró inmediatamente, agrrándose el brazo y quemando la herida que había soltado mucha sangre de la nada, aquel hombre había quedado metros a su espalda de la nada y habia cortado lo suficiente para inutilizar su brazo en un instante, sólo por el dolor, Ash sabía que los músculos de su brazo habían sido rasgados y su carne abierta dejaba ver el hueso del bicep de Ash, completamente inutilizando su brazo izquierdo. Subió su vista hacia su enemigo que había desparecido, en lo que Ash recibia una patada en la espalda baja que lo había levantado y arrojado un par de metros, y del sitio donde iba a caer, saltó de la tierra el zorro amarillento de ojos negros, pelaje erizado y puntiagudos colmillos; Ash reaccionó soltando una enorme bocanada de fuego hacia el suelo, elevándose y quemando al pokemon que lo atacaba, miró hacia atrás para evitar una estrategia similar cuando cubierto de llamas azules y con aún fieros ojos, el pokemon pasó y soltó a corta distancia una gigantesca descarga de rayos dorados acompañados de un aullido, Ash, se estiró a agarrar a su atacante, sonriendo aún entre los relámpagos, agarrándolo de su pelaje, incendiándolo y arrojándolo por los aires mientras la criatura gruñía, Ash bajó al suelo impulsado por sus propias llamas esperando ser atacado por aquel hombre, situación que no llegó, sino que llegó algo que no esperaba; su enemigo saltó a atrapar el pokemon encerrandose a ambos en una burbuja de agua para apagar las llamas, cayendo él bajo su pokemon, que se levantó atontado, se sacudió para quitarse el agua, mientras su dueño riendo se cubría con los brazos para que el agua no le llegara, aún sin levantarse del suelo, una vez terminado tanto él como su pokemon se sonrieron el uno al otro.

Ash observó el intercambio de muestras de cariño entre ambos con una ceja en alto, como esperando algo sin poder evitar pensar en la pokeball en su bolsillo, eso hasta que sintió algo rodar lentamente hasta su pie y rebotar en él, miró hacia bajo y reaccionó violentamente al ver al enorme pokemon de fuego de su adversario que rugía mientras su cuerpo se generaba por entre las llamas provenientes de su cuerpo, azotó un zarpazo contra Ash que se defendió con su brazo útil y se deslizó por el piso quemándolo a su paso, su brazo sangró por los cortes provocados por las garras del Pokemon que se curaron en cosa de segundos, a su otro brazo aún le faltaba para curarse, pero ya era más movil.

Ahí estaba Ash frente a los pokemon listos para atacar y proteger a su entrenador, que poca protección necesitaba.

\- Jolt, Dig y Shadow Ball; Typh, Smokescreen - Sólo tuvo que ordenar, para que sus pokemon se dieron a la marcha, uno, saltando al suelo y escondiéndose en un agujero a toda velocidad, el otro, tras apagar sus llamas, tomar una bocanada de aire, se cubrió la nariz y selló sus labios, apretando los ojos al intentar soltar el aire sin dejarlo escapar, resultando en una explosión de humo que salió de su nuca y cubrió el área circundante, Ash, agarrándose el corte en el brazo que se regeneraba a buen ritmo mantuvo la respiración antes de que la nube negra lo cubriera usando su aguda visión y oido para ubicar a sus adversarios, atento principalmente a la persona; cuando de entre el humo una esfera de energía negra se acercó, se giró y la intento quemar con el brazo, sólo logrando que pasara de largo, rozando su rostro dejando un corte y llevándose parte de su oído de paso, incluso los pokemon de aquel hombre eran más fuertes que él. Sus ahora largos cabellos blancos se meneaban en el aire y al soltar el aire de a poco, gruñidos bestiales salían de la boca de Ash y de entre los agudos colmillos que sobresalían de su boca; atento a todo moviendo sus ojos totalmente azules con negro por el área, otra esfera negra llegó desde otra dirección y Ash la evadió, otra, otra, otra y otra más, las esferas llegaban desde distintas direcciones a gran velocidad. usando el aire restante en sus pulmones, Ash lanzó su "Inferno", las llamas azul brillante se levantaron y expandieron por el aire alejándose de Ash mientras crepitaban furiosamente, la cortina de humo se despejó y Ash al respirar vio el suelo lleno de agujeros a su alrededor, sólo el pokemon eléctrico se veía siendo acariciado por su entrenador - Bien hecho con la distracción, tomó un rato cargar, pero... Solar Beam - Dijo mirando a Ash con una sonrisa confiada.

De pronto todos los agujeros del suelo brillaron con una potente luz blanca, encendiéndose primero los más cercanos a Ash y progresivamente se encendieron todos en menos de un segundo y entonces con un estruendo, decenas de rayos de luz se dispararon hacia el cielo desde los agujeros, destruyendo todo el suelo entre los agujeros, uniéndose en una gran torre de luz con Ash en el centro - Aaaaaah! - Soltó un grito, siendo levantado por la potencia del ataque. La luz subió por quién sabe cuánto hasta perderse en el cielo, Ash cayó en el cráter provocado. Y el pokemon antes debajo de la tierra salió del mismo cráter, para ser acariciado en el cuello por su dueño, una vez terminado, ambos volvieron a sus respectivas pokebolas. Ash toció sangre, su cuerpo con distintas quemaduras que se curaban lentamente al humear, pero la suciedad y energías no iban a volver, se levantó esforzándose, tropensándo sin fuerzas en los brazos, una vez de pie, con los brazos caídos, con el corte ya curado y el rostro en alto, con el fuego azul rondando el aire, respiró pasando el aire a través de la sangre acumulada en su garganta y soltó un gruñido, haciendo gárgaras con su propia sangre, la vista, era de Ash cubierto de tierra, polvo y sangre que hervía, su rostro no se podía apreciar pero mantenía una resolucion firme aun con su tambaleante cuerpo - Sé... - Habló con una voz aspera encarando lo que debería ser un cielo estrellado, mas cubierto por el humo - Sé, que jamás nos hemos llevado bien - Tomó aire y prosiguió - Pero si alguna vez hemos de pelear juntos... que sea ahora, necesito ganar y sin ti no lo haré - Metió su mano al bolsillo trasero de lo que quedaba de su pantalón. Su enemigo se levantó exaltado y observó hacia su espalda donde el Charizard de Ash yacía tirado y derrotado - ¡Ve! - Dijo Ash arrojando una pokebola a su enemigo, que se defendia con un brazo. Relámpagos estallaron en el aire en una bola rodante de los mismos que se dirigió directo hacia su enemigo, usando un ataque con su cola en forma de rayo con la que golpeó su brazo hacia abajo mientras el rabo brillaba en un tono metálico - ¡PIKACHU! - Un pequeño roedor eléctrico había aparecido gruñendo y apretando sus pequeños colmillos, el ceño fruncido mirando al hombre al que atacaba con su "Iron Tail", su hueso se partió doblando su brazo.

\- Ggh! - Soltó un quejido.

El roedor amarillo, cayó al suelo y corrió hacia su entrenador, saltó e igualmente lo golpeó con la cola, azotándole la mano mientras exclamaba, sin causar daños como la fractura del otro hombre que había sanado incluso antes de que el roedor tocase piso por primera vez - ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!¡Imbécil!¡Atácalo a él, no a mi! - Ash respondió no enojado, más si molesto y exaltado mientras se agarraba la mano. El roedor respondió vociferando en queja - ¡¿Y es mi maldita culpa?! - Su pokemon volvió a levantar la voz en su contra - ¡¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa?! - En respuesta, las mejillas rojas del Pokemon brillaron y soltó una descarga hacia Ash - ¿Eso es todo? ¡Gary electrocutaba más fuerte que tú! - Y así recibió una descarga más fuerte - ¡Ya detente!

"Algo anda mal..." fueron las palabras que cruzaron la mente de aquel hombre mientras veía a Ash discutir con la criatura que había aparecido, se miró el brazo antes roto y cerró los dedos y los volvió a abrir "¿Qué fue eso?" apretó los dientes mirando al roedor amarillo, quien amenazaba con la mirada a su dueño "... ¿Qué demonios fue eso?".

\- Pikachu! VOLT TACKLE! - Ash mirando cansado y jadeando, pero determinado a su adversario comandó apuntándo, quien reaccionó rápido y preocupado, deslizó una pierna por el piso para adoptar una posicion de defensa y detener el golpe, pero nada ocurrió, el ratón bostezó con una pata sobre su boca soltando y largo y sonoro "Chaa~" se pasó la pata por la cabeza bajando sus largas orejas negras y caminó tranquilamente hacia el árbol más cercano, Ash aún tenía la misma expresión con la boca abierta mostrando sus colmillos y apuntado al hombre en frente, no se había movido, sus ojos únicamente se movieron siguiendo los pasos de su pokemon y se ceño se empezó a fruncir. La otra persona se relajó de su posición mirando Ash algo confuso, esperando algo. El pikachu escaló el tronco de uno los pocos árboles que seguía en pie, aunque no en muy buen estado, subió y se acurrucó sobre una rama... - ¡¿ES MALDITO EN SERIO?! - Ash se giró hacia al roedor, moviendo los brazos desde arriba hacia abajo violentamente - ¡Intento tener una pelea sería aquí!¡Ayúdame una maldita vez ¿no?! - El pokemon levantó la vista y lo miró de manera fría, entre amenazándole y diciéndole lo poco que le importaba su pelea - ¿Así quieres las cosas? Bien, que así sea - Ash dijo admitiendo entre jadeos después de levantar la voz. Se agachó un poco y molesto encendió ambas manos en llamas azules, y giró en la punta de un pie con los brazos extendidos - Heat Wave!

Un círculo de llamas azules se extendió a gran velocidad desde Ash a poco más de un metro del suelo cortando la base de los árboles que seguían en pie, el aire se distorsionaba por la temperatura, aquel tipo bajó una mano con el dedo índice estirado frente a él abriendo un tajo rosa en el aire que sonó como tela al desgarrarse, tajo que se tragó las llamas que llegaron allí para que no lo tocarán - Spacial Rend - Las llamas avanzaron hasta desvanecerse cortando todos los árboles incluyendo y principalmente el que tenía el roedor encima, que al ver el árbol caer, corrió por la rama y saltó.

\- THUNDER! - Ash rugió con una vena gorgoteando en su cien y mucho más enfurecido que antes, su enemigo levantó la arena y tierra debajo de él haciéndola girar a su alredor para parar el ataque desde el cielo.

"Mejor me defiendo, quiero ver sus ataques, algo mal hay con ese Pikachu, su suposición estaba mal, los ataques de un pokemon no pueden tocarme, solo evadí para golpear mejor, aún así, ese Pikachu logró golpearme al salir" Se preguntó pensando mientras veía el pokemon acercarse en el aire - "¿Tiene alguna habilidad especial?¿Fue el Iron Tail? pero acero no me afecta..." Su vista cambio desde el Pikachu a su entrenador " ...No, no es el Pikachu, es *eso, ha de haberse activado cuando entró en su Second Stage, una habilidad que te permite golpear independiente de las habilidades, la habilidad especial de Reshiram, Turboblaze".

El pokemon generó electricidad en sus mejillas y un delgado rayo de electricidad subió a toda velocidad a las nubes y bajó inmediatamente en un relámpago acompañado de un enorme estruendo cayendo y electrocutado a su objetivo... Ash.

Rió sutilmente aquel hombre rió al ver a Ash ser atacado por su propio pokemon, el roedor cayó al suelo limpiamente y miró al hombro frente suyo, se acercó a él caminando tranquilamente, le escupió en un zapato y escapó corriendo, su risa se detuvo - ¡¿Ah?! - La saliva hirvió poco después. Ash un tanto quemado aún en pie luego del ataque, caminó hacia su enemigo, se detuvo un momento a mirarse con su pokemon el uno al otro, quien le sacó la lengua y se fue, Ash siguió caminando serio, muy serio - ¿Qué rayos le ocurre a tu pokemon? Entrénalo bien.

Aire caliente soplaba de entre los dientes de Ash directamente al rostro de su adversario a quien miraba de cerca con rabia y hacia abajo debido a la diferencia de altura - ¿De maldito dónde conoces esa técnica? - Preguntó mientras la rabia se juntaba con la preocupación dentro sus ojos - ¡¿De dónde?! - Exclamó al no recibir respuesta inmediatamente.

\- ¿Eh? ¿conoces esa habilidad? - Preguntó con ironía en su voz, mientras una sonrisa ególatra se formaba en sus labios dispuesto a molestar más a Ash.

\- Eso es una habilidad de Palkia que solo una persona debería poseer, y esa persona, te aseguro..., no eres tú.

\- Correcto, aunque ya sabes como robar este tipo de habilidades ¿supones como la conseguí?

\- Si le tocaste un pelo... - Ash decía con un tono amenazante

\- Si le toqué un pelo... ¿qué? - Retador y sin retroceder ante amenaza.

\- Te haré arder hasta las cenizas.

\- Inténtalo - Ambos retrocedieron de un salto unos diez metros - Dark Pulse!

\- Flamethrower! - Soltaron cada uno una bocanada de fuego azul y el otro de un rayo de color negro que salió disparado chocó con el ataque de Ash y se esparció en el suelo como un gas pesado dejando una cortina negra. Ash cubierto por el gas se agachó junto a su Pikachu y susurró - No me importa lo que hagas, siempre que lo estés atacando, no te daré órdenes y me aseguraré de recompensarte por esto si me ayudas, aunque sea sólo esta vez - El roedor viendo la seriedad en el rostro de su dueño mientras éste movía los ojos por la niebla intentado ubicar a su adversario, se paró y accedió soltando un sonido de confirmación - Lo distraeré, usa la niebla para atacar por sorpresa, mientras no sepa que atacaras, tenemos esa ventaja - El pokemon asintió y corrió hacia la izquierda todo lo rápido que podía intentando que sus pisadas sonasen lo mínimo mientras Ash salía hacia el frente para colisionar contra su contendiente una vez lo ubicó entre el gas con su aguda visión.

Sus antebrazos chocaron deteniéndose y quemándose mutuamente, Ash lo miraba serio con la tensión en el rostro, donde el sudor ardía y el cansancio se notaba en sus jadeos, el otro sólo mantenía esa misma sonrisa mostrando levemente los dientes, retrocedieron nuevamente y Ash usó el otro brazo para atacar con una enorme llamarada azul; la nube de fuego, se detuvo en el aire y cambió su dirección en noventa grados para irse hacia las alturas, Ash no pudo evitar recordar ante como su técnica había sido desviada, lo que hacía la chica que encontraron en la torre radio, ya había perdido ahí, no había podido vencer a Mask Of Ice horas antes y ahora, no iba a perder una vez más, entonces lo vio por detrás de la cabeza de su enemigo, salir por entremedio de la niebla negra su Pikachu girando en un flip que sorpredería a un patinador profesional mientras la electricidad se juntaba en la punta de su cola, tres vueltas y media después, lanzó una bola de electricidad hacia la cabeza de aquel hombre, no a la de su entrenador, aquel hombre no se preocupó por el ataque a su espalda. Ash había empezado a sonreír hasta que vio como una mano gris con tres dedos había detenido el ataque, cerró el puño y la "Electro Ball" se dispersó en plasma, el pikachu cayó al suelo con una pata y observó como de a poco iba apareciendo una criatura grisácea no muy grande, con ojos rojos claros, una cola amarilla y una cremallera en su boca con una pequeña piedra esférica de vidrio violeta claro con negro y amarillo colgando desde el tirador de ésta, su Banette había vuelto a aparecer, esta vez en silencio, su entrenador lo miró y aún dándose las espaldas, vio la piedra colgar de su boca - ¿Fuiste a buscar eso? Si ellos dos van a pelear juntos... - Dijo mirando a Ash y a su pokemon que había vuelto a su lado ambos en posición de ataque, su pokemon fantasma se colocó frente a él encarando a sus dos adversarios - Entonces deberiamos mostrarles de lo que somos capaces de hacer - Estiró su mano y de un pequeño agujero negro sobre, cayó un teléfono móvil, negro con una cubierta roja con negro, no muy grande y que en su parte baja tenía colgando una piedra esférica de cristal verde azulado con diseños negros y un cristal con forma de diamente de color violeta, con el brazo por sobre el rostro sólo dejando ver su ojo al ir su antebrazo en bajada, con el móvil en la mano y las correas con cristales colgando se movieron y chocaron entre ellos soltando un sonido al colisionar dos cristales tan pequeños - Banette, Vamos allá - De ambas esferas de vidrio, de Pokemon y entrenador, Luz empezó a resplandecer, encandilando a Ash y a su pokemon eléctrico mientras un viento rosa y negro oscuro empezó a rodear al pokemon fantasma; haciendo ruido, el aire se comprimía sin dejar de brillar, hasta que el sonido se detuvo y estirando los brazos y rugiendo hacia el cielo el pokemon dispersó la brisa arrojando una fuerte y potente onda de aire. Ahí se encontraba el mismo pokemon, pero ahora un poco más alto su cuerpo más oscuro, en sus manos y la cadera, cremallera abiertas, dejaban ver su cuerpo rojizo de grandes garras y la parte que caía por detrás de su cabeza, ahora se elevaba desde su nuca, y mientras rugía, sobre él, en el aire un signo apareció, similar en forma a una cadena de ADN que ardía en los colores de un arcoiris y una vez el pokemon dejó de rugir, el signo se desvaneció como volando en cenizas de colores - Esto, es la Mega Evolución.

Ash tras descubrirse los ojos que había tapado por la luz dijo molesto - No me interesa - Entonces las llamas estallaron y rugieron con fuerza - ¡Siempre y cuando pueda matarte!

Ash saltó y un rápido intercambio de golpes comenzó entre los dos hombres, bloqueando atacando a puños y patadas intentando evadir todo lo posible, alejándose, cerrando el espacio y volviendo a pelear, a pesar de que los puños de Ash ardían, ambos habían olvidado usar sus habilidades, usando sólo su habilidad física, la sangre salía de los cortes que se hacían y volaba al igual que sonido de costillas y distintos huesos al quebrarse, Ash con puños al rostro y manteniéndose firme, defendiéndose y aguantando con los músculos del pecho, el otro en cambio, bloqueando los puños de Ash con los antebrazos con patadas altas al cuello, cintura, muslos y estómago intercalados por codazos en distintos puntos, cuando Ash se acercaba mucho, dirigía un puño al rostro y se detenía antes de golpear, Ash retrocedía para evitar el golpe y en ese momento y "él" con un paso, cerraba todo el espacio entre ellos con un certero codazo al diafragma de Ash, quien se recuperaba, y soltaba una onda de calor como reflejo para detener el avance y contra-atacaba con un puño al estómago, Ash golpeaba mientras la rabia lo dirigía, el otro reía disfrutando del combate, ninguno usaba tecnicas de artes marciales, peleaban de la mejor manera que podían y sabían, por instinto y reflejo.

El Mega Banette, tampoco se contenía, levitaba en el aire mientras lanzaba esferas oscuras constantemente al roedor que las evadía corriendo, saltando y acercándose con cada paso hasta que estaba a distancia, giraba en una pata y golpeando el suelo con su cola, se impulsaba en el aire, daba vueltas y golpeaba con la cola brillando, el pokemon fantasma, bloqueaba con los antebrazos recibiendo duros golpes e intentaba con la otra mano agarrar al escurridizo roedor, que se movía y giraba soltando ataques con la cola y descargas eléctricas usando el cuerpo del otro pokemon como soporte para correr sin que lo atrapasen, cargó electricidad en su cola y giró una última vez para a corta distancia haciendo estllar su "Electro Ball" en el rostro de su adversario, usando la fuerza de su propio ataque para volver al suelo cayendo listo para atacar lo más rápido posible, con el pecho y la cara cerca de la tierra y la cola levantada; ahí estaba la otra criatura, intacta o con daños mínimos; el Pikachu decidió atacar rápidamente, una luz blanca lo rodeó y el roedor desapareció o eso era lo que su velocidad dejaba ver, corriendo a alta velocidad por el piso esperando su oportunidad para volver a atacar, el Banette descendió volviendo a tocar suelo y el Pikachu cambió su dirección, dejó de correr en círculos alrededor de su oponente y saltó hacia él con su "Quick Attack", sólo logrando pasar atraves de su cuerpo, no se detuvo a sorprenderse y siguió corriendo ataques normales sin potenciar con algún tipo no iban a golpear, fue lo que razonó de inmediato, pero tenía una idea en mente, se movía esta vez ligeramente más lento pero la luz que lo rodeaba, había cambiado y se había vuelto una capa de iones que dejaba a su paso una potente corriente eléctrica y aún corriendo a su alredor, encerró al pokemon fantasma en un círculo de electricidad y volvió a atacar esta vez cubierto de electricidad con una tacleada, el otro pokemon iba a atraparlo parando su ataque de frente con su garra, pero la elctridad paró y el Pikachu sin detenerse lo atravesó, volvió a soltar rayos y volvió al círculo de electricidad, tras unos segundos salió de otro punto del aro luminoso y atacó de la misma manera y cuando lo iban a bloquear, paso de largo sin electricidad, molestando un poco al otro, lo hizo otra vez, otra más y una vez más, irritando mucho a su adversario, quien ya enfurecido en cuanto vio al pikachu saltar a por él otra vez, se dirigió hacia él lo agarró de la cola y lo lanzó al aire mientras la cremallera en su boca se abría y cargaba un ataque, una esfera negra con energía violeta frente a su boca, el Pikachu en el aire, sonrió cargó su cuerpo en electricidad y viendo como el aro eléctrico aún tenía un par de segundos hasta desvanecerse sin él, esperó a estar encarando al suelo justo por encima del otro pokemon, dio un paso en el aire y cayó a toda velocidad con su "Volt Tacle" de frente al otro pokemon, una onda de viento se esparció debido al impacto y la velocidad del roedor, levantando tierra y viento, mientras ambos pokemon se levantaban del golpe, la estrategia del Pikachu había funcinado, la electricidad generada justo en el centro y esparcida con el impacto se juntó con la del aro residual que había dejado y una cortina en domo se había abierto encerrando a ambos pokemon en un espacio de electricidad concentrada que electrocutaría hasta la muerte a quien intentase salir y cuyo efecto adicional, convertía los ataques normal en eléctrico, además evitando que el pokemon puediese alejarse levitando una vez más; "Ion Deluge", Colocado. Entonces, pasó una pata por el suelo, levantando algo de tierra como un toro para hacerse notar, y entonces mientras partículas rojas salían de su pelaje y una sonrisa confiada, saltó hacia el Banette a una velocidad pasmante, golepeándolo por la espalda con su "Frustation", el pokemon gruñó y voló hasta la cortina de electricidad electrocutándose y cayendo al piso de espalda, la cremallera de su boca se abrió y humo salió de su boca por efecto del alto voltaje en su cuerpo, el Pikachu sintió un tirón en su cola, en un ahogado estallido el cuerpo del Mega Banette en el suelo se transformó en un peluche mullido, verde, pequeño y con forma de reptil sentado y sonriendo o lo era antes de quemarse un tanto por la electricidad, "Substitute"; el verdadero Banette agarró al roedor por la cola con sus enormes garras mientras este soltaba toda la electricidad posible para que lo soltasen sin exito, y lo arrojó con su "Fling" usando la suficiente fuerza como para que atravesase la pantalla eléctrica desvaneciéndose velozmente al perder la conexión de electrones e iones al pasar el cuerpo a través a alta velocidad, el pequeño pokemon chocó contra el torso de Ash como un proyectil ambos cayeron al piso, aún con una estrategia funcional, su fuerza era abrumadora.

\- ¡Nette!¡Ahora! - Él dio un paso moviendo una pierna hacia el frente con los brazos por lo bajo y los dedos hacia arriba mientras su torso se inclinaba hacia adelante. El pikachu había caído noqueado por el golpe y tenía una quemadura leve en la cabeza al chocar contra el cuerpo ardiente de su entrnador; Ash se levantó y adolorido confuso por el repentino ataque a ver la criatura ahora a su espalda, se giró y ahí estaba aquel pokemon acechándolo a corta distancia mientras sus brazos amenazaban con agarrarlo y rasgar su piel mientras la cremallera en sus labios se abría dejando escapar su risa perturbante, justo... frente... a él; su respiración se detuvo por un segundo y su corazón dio un brinco - NEVER-ENDING NIGHTMARE! - Ordenó y todo el espacio, el suelo alrededor de Ash se tornó negro, el pokemon había desparecido y dos manos negras salieron del suelo y agarraron sus tobillos, apretándolos lo más fuerte que podían y que no querían soltarlo sin importar cuanto fuego saliese del cuerpo de Ash mientras rugía; decenas de brazos negros de metros de altura y de aspecto espeluznante salieron o más bien, brotaron del suelo negro, Ash se paralizó, su fuego no estaba funcionando y lo único que veía eran esos brazos negros en distintas filas como dientes de tiburón excepto por un pequeño espacio entre los brazos por el que podía ver la sonrisa de aquel entrenador junto a su pokemon, su única vista hasta que la oscuridad cubrió su visual por completo, dejando sólo la Luna en lo alto por entre los dedos alargados de las sombras, hasta que la oscuridad misma se abalanzó sobre él, desapareciendo finalmente su última fuente de luz.

* * *

\- Maldición - Ash soltó escupiendo sangre mientras intentaba ponerse de pie usando sus brazos temblantes sin fuerzas - Maldición - Volvió a decir, el cabello blanco en su cuerpo empezó a arder y desvanecerse en el aire - Maldición - Empezó a soltar pequeñas lágrimas con los ojos apretados, mientras las llamas en su cuerpo tras quemar los residuos de su transformación dejaban ese tono azul y se tornaban rojas antes de desaparecer - Maldición - Dijo una vez más, sus garras sus colmillos, sus ojos, todo había vuelto a la normalidad y las heridas en su cuerpo ya no se regeneraban a una velocidad notable, en comparación, parecian no curarse - ¡Maldición! - Dijo una última vez antes de subir la vista a aquel hombre frente a él, sentado sobre una gran roca que él mismo parecía haber creado o levantado.

\- Agh - Se quejó. El Pokemon a su lado brilló antes de volver a su forma normal, él, sentado frente a un Ash sin fuerza alguna - ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso ustedes dos se pusieron de acuerdo para ponerse en mi contra?... ¿Tanto rencor me guardan? Reshiram... Al menos esta vez no fuiste el último en quedar, ni tampoco "él", ya tuve suficiente con la última vez.

Ash lo miró sin poder levantar su rostro del suelo, escuchando el sinsentido que salía de sus labios - ¿Qué.. - Tomó a aire tosiendo asperamente - ¿Con quién... hablas? - Ash preguntó con las últimas palabras que salieron de su garganta mientras miraba al acomplejado hombre.

Aquel hombre reaccionó recordando la presencia de Ash, le hizo una seña a su pokemon quien flotó hasta su lado y de cuyo brazo derecho apareció una garra entre negra y morada que duplicaba el tamaño de su brazo - A ti ¿A quién más? - Con esas palabras el pokemon atacó el cuerpo ensangrentado de Ash, clavando su ataque en la espalda de Ash, rasgando por el centro de su espalda y acabando de una vez con el combate que parecía haber durado una eternidad.

desde entre los árboles una criatura salió, una enorme, alta y robusta, aquella que se había encontrado con Gary y que de hecho, traía su cuerpo en un brazo, se acercó al hombre que se había enfrentado a Ash y arrojó el cuerpo cerca de él - Bo, les dije que se quedarán allí - Decía con un tono estresado - Ya no importa, gracias por deshacerte de uno, no quiero ni pensar cuánto sufrió antes de morir, al final y al cabo, lo atacó uno de los más fuertes, despues de todo hemos estado juntos desde siempre - El enorme jabalí igneo, alto, incluso más de lo que debería para su especie, rondaba el metro ochenta, noventa; serio y bufando, intimidante a más no poder de un momento a otro se abalanzó sobre su dueño, contento y esperando ser acariciado, cosa que consiguió mientras los tres; dos pokemon y el entrenador reían relajandose tras su combate.

* * *

ya nada se oía, estaba oscuro aún con la luna en lo alto y ahí aún en el suelo, aún en una poza de su propia sangre, Ash estaba tirado inerte en el suelo, su piel estaba pálida, sus heridas no habían sanado en lo minimo.

Dos figuras femeninas se acercaron pisando con cuidado el suelo quemado.

\- Vaya manera de deforestar - Dijo la que venía más atras, con una voz dulce pero fuerte.

\- Sí, me pregunto quien habrá causado todo esto, ellos o él - La otra no tenía un tono tan decidido, menos agresivo, más femenino.

\- ¿Es en serio? nadie puede causar más destrucción él, es simplemente demasiado fuerte,... aunque conociéndolo, habría intentado mantener el daño colateral al mínimo ahora que lo pienso.

\- Supongo, que tienes razón ¿Quien mejor que tú para conocerlo? - La que iba delante se agachó junto

al cadáver de Ash mientras la otra veía de lejos, examinando con la vista los cadáveres de Ash, Gary e incluso el Pikachu.

\- Había más personas, algunos Pokemon parecen seguir vivos, aunque si sus entenadores estan muertos no saldrán de su pokeball - Ignorando un poco sus palabras, tocó el, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, frío cuerpo de Ash, pasó su mano por su espalda desnuda para luego comprobar la total falta de signos vitales en su cuello y muñeca, su cuerpo manchado por la sangre ya secándose

La chica que se encontraba de pie, le preguntó - ¿Puedes hacer algo?

\- ¿Bromeas? - La miró, le sonrió y le contestó con desición - Yo SIEMPRE puedo hacer algo.

Chapter 13, End.

Next: Let's Keep Going.

Extra:

Al fin, terminó, c'est fini, finished, adieu, acabó la pelea, llevaba demasiado tiempo, sabía que sería larga, pero esperaba dos capítulos a lo mucho, no cuatro, cinco, además me demoré en publicar por "temas", en cualquier caso, llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escribir la escena del "Never-Ending Nightmare", pero, no habéis de desesperar, esto no ha acabado. The Show Must Go On!

\- ¿Quienes seran las misteriosas chicas del final? ¿Que harán? ¿Que ocurrirá ahora? Habrán de esperar para descubrirlo.

Ahora entraremos a la calma antes de la ventisca (Si, ventisca no tormenta); es todo lo que tengo que decir.


	14. Chapter 14: Let's Keep Going

Chapter 14: Let's keep Going

La noche era negra, una tormenta sonaba, los rayos caían y la lluvia no tenía intención de amainar y ahí en esa oscura y estruendosa noche, volaba buscando un lugar donde reposar durante la misma, una inmensa criatura, de pelaje blanco, hocico feroz, largas garras y colmillos, ojos azulados y una gran cola que soltaba humo al ser usada de turbina para acelerar su vuelo, el conocido como "Dragón De La Realidad" el gran "Dragón Blanco Veraz", Reshiram en ese momento planeaba sobre aquellas llanuras montañosas. La criatura mítica podía ser avistada con facilidad, ya que su blanca figura y cola llameante se divisaban aun entre las obscuras nubes. El agua estaba entrando en su cola y a pesar de que se evaporaba en segundos, afectaban a su temperatura y los rayos tampoco eran una buena señal, tras tan largo viaje, proseguir con el clima así era problema... que molestia saber que era el clima ideal para su rival, Zekrom; estos dos poco se tenían en contra, pero estaban destinados a estar en distintos lados de la moneda, fuese como aliados o enemigos, incluso el mismo imperio romano se había divido con ellos por cada lado, se enfrentaron para decidir cuál de los hermanos se quedaba con la mitad mayor y luego prosiguieron como aliados hasta que el imperio de Occidente cayó y ambos dragones desaparecieron dejando como rastro sólo dos esferas, blanca y negra, dejando el imperio a la merced de las personas; siempre estarían de lados opuestos, sin importar si era para bien o para mal, pero al final se opondrían.

Un par de truenos retumbaron y Reshiram decidió descender en un valle entre las montañas bajo él; su objetivo, un valle verde en un altiplano no muy alto y rodeado de escabrosas montañas, esperaba poder encontrar una cueva en la que refugiarse y en el peor de los casos, dormiría en el pequeño prado junto al río, mientras más alejado de los seres humanos que se asustarían de él o lo atacasen, mejor, en otro momento tomaría "La Oferta". Dejó caer su peso en el suelo húmedo por la lluvia y lo hizo retumbar, sus enormes alas bajaron liberando pequeñas corrientes y sacudió su cuerpo dejando gotas esparcidas en el suelo al salir de su pelaje, aun sabiendo que se seguía mojando, observó su alrededor y entre los árboles, distintos animales se ocultaban, miraban al dragón e incluso le gruñían; zorros y buitres lo veían desde lejos, como intentando intimidarlo, pero ninguno se acercaría a atacar a tan enorme bestia con amenazantes, garras y colmillos. El dragón los ignoró y vio frente a sí una cueva ideal en la que cabría sin problemas, caminó y agachó la cabeza para entrar, en la oscura cueva; no era muy profunda, pero serviría para cubrirse, se sacudió el agua una vez más y abrió los ojos, para ver ante su sorpresa el pequeño cuerpo de un niño poco mayor a los cinco años, recostado contra la fría pared rocosa; su torso descubierto, el cabello negro sucio y usando sólo unos pantalones oscuros que le quedaban ya pequeños, rasgados y sucios. El niño se abrazaba para intentar mantener el calor en su cuerpo, sin conseguir mucho efecto, miró al enorme dragón blanco y tras una sorpresa no muy evidente, estornudó y volvió a su tarea, moviendo sus delgados brazos lentamente. En la caverna había una fogata apagada frente al chico y un par de huesos limpios de distintos animales; el dragón tras apreciar al pequeño con frío, se acercó a la fogata y sopló unas ascuas para encenderla, logrando una vez más sorprender al niño que veía emocionado oculto entre sus brazos, el dragón se recostó al no ver hostilidad en el chico; aún con los ojos cerrados y las garras bajo la mandíbula, como intentando dormir bajo el sonido de la tormenta - ¿Qué hace un humano en un sitio como este? - Preguntó sin mirarlo.

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Estás sólo?

\- Mamá no ha vuelto, no ha vuelto en mucho tiempo - Dijo el pequeño agarrándose el estómago que le rugía a través de las costillas que se le salían por la piel.

\- ¿Tienes Hambre? - El dragón abrió un ojo para verlo viendo el ahora descubierto cuerpo famélico del niño con los huesos marcados en el pecho y rostro

\- No he comido en mucho - El dragón se levantó y agachado se acercó a la entrada, bajó el hocico cerca del suelo y con la lluvia frente a él, acechaba con la vista los árboles que rodeaban el prado, ambos estuvieron en silencio hasta que los agudos sentidos del dragón captaron, un movimiento entre los árboles, tomó un fuerte respiró y exhaló una gran nube de fuego, evaporando las gotas de lluvia cercanas, quemando el suelo, carbonizando árboles, y su objetivo, quemar a uno de los dos zorros que acechaban, quemando la piel y cuero para dejar asada la carne, de manera bastante improvisada, pero era comestible, los animales rondaban la cueva claramente esperando al chico morir de hambre para devorar lo aún quedase de él, salió de la cueva, agarró la carne con los colmillos y entró de nuevo a la cueva con el cuerpo entre sus dientes y lo arrojó frente al niño impresionado que se acercó a la carne y aprovechando los desgarros dejados por los colmillos, arrancó un pedazo de carne con sus débiles dedos. lo mascó, lo saboreó, lo disfrutó y tragó sonriendo para luego seguir arrancando otro pedazo - Wow... Eres muy fuerte... siempre... has de tener para comer - Dijo el niño disfrutando más con cada mordisco.

\- Supongo que así es, aunque nosotros no necesitamos comer.

\- ¿No comes?

\- No lo necesito, sería poco eficiente venir constantemente a por comida.

\- ¿Eficiente? - El chico preguntó con la boca llena sin entender la palabra.

\- No tiene importancia, dime chico ¿Tienes nombre?

\- No sé - Respondió mientras seguía comiendo de un hueso.

\- ¿Y tu madre?

\- ¿Mamá no se llama Mamá? aunque le decían mucho "Señora Ketchum"- El niño dejó el hueso del que comía un segundo - El perro que quemaste... ¿no volverá con su familia?

Tras titubear unos segundos el dragón sin aún abrir los párpados a verlo, contestó - No, no lo hará.

\- Mamá tampoco volverá... ¿Verdad? - El crepitar de la hoguera fue lo que único que sonó en la cueva durante unos segundos - Han pasado más de diez días dos veces desde que se fue y...

\- No, no volverá - Le interrumpió y le contestó sin titubear más.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No me quería? me hacía reír y me trataba bien, traía comida para mí, se fue y no ha vuelto.

\- Posiblemente se fue, para poder traerte algo.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Era tu madre, al fin y al cabo, jamás comprenderé cómo funciona la empatía de ustedes los humanos, pero sé que eras importante para ella.

\- Aun así ¿por qué no vuelve?

\- Quizás, igual que ese zorro te ayudó con tu hambre y no puede volver con sus crías, tu madre tuvo que ayudar a alguien.

\- Sí, a Mamá le gusta ayudar

* * *

Ash se despertó exaltado, respirando profundamente sin parar hasta llenar sus pulmones, como si no hubiera tomado una bocanada de aire en siglos; sudaba, su cuerpo cubierto de barro y sangre seca con una delgada cicatriz horizontal en su diafragma, en su tórax, su ropa estaba quemada excepto por la parte alta de sus pantalones, un poco por abajo de las rodillas, aunque una de las dos si estaba quemada sobre ésta. El sol brillaba sobre él en aquel claro rodeado de árboles caídos, carbonizados e incluso cremados, Ash despertó desconcertado, y con una fuerte respiración se preguntó ¿Por qué estaba... estaba... est... Todas las imágenes de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente mientras que la velocidad de su respiración y ritmo cardíaco junto a la ansiedad aumentaban rápidamente; sangre, cuerpos, un tipo invencible, los asesinatos de sus más cercanos amigos, se puso la base de la mano en la boca y mordió el músculo al punto de sacar sangre para contener un ahogado grito. Se calmó luego de botar todo su aire, encendió su mano para cauterizar la herida por mero instinto mientras lágrimas caían por su rostro... todos... todos..., la sangre se evaporó de su boca, se quedó ahí quieto, ni siquiera reaccionando para abrazarse las rodillas, el shock de la muerte de los demás era más fuerte que el de encontrarse vivo sin saber cómo, ahí quedó llorando en silencio con ahogados sollozos, hasta que escuchó un gruñido cercano, como el de un animal durmiendo tranquilamente, dos gruñidos distintos, uno más suave y otro más grave y poderoso, se tocó el bolsillo y no encontró nada, su sonrisa apareció llena de esperanza y se levantó a base trompicones para girarse y ahí..., sus dos Pokémon dormían, su Pikachu a su lado y su Charizard unos metros más allá, vio como sus pechos subían y bajaban al respirar e hizo un esfuerzo para que sus agudos oídos captasen el latido de sus corazones, siguió llorando ahora incluso más, esta vez por una razón distinta mientras su sonrisa no paraba de crecer, se agachó y lentamente recogió al roedor con cuidado de no despertarlo y caminó hacia su primer amigo, su último recuerdo de Reshiram, su amigo de la infancia con quien siempre disfrutaban, peleaban y sufrían juntos, ahí durmiendo despreocupadamente, su Charizard reposaba. Dejó al Pikachu en el suelo, delicadamente y abrazó con la misma suavidad al enorme y anaranjado pokemón. tomó un profundo respiro y pudo al fin relajarse, cerrar los ojos con sus lágrimas deteniéndose al fin - Gracias, gracias - Dijo al aire mientras abrazaba a su Pokémon - Gracias.

bastaron el peso y la voz de su entrenador para que el dragón despertase. Despertó shockeado sentándose y dejando a la vista la gran cicatriz en la piel de su estómago, vio a su entrenador a su lado y miró desconcertado hacia los lados intentando figurarse la situación para terminar de nuevo mirando confuso a su dueño, que sólo sonrió subiendo los hombros compartiendo su desconcierto, con el ruido el Pikachu despertó de un bostezo, viendo lentamente su al rededor mientras pestañeaba lentamente, se sentó con las patas delanteras entre las traseras, y bostezó somnoliento, puso sus patas sobre sus ojos y se movió para frotárselos y quitarse el sueño, saludó al Charizard con un gesto con la cabeza, en cuanto a Ash, le mostró los colmillos y le gruñó.

\- Lamento hacerte pelear algo que no podíamos ganar - Ash dijo mirando al roedor mientras usaba una mano para acariciar el mentón de su Charizard, el roedor se levantó chasqueó la lengua y tras un pequeño destello, volvió a su ball que Ash recogió del suelo, Charizard también volvió tras unos segundos. Ash se levantó y bajo la luz del sol de la mañana, levantó el cuello y encaró el cielo con los párpados cerrados, tomó aire profundamente disfrutando el sol, con la esperanza de que si sus compañeros estaban vivos entonces..., un olor... no, varios, sonrió mientras sus labios temblaban, bajó las manos se puso en posición para correr mirando hacia delante, tomó aire una vez más, encendió pequeñas llamas rojas en sus talones levantados y las ascuas estallaron, impulso que usó para correr a alta velocidad.

Gran parte de árboles y vegetación había ardido, pero aún cientos de árboles se mantenían y los troncos tirados y cadáveres, obstaculizaban su camino, aun así, Ash corrió evadiendo todo sin detenerse hasta llegar a su objetivo, saltó por sobre un tronco con un salto largo y cayó en un claro al lado del río que cruzaba el bosque. Arrastró sus pies descalzos por el suelo para frenar, miró hacia un lado y ahí..., sus tres amigos y sus respectivos Pokémon lo esperaban - Te demoraste - Gary le dijo con una sonrisa, cerca de las dos chicas. Gary con un brazo en un árbol y su Electivire detrás; May sentada sobre un tocón con las manos bajo las piernas y Glaceon a su lado; Flannery en el suelo jugando con su Ninetales, la ropa de todos estaba un tanto rota, pero la mayoría de la sangre había sido limpiada como pudieron, aunque no toda.

Los labios de Ash temblaron y empezó a lagrimear una vez más. Antes de que nadie lo viera, Ash había agarrado una pata del Glaceon y una muñeca de May y había empezado a hacerlas girar por el aire, mientras reía, May soltaba un agudo grito al igual que su Pokémon; luego estaba haciendo girar a Flannery igualmente pero teniendo la sujeta firmemente por la cintura, La chica rió y Ash había empezado a gritar de la emoción y alegría mientras el zorro ladraba para que soltase a su dueña; Gary retrocedió un paso, esperando librarse del ataque de euforia de Ash, hasta que Ash aún emocionado y tras dejar a ambas chicas mareadas en el suelo, agarró a Gary por la espalda y por la cintura para levantarlo y aun gritando de emoción, se dobló hacia atrás azotando la cabeza del otro contra el suelo en un German Suplex..., Ash se calló al soltar a su amigo tras notar lo que había hecho por el sonido de la cabeza de Gary al estrellarse en el suelo, al soltarlo, Ash se levantó y Gary se quedó en el suelo mientras una pequeña poza de sangre se formaba bajo su cabeza. Ash se giró a ver las dos chicas, se miraron entre todos, nadie dijo nada y volvieron a ver a Gary en el suelo...

\- Creo que está muerto.

\- Definitivamente está muerto.

\- ¡Diablos!¡Lo maté!

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa, Animal?! - Gary se levantó de golpe con una mano en la nuca.

\- ¡Un zombi!¡Mátenlo! - Tras vociferar Ash atacó una vez más soltando una bocanada de fuego. por suerte Gary alcanzó a moverse en un rayo, antes de que le llegase, apareció atrás de Ash y de un golpe en la nuca, bastante fuerte con la palma de la mano, no sólo detuvo la llamarada, principalmente, lo envió de cara al suelo.

Ash sacó la cara del suelo y escupió algo de tierra, encendió algo de fuego dentro de su boca para limpiar y quemar todos los restos - Suerte que el suelo era tierra húmeda, de haber sido piedra habría muerto enserio - Dijo viéndose la mano con sangre que evaporó con electricidad, al menos la herida ya había dejado de sangrar en su mayoría, aunque el dolor y el retumbar no se iban a ir en un rato.

\- Disculpa, no me extraña confundirte, eres feo, deja que te diga.

\- ¡¿Ah?! como sea, de hecho, me preocupa el que no haya muerto - Se agachó frente al río y se limpió las manos y el pelo, habló con un tono serio y Ash no pudo si no, apretar los dientes, y mover la vista.

\- ¿De qué hablan? - May habló al ver a ambos tan serios luego del alegre momento, Flannery, tan confusa como ella.

\- Flannery, May - Gary las llamó mientras giraba su torso sosteniéndose con una mano en el suelo para mirarlas - ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdan?

Ambas chicas se miraron entre ellas y la pelirroja habló - Estábamos peleando... ah, los cuatro contra un tipo muy poderosos... eh... y de mucho tipos - Flannery hablaba con muletillas entre los distintos factores que recordaba mientras May asentía a sus palabras - Luego, nos separamos por un ataque de Ash..., May y yo nos encontramos con aquel tipo y.., supongo que quedamos inconscientes. Viendo el estado de Ash y tuyo - Flannery dijo mirando el cuerpo semi desnudo de Ash cubierto de sangre seca, magulladuras y tierra, además de tener la poca ropa que le quedaba quemada, eso sin contar la gran cicatriz en la espalda de Ash junto a una más pequeña en el mismo sitio en el frente; Gary no estaba tan mal, pero aún se le notaban pequeñas heridas en el rostro y por las partes rotas de la ropa - Supongo que se encargaron de él, por eso terminamos durmiendo en un bosque lleno de cadáveres cada uno por su lado. aunque nosotras dos estábamos juntas - May asintió ante todo.

\- Casi, pero te equivocaste en el algo -Gary dijo levantándose, caminando hacia ellas y sentándose frente a May, puso su mano en su mejilla, quien retrocedió un tanto avergonzada por el repentino contacto - ¿Puedes subir la cabeza? - Gary le pidió y ella lentamente sin saber el porqué, siguió la indicación...; Flannery se sorprendió tapándose los labios y Ninetales se echó para atrás, Glaceon se tapó los ojos con las patas tras agachar la cabeza; Ash miró haciendo una mueca de dolor, Electivire no reaccionó mucho además de apretar los puños y Gary observaba reacio aquello que se esperaba ver; una larga y horrenda cicatriz que cruzaba de un lado al otro de su garganta.

\- ¿Qué... te pasó? - Flannery preguntó preocupada.

\- ¿Eh? - Gary aún tenía su cabeza en alto, Pero en cuanto la dejó, May vio la reacción de todos - ¿Qué pasa con mi cuello?

Ignorando sus palabras, Ash tomó a Flannery de la mano y la levantó, su playera estaba cortada por el lado y por la espalda, pero se mantenía en una pieza, al soltarse el amarre, o mejor dicho al cortarse, su vientre estaba cubierto a pesar de las partes que se veían a través de los cortes, puso sus manos en su cintura y tomó los extremos de la playera, Flannery puso sus brazos en el cuello del chico - Ash, si tanto quieres desvestirme, espera a que estemos solos, ahora no es momento - Ignorando sus insinuaciones, Ash levantó su camiseta un poco hasta debajo del pecho intentado ver su estómago, aunque por la cercanía y que ella lo tenía agarrado, su busto no se lo permitía, aunque tampoco se quejó... ... ... tras unos segundos Ash se alejó un poco y se agachó sin soltar su camisa, para ver, además de su normal quemadura vertical a la izquierda de su abdomen, tenía una cicatriz de un enorme corte o un desgarro por el costado contrario, llegando desde un poco por arriba de su ombligo y dando la vuelta hasta su columna. Ash miro a Gary junto a May quienes vieron la cicatriz, molesto y preocupada respectivamente, Flannery vio su estómago como pudo y vio la nueva cicatriz - ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Desde ayer - Gary habló, May ya se imaginaba lo que había en su cuello al tocarse - No sé cuál murió primero, quizás no lo recuerdan por haber muerto a la vez o quizás por el shock, pero estoy seguro. En este momento no deberíamos estar vivos, la noche anterior... nos masacraron, no hay duda - Nadie respondió y el viento pasó soplando por el agua generando los únicos sonidos junto al soplo de las hojas de los árboles. Tras la enorme quemazón, el bosque había quedado mucho más claro y limpio, el olor putrefacto había dejado de ser un problema.

\- Entonces... ¿Por qué...

\- No lo sé. Supongo, que tú también moriste ¿no es así, Ash?

\- Sí, peleé hasta que simplemente no pude más, hasta el último momento, no logré ni siquiera cansarlo, no logré infligir daño aun pudiendo golpearlo, no logré ni siquiera que se esforzase, jugó conmigo todo el tiempo. soy... inútil...

\- Peleaste más que ninguno de nosotros, espera... dijiste que... ¿Pudiste golpearlo?

\- Entre en modo Reshiram, o así lo llamó yo, tenía esas llamas azules, con las que pude atacarlo.

\- ¡¿Awaken?! ¿Enserio? - Flannery se sorprendió - ... Espera ¿por qué azules?

\- No lo sé, pero las tenía, pero también las tenía la última vez que use el Modo Reshiram.

\- ¿Ya lo habías usado antes?

\- Sí, aunque no cuando quiera, se activa de vez en cuando, de hecho, esta fue la segunda vez, es lo mismo que hiciste tú ¿no?

\- Sí, lo mío fue mi primer Stage, lo tuyo tiene que haber sido el segundo. si en algún momento lo necesitas, si ya habías activado el segundo, puedo enseñarte a usar el primero cuando quieras, no es tan poderoso, pero es más manejable, aunque apenas lo estoy entrenando.

Ambos usuarios de tipo fuego siguieron hablando un rato mientras los otros dos se habían visto completamente excluidos de la conversación, a pesar de haber tenido una breve charla acerca de aquello, tampoco sabían nada útil sobre lo que opinar - Ahora que recuerdo..., nuestras cosas están arriba de la montaña... - May dijo

\- Agh, han de haberse completamente empapado por la nieve - Gary respondió, los otros dos seguían en lo suyo, aunque el tópico había pasado desde entrenamiento y transformaciones a cuándo Ash seguiría desvistiéndola y que aprovechase que él ya estaba prácticamente desnudo.

\- Siempre podemos pedirle alguno de esos dos que sequen las cosas ¿no?

\- Tienes razón May, se nota que esos dos están siempre... dejémoslo en ardiendo, principalmente Flannery - Gary mencionó mirando la situación, donde Flannery sentada en el suelo y recostada en el lomo de su Ninetales que se había acurrucado a su alrededor y Ash en el tocón en que estaba antes May, la chica jugando con el cuello de su playera y escote para jugar con Ash, que en parte intentaba negar sus sugerencias, pero que en parte también se dejaba llevar intentando seguir el ritmo con el que ella movía el cuello de su playera con un dedo - ¿Quieren tranquilizarse un poco? estamos en una maldita situación delicada, acabamos de volver de la muerte y nadie sabe porque; tampoco podemos dar por seguro que vuelva a ocurrir, aunque dije la noche anterior, tampoco sabemos cuánto tiempo ha pasado, podrían haber pasado, horas, como días, aunque no mucho más. Y más importante, hay que buscar una manera segura de salir de aquí - El silencio reinó una vez más, todos evitando hacer comentarios.

\- ¿Volando por turnos en el Charizard de Ash? - Flannery propuso indecisa, Gary miró a Ash preguntando por autorización.

\- No podemos, sus alas se dañaron en la pelea, no puede volar en su estado.

\- Agh - Gary se quejó y buscando una solución se tapó el rostro con los dedos - Entonces, estamos atrapados, nuestro olfato no nos guiará hacia afuera, y lo que es peor, ese tipo, sigue estando donde mismo, puedo sentirlo y estoy seguro de que sabe que estamos vivos, aun así, no ha venido para terminar el trabajo, así que no ha de haber pasado mucho tiempo... ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?

\- Tengo un plan - Ash miró a Gary, ambos serios.

\- Que sería...

\- Voy a ir hacia él de nuevo.

\- ¡¿Planeas pelear de nuevo?! - Gary se exaltó - Ash, no podemos ganar.

\- Pero...

\- ¡Ash! - Le interrumpió colocándose frente a él y acercando su rostro, agachándose al estar el otro sentado - Hay que salir de aquí vivos.

Ash desafiante como siempre, se levantó y quedando cara a cara con el otro a escasos centímetros - No tienen por qué acompañarme - Entre ambos se había generado una tensión que ninguna de las chicas se atrevió a cortar - Además, relájate, no iba a pelear, tengo un trato que proponerle - Ash se alejó un poco y sonrió.

\- Como sea - Gary se dio la vuelta y tomó de uno de los sitios donde estaban sentados, su chaqueta verde, y se la arrojó para que vistiese algo - No vamos a dejarte sólo ¿no es así? - Preguntó a las chicas quienes asintieron decididas.

Tras colocarse la prenda, Ash solo sonrió, agradeció y le dio un abrazó con unas palmadas en la espalda a Gary.

* * *

Ahí estaban nuevamente, en el mismo sitio donde se encontraron con el hombre que los había masacrado, la situación y sus posiciones eran exactamente las mismas, excepto porque esta vez, Ash iba por delante y por sus ropas rasgadas, cortadas y en ciertos casos, quemadas.

Ash solo con los Jean quemados y la chaqueta de Gary abierta dejando a la vista su torso y parte de su cadera al ser la chaqueta hecha para quedar corta, el gorro blanco de ésta, reposaba en su espalda. May llevaba el cabello suelto y Gary junto a Flannery sólo llevaban la ropa un tanto rasgada, en cuanto al otro hombre llevaba el mismo chándal que se había hecho por sobre una playera Blanca con ciertos diseños en negro y un Jean azul marino, se encontraba revisando su móvil sin prestarle atención a Ash, estaba sentado en unas piedras junto a que su enorme comadreja ígnea de pelaje azul que reposaba a sus pies, observando con su único ojo abierto los movimientos de Ash y los demás, sobre el Pokémon de fuego, el Jolteon tenía el cuerpo cruzado y recostado sobre el lomo del otro Pokémon.

\- No esperaba verlos de nuevo - Dijo metiendo su móvil en su bolsillo sin quitarse los auriculares, más bien sin quitarse el único que llevaba puesto - Me sorprende que hayan vuelto luego de la última vez - El Pokémon eléctrico se levantó y dio una vuelta por detrás de su entrenador y después desde su otro lado agachó la cabeza para gruñir, el Ninetales de Flannery que estaba a su lado le gruño de vuelta.

Flannery se preparó para atacar ante el tono agresivo de su adversario, Gary la detuvo colocando una mano frente a ella para que dejase a Ash hablar, tampoco tenían razones para desconfiar de su persuasión - No, no venimos a pelear, pero quería proponerte algo - Ash no sabía si había logrado captar su atención, pero le dejaron espacio a seguir hablando - Por lo que dijiste anoche, supongo que tú también tienes algo en contra de Mask of Ice ¿no?

Aquel hombre antes de responder se miró con sus Pokémon y volvió a Ash - No te equivocas, el idiota intento estafarnos, y al no poder huyó hacia aquí, al norte, estaba terminado aquí, planeaba ir a por él en cuanto acabase.

\- Lamento decirte que no te puedo dejar hacerlo, yo también tengo asuntos que resolver con él y si alguien va a encargarse de él, soy yo - Ambos a miraron, serios en el silencio hasta que Ash sonrió - Por eso te propongo - Ash camino hacia él levantando la mano derecha para ofrecerla en un apretón - Ven con nosotros y podemos acabar con él juntos - Okey, ahora si tenían razones para dudar de su persuasión - Sé dónde se encuentra, nos dirigimos hacia allá y quiero el mayor poder posible de nuestro lado.

\- ¡Ash! - May lo llamó agarrándolo del torso para que no se acercase más - ¡¿En qué estás pensando?! - Ash la ignoró y se quedó quieto esperando una reacción, de cualquier modo, por la diferencia de masa, May podría contenerlo poco.

\- Ha! - Río - Lamentablemente, yo también sé dónde está - Ash intentó mantenerse firme, al ver parte su plan caer - Aunque, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que viajé con alguien. Adelante, te ayudaré, de cualquier modo, no es problema mío lo que ocurra con él, a mí sólo me pagarían por encargarme de él, me pagarán, no importa si no soy yo explícitamente quien lo haga - Se levantó mientras sus criaturas volvían por su cuenta a sus bolsillos, caminó hacia Ash y estrechó su mano - Te acompañaré, de cualquier modo, ya había terminado aquí, los puedo llevar arriba si es lo que quieren.

Se relajó, apretó su mano y sonrió al ver su plan funcionar, May oculta detrás de él lo miraba dudosa.

\- Ash Ketchum - Se presentó.

\- Gold Yohei-Shin - Se presentó igualmente.

\- Ash - Gary se acercó a él, lo agarró desde el hombro y lo giró hacia él - Esto fue una terrible idea.

\- Cierto, Ash, él - May le dijo apuntando al hombre - Es un asesino psicópata ¿No? - Flannery se mantuvo al margen y rió ante la reacción de ambos, pero sobre todo al ver como al estar los cuatro juntos, lo pequeño que se veía el hombre que los había derrotado previamente, que sólo era ligeramente más alto que May.

\- Eso no es verdad - Se defendió - Los maté por trabajo, tenía que evitar que nadie entrara, aunque ya terminé, no es problema mío ahora, no tengo problema con que pasen, siempre que no hagan nada - Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la entrada de roca en el risco - ¿Vienen?

Ash miró a los dos a su lado, y con la cabeza les señaló a seguirle para luego empezar a andar con Flannery a su lado, May tras dudarlo un poco fue tras él, pidiendo que la esperase y al ver que sus quejas no llegarían a ninguna parte, Gary también fue.

Dentro del risco, era una estructura con paredes de ladrillos grises, pilares, muchas escaleras, velas y sobre todo tumbas colocadas por distintos niveles hasta llegar a ser indetectables las de más arriba al perderse en la distancia, Ash dio un par de vueltas asombrado observando a su alrededor, Flannery también veía curiosa con algo más de sutileza, May se sintió tensa, ante la enorme cantidad de sarcófagos de piedra, Gary sólo centró su vista en el hombre que los guiaría, sin confiarse de él en lo absoluto.

\- ¡Wow! - Ash dijo sorprendido - ¿Qué es todo esto? - Preguntó y su voz resonó en las paredes generando un enorme eco.

\- Un mausoleo, lo creas o no, es bastante caro enterrar a alguien aquí, a pesar de todos los cadáveres de afuera. Me mandan a hacer mantenimiento de vez en cuando, por eso estaba aquí, el hijo de un amigo está enterrado.

\- ¿Sólo por eso nos mataste a todos? - Gary habló con el tono más frío y crudo que pudo.

\- ¡Gary! - Ash lo llamó.

\- No sólo por eso, muchas de estas tumbas tienen valiosas pertenencias, además el mantenimiento es complicado y tedioso, no podía dejar que nadie viniese a saquear o algo así, y la mejor manera de asegurarse era eliminando a quienes viniesen - Se detuvo y se giró hacia Gary y le respondió igual de crudamente - ¿Te sirve esa respuesta? - Se volvió a girar y vio a Flannery intentando sigilosamente abrir una tumba después de escuchar lo de las valiosas pertenencias - ¡Eh! Chica, aléjate de las tumbas.

\- *Tch* - Chasqueó la lengua al verse descubierta - Me llamo Flannery, además, deja que tome algo, después de la fiesta de antes nos quedaremos pronto sin el dinero que May ganó.

\- Si les preocupa el dinero, yo puedo encargarme de eso - Gold dijo casualmente.

\- ¿¡Enserio!? - May se dignó a hablarle por primera vez.

\- Tengo más que suficiente.

\- Te dije que era buena idea - Ash se giró a decirle a Gary, quien no habló y sólo siguió con su seria vigilancia hasta que...

\- Por cierto..., Gold - Lo llamó, quien se giró hacia él, dando los primeros pasos en las escaleras de madera - No parece sorprenderte el vernos vivos, supongo que sabes porque ¿no?

Ash y ambas chicas veían la tensión entre ambos.

\- Sí, tuvieron mucha suerte, no me esperaba que "ella" estuviese en este bosque - Dijo para seguir subiendo dándole la espalda.

\- ¿Ella?

\- Según la Mitología Nórdica existía una deidad con forma de ciervo capaz de dar la vida y compartirla con su entorno ¿Les suena? - Nadie contestó para dejarlo seguir hablando - Xerneas, se llamaba, y cuando digo "ella" me refiero a la chica que heredó sus poderes, tuvieron la suerte de que ella llegase a salvarlos y que no hubiese pasado el suficiente tiempo como para que fuese irreversible, pero no se confíen, no volverá a ocurrir, ella no estará allí si mueren otra vez, tuvieron mucha suerte esta vez.

Ash y los demás se quedaron unos segundos procesando la información mientras Gold subía las escaleras y llegaba al siguiente piso. Y así los demás le siguieron.

Chapter 14, End.

Next:... ... amm... emmm, Title in process.

Gold Yohei-Shin

\- Altura: 1,67

\- Peso: 58 Kl

\- Edad: 21

\- Tipo(s): Todos

\- Legendario: ?

\- Especie: ?

\- Color Fav: Rojo

\- Bebida Fav: Té negro.

\- Habilidad: Wonderguard*(new)

\- Driver : ?

\- (Confidencial)

\- (Confidencial)

ah... que bello es escribir un capítulo tranquilo de vez en cuando, este en principio no va iba a ser publicado junto a los otros, pero en cosa de unos días ya estaba listo, vaya diferencia con los anteriores que hubo algunos que demoraron meses en finalizarse... no prometo volver a sacar capítulos regularmente, pero quiero hacerlo.

... ... Será hilarante como el capítulo 15 termine llamándose "In Process"... ..., ahora que lo pienso...


	15. Chapter 15: In Process

Chapter 15: In Process

La nieve caía lentamente, cubriendo la tierra y la copa de los árboles aun cuando poco después se derretía, era lo que traía el verano en una zona tan alta, aun así, la nieve no se detenía ni un día al año. Por entre la nieve una puerta de escotilla se abrió tirando la nieve hacia un lado, de ahí, Ash salió arrastrándose evaporando la nieve que se acercaba para que no entrase en el mausoleo, jadeaba y respiraba pesado, sudaba y su pecho nuevamente desnudo subía y bajaba pesadamente, habían subido poco menos de cinco kilómetros en escaleras, haciendo muchas paradas y tomado agua que Gold había proporcionado, habían sido horas en la oscuridad del mausoleo que usaron para hablar conocer mejor al nuevo miembro y también para colocarlo en situación e informarle su destino, el departamento de May, aprovecharon como pudieron su tiempo, aunque en su mayoría solo descansaron y bebieron hasta que por fin, llegaron arriba.

Seguido de Ash, salieron, el Typhlosion de Gold con Flannery y May ya recuperándose del cansancio sobre su lomo, el Pokémon no parecía haberse cansado mucho aunque respiraba pesado y jadeando aunque intentando mantener la compostura, Ash luego ayudó a ambas chicas a bajar tomándolas y bajándolas del lomo de la criatura con cuidado, el Pokémon no tenía el lomo muy arriba del suelo, ni de cerca tanto como un caballo, aún así nunca estaba de más; Electivire sujetando a su agotado entrenador a quien ayudaba como soporte; Gold fue el último en salir para luego de limpiarse el sudor, cerrar la loza de piedra que hacía de escotilla para luego con un sólo movimiento de la mano, usar el aire para mover la nieve y volver a cubrir el sitio. May se arregló la ropa y sacó a su Glaceon de su ball quien luego, estaba deleitado jugando con la nieve y usando el olfato del zorro rastreó en el borde del risco, las mochila y bolsos cubiertos de nieve, los desenterró y llamó a Ash para que la ayudase a secar las cosas húmedas por la nieve, el resto se acercó poco después, y no pudieron al estar al borde, evitar apreciar la vista, a pesar de estar cubiertos de nieve ninguno sentía frío, menos aún luego de todo el ejercicio, excepto por Gary que temblaba sin parar y eso que había tomado de vuelta la chaqueta que le había prestado a Ash, bajo ellos estaba el Ilex Forest, más conocido como Shady, conocido por ser una acumulación frondosa de árboles, en la cual no entraba el sol y desbordada de cadáveres, la parte central había desaparecido y muchos claros habían quedado como resultado de la pelea, aunque bastante más de la mitad del bosque estaba intacto. aun así, se observaba desde lo alto la acumulación de árboles quemados seguidos por una barrera de árboles, la ruta ya casi imperceptible a la distancia, Lilycove. y al noreste de esta, Pallet y separándolas un enorme muro de hielo, con cientos de metros de altura y kilómetros de longitud. La nieve pasaba justo frente a ellos, pero ni un sólo copó tocaba el verde paisaje, una vista maravillosa desde aquel sitio resaltada por el sol poniéndose.

Tras el momento de adoración, Ash, Flannery y el Typhlsion de Gold que aprovechando que estaba fuera, encendió las llamas en su nuca, se recostó a un lado y ayudó en el proceso de secado, proceso que Gary revisó de cerca, con el único propósito de disfrutar el calor, May tuvo que alejarse un poco ante la temperatura, Gold se subió al lomo de su Pokémon calentándose con el fuego.

Secaron las mochilas desde afuera y ciertas cosas por separado como los móviles y demás, Flannery se encargó de las cosas pequeñas o que se podían dañar con facilidad y Ash del equipaje. Secaron pasando llamas cerca o simplemente con la temperatura que sus manos podían generar, intentando evaporar la humedad dejada por la nieve y sobre todo NO QUEMAR EL EQUIPAJE, una vez habían secado la mayoría, Ash tomó su bolso y sacó un pantalón y una polera, pantalón gris claro y playera roja, se quitó lo quedaba de su pantalón haciéndolo arder en su mano, poco le importaba estar frente a un par de chicas, ahora ligeramente más desnudo de lo que estaba antes, aunque para ellas no era lo mismo, aunque a Flannery no parecía molestarle. Se colocó el pantalón tranquilo y antes de poder proseguir con la playera...

\- ¡Ash, por Dios, ten algo de pudor! - May le reclamó, él en primera no entendió y luego vio la situación aún con los brazos en la polera y el torso no, vio a May avergonzada y Flannery concentrada en examinar hasta el último de los músculos en su torso nuevamente. Gary no parecía prestarle atención estaba más ocupado en buscar algo con lo que abrigarse, Ash había dejado de compartir calor al igual que Flannery y se negaba a calentarse con ayuda del Pokémon del otro hombre - Ah, perdón - Ash respondió para seguirse poniendo la ropa.

\- Typh - Tras darle una palmada en el lomo a su Pokémon para llamar la atención la somnoliento criatura, ésta tomó aire por la nariz, levantó una pata y la azotó en el suelo levantando una delgada muralla de fuego, separando ambos grupos aprovechando que estaban chicos a su derecha y chicas a su izquierda, todos usaron la situación para cambiarse de su vestuario roto, cortado, quemado y en ciertas partes ensangrentado, a otras pasándose las mochilas por arriba del Typhlosion luego de que su dueño se bajase al lado correspondiente.

Tras unos minutos y que todos estuviesen listos, la cortina de fuego se disipó, Se habían preparado trayendo ropas para combinar con el invernal ambiente a pesar de ser verano, no tanto por el frío, si no para fundirse en el ambiente, excepto por Gary, el sí tenía frío.

Al menos no habían tenido que pagar el viaje, en verano es cuando los precios subían más al atraer más personas cuando la temperatura subía y el clima era más soportable. Una vez la cortina de fuego bajó, mostraron su cambio de prendas:

Ash, con un pantalón holgado grueso gris, chaqueta azul marino cortavientos, abierta y con una capucha del mismo color, bajo ella una sudadera negra cerrada con cremallera y cordones blancos.

Gary, llevaba un abrigo marrón con felpudo alrededor del cuello sobre una chaqueta verde oscuro con detalles negros, conjunto terminado por un pantalón grueso negro y botas para la nieve del mismo tono, junto a guantes marrón claro.

May tenía unos pantalones blancos, botas marrones casi hasta las rodillas y un abrigo felpudo negro con cinturón, interior y botones rojos, también llevaba guantes celestes de dedos grises; se juntó el cabello en una cola atrás de la cabeza y la amarró con una banda gris de bordes celestes.

Flannery llevaba unos botines de cuero, calzas negras bajo una minifalda delgada rosa su estómago iba descubierto, hasta una remera blanca de cuello grueso, por debajo de una chaqueta corta de cuero negro, abierta; su cola iba amarrada por un lazo negro- su conjunto terminaba por un par de guantes peludos del mismo color que la chaqueta, negros y sin dedos.

Gold, él iba exactamente igual que antes.

Tras sacudirse la nieve de encima, Se dedicaron a reestablecerse en el tiempo tras quien sabe cuánto; Ash, abrió su bolso, tomó su móvil y revisó la fecha.

"Summer, June 28th... 07:44 PM"

\- ¡¿Veintiocho? - Ash reaccionó exaltado.

\- ¿Ash que ocurre? - May siendo la más cercana, reaccionó, le había gritado en el odio después de todo, aunque todos se giraron hacia él poco después, Ash les mostró la pantalla con la fecha.

Y ante la mirada de sorpresa del resto, Gold dijo - Ah, cierto, no se los mencioné... han pasado más de tres días.

Tras su sorpresa por la fecha, Ash vio la enorme cantidad de mensajes "23 messages from "Dawn"".

June 24th

\- "Ashy pasó algo? ya deberías haber llegado no? nwn" - 20:20

\- "Ash... estas bien?" - 20:28

\- "Te están llegando mis mensajes? me tienes preocupada" - 20:35

\- "... ¿Me estas ignorando? :(" - 20:38

\- "Si tanto quieres ignorarme, bien por ti! espero mueras sólo :(" - 20:48

\- "Lo siento, no quería enojarme donde estas?" - 21:15

\- "... ¿Ash?" - 21:22

June 25th

\- "Donde Rayos estas?! :0" - 10:34

\- "Ash te paso algo?" - 12:05

\- "Si te enojaste por algo... perdón :"(" - 12:05

\- "Te dije que era peligroso peleas con M.o.I! Te paso algo no es asi?" - 16:23

\- "Pelear*" - 16:24

\- "ASSSHHHHHH!" - 19:04

\- "¿estas ahí?" - 19:05

\- "Jodete, espero mueras solo" - 19:07

\- "No era enserio, contesta pls" - 19:28

June 26th

\- "Ash. No estás en ningún lado, fuí con eso a buscarte y no estas! qué pasó?' - 17:40

\- "Cuando puedas hablame, estoy preocupada" - 17:45

June 27th

\- "¿Aún no?" - 08:23

\- "A~ash..." - 16:55

June 28th

\- "Pudrete y ojalá mueras solo! :p" - 12:14

\- "...Háblame" - 12:17

\- "A~ash" - 14:36

\- ¿Qué maldito problema tiene con que muera sólo? - Fue lo primero que se dijo tras leer sus mensajes.

\- ¿Qué? - Gary quien era el más cercano, le oyó.

\- Nada.

\- Bueno - Flannery dijo chocando sus guantes haciendo un *paff* sonar -Ahora que estamos listos - Decía con un tono que intentaba ser serio, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos cerrados... y entonces corrió y mientras saltaba de alegría - ¡Nieve! - Cayó al suelo y giró con una pierna y luego miró la nieve caer en sus manos y.… derretirse antes de llegar... y derretirse antes de tocarla en general... y derretirse alrededor de ella... y derretirse en general por su presencia... para luego evaporarse poco después, caminó hacia Ash y echó su cabeza en él - No es justo - Dijo con una fingida tristeza.

\- Si te hace sentir mejor, a mí también me pasa - Dijo dándole palmadas en la espalda.

\- Yo te puedo consolar - Gary dijo.

\- ¡¿Ah?! - Ella mencionó con molestia en su mueca.

Tras su respuesta, Gary se giró hacia Ash - No es justo.

* * *

Dendemille era una pequeña ciudad al norte de la región, bastante conocida por la eterna nevada que llevaba azotándola desde hace más de medio milenio y por el gran molino que, espera... ¿esto no se comentó ya?... Tras unos minutos de caminata por las calles de bloques y ladrillos blancos disfrutando la nieve, excepto Flannery, quien aprendió a nunca tener expectativas de nuevo; lograron llegar sin problemas al apartamento de May; sacó las llaves de su riñonera y abrió sintiendo el aroma de su hogar... y la maldita nieve por todas partes, culpa del cristal que directamente no estaba.

\- ¿Qué demonios? - Gary dijo al ver el interior.

\- ¡Cuánta maldita nieve! - Gold exclamó.

\- Bueno, eres tipo hielo ¿no? así que... - Flannery intentaba mantenerse al margen de comentar nada.

\- Wow ¿Qué habrá pasado? - Ash dijo de la manera más hipócrita posible.

\- ¡Ash, maldita sea!

Tras limpiar, evaporar la nieve, sustituir el vidrio con hielo y un par de cosas más, se sentaron a discutir; sentarte en la misma mesa, de manera pacífica, con el mismo hombre que, para lo que ellos fue la noche anterior, era... incómodo en pocas palabras, inclusive para Ash, tener a alguien que, a pesar de no parecerlo necesariamente, era muy poderoso.

\- Entonces - May habló, dueña de casa después de todo - Yo tengo un par de cosas que hacer aquí, no sé qué harán ustedes ¿Ideas?

\- Yo me encargaré de conseguir algo para comer, tu cocina no está llena de nieve ¿o sí? - Flannery

\- Ha...ha - Se rió de manera irónica - pero... ¿Tenemos dinero siquiera? lo que gané en el casino terminó por irse en la fiesta de la otra vez, y en ropa, pero principalmente en lo de la fiesta.

\- Entonces tenemos un problema sobre cómo conseguir, no sobre qué hacer con él.

\- Si tienen problemas de dinero, yo puedo financiar todo, literal, no tengo problemas en tomarme unas vacaciones y pagar por esto - Gold dijo poniendo una mano sobre la mesa, bajo la que apareció una mancha negra y una tarjeta de crédito negra con detalles plateados apareció bajo su mano, o más bien surgió lentamente desde la mancha negra.

\- Te vi hacer eso antes - Ash dijo viendo la tarjeta fluir desde la mancha en la mesa - ¿Qué es?

\- Es, literalmente - Gold miró la mancha negra en la mesa, un círculo perfecto que giraba lentamente con dientes de cierra a su alrededor - Mi propio mundo, eterno, donde nada existe, letal y vacío - Su tono frívolo y siniestro desapareció de repente - Ah y también funciona como un almacén sin fondo - Dijo y una sombra igual, pero mucho más grande, apareció en el suelo a un lado de la mesa y distintas maletas, ropas, aparatos y pertenencias en general, inclusive muebles y electrodomésticos salían de está, tras hacer su aparición, bajaron y desaparecieron al igual que la mancha de la que habían salido - Así que también puedo llevar sus cosas y pueden dejar de preocuparse del equipaje - Ash escuchó algo más luego de eso, la voz de Gold en su cabeza lo desconcertó - "La habilidad de uno de los tantos legendarios que tengo" - Sintió la necesidad de golpearlo por el tono ególatra que usó toda la noche anterior y por lo que había dicho, pero se contuvo.

\- Por favor - May pidió.

\- Que útil - Flannery dijo.

\- Y una mierda - Gary cortó con la alegría, cortando de manera fría y con un tono cruel mientras se hacía hacia Gold marcando sus palabras.

\- ¡Gary! - Ash le reclamó levantándose de la mesa.

Él también se levantó de golpe - Ese imbécil me mató, nos mató a todos, Ash, recuerdas como las dejó a ellas dos ¿Y tengo que llevarme bien con él? ¿Tengo que dejarle mis cosas a un maldito sociópata?

\- Hey - Una fría y tenebrosa voz los llamó, proveniente de como no podía ser de otra forma, de Gold quien se hacía adelante y un miasma negro fluía por entre sus labios y sus ojos se tornaban negros con iris roja - ¿Seguro que insultas a la persona correcta... Gary? te recuerdo que puedo matarte de nuevo en el momento que quiera.

\- Tú no hagas las cosas peor y cállate por favor - Ash le dije apuntándole con un dedo, Gold volvió a sentarse bien con un *tch* saliendo de sus labios en lugar del gas negro - Gary te entiendo, pero por ahora, dejemos esto progresar, ya escuchaste que tiene sus razones.

\- Eso no excusa una masacre, lo hizo porque quería, es un sociópata.

\- Si hubiese querido matarlos, lo hubiese hecho antes de que entrasen al bosque, literal.

\- Cállate. Gary tranquilizante, nadie te obliga a confiar en él, pero por ahora compartimos objetivo, al menos, nosotros dos y está dispuesto a ayudar, además, a alguien tan fuerte ¿prefieres tenerlo de aliado o enemigo? - Gary se sentó sin responder y tras ello Ash y la tensión nuevamente bajó.

\- Por cierto, Ash - May habló - Aún no nos has comentado ¿quién es este Mask of Ice del que hablaban?

\- Es cierto, una vez mientras Entrenábamos en las Islas Sevii dijiste que era para derrotarlo, pero... - Flannery comentó.

\- Como mínimo, sabemos que es con quien nos enfrentamos en el puente de Pallet - Gary habló nuevamente.

\- Sí - Ash se dispuso a hablar - Él atacó a una amiga diciendo que estaba en busca de un poder en específico, no pude ayudarla en ese momento, ella quedó en muy mal estado, actualmente está bien, pero, estuvo muy mal y recuerdo cómo tras ver que le era inútil, la trató como basura aún tras haberla derrotado... y no pude hacer nada - Ash decía apretando los labios y las manos - Creo que quiero derrotarlo más por un rencor propio, que por rencor contra él.

\- ¿Y en cuanto a ti? - Gary le dirigió la palabra a Gold - Tú también lo buscas ¿no?

\- A mí me basta con que alguien se deshaga de él, pero tengo que asegurarme de que no joda más, intentó estafarnos después de todo.

\- ¿Lo matarás?

\- Gary - May le alzó la voz.

\- ¿Y qué si lo hago?

\- ¡¿Quieren maldito calmarse?! - Flannery se levantó y azotó las palmas en la mesa, incinerado la primera capa y soltando unas brazas junto a una onda de calor, todos retrocedieron un poco y se callaron tras el sobresalto - Bien, Así está mejor.

* * *

Al final, Flannery y Gold habían salido a comprar; May había ido a hacer un par de tramites acompañada de Gary y Ash, quien no tenía nada mejor que hacer, fue a entrenar... según él.

Una vez sólo en el departamento, Ash se acercó al ventanal cerrado, Su Charizard estaba recostado a la entrada de la cocina y Ash mirando la nieve a través del hielo sacó su móvil para marcar un número, esperó unos segundos y contestaron enseguida.

\- Hol...

\- ¡Tú, maldito, imbécil, estúpido, idiota, bastardo, imbécil! ¡¿Dónde rayos estabas?! ¡me tenías preocupada!

\- Hola, Dawn.

\- Adivina qué - Decía molesta.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estoy detrás tuyo - Ash escuchó doble.

\- No Bromees- Y rápidamente se giró aún con el teléfono en el oído, y ahí, sentada en una silla alrededor de la mesa con las piernas cruzadas, había una chica, delgada de buen cuerpo, cabello largo y lizo azul marino al igual que sus ojos, piel pálida. remera negra, suelta y sin mangas; un clip amarillo en el cabello, Jean negros y una sudadera abierta rosa con cordones y cremallera blanca con las mangas hasta los codos y botas altas marrón claro, ella estaba haciéndole cariño en la mandíbula del lagarto anaranjado que se había acercado a ella.

\- No, no es broma - Dijo para luego cortar la llamada.

\- Hola Dawn.

\- Ven.

\- ¿Puedo... no? me da algo de miedo lo que pueda ocurrir.

\- Ven - Dijo ahora más fuerte y más seria. Ash sin decir nada más fue hasta la mesa, tomó una silla y se sentó a su lado.

\- Ven, recuéstate aquí - Dijo dando pequeñas palmadas en su regazo y él muy tenso, muy nervioso y con mucho miedo, obedeció - Ahora, me vas a decir que ocurrió y porque no me respondiste en tres días ¿Entendido? - Decía mientras pasaba sus manos por el cabello de Ash, quien temió ante su tacto.

\- Mira..., eh... a ver..., cómo te explicó - Ash tartamudeaba y trasteaba con sus palabras intentando explicarle.

\- Te escuchó

\- ¿Viste ese enorme muro de hielo que está entre Pallet y Lilycove?

\- ¿Alguien no?

\- Bueno, eso salió porque me enfrenté a Mask of Ice.

\- Ya veo - Ella decía atenta mientras sus manos seguían jugando con el cabello de Ash

\- Y le gané, bueno, ganamos, técnicamente... escapó y se cubrió con ese muro.

\- Prosigue...

\- Entonces, fuimos al Bosque que está bajo el barranco para dar la vuelta por Dendemille y llegar a Pallet a juntarme contigo.

\- Básicamente ¿Estuvieron tres días perdidos en el bosque?

\- Sí..., bueno, no ¿estuvimos en el bosque? sí, ¿perdidos? no.

\- ¿Que ocurrió entonces?

\- Bueno, resulta que cuando entramos en el bosque, había un tipo.

\- ¿Un tipo?

\- Sí, un tipo muy poderoso - El tono de voz de Ash se destensaba con cada palabra - Me atrevería a decir que más que tú, mucho más.

\- ¿Y?

\- Peleamos contra él, en cuatro contra uno, no tuvimos oportunidad y estuvimos inconscientes tres días - Ash no quiso entrar en detalles - Resulta que él también estaba en busca de Mask of Ice, entonces ahora él también nos acompaña.

\- Ya veo - Dijo soltando la cabeza de Ash y él se irguió en su silla, parece que su respuesta había sido satisfactoria, habría piedad - Pero... hay algo que no comprendo.

La tensión volvió a su rostro - Y… eso... ¿qué sería?

\- Sabes que soy capaz de rastrearte desde cualquier parte, acabo de llegar aquí de esa manera - Ash asintió - A pesar de ello, durante estos tres días no fui capaz de encontrarte, fue como si no estuvieras en ningún lado, como si ya no estuvieras en este mundo - La única razón por la que Ash no sudaba era porque su sudor se evaporaba - ¿Podrías explicarme por qué?

\- Lo lamentó, te mentí, no estuvimos inconscientes - Dijo cubriéndose con las manos para cubrirse de un golpe que nunca llegó, tras abrir los ojos y verla calmada prosiguió - La verdad, no tuvimos oportunidad cuando peleamos contra él y... - Decía con los puños juntos entre sus piernas, echado hacia adelante y jugando con los pulgares -Nos mató, los cuatro morimos en esa pelea. Después se supone que nos revivió alguien con el poder de un legendario que da la vida, no terminé de entender esa parte. No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos muertos precisamente - Una vez terminó de hablar miró a la chica a su lado.

\- ¿Cuál era el nombre de ese tipo en el bosque?

\- ¿Planeas hacer algo? te aviso, es más fuerte que tú.

\- Sólo quiero confirmar mis sospechas.

\- Se llama Gold.

\- ¿Gold? - Se decía intentando recordar - Sí, creo que sí es él.

\- ¿Lo conoces?

\- Por mi "trabajo", ya sabes, ese tipo es un peligro ¿sabes lo que ha hecho?

\- ¿Matar?

\- Sí, ha matado tanto usuarios como Pokémon legendarios y se ha hecho con sus poderes empezó hace unos ocho años y se detuvo, no porque no pudiese seguir, porque no quiso continuar, no sé el por qué.

\- Wow, algo así me imaginaba, después de todo tiene según él todos los tipos habidos y por haber.

\- Espera ¿Todos? ¿los casi veinte? - No es posible, no mató a tantos... a menos que... los haya suplantado de alguna manera, pero ¿cómo?

\- Dawn... ¿Palkia está bien? - Ash preguntó nervioso.

\- ¿Eh? - Ella reaccionó extrañada - Sí ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- Cuando estábamos peleando, él en un momento - Tragó saliva antes de continuar - Utilizó "Spacial Rend".

Ella se levantó de golpe y su silla cayó al suelo - No es posible, simplemente, NO ES POSIBLE.

\- Eso mismo pensé.

\- ¡No te creó! ¡sólo Palkia y yo somos capaces de usar Spacial Rend y Palkia está bien! ¡lo vi ayer!

\- Y nosotros peleamos hace tres días y te aseguro que usó Spacial Rend.

Del bolsillo de la sudadera de Dawn, una poke ball cayó, chocó contra el piso y estalló en un montón de densas burbujas que terminaron por convertirse en un pequeño pingüino de plumaje azul oscuro en el lomo, azul claro en el estómago y blanco en la cara; la pequeña ave con algo de esfuerzo intentó levantar la silla de su dueña sin logro alguno, entonces el Charizard de Ash agarró al pingüino con una garra, levantó la silla con su otra garra, esperó a que la chica se sentará y dejó al pingüino en su regazo - Lo siento Ash, no quería levantar la voz así, es sólo que, no entiendo, Piplup - Dijo levantando el pingüino hasta tenerlo recto frente a su rostro - ¿Cómo? - el Pokémon apoyó su cabeza en una de sus alas y apoyó la misma en la otra ala, pensando, para luego subir los hombros negando con la cabeza sin que se le ocurriese nada - Al ver al pequeño Pokémon en sus manos, recordó cierta criatura en propiedad de Ash - Aún te niegas a sacar a tu...

\- Dawn, no te metas en eso, lo que haga con él, es problema mío.

\- También es un ser vivo ¿sabes?

\- Y lo mantengo, pero yo no lo pedí, no lo quiero, no me gusta haber obtenido algo así por lo que hice.

\- Vale, te entiendo.

\- Si descubrimos como sabe usar Spacial Rend, posiblemente también descubramos que pasa con sus tipos ¿no? - Dijo para cambiar el tema y bajar la tensión en el ambiente.

\- Sí, aunque se me ocurre una idea, dijiste que tenía todos los tipos y no sólo eso, también sabe Spacial Rend... ¿Lo viste usar alguna otra técnica de algún legendario?

\- lo hizo, al menos de uno más, No sabría decir si lo hizo con más, pero no lo dudo.

\- Entonces, sólo quizás, tenga el poder de cierto legendario, capaz de aprender todas las técnicas en existencia, de copiar cualquier forma y en cuya base genética esta la información de todo ser habido y por haber.

\- ¿Existe una criatura así?

\- Nuestros padres existen así que no veo motivo por el que no debería de.

\- Touche.

\- Yo veré si descubro algo por mi cuenta.

\- Y yo veré si logró hacerlo sonsacar algo.

\- Entendido - Dawn dejó al pingüino, quien ya había caído dormido, sobre la mesa - Ahora - Decía mientras se levantaba y pasando una pierna por arriba de las de Ash, se sentó sobre sus piernas, de cara a él y con las manos en sus hombros, las manos de él se cruzaron tras su cintura - ¿Qué tal si me cuentas sobre tu grupo de amigos? - Dijo para inmediatamente después, acercarse y darle un lento y apasionado beso que duró unos segundos.

\- Déjame pensar. Están: Gold no recuerdo cuanto, que es bajo, no estoy seguro si es más alto que tú, aún no lo conozco demasiado, pero sabe hablar de la manera precisa para ponerte de los nervios, cuando quiere serlo, ser intimidante se le da muy bien; May Balance, es la que más tiempo lleva conmigo, es la usuaria que encontré en Dendemille, es bajita, pelo castaño, no estoy seguro que tan fuerte es, pero no es débil, bastante femenina, tipo hielo. Gary Oak, es más serio y planea más las cosas, supongo que es el cerebro del grupo, también tiene el poder de Zekrom. Y finalmente, Flannery Heet, una chica bastante directa y fuerte, es tipo fuego igual que yo.

\- mmm... Sabes que no consiento que viajes con más chicas ¿verdad? - Le dijo jugando.

\- Te ofrecí que me acompañases más de una vez, tú no quisiste.

\- Lo peor, es que tienes razón - Decía levantándose nuevamente.

\- Una vez que sea ¿no?

\- Bueno, ya sabes, ve que puedes averiguar sobre "Gold", yo tengo que hacer, estaré en Pallet, quizás ahí pueda conocer a tu grupo de amigos - Dawn tomó en sus brazos a su acompañante azulado y se encaminó hacia el balcón.

\- Entendido.

\- Ash - Le llamó - Sé que no tengo como convencerte de no pelear contra Mask of Ice, así que al menos, prométeme que tendrás cuidado, no quiero que te pase algo como lo que me ocurrió a mí.

\- Tranquila, tendré cuidado y le haré pagar por lo de aquella vez.

\- Entendido, por cierto ¿Ya les comentaste que vas a por Mask of Ice?

\- Sí, también la razón.

\- Y... ¿Les dijiste "el por qué fuiste a por ellos'"?

\- Eso..., no es algo que necesiten saber.

\- Me alegro... de que al final, no hicieses eso.

\- Yo también, Dawn, yo también.

La chica sólo le sonrió y tras de ella se abrió un corte vertical en el aire brillando con un tono rosa, se expandió por el medio, adoptando la figura de un ojo en vertical con todo su interior hecho de luces rosas, magenta y blancas, se despidió con una mano mientras daba un paso dentro del corte dimensional y una vez ella dentro, se cerró dejando el espacio como si nada hubiese ocurrido nunca.

* * *

Gary estaba sentado dentro de un café, bebiendo de una tasa y comiendo los distintos acompañamientos, desde distintas masas a dulces, pasando por Cupcakes y croissant, todo mientras veía como la nieve caía por la ventana a su lado moviendo su vista entre la ventana y su móvil. May llegó desde un pasillo a un lado del mostrador un tanto molestas y dijo mientras se sentaba - ¡Agh! - Se quejó - Panda de idiotas.

\- No parece que haya ido bien.

\- Nada fue bien.

\- Como pregunta ¿a qué diablos viniste? llevo un rato esperando.

\- Trabajaba aquí, vine a presentar mi renuncia - Decía sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos molesta - Aunque esperaba que me hubiesen despedido ya, falté dos semanas ¿sabes? aunque se negaron a pagarme nada y además de que "si quería quejarme tenía que ir a otro sitio", imbéciles.

\- Ya veo - Dijo moviendo lentamente la cuchara por su café.

\- Se me acaba de ocurrir de algo - Decía sonriendo.

\- Con esa sonrisa, me preocupa lo que pueda ser.

\- Y si los intimidamos, si tengo poderes al menos usarlos ¿no?

\- Haz lo que quieras, pero no me metas.

\- No seas así, acompáñame - Lo agarró del brazo y lo sacudió un poco.

\- No, además el imbécil nuevo dijo que se encargaría de pagar ¿para qué quieres más?

\- Pensé que tú más que nadie, se negaría de usar su dinero.

\- ¿Y porque lo haría? no, que imbécil, Va a pagar por mí, y va a pagar bastante, Adivina quién está pagando esto. Si puedo voy dejarlo en bancarrota, de hecho ¿no quieres algo, come lo quieras, yo invito... técnicamente - Decía riendo.

\- Y yo que te tenía por alguien decente y honrado

\- Ya, pero quería joderlo.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Voy a tomar tu oferta - May dijo levantándose y haciendo una seña, llamando a la mesera quien se asustó y se acercó lentamente.

* * *

Flannery y Gold por su parte estaban en el mirador del gigantesco molino de Dendemille, un espacio con barandas metálicas rodeando el molino por debajo del rango de las aspas, por la parte de atrás, las calles seguían al nivel del mirador, pero, por delante, había una escalera a un lado del mirador juntado la parte más alta con la más baja de la ciudad, Flannery recostada en la baranda metálica, mirando la noche Nevada y sin una estrella visible debido a las densas nubes; Gold a su lado mirando hacia arriba con la espalda en la baranda y los auriculares puestos; ella, a la izquierda de él y a la izquierda de ella, bolsas de mercadería.

\- Que lástima, en Sevii Island, las estrellas eran tan bonitas... antes que activase el volcán.

\- Espera ¿Fuiste tú? - Dijo quitándose uno de los audífonos, el que estaba a su izquierda, donde estaba la chica.

\- No~o - Flannery mintió e intentando rectificar lo que dijo... - Fue Ash.

\- Ya, claro - Decía sin creerle - Te recuerdo que quien tiene la habilidad de Entei eres tú, y hasta donde yo sé, el que activaba volcanes rugiendo era él; de hecho, soy imbécil ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? - Dijo llevándose una mano a la frente - Este tipo de cosas pasan cuando nos empezamos a juntar.

\- ¿Este tipo de cosas?

\- Ya sabes, la activación súbita de un volcán, la aparición de un colosal muro de hielo desde la maldita nada, que una Nevada eterna se detenga momentáneamente...

\- Pues, razón no te falta.

\- Nunca me falta.

\- Ya, claro.

Tras un corto silencio, Gold abrió la boca - ¿Quieres ver las estrellas?

\- Desde aquí no se puede.

\- Claro que sí.

\- No.

\- Ya verás - Dijo rozando sus Palmas rápidamente y poniendo un puño con un delgado canal abierto entre sus dedos sobre sus labios y apuntando hacia arriba, sopló y un pequeño proyectil carmesí voló rápidamente hacia arriba ante los ojos se Flannery - "Flame Burst", también llamado "Pirotecnia" - Dijo tranquilamente mientras el proyectil seguía subiendo y una vez a la altura de las nubes estalló en una onda horizontal de calor dispersando unas cuantas nubes, los bordes de la explosión volvieron a estallar y los bordes de esas explosiones, estallaron de nuevo y así constantemente hasta que disiparon todas las nubes sobre Dendemille, esta vez la Nevada se había detenido, no momentánea, si no, definitivamente hasta qué el clima dijese lo contrario.

\- Wow - Flannery mencionó sorprendida ante el espectáculo de luces en el cielo dando paso a un cielo más estrellado de nunca y no era la única, todos los habitantes y turistas habían quedado prendados mirando al cielo.

\- ¿Qué te dije sobre que siempre tenía razón? - Gold dijo sonriendo.

\- Supongo que era verdad - Le sonrió de vuelta - Por cierto ¿qué escuchas? - Dijo forcejeando un poco con Gold para alcanzar el auricular que colgaba en su pecho hasta alcanzarlo y ponerlo en su oído - ¿Enserio? no esperaba encontrar a un chico escuchando este tipo de pop.

\- ¿Algún problema?

\- No, de hecho, a mí también me gusta.

Summer, June 28th... 23:12 PM

Chapter 15, End.

Chapter 16: Prepare to go

Extra:

Dawn caminaba por un camino blanco en un espacio, en un eternidad de luces rosa y blancas que se distorsionaban lentamente, era imposible medir la distancia y sólo se notaba el camino blanco que se formaba bajo sus pies al caminar, aún llevaba al Pokémon acuático en sus brazos - Gary Oak..., Oak... estoy segura que me suena de algo... ¡Ah! ya recuerdo - Dijo levantando a su pingüino a la altura de su rostro y hablándole - ¿No había un biólogo muy conocido e importante con ese nombre en la región?


	16. Chapter 16: Prepare To Go

Chapter 16: Prepare To Go.

Summer, June 28th... 22:37 PM.

Gold y Flannery fueron los primeros en volver, entraron al departamento, vacío como era de esperar. Gold sostuvo la puerta dejando a Flannery pasar para luego entrar él. La chica pasó a dejar las bolsas que traía en la mesa y luego se sentó en una silla, Gold hizo lo mismo;

y una vez sentados, lo primero en lo que se fijaron fue en el Charizard recostado sobre el sofá sosteniendo su cabeza con una garra y con la otra revisando el móvil de su dueño, bajando constantemente con una garra para ver las distintas publicaciones, también con la cola colgando tras el brazo del sofá, pero lo suficientemente arriba como para no quemar el suelo.

Al verlo, no pudieron evitar reír un poco recordando cierta frase icónica - ¿Qué rayos? ¿por qué la necesidad de estar en la "dibújame como a una de tus chicas francesas" pose? - Preguntaba Gold entre risas

\- No lo sé, pero me hace gracia... que por cierto... ¿Está revisando Insta?

\- Ahora que lo dices, creo que sí - Se levantó a ver el contenido del móvil del Charizard quien los había ignorado completamente al llegar, los vio reírse y los siguió ignorando - Sí, es Insta.

\- Más importante aún... Ash tiene Instagram... y no me dijo.

Gold iba a decir algo, pero se cortó mientras veía las distintas publicaciones y las iba relacionando..., luego rio nuevamente - Ha! no, el Insta es de Charizard.

\- No te creo - Dijo levantándose a comprobar.

Ya se encargarían de guardar lo qué habían comprado y de hacer algo para todos comiesen más tarde.

\- Charizard... - Gold le llamó y el Pokemón se volteó a verlo - Eso significa que sabes leer y escribir ¿No?

\- El dragón volvió a centrarse en la pantalla, abrió un cuadro para publicar y escribió "Mejor que Ash", y entonces, las risas continuaron.

\- Ahora que me fijo - Gold dijo tomando aire fuertemente captando los olores en el departamento - ¿De quién es ese olor?

Flannery le imitó - Tienes razón, no lo había pensado, es perfume, pero ni May ni yo llevábamos perfume. Ahora que lo pienso, me debo bañar; huelo a tierra, sangre y a bosque en general, además no me he bañado en unos días... quizás en la mañana, estoy cansada ahora.

\- Chica, báñate.

* * *

May y Gary caminaban por las calles poco concurridas de Dendemille, y a pesar de tener ligeras sospechas, no sabían la razón de que la nevada se detuviese de esa manera tan abrupta como lo es que estalle el cielo, pero no se iban a quejar, menos aún Gary, ya no tenía tanto frío... tanto, al menos podía ir por la calle sin el gorro de su abrigo sobre la cabeza. Se habían quedado un buen rato descansando y bebiendo en el café. Desde que se conocieron no habían tenido tanto tiempo a solas para conversar, y menos tendrían a futuro si su grupo seguía expandiéndose en número al ritmo que iban, habían pasado tan sólo alrededor de dos semanas y ya se habían juntado cinco miembros.

Una vez habían terminado de comer en el café, May se dispuso a comprar unas cuantas prendas más para todos aprovechando el ahora, en principio, no tener que preocuparse más por cargar con su equipaje y Gary, se dispuso a acompañarla; Dendemille no tenía grandes centros comerciales como lo hacía Lilycove, pero había distintas tiendas vendiendo ropas invernales y unos cuantos sitios vendían ropa más ligera y por algún motivo u otro, May conocía básicamente todas las tiendas en la ciudad. Llegaron a una de las pocas tiendas abiertas a esa hora, fuera de los trabajadores, en el local, no había nadie más.

Ella entró en el probador con un par de prendas en mano y Gary esperándola fuera de este, leyendo una de las revistas que estaban en el sitio.

\- No creo que pueda comprar nada aquí ya - Decía con un abrigo frente a su torso para vérselo en el espejo.

\- ¿Por? - Gary contestó tras escuchar su voz del otro lado de la cortina, mas sin dejar su lectura.

\- Sólo venden ropa invernal, es bonita, pero es verano y no estaremos mucho más aquí.

\- No entiendo tú motivación por comprar ropa cada vez que llegamos a un sitio, vives aquí y, aun así.

Se quitó la polera que llevaba y mientras se colocaba otra hablaba - Me gusta viajar y ver lo que cada sitio tiene que ofrecer, ver las diferencias en cada sitio, hay gente que lo hace con la gastronomía y con la cultura, a mí me gusta ver las marcas y estilos en ropa, también es un buen método y es exactamente porque siempre he vivido aquí, que jamás me había puesto a examinar la ropa de aquí tan rigurosamente - La cortina se abrió de golpe y May salió, su cuerpo cubierto por unas largas botas de cuero y un abrigo gris de polar ajustado a la cintura y cuyas partes interiores y bordes estaban hechas con un felpudo blanco - Además ¿Negarás que me veo linda así?

Le sonrió - No entiendo como logras verte bien con cualquier cosa.

* * *

Ash salió a dar una vuelta por los páramos eternamente nevados, donde ya no caía nieve, fuera del arco de árboles que rodeaban la ciudad, sacó una pokebola de su bolsillo y la lanzó hacia arriba, el pequeño roedor amarillo salió mirando con recelo a su dueño.

\- Esta será la única vez que lo diga - Decía apuntándole - Gracias por ayudarme, pero eso no cambia nada, te sigo odiando. Toma - Dijo soltándole unas cuantas frutas y alimento para mascotas que había comprado - Yo estaré entrenando, tú, no sé qué harás.

* * *

No mucho se había demorado el otro par en llegar, la única luz era la que entraba por las delgadas cortinas blancas y la que el collar de fuego del Typhlosion de Gold liberaba.

Flannery acostada en el sofá con su móvil y su Ninetales durmiendo a su lado, Gold estaba en la mesa con su Typhlosion acostado en la alfombra calentando la habitación mientras dormía y el Charizard recostado en él y el Banette de Gold estaba sentado en la mesa frente a su entrenador mientras le ayudaba a ordenar un par de cosas en un bolso.

Gary se quitó el abrigo al entrar y ser golpeado por una onda de calor confortable y cómodo en completa oposición con el frío del exterior; May, empezó a sudar rápidamente, el calor, para ella era demasiado.

Al verlos llegar, una de las Poke Ball, sobre la mesa rodó al piso y el Emboar de Gold salió de su ball y se puso frente a Gary, a quien opacaba con su enorme tamaño; entonces se agachó haciendo una reverencia, se levantó y se fue a sentar en el suelo cerca de su entrenador. Gary, perplejo, se quedó quieto sin entender lo que acaba de ocurrir - Es su manera de pedirte perdón - Gold dijo, aún centrado en organizar un conjunto de distintas pertenencias, accesorios de metal, los cristales colgando de su móvil, monedas y limpiando sus de Poke balls del polvo, una azul con blanco y franjas amarillas, otra negra con franjas amarillas y una última negra con diseños verdes y una franja naranja separándola a la mitad, las tres que faltaban eran las de los tres Pokémon fuera de sus ball, mas eran de las normales, rojas.

Un brillo se desplegó por la habitación proveniente desde el balcón, como si un rayo anaranjado hubiese caído, mas ningún trueno le siguió, el Charizard al verlo, lo reconoció y se levantó cansado y bufando; se encaminó hacia el ventanal y lo abrió dispuesto a salir volando desplegando sus alas, había reconocido la luz como el proyectil que su dueño lanzaba para llamarle.

\- Espera, no planeas salir a volar en mitad de la ciudad ¿verdad? - Gold dijo al ver como el dragón ya tenía una pata sobre la baranda y para saltar - Agh, Nette - Llamó y su Pokémon fantasma apareció levitando a su lado - Charizard, entra a tu pokebola y Nette te irá a dejar.

\- ¿Si quiera sabes dónde está Ash? - Gary le preguntó.

Gold no respondió inmediatamente y mientras el Charizard entraba a su ball y caía en las manos del otro pokemón, los iris de Gold se tornaron azul brillante por unos segundos y empezó a mover los ojos por todo el cuarto rápidamente, al verlo, Gary hizo lo mismo, sus ojos pasaron a azules y a diferencia del otro, movió los ojos lentamente entre parpadeos, como examinando minuciosamente. Gold se detuvo y sus ojos volvieron a su tono café nuevamente - Ahora sí.

\- ¿Puedes sentirlo? yo no lo encuentro.

\- Es porque eres inútil.

\- Y tú imbécil; aun así ¿Dónde está?

\- A unos seis kilómetros, fuera de la ciudad.

\- ¿Puedes encontrarlo estando tan lejos?

\- Podría encontrarlo, aunque estuviese del otro lado del mundo.

\- Si, claro.

\- Tengo el rango para hacerlo - Gary no respondió, no sabía los límites de su habilidad, viniendo de él, puede que no fuese tan impensable.

\- Si ese es el caso, deberías ser capaz de decirme... cuantos usuarios hay en el mundo ¿no? - Dijo retándole.

\- Lo soy, hay exactamente...

\- Como sea - Gary se levantó, le arrebató la Pokebola al pokemón y se dirigió al balcón - Quiero hablar con Ash, dime donde está y se la llevaré.

Gold se levantó y se dirigió también, extrañamente dispuesto a mostrarle - Mira - Dijo levantando una mano para apuntar en una dirección, o más bien para hacer el amago de apuntar - Está en la misma esquina, que... tu madre trabajando - Dijo encarándole.

\- ¿Qué dijiste enano? - Gary habló recalcándole los diez centímetros de diferencia entre ambos.

\- ¡Enana tu...!

\- ¡Cálmense, Maldición! - Flannery se sentó de golpe - Por imbéciles, Irán los dos.

\- No iré con él a ninguna parte - Gary fue el primero en saltar a quejarse.

\- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Cinco años? - Gold le dijo.

\- ¿Acaso no viniste hasta aquí con él? - Flannery le recalcó.

\- Imbécil - Gold reaccionó y le quitó la Ball de las manos - Mejor vamos - Gold dijo entrando a sus Pokémon a sus ball y desapareciendo en el aire rápidamente, sus cosas sobre la mesa también habían desaparecido.

\- ¿No pueden llevarse bien una maldita vez?

\- No mientras aún tenga sospechas y dudas.

* * *

Gold apareció materializándose en el aire y cayó en el suelo con un ligero paso. Ash se giró al sentirlo llegar y logró atrapar por reflejo lo que le habían arrojado, la ball de su Charizard, la vio y la lanzó al aire dejando a su dragón salir en un "pequeño" vórtice de llamas derritiendo la nieve cercana al aterrizar.

\- Gracias - Ash dijo quitándose el sudor de la frente y dándose la vuelta para continuar con su entrenamiento, estaba parado de frente con unos tres metros de tierra quemada frente a él, sin nada de ropa de la cadera para arriba o de los tobillos para abajo, tomó aire y soltó una gran bola de fuego que viajaba hacia adelante a medida que más fuego salía de su boca, tras unos segundos, la dejó desvanecer, tomó aire nuevamente y volvió a exhalar un cúmulo de llamas.

\- ¿Entrenas...? - Dejó la pregunta en el aire para que Ash explicará la situación

\- Disminuir el tiempo de un ataque a otro y cansarme menos por ataques consecutivos - Ash explicó - Tú puedes usar tipo fuego también ¿no? intenta tirar un "Flamethrower", Charizard, tú también.

Gold asintió y sacó a sus dos Pokémon de fuego tirando las ball al aire, reventando en llamas y formándose en su Typhlosion y Emboar. una vez los cinco en fila, alejados cada uno del otro, Ash tomo aire haciendo el torso hacia atrás e inflando las mejillas con una gran bocanada, el Charizard levantó el cuello y por otro lado, como si lo hubiesen entrenado previamente, aún sin mirarse los unos a los otros, Ash se fijó en como Gold y sus dos Pokémon hacían exactamente los mismos movimientos al mismo tiempo; Ash observaba cada movimiento, agachaban el torso estirando el brazo izquierdo y pierna izquierda hacia adelante, tomando aire ligeramente mientras movían el rostro hacia la derecha pero sin descentrar los ojos del frente, fijos en el supuesto objetivo; inflando la mejilla izquierda al inhalar rápidamente, para luego rápidamente volver la vista al frente soltando una enorme bocanada de fuego y saliendo hacia tras, teniendo que equilibrarse un paso más atrás por la fuerza del propio ataque, tres largas y enormes bolas de fuego que viajaron metros en la distancia inclusive cuando no siguieron soplando fuego tras arrojarlas, mínimo unos cuatro metros de diámetro, nueve metros de largo y viajaron alrededor de setenta metros hasta estrellarse y disipar tras derretir las rocas que empezaban a subir las montañas en las que habían conectado,

un calor enorme había derretido la nieve que quedaba al rededor; Ash y su Charizard, no soltaron sus ataques en lugar de eso, una pequeña nube de humo salió al extinguirse las llamas en sus bocas y abrirlas sorprendidos por el ataque de Gold y compañía.

\- ¿Eso... no es mucho?

\- No realmente. Por cierto ¿No entrenas con tu Pikachu? - Gold preguntó al no verlo y Ash claramente respondió.

\- No.

\- ¿Qué tienes en su contra? - Gold respondió mientras acariciaba a sus Pokémon por su buen desempeño.

\- No me gusta el cómo lo conseguí, no quería ser recompensado por lo que hice y además no lo necesito, Charizard es más fuerte.

\- Ya lo suponía, no había otra manera de que tuvieses un Pokémon extra ¿No tienes también...?

\- Gold, déjalo.

\- Está bien, como quieras, pero deberías estar con tu Pikachu, él no tiene la culpa, ni de lo que hiciste ni de tu rabieta de niño, es tuyo, al fin y al cabo. No es algo que puedas simplemente negar, de hecho, deberías usarlo y respetar lo que robaste ¿No sería mejor así?

\- ¿Y?

\- Cállate - Ash con esas palabras pasó a un lado de su Charizard y fue hacia el otro Pokémon que había dejado mientras Gold reía un poco.

\- ¡Ash! - Le llamó y este se giró una última vez - ¿Quién era la chica? - Ash casi muere tosiendo al verse descubierto.

\- Oigan, me interesa saber una cosa - Flannery dijo estirada en el sofá mirando su teléfono.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - Gary respondió desde la cocina, en general, sabía cocinar mejor que el resto, o al menos mejor que los que sabía cómo cocinaban, por ello se estaba dedicando a hacer la cena.

\- ¿Dónde vamos a dormir? May sólo tiene una cama.

\- No es problema mío, pregúntale a ella. Pero dudo que a Ash le moleste dormir en el sofá, en cuanto al otro tipo, por mí que duerma en la calle.

\- ¿Enserio fue tan grave como para qué lo odies tanto?

\- Tú no viste ni tu cadáver ni el de May.

\- ... Supongo que tienes razón.

\- Por cierto, tú también te fijaste ¿No?

\- ¿En qué?

\- El olor.

\- Hay muchos.

\- Sabes de lo que hablo, cuando llegamos con May había un olor que no estaba cuando salimos y estoy seguro no es de tuyo.

\- ¡Ah! ese olor a perfume francés de mujer que quedó en toda la habitación ¿Cómo podría no haberlo hecho? ya estaba cuando llegamos.

\- ... ¿Crees que...?

\- ¿Que Ash se echa perfume de mujer? - Dijo Flannery riendo.

Gary se atragantó conteniendo su risa - No iba a decir eso, pero esa teoría es mejor - Dijo ya riendo

\- ¿De qué hablan? - May apareció desde su habitación una vez se había vestido y terminado de bañar.

\- Oye May - Flannery le habló dándose vuelta en el sillón para verla - ¿Tienes perfumes?

\- Ah, no creo, pero si quieres uno, hay una tienda del otro lado del río.

Tras esa respuesta Flannery y Gary se miraron - Entonces...

\- Lo trajo él - Y se empezaron a reír de nuevo, mientras May no entendía que estaba ocurriendo.

El Pikachu se levantó y se quitó la nieve de encima y nuevamente cargó hacia el árbol, corriendo en sus cuatro patas, se levantó y azotando su cola contra el piso, se elevó en el aire, hizo un par de vueltas en vertical y golpeó el árbol con su cola brillando, la clavó, y tras unos segundos de forcejear la sacó y cayó al suelo nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué haces? - La voz de su dueño lo alertó, se giró molesto a verlo, lo miró con desprecio y volvió a su entrenamiento con el árbol lleno de cortes ocasionados por su cola - ¿Entrenas tu cola? - El Pikachu lo ignoró y saltó una vez más con el mismo movimiento, esta vez clavándola un poco más profundo que antes, pero esta vez antes de poder forcejear, Ash lo agarró del pelaje de su nuca y quemó parte de la corteza para dejar su cola salir, y luego soltó al roedor abrupta al sentir una fuerte descarga en su brazo que el Pikachu soltó junto a luminosos rayos - ¡Ouch! ¡Intento ser amable! ¡¿Sabes?! - Ash reaccionó enojado, sujetándose la mano entumecida, el Pokémon reaccionó igual y le reclamó en su propia forma de comunicarse y siguieron discutiendo hasta que Gold se acercó a ellos aún con dos Pokémon de fuego a su lado, su Typhlosion y el Charizard de Ash, ambos Pokémon ligeramente más altos que él; El emboar había vuelto a su ball.

Gold al acercarse golpeó a Ash en la nuca - No seas imbécil, deberías saber ya que los Pikachu sueltan descargas, cuando los agarran mal o los molestan, los tipo eléctrico en general tienden a hacerlo - Gold dijo agachándose ante el Pokémon, que enseguida saltó hacia atrás y se agachó levantando la cola para atacar al reconocer su aroma y apariencia, tenía miedo de atacar, y su nerviosismo sólo empeoró al ver cómo le acercaba la mano... solo para luego acariciar sus mejillas con cuidado, una caricia reconfortante y cálida, el Pikachu no se demoró en relajarse ante las caricias y vociferar su satisfacción en agudos sonidos - ¿Ves? - Luego se acercó un poco con el Pokémon ya más tranquilo ante él, lo agarró por la espalda y se lo apoyó en el pecho como levantando un gato, y el roedor en poco ya se estaba subiendo a sus hombros y apoyándose en su cabeza para quedarse de pie, ahora no sólo más tranquilo, si no que más alegre en general, aunque Ash seguía en su campo visual y eso le molestaba.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre un Pokémon que acabas de ver?

\- He tenido tiempo, en cualquier caso ¿Qué les parece si tenemos un Combate Pokémon? Tú y tu Charizard contra Pikachu y yo.

\- No creo que Pikachu quie... - Sus palabras se detuvieron al ver a su Pikachu emocionado chocando su puño con el de Gold.

\- Parece que le gusta la idea ¿no?

\- En ese caso, Charizard ¿Qué te parece? - Le llamó, y el dragón asintió levantando la garra en su pulgar mientras gruñía.

\- Typh ¿puedes arbitrar? - Su Pokémon asintió energético y se puso en cuatro patas para correr y alejarse un poco.

Ash y Gold se miraron desafiantes mientras el Charizard volvía a su ball

Ahora en una competición más sana que la de la noche anterior, Ash sabía que no podía ganar contra Gold, pero le serviría para entrenar, se alejaron unos metros y una vez en posición, El Typhlosion los miró, con un brazo arriba y lo bajó con fuerza tanto para dar comienzo a la pelea como para quemar en el suelo y la nieve el campo ya tan conocido de una batalla Pokémon. Ash cargó directamente contra Gold, con cuidado ahora de no quemar su ropa, y aceleró para intentar golpearlo viendo que no se movía; Gold cargó el dedo medio contra su pulgar y lo soltó contra el aire, y ese flick y la onda que generó hizo a Ash rodar por el piso todo el espacio de vuelta al punto inicial - ¿Qué rayos haces?

Ash se levantó adolorido por los golpes en el piso y se limpió el polvo quejándose, la nieve en la que había caído, la había evaporado - Te estaba atacando ¿Qué más?

\- Si, me faltó explicar eso, en esta pelea tú no luchas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tú sólo quédate donde estás y comanda lo que Charizard hará, y él peleará con Pikachu - Tanto Ash como el roedor reaccionaron ante esto. Ash no entendía que pasaba, y el Pikachu porque le estaban diciendo que debía pelear por su cuenta contra un dragón unas seis veces más grande, de haber sabido esas condiciones no aceptaba pelear - Tú tranquilo, sé lo que hago - Acarició al roedor.

\- Entonces... Ah, eh ¿Qué hago?

\- Saca a tu Charizard, empieza por eso.

Ash sacó la ball de su bolsillo y la lanzó hacia arriba unos centímetros, la volvió a agarrar y luego la lanzó hacia adelante con fuerza y emoción - ¡Charizard, Ve! - El dragón salió en un estallido de fuego rugiendo respondiendo a la súbita emoción de su entrenador, Ash se miró las manos y apretó los puños y volvió a abrirlas - Eso fue como... muy reconfortante y natural, como si lo extrañase, es raro. Creo que soy naturalmente bueno para esto.

\- No eres el único, eso te lo puedo asegurar - Gold estiró el brazo hacia adelante - ¡Pikachu, Ve! - El roedor corrió por su brazo y saltó, cayó al suelo temblando de la emoción con sus patas enterradas en los pocos centímetros de nieve. Algo en ese sistema de combate parecía emocionar sin razón alguna a los participantes.

\- ¡Charizard, Wing Attack! - Ash rugió estirando el brazo hacia su enemigo y las alas del Charizard Brillaron antes de arrojarse a toda velocidad contra su adversario viéndose obligado a volar a ras de piso, ahora que sus alas ya estaban mejor, no habría problema.

\- Pikachu, Corre, Quick Attack y Iron Tail - Tras levantar la nieve con una de sus patas delanteras, el roedor corrió hacia un lado y empezó a rodear al dragón quien al perder a su objetivo, se detuvo en seco y se elevó unos metros sacudiendo las alas, logrando justo a tiempo evadir el flip del Pikachu y el fuerte golpe con la cola, el ratón pasó de largo y cayó al suelo arrastrándose tras rebotar con la cola en el suelo - Bájalo y súbete a su espalda en cuanto puedas.

\- Como si fuese a bajar ¡Charizard, Fire Blast hacia abajo! - El dragón tomó aire inflando su pecho y el Pikachu se preparó para saltar y evadirlo.

\- Espéralo - El Pikachu lo miró confundido, pero prefirió confiar y se aferró al suelo esperando la llamarada. El Charizard soltó una bocanada de fuego en cinco puntas hacia el suelo, la estrella de fuego bajó y se empezó a esparcir por el suelo - ¡Salta! - Con ese llamado, el Pikachu corrió, saltó en un mortal hacia delante y azotando su cola en el suelo se elevó un poco en el aire - ¡Volt Tackle! - El roedor dio un paso en el aire y sus patas crearon chispas al rozar el aire, se cubrió de electricidad brillante y salió disparado corriendo en una corriente relampagueante, ante la mirada impresionada de Ash que veía ahora que el fuego se dispersaba, el Charizard luego de terminar su ataque, recibió inmediatamente el ataque eléctrico en el estómago.

\- Quítatelo y contraataca ¡Seismic Toss! - El Charizard a pesar de la electricidad, no se dejó empujar y usó una de sus alas para alejar al roedor, lo logró agarrar entre sus garras, hizo una corriente con sus alas, giró y mientras el roedor soltaba electricidad y lo arrojó al suelo, el dragón se resintió de los efectos de la electricidad, sus alas se detuvieron por un momento y le costaba más moverse, el Pikachu por su parte cayó, y se azotó en el suelo, pero no le tomó casi nada, levantarse en sus patas delanteras y saltar para volverse a posicionar, el Charizard aun siendo el más fuerte de los dos, se le veía el más cansado - Flamethrower!

\- Thunderbolt! - El Dragón cargó su ataque al igual que el ratón, uno tomando aire y el otro contrayendo los músculos juntando electricidad, y al soltar sus ataque, la electricidad aún en su cuerpo, le impidió al Charizard atacar, en cambio el rayo del Pikachu salió de su cuerpo y acertó en el Pokémon en el aire, electrocutándolo mientras el dragón rugía; Ash y Gold pudieron ver lo que ocurría cuando el rayo dejó de cegarles, el Charizard cayó al suelo, mas aún no derrotado, cayó de pie, haciendo retumbar el suelo con su peso y haciendo el polvo levantarse, levantó la vista y mientras su hocico soltaba ascuas con su respiración, rugió con fuerza de manera amenazante mientras estiraba sus alas, soltando una onda de calor que distorsionada el aire, la electricidad ya no parecía afectarle, el color de los ojos de ambos, Pokémon y entrenador pasaron a azul brillante en su totalidad tan sólo con la iris y pupila marcadas en negro.

\- ¡Charizard hagamos esto en serio! - Ash se había puesto serio y desafiante en lo que el dragón rugía en afirmación, no siempre terminaban de llevarse bien, pero formaban un excelente equipo - Fire Fang! - Charizard estiró su largo cuello intentando acertar un fiero mordisco en el roedor mientras llamas salían de su boca, el roedor de un salto logró evadirlo por poco, pero las llamas lograron quemarlo levemente - No lo dejes escapar, Dragon Tail! - Ash había empezado a gesticular mientras comandaba, moviendo los brazos, apretando los puños y tensando los dedos, su sonrisa crecía cada vez más. Charizard se giró pasando su cola por el suelo, levantando polvo, fuego, vapor y humo, el aire se calentaba y los movimientos del Charizard eran más rápidos, poderosos y ardientes.

\- Salta, ataca a distancia si no te quieres quemar, Shock Wave! - Gold llamó asombrado por el cómo peleaban Ash y su Charizard. El Pikachu saltó por arriba de la cola del dragón y soltó una poderosa onda eléctrica en todas direcciones

\- Mega Punch! - El Dragón aún rugiendo y soltando llamas al ambiente, cargo su puño y atacó a través de la electricidad, sin inmutarse, y acertando un golpe certero que envió al ratón volando, cayó y rebotó en el suelo, para luego ponerse de pie como podía con sus patas tambaleantes, El Charizard aún estaba allí de pie, distorsionando el aire a su al rededor con su calor - ¡Terminemos esto!

\- Espéralo - Gold dijo al ver al Pikachu una vez más apresurado por evadir.

\- Blast Burn! - El Charizard tomó aire con fuerza una vez más.

\- Ahora, Quick attack a las piernas - El Pikachu cargó mientras su cuerpo generaba luz y salió a una enorme velocidad por debajo del enorme tornado de fuego que el Charizard soltó y que él logró evadir. Embistió una de sus piernas mientras golpeaba la otra con su cola; el Charizard, se desbalanceó y cayó de cara al suelo, mientras soltaba un gruñido y luego no se pudo levantar; estaba agotado y su último movimiento lo incapacitó, el Typhlosion levantó una pata mientras gruñía y la bajó hacia él lado de Gold indicando al ganador.

\- ¿Charizard? - Ash preguntó desconcertado tras ser derrotado sin saber cómo, hace cinco segundos tenía una ventaja descomunal... ahora... ¿Derrotado?... ¿Su Charizard?... ¿Por el Pikachu? - No jodas, perdí - La información lo golpeó tarde mientras sus ojos volvían la normalidad, luego se acercó al Charizard agotado en el suelo.

\- Fue sorprendente, pero era un poder aún muy inestable - Gold le dijo acariciando al Pikachu a sus pies.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Me sorprende que la última vez, que recurriste a todos los trucos posibles no usases eso.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Lo de tu Charizard.

\- ¿De qué rayos hablas?

\- Espera ¿fue subconsciente?

\- Ah... ¿Qué?

\- Bueno, van por buen camino, quizás Charizad pueda hacerlo algún día.

\- Repito ¿De qué hablas?

\- De su propia Forma Ash.

* * *

\- ¡Partimos mañana a primera hora! ¡Tomen todo lo que necesiten y tírenlo al agujero negro! - Gold vociferaba a un lado de una mancha negra en el aire que giraba lentamente en el centro del living del departamento con el balcón a su espalda; su Banette del otro lado del "portal" señalando este con los brazos.

\- ¡Espera! ¡No encuentro mi teléfono!

\- ¡¿Quién rayos tomó los cepillos?!

\- ¡Estoy segura que había un bolso por aquí!

\- ¡¿Dónde están las latas?!

\- ¡¿Qué hago con la basura?!

\- ¡¿Alguien lavó los servicios?!

\- ¡May! ¡¿Hay toallas?!

\- ¡El agua no sale caliente!

\- ¡¿Para qué quieres agua caliente?!

\- ¡¿Por qué no tienes agua caliente?!

\- ¡Chicos! ¡No encuentro las Ball!

\- ¡Maldita sea!

Gold veía tranquilamente como todos corrían por todos lados gritando por el departamento, preparando las cosas para salir - Esto va a ser más entretenido de lo que pensaba.

Summer, June 29th... 00:14 A.M

Chapter 16, End.  
Next: Déjà vu

Extra: pensar que ya llevo un año publicando esto... wow, anyway, dudo poder seguir publicando a este ritmo por clases, vida social y temas tal, pero seguiré escribiendo, por cierto, aviso, el siguiente capítulo, por fin entramos... al Arco de Mask Of Ice. Let's go!

Ah, punto a parte, los capítulos ahora se publican entre viernes en la noche y sábado, es mas para mí en horario escolar; durante este mes ya en clases, aprendí algo... las reglas de acentuación que conocía y usaba están obsoletas... mierda, las estudiaré y desde el próximo capítulo al menos, estarán mejor.


End file.
